Can't Let Go by MadeleineJade
by beth juju jeny
Summary: TRADUCTION - Tous humains. Avant la fin de l’année de Terminale, Bella décida d’avouer ses sentiments à Edward mais malheureusement celui-ci ne ressentait pas la même chose envers elle, elle part. Puis revient...
1. D'étranges retrouvailles

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Alors pour fêter la fête des mères… euh non pardon… les 1000 reviews de « My Brother's Best Friend », nous avons décidé de publier le premier chapitre de la nouvelle fanfic que nous traduisons « Can't Let Go » écrite par MadeleineJade. Nous espérons que cette histoire vous plaira autant que MBBF. Nous sommes très impatientes de connaître vos impressions car JennLynnFs (l'auteur de MBBF) a mis la barre très très haut… L'histoire de « Can't Let Go » nous a particulièrement touchées et nous espérons qu'elle vous attendrira également…**

**Je tiens à préciser que nous publions également cette nouvelle traduction pour vous faire patienter pour MBBF. En effet, la traduction du chap 17 ne devrait pas arriver tout de suite et le chap 18 ne sera pas poster avant plusieurs semaines par l'auteur. Nous avons donc pensé à vous et ne voulions pas vous laisser sans rien à lire ! **

**Nous remercions évidemment l'auteur de CLG MadeleineJade pour sa gentillesse, son talent et … son accord pour la traduction ! Nous lui ferons part de vos impressions sur son histoire !**

**Thank you very much MadeleineJade for this wonderful fanfiction ! ****And thanks for letting us translate it ! ;-) **

**Un grand merci à graftouille (Sandrine) qui – grâce à son amour pour MBBF – est arrivée à la barre des 1000 reviews ! Merci Sandrine pour ton soutien depuis le début de cette aventure ! **

**Enfin un GRAND merci à toutes celles qui lisent MBBF et un ENORME merci à toutes celles qui mettent des reviews pour nous encourager et nous faire rire ! Parfois autant de compliments nous font rougir mais on avoue qu'on aime ça et que ça nous motive vraiment à continuer de traduire pour vous faire découvrir des magnifiques histoires telles que celles de JennLynnfs et MadeleineJade ! **

**Enjoy this first chapter ! **

**Elizabeth, Juliette & Jenifer**

_**Traduction : Beth/ Relectrice : Jenifer**_

**Discla****imers ****: These characters belong to SMeyer. ****The plot to MadeleineJade**

**T/N**** : Qui nous aime nous suive dans cette nouvelle aventure...**

**Résumé ****: Tous humains. Bella, Alice et Edward étaient les meilleurs amis du monde au lycée. Avant la fin de l'année de Terminale, Bella décida d'avouer ses sentiments à Edward mais malheureusement celui-ci ne ressentait pas la même chose envers elle. Embarrassée et déçue d'avoir perdu cette belle amitié, elle retourna en Arizona pour aller à la fac. Puis à cause de la maladie de Charlie, Bella revint à Washington. Elle et Edward pourront-ils de nouveau être amis ? **

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1: Des retrouvailles étranges

Bella POV

_Je suis trop conne!_ J'ai du me répéter cette phrase pratiquement tous les jours durant ces 4 dernières années. En fait, non, ça varie. Des fois je me dis _Je suis stupide_ ou _Mais à quoi je pensais ?_ Mais la plupart du temps c'est _Je suis trop conne_ qui revient.

Pourquoi suis-je si idiote? La réponse est simple. J'ai ruiné une super amitié en ouvrant ma bouche. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. D'où cet excès de confiance est-il venu ? D'habitude je ne suis pas sûre de moi pour avouer mes sentiments à quelqu'un sans connaître les siens d'abord. Mais c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. _Grrr ! Mais à quoi je pensais?_ Vous voyez, je recommence. Ça va faire 4 ans et je n'arrive pas à oublier. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me pardonner et à aller de l'avant? Edward l'à fait lui. J'en suis sûre.

Je sais ce que j'ai traversé. Ma meilleure amie, Alice, la sœur d'Edward et ma meilleure amie Coley de Phœnix m'ont toutes les deux dit que je devais passer à autre chose. Elles savaient que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Désespérément, complètement et stupidement amoureuse d'Edward. Alors que lui me voyait seulement comme une amie. Comment ai-je pu aussi mal interpréter les signes? Alice les a mal interprétés aussi. Coley aussi, bien que pour être honnête, elle ne savait que ce que je lui disais puisqu'elle était à Scottsdale en Arizona et que j'étais à Forks dans l'état de Washington.

J'étais arrivée à Forks pendant mon année de Première. Ma mère, Renée et moi avions toujours vécu à Phœnix puis un jour elle s'est remariée. Phil, mon beau-père, jouait dans une petite équipe de baseball et voyageait beaucoup. Je sais qu'elle voulait vraiment être auprès de lui bien qu'elle ne me l'ait jamais avoué. Elle se sentait obligée de rester avec moi quand Phil n'était pas là. Vous imaginez ça, ma mère si tête en l'air faisant preuve de responsabilité parentale. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse alors j'ai tout quitté et j'ai emménagé à Forks pour vivre chez mon père, Charlie Swan, le chef de la police locale. Jusqu'à mes douze ans, j'avais l'habitude de me rendre chez lui tous les étés pendant quelques semaines, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment vécu là-bas. Mes parents s'étaient séparés avant mes un an et j'avais vécu avec ma mère depuis lors.

J'ai vraiment apprécié déménager à Forks. Le temps n'était pas aussi beau qu'à Phœnix, mais les amis que je me suis fait valaient le coup. Coley me manquait terriblement mais nous restions en contact par mail et SMS et j'allais la voir pendant les vacances d'été et à Noël quand je revenais chez Renée et Phil. Cependant, je passais la plupart de mon temps libre avec Alice et Edward Cullen.

Alice et moi sommes devenus amies très rapidement bien que je n'eusse pas compris comment. Nous étions si différentes. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Coley. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je restais avec elle ou qu'elle restait avec moi. De toute façon, nous étions inséparables au lycée. Je passais tellement de temps chez elle que les Cullen m'ont presque adoptée. C'est comme ça que je suis devenue si proche d'Edward. Enfin, Edward et Emmett, leur grand-frère et sa copine Rosalie et le frère jumeau de Rosalie, Jasper qui commença à sortir avec Alice en Terminale.

_Ahhhh! La Terminale!_ Je me maudissais à chaque fois que je pensais à cette année. Les choses avaient si bien commencé. J'avais été acceptée à l'Université de l'état d'Arizona ainsi qu'à l'Université de Washington à Seattle. Je serais allée dans cette dernière si les choses avaient tourné différemment. Le jour où j'ai avoué mes sentiments à Edward, un mois avant la remise des diplômes, je n'avais toujours pas choisi d'université. Et bien, sa réaction envers mon idiotie m'a plutôt poussée à retourner en Arizona.

Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Enfin, quand il ne sortait pas avec des filles au hasard. Il ne faisait jamais beaucoup plus que sortir avec elles et … je ne veux pas vraiment savoir ce qu'ils faisaient avec ces filles en réalité. Le fait est que nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble en tant qu'amis bien sûr, mais je voulais plus. Bien sûr que je voulais plus! Edward était si génial. Il était beau et doux et sportif et intelligent. Le problème c'est que je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. _Toutes_ les filles l'avaient remarqué. Toutes les filles se jetaient à ses pieds. Et il les attrapait. Il me disait après à quel point elles étaient superficielles ou ennuyantes ou je ne sais quoi. Elles ne retenaient pas son intérêt, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il sortait avec tant de filles. Je ne pense pas qu'il les utilisait. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il profitait juste de la vie je pense.

Edward me demandait toujours si quelqu'un m'intéressait et je mentais et disais que non alors qu'en fait _il_ m'intéressait. Mais, hélas, nous n'étions que des amis. Alice et Coley pensaient toutes les deux qu'il m'aimait à cause de tous les moments que nous passions ensemble, surtout après qu'Alice et Jasper aient commencé à sortir ensemble. Nous sortions ensemble et regardions des films chez lui ou chez moi. Nous parlions du lycée. Il était sur le point d'aller à l'Université de Washington, c'est pour ça que je réfléchissais à y aller également.

Un samedi soir, nous étions en train de regarder un film quand j'ai eu le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais. J'avais ce rêve qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait également et que nous soyons ensemble à l'Université. Mais c'est tout ce que c'était : un rêve. Le bal de fin d'année arrivait. J'étais sur le point de lui demander d'être mon cavalier, en tant qu'autre chose qu'ami. Nous étions allés ensemble au bal des Premières l'année d'avant mais en tant qu'amis bien sûr. Non, cette fois je voulais plus. Je ressentais plus. Je pensais que lui aussi. Donc je pris une grande inspiration et dis « Edward, tu me demandes toujours si quelqu'un m'intéresse », puis je me mordis la lèvre. Nous étions chez lui. Ses parents Carlisle et Esmé étaient sortis, tout comme Alice et Emmett.

« Oui ? » reconnut-il.

« Et bien, il y a quelqu'un. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. Sa curiosité avait été piquée. « Qui ? »

Je répondis à sa question par une autre question. « Euh, veux-tu être mon cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année ? » Je le regardais en attendant de voir sa réaction.

J'analysais son visage alors qu'il essayait de comprendre le sens caché de ma question. Un air choqué traversa son regard, puis cet air se transforma en regret. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais rien du dire. Il n'avait même pas besoin de répondre à la question. L'expression de son visage en disait assez. Je sentis tout à coup mes joues devenir rouges. Ma tête commençait à se faire lourde et mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Mon estomac faisait des bonds.

« Oh, » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire dans un premier temps. Cette unique petite syllabe suffit à effondrer tout mon monde. Je réussis quand même à ne pas montrer ma déception. « En fait, Bella, j'ai en quelque sorte déjà demandé à Tanya de m'accompagner et… je pensais que nous n'étions que des amis. Je veux dire, c'est comme ça que ça devrait rester. Je suis désolé. »

« Oh, » répondis-je en regardant immédiatement ailleurs. « Ok, je comprends… euh, c'est cool. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien avec Tanya. »

Je maudis intérieurement Tanya. Elle était en Terminale comme nous mais allait dans un lycée différent. Edward l'avait rencontrée un jour au centre commercial. Elle travaillait dans un magasin et l'avait aidé à trouver un cadeau pour sa mère et bla bla bla… C'est une histoire mignonne si on n'est pas amoureuse d'Edward! Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il allait lui demander de l'accompagner au bal. D'habitude, il me disait toujours ces choses-là. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'approfondir la question puisque j'avais remarqué que le générique de fin passait. Magnifique ! Timing parfait! Je devais sortir de cet endroit. Je baillais alors qu'il n'était que 20h. N'ayant aucune envie de parler, j'avais filé à la première occasion.

Je me souvenais vaguement qu'Edward avait l'air triste et qu'il m'avait demandé si ça allait. J'avais menti et dit que j'allais bien. Une réaction que j'avais prise à mon ami Jacob Black.

J'étais rentré à la maison, m'étais écroulé sur le lit et je m'étais mise à pleurer. Je m'en voulais à moi-même d'avoir été si stupide et d'avoir si naïvement espéré. Comment Edward Cullen aurait-il pu m'aimer de cette façon ? J'étais juste une "intellectuelle", une "ringarde". La meilleure amie de sa sœur. Je n'étais pas Tanya. J'étais étrange et maladroite. J'étais loin d'être comme les gens qu'il fréquentait. Pourquoi ai-je cru que je l'étais?

Après cette catastrophe, j'ai tout fait pour éviter Edward le reste de l'année scolaire. Je passais mes midis à la bibliothèque. Si je le voyais dans les couloirs, je rentrais dans la première salle venue ou je faisais semblant d'être absorbée par un panneau ou un poster affiché sur le mur et si tout ça ne marchait pas, j'ouvrais le premier livre à n'importe quel page et je faisais comme si c'était le meilleur livre que j'avais jamais lu jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit éloigné.

Edward avait essayé de me parler les semaines suivants mon aveu mais j'avais fait semblant d'être occupée. Tous les après midi, les soirs et les week-ends. Le problème, c'était que je ne voyais pas non plus beaucoup Alice. Je lui avais dit que j'avais demandé à Edward d'être mon cavalier mais qu'il avait refusé. Elle avait pu voir que j'avais le cœur brisé et que je ne voulais plus parler de ça donc elle n'avait pas insisté. De temps en temps, elle venait chez moi, mais je restais éloigné de la résidence des Cullen le plus possible. Je sortais beaucoup avec mon ami Jacob à La Push. Mais plus tard, il se mit à sortir avec Leah et passa la plupart de son temps avec elle. J'avais parfois des SMS d'Alice et Edward me demandant si j'allais bien. Je répondais toujours que j'étais très occupée mais je me sentais en fait très seule. Il m'arrivait parfois de conduire jusqu'à Seattle les week-ends juste pour sortir de Forks donc quand je disais que j'étais occupée et pas en ville, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Là-bas, j'allais à la bibliothèque et je me cachais. J'étais pathétique. J'attendais juste le moment où je pourrais quitter Washington et retourner en Arizona.

Je redoutais vraiment de retourner au lycée. Je ne voulais pas revoir Edward et me rappeler à quel point j'étais nulle. Pourtant, il me manquait terriblement. Alice aussi mais j'étais trop embarrassée. J'ai manqué tous les événements du lycée dont le bal de fin d'année. J'ai même pensé ne pas aller à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes mais j'ai réalisé que l'absence d'une valedictorian * se remarquerait trop. J'ai donc ramené mes fesses à la cérémonie et j'ai présenté un visage heureux. Je me souviens vaguement de mon discours. Je regardais mes camarades de classe, leurs familles et amis en récitant des choses banales qu'on entend toujours dans ces discours. Mais à la fin, je me souviens avoir trouvé les yeux d'Edward qui était assis là écoutant avec attention mon discours stupide alors que j'ajoutais : « Cette cérémonie annonce le début de quelque chose de nouveau pour nous. Un nouveau chapitre de nos vies. Je souhaite le meilleur pour vous tous, camarades de classes et diplômés. Quoique vous ayez pu faire dans le passé qui puisse vous retenir d'avancer, oubliez parce que demain est un nouveau jour qui n'attend que d'être conquis. Ne laissez rien vous empêcher d'avoir ce que vous voulez dans la vie. Le monde est à vous. Allez le chercher. »

Ouais, c'est bien joli tout ce discours mais je n'arrivais même pas à suivre mes propres conseils. Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis les Cullen pour un long moment. Ce soir-là, je m'étais arrêtée devant la fête de fin d'année organisée par les Cullen mais je n'avais pas eu l'intention de rester très longtemps. Je voulais juste dire au revoir. Esmé était très gentille. Elle et Carlisle m'avait offert un charmant bracelet pour mon diplôme. C'était une fine chaîne en or blanc avec trois charmantes pierres précieuses : un saphir, une émeraude et un onyx. Elles nous représentaient, moi, Edward et Alice. A une époque, nous étions inséparables. Je suis sûre qu'Esmé avait remarqué que je ne venais plus les voir. Elle devait avoir des interrogations mais ne m'avait jamais rien demandé. Elle avait juste mentionné une fois ne pas m'avoir vu depuis un moment. J'avais menti et lui avait répondu que j'étais très occupée avec les préparatifs de la fin de l'année et mon entrée à l'université d'Arizona. Je détestais mentir à Esmé. Elle avait toujours été si gentille avec moi, mais que lui aurais-je dit? Que j'avais finalement réussi à avouer mes sentiments à son fils et qu'il m'avait brisé le cœur en mille morceaux ? Non, il ne fallait pas.

Je remerciai Esmé et Carlisle pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et les serrai fort contre moi. Ce fut assez facile de dire au revoir à Emmett, Rose et Jasper, bien qu'Emmett me manquerait. Il était comme un grand frère protecteur pour moi. Quant à Alice et Edward, c'était un autre problème. Alors que la fête bâtait son plein, Alice et moi étions dans sa chambre. C'était un au revoir émouvant mais elle me disait comprendre mon envie de partir. Elle s'excusa pour Edward, ce qui était idiot. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son frère n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Nous nous promettions de rester en contact, ce que nous fîmes durant ces 4 dernières années. Alice est toujours ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui.

Edward frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Alice et entra alors que nous pleurions dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il s'avança et s'arrêta près de moi en attendant de pouvoir me dire au revoir. Je n'avais pas été aussi près de lui depuis cette horrible soirée. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de me parler depuis quelques semaines, merci mon Dieu. Mais je ne voulais toujours pas être à ses côtés. Lorsque quelqu'un vous arrache le cœur, ce n'est pas possible de vouloir se retrouver en face de lui de nouveau. Mais j'ai fait un effort et lui ai souhaité bonne chance pour la fac de médecine. Je ne lui ai pas souhaité bonne chance avec Tanya cependant. J'étais presque en train de lui dire _bonne chance pour la suite de ta vie_. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le revoir. Tout ce qu'Edward put dire en me serrant dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir fut « Je suis désolé. »

« Non, Edward, c'est moi qui suis désolée » répondis-je d'un ton assuré. Je partis pour l'Arizona quelques heures plus tard. Comme je disais, je voulais quitter Forks le plus rapidement possible.

Ces quatre dernières années, je les ai passées à Tempe à l'Université d'Arizona. Coley avait été ma colocataire et ça s'était bien passé. Elle était très sympa et comprenait ma situation avec Edward. Elle se sentait mal de m'avoir poussée à lui confesser mes sentiments en premier. C'était idiot. J'étais une grande fille. J'avais pris la décision moi-même. Maintenant je devais vivre avec les conséquences.

J'ai obtenu un diplôme en Anglais et Journalisme. J'adorais l'Arizona. C'était tout ce que Washington n'était pas. Mais une partie de moi-même regrettait Forks. J'y retournais pour Noël et une semaine en été, mais la plupart du temps je restais à Tempe.

Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve de nouveau dans l'état de Washington. J'ai du revenir car Charlie a un cancer et a besoin que je reste près de lui. Il n'a aucune famille à part moi. J'ai accepté un travail à Seattle en tant que chroniqueuse dans le journal local. Je pourrai faire ça et continuer mon activité en freelance, ce qui me permettra d'avoir la flexibilité de retourner à Forks une ou deux fois par semaine pour vérifier que Charlie va bien et l'accompagner à l'hôpital pour ses soins.

La chronique que j'écris est une idiotie. C'était le seul job disponible donc j'ai pris ça. J'écris sous le pseudo Lana Love (ce qui – pour moi – ressemble au nom d'une star de porno) et j'écris des conseils sur l'amour. Je sais ! Je suis la dernière personne qui puisse donner des conseils sur les histoires d'amour et les relations entre deux personnes. Nom d'un chien, je devrais avoir ma propre colonne de conseils écrits et dédiés pour moi et mes problèmes de cœur, non mais vraiment ! Mais les éditeurs m'ont assuré que c'était en grande partie une rubrique amusante et que personne ne prenait les conseils au sérieux donc je pouvais dire n'importe quoi. Ouais, on verra.

Un jour, j'étais à l'hôpital de Forks avec Charlie quand je suis tombée sur lui. Edward, qui rendait visite à Carlisle, était à l'étage d'oncologie alors que Charlie et moi quittions le service. J'avais du retourner dans la salle de chimio parce que Charlie avait oublié sa veste. Quand je sortis, Edward était là et parlait avec Charlie. Je me figeai quand je le vis. Edward leva les yeux quand il remarqua ma présence.

« Bella! Salut. Ça fait longtemps! » Puis il me sourit avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Il avait l'air rayonnant. Je me sentis soudain éblouie. Oh mon Dieu, l'effet qu'il avait encore sur moi. Que se passe-t-il? Je n'ai plus 18 ans. Je suis une femme de 22 ans diplômée de l'université et professionnelle. Je ne devrais pas être réduite à ne pas savoir quoi dire juste parce qu'Edward Cullen est en face de moi toujours aussi sexy, beau et irritant. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir pour lui. Mais les vieux souvenirs et sentiments ressurgirent tout à coup. La douleur, l'embarras et l'humiliation étaient toujours aussi présents. J'étais soudain de nouveau une ado. Et le sentiment de rejet était dur et fort et me replongea dans toutes ses anciennes sensations.

Je déglutis difficilement (j'espère qu'il ne le remarqua pas) et souris « Salut, Edward. Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

* valedictorian : désigne, dans les écoles et les universités américaines, l'élève qui, ayant eu les meilleures notes ( le major de la promotion) à le privilège de prononcer le discours (valedictory speech) à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes.

**T/N : Alors ? Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? On continue…. ? Donnez nous votre avis !**


	2. Hal et mon nouveau voisin

**Traductrice : Juliette/ Relectrice : Elizabeth**

_**Disclaimers**__** : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à SMeyer. Cette histoire, à MadeleineJade.**_

**T/N**** : Hey Everybody !**

**Voilà le 2****e**** chapitre de CLG. Maintenant que nous n'avons plus de MBBF ce sera celui là qui sera hebdomadaire. Et peut-être que, si vous êtes gentils avec nous, il y a une autre surprise qui vous attend...**

**En attendant MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews sur le 1****er**** chapitre, WAOUH, plus de 70 ! C'est inimaginable pour un premier chapitre, on est comblées et je suis sûre que MadeleineJade, l'auteure aussi. On est désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'y répondre, on a été plutôt occupées ces derniers temps, on a voulu se concentrer sur les traductions pour essayer de prendre de l'avance et garder un rythme minimum d'un chapitre par semaine. Promis, les prochaines reviews on y répond avec un **_**teaser**_** ;)**

**Je ne bavarde pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire.**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Hal et mon nouveau voisin.

**Bella POV**

Merde ! Je savais que c'était une possibilité que je tombe sur Edward un jour, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tôt. J'étais arrivée à Forks la veille. Je ne m'étais même pas encore installée. Il n'était même pas supposé être à Forks en ce moment. Les étudiants en médecine ne sont-ils pas supposés être très occupés ? Pourquoi aurait-il été à Forks et non pas à Seattle un jeudi ? Et merde, pourquoi devait-il être si beau ? Ressaisis-toi Bella. Allez.

« Bella ? » C'était à moi que Charlie parlait. Oops, depuis combien de temps étais-je prise dans mon dialogue interne ? « Est-ce que tu vas chez les Cullen ce soir pour dîner ? » Charlie et Edward me regardaient tous les deux, attendant ma réponse.

« Dîner ? »

« Oui, je venais juste de dire qu'Esme aimerait vraiment vous voir. Charlie veut y aller doucement ce soir, mais tu es toujours invitée Bella. » Edward me regarda bizarrement pendant qu'il attendait ma réponse.

« Eh bien, je devrais probablement rester avec Charlie ce soir. Je veux dire il vient juste de faire sa radiothérapie... »

« Balivernes, Bells. Vas voir tes amis. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Ça ira. Billy Black va venir voir le match avec moi ce soir de toute façon. Il peut me tenir compagnie. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu as besoin de sortir un peu plus. »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha jusqu'en bas de mes pieds et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Incroyable ! L'homme qui évitait toute réunion sociale comme la peste était en train de _me_ dire que j'avais besoin de sortir plus souvent. « Quoi ? Mr. Laisse-moi-pêcher-tranquille est en train de _me_ dire de sortir plus ? » Je souris à mon père. Edward sembla tout aussi amusé. « Qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ? » Je fronçais les sourcils vers mon père.

« Eh bien, Coley m'a dit que tu ne sortais pas beaucoup et Renée l'a mentionné aussi. En fait... » Charlie était sur le point de continuer mais je l'interrompis.

« Waouh, je ne savais pas que ma vie sociale, ou plutôt mon manque de vie sociale, était un sujet de conversation... » J'allais tuer Coley ! « Mais, si tu as déjà des projets avec Billy alors excuse moi, je ne vais pas vous déranger, » dis-je sarcastiquement. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité, mais bon ce n'est pas grave. » Je regardai Edward. Il était en effet en train de sourire à notre échange. « Tu peux dire à Esme que je serais là pour dîner. Quelle heure ? »

Il gloussa. « Six heure et demi. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie seront là aussi. »

Je souris. J'étais impatiente de voir Alice et Emmett. « J'y serai. Ça sera vraiment sympa de revoir tout le monde. »

Edward me rendit mon sourire. « Je sais, ils sont tous excités à l'idée de te revoir aussi, Bella. Tu nous as manqué à tous. » Ses yeux étaient si sérieux que je dus regarder ailleurs. Je hochai à peine la tête. Ne lis pas plus dans ce commentaire qu'il n'ait dit, Bella. J'avais besoin de me rappeler de ne pas penser à Edward de cette façon. Juste ami. Juste ami. Rien de plus. Jamais. Je ne voulais pas reprendre ce chemin. Je sentis mon cœur sombrer de nouveau. C'était déjà difficile et nous étions en public. Que se passera-t-il quand, inévitablement, je serai dans la même pièce que lui ?

Edward nous accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture. Il discuta avec Charlie de l'avancée de son traitement. Charlie était un battant. Il se sentait plutôt bien malgré son cancer de la vessie. Avec un peu de chance, il ne l'aurait plus très bientôt. Il n'avait pas encore besoin de chimio. La radiothérapie semblait faire un bon boulot pour empêcher le cancer de s'étendre.

« Waouh, est-ce que c'est ta voiture Bella ? » demanda Edward une fois arrivés dans le parking et qu'on se soit arrêtés devant ma berline Audi noire. « C'est bien loin de ton énorme camionnette rouge ! »

« Hey, fait gaffe ! J'aimais cette énorme camionnette rouge. Elle n'a juste pas durée longtemps, » Je secouai ma tête et fit une minute de silence pour me rappeler d'elle. Elle était morte à Tempe il y a un an. Quelle honte. « Elle a eu une longue et heureuse vie quand même. Repose en paix la Bête » dis-je dans un souffle. « Tu es toujours coincé avec ta Volvo argent à ce que je vois. » Il sourit. Il aimait sa voiture. C'était à la limite du malsain à quel point il aimait cette voiture. Les mecs sont si bizarres.

Charlie et moi dîmes au revoir à Edward. J'avais deux heures devant moi avant d'aller chez ses parents. Je ramenai Charlie à la maison et m'occupa de faire à dîner pour lui et Billy. Je voulais être sûre que Charlie allait manger quelque chose de meilleur que des pizzas tous les soirs. Mon plan était de faire à dîner pour toute la semaine quand je serai à la maison et congeler des portions, ainsi Charlie n'aurait qu'à les réchauffer quand je ne serai pas là. Ça devrait être assez facile... A y réfléchir, je devrais peut-être noter les instructions de réchauffage des portions. Je me souviens qu'une fois il avait essayé de réchauffer de la sauce à spaghetti dans le bocal en verre, mais le couvercle en métal était toujours dedans. Je frissonnai en me souvenant du désastre que ça aurait pu être.

Après avoir fait les lasagnes, je me douchai et me changeai. J'enfilai un jean slim foncé, une paire de ballerine grise et un long teeshirt gris près du corps. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, j'aurais porté un sweatshirt ou autre chose de large et confortable, mais là où Alice ne pouvait plus aller mettre son nez, Coley avait pris le relais. J'avais finalement compris au bout de deux ans que je pouvais toujours me sentir bien et être jolie à la fois. Belle sans douleur ou larmes. Quel concept. J'utilisai le sèche-cheveux sur mes cheveux à la hauteur de mes épaules et passa un lisseur sur quelques mèches. C'était la technique de Coley pour s'occuper de ma chevelure. Ça ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps à partir du moment où j'avais les bons outils. Je mis un peu de mascara et de gloss à lèvre et sortit. Le processus entier n'avait pris qu'une demi-heure. Pas mal.

Alors que je conduisais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à quel point j'avais changé ces quatre dernières années. J'étais partie d'ici en tant qu'adolescente au cœur brisé et qui manquait d'assurance. J'aimais penser que j'avais grandi et que j'étais mieux dans ma peau. Coley m'avait définitivement beaucoup aidé pour ça. Sa confiance était contagieuse. Un des plus précieux conseils qu'elle m'avait donné était : si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, fait semblant. Personne ne peut vraiment faire la différence. Et on a l'impression que tu sais de quoi tu parles si tu sembles confiante. En plus, une personne en confiance inspire attention et respect.

La confiance était facile à feindre. L'Université fut une expérience géniale malgré ce que Coley avait pu dire à Charlie à propos de ma vie sociale. Je veux dire, j'avais eu quelques rendez vous mais rien de sérieux. J'avais été invité à quelques soirées, quelques sortie ciné et quelques dîners. Les mecs étaient même acceptables, mais quant tu as Edward Cullen comme objet de comparaison, personne ne peut se mesurer à lui. _(note de la relectrice : oui, je confirme, il n'y en a pas à tous les coins de rue des Edward. ;-) )_

J'avais essayé de l'oublier. Vraiment, mais je l'avais vu, lui avais parlé et avais traîné avec lui pendant trois ans et puis plus rien. D'accord, c'était de ma faute, mais c'était quand même douloureux. Je ne pouvais même pas compter le nombre de fois où j'avais voulu juste l'appeler pour lui raconter quelque chose de drôle qui m'était arrivé ou pour me plaindre d'un de mes professeurs, mais quand je me souvenais à quel point je m'étais ridiculisée, toute la honte refaisait surface. Je ne voulais pas lui faire face, mais en même temps notre amitié me manquait.

Je suppose qu'Edward avait abandonné d'essayer de me parler à la fin de la Terminale. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je le blâmais pour ça. Je l'avais vraiment évité comme la peste. Alice m'avait dit quelques fois qu'il lui demandait ce qui se passait avec moi, mais en tant qu'amie protectrice, elle me couvrait en disant que j'allais voir des amis à Seattle. Alice savait que j'y allais juste pour faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque de l'université pendant mes weekends. Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec un des étudiants qui y travaillait aussi.

Hal travaillait au bureau des références et m'aidait à trouver quelques unes de mes sources pour certains de mes devoirs. Il était super gentil, super mignon et super gay. Nous allions prendre un café pendant ses pauses. Enfin, il prenait un café et moi un chocolat chaud. Nous parlions des mecs. Il semblait qu'Hal aussi avait quelques problèmes. Nos histoires étaient similaires. Enfin, surtout sur leur fin. Il avait demandé à un ami de sortir. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un moment, mais dernièrement leur relation n'avait pas marché et leur amitié avait été ruinée. Hal et moi nous réconfortions mutuellement.

J'étais restée en contact avec lui, j'étais impatiente de le revoir. Apparemment, il était dans une relation plutôt stable maintenant et il était très heureux, ce qui me rendait heureuse aussi. Il le méritait. Il était dans l'immobilier. En fait, il possédait un immeuble à Seattle et j'allais visiter un de ses appartements qui s'était libéré vendredi. J'étais presque sûre d'aller y vivre. Le prix était décent et il était tout aussi proche de l'immeuble du Times que du campus.

J'étais garée devant chez les Cullen vers six heures vingt cinq. J'étais passée chez le fleuriste et avais choisi un petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages pour Esme. Avec toutes les voitures en face de la maison, tout le monde devait déjà être là. Je pris une minute pour me concentrer. Ok, Bella. Respire profondément. Je peux le faire. Edward ne m'affectera pas. Je devais me préparer psychologiquement pour ça. Finalement, je sortis de ma voiture.

Alice ouvrit la porte avant même que je sonne. Etrange, comment arrive-t-elle à faire ça ? Je fus soudainement attaquée par une ombre sur talons hauts et cheveux courts en bataille quand Alice m'étreignit. « Bella ! »

Je ris et lui retourna son étreinte. « Alice ! C'est si bon de te revoir enfin. Ça fait une éternité! »

« Entre, Bella. Tout le monde veut te voir. Oh mon dieu, tu es superbe. Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça sans mon aide ? »

« Je vais ignorer l'insulte sous jacente et prendre ça pour un compliment, Alice. J'ai fait ça toute seule, merci beaucoup. Mais, je dois dire que je n'aurais pas pu faire ça sans toi ou Coley. Vous êtes toutes les deux mes maîtres Jedi de la mode, je ne suis qu'une simple padawan. »

Alice rayonna au compliment. Soudain, je fus emportée et écrasée dans le câlin d'un ours. « Emmett ! » Je ris. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Super, Bells. Comment tu vas toi ? Tu es superbe! »

« Merci, » Je souris alors qu'il me posait par terre. Rosalie et Jasper étaient derrière et je les serrais dans mes bras pour leur dire bonjour. Puis Esme et Carlisle apparurent de la cuisine et me saluèrent. Je tendis ses fleurs à Esme, geste qu'elle apprécia.

Nous nous installèrent pour dîner peu après et qui l'aurait cru ? J'étais assise directement en face d'Edward. Merde ! Et à mon plus grand désarroi j'étais le principal sujet de conversation. Ils voulaient tous savoir ce que j'avais fait depuis la remise des diplômes, au printemps dernier. Je leur racontai que j'avais travaillé pour un journal à Tempe avant de revenir à Washington. J'avais obtenu le job pendant ma dernière année de fac après avoir été leur stagiaire. Je vendais aussi quelques articles en freelance à diverses magasines. Coley m'avait poussé à en envoyer pour voir si certains auraient envie d'utiliser mon travail et à ma grande surprise quelques uns avaient accepté. J'avais été publiée dans _YM_ et _Seventeen_. Non, ce n'était pas de grands éditoriaux ou autres. C'était ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une étudiante. Oui, ce n'était pas très excitant, mais hey, j'ai été payée pour ça !

Ils me demandèrent comment avait été ma vie à Tempe, et comment allaient Coley et Renée. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré Coley, mais je parlais tellement d'elle que c'était comme s'ils la connaissaient. Coley travaillait maintenant pour un gros bonnet du design intérieur à Scottsdale et adorait ça. C'était exactement elle. Elle, Alice et Esme s'entendraient à merveille.

« Alors, Alice nous a dit que tu travaillais pour le Seattle Sun Times ? » demanda Esme. Je hochai la tête. « Qu'est ce que tu fais pour eux ? »

Mince ! Je ne voulais pas leur dire que j'allais écrire quelques conseils amoureux boiteux et surtout pas que j'allais avoir un pseudo de star du porno, Lana Love. La honte ! Heureusement, mon téléphone sonna avant que j'ai pu répondre à la question d'Esme. J'aurais du l'éteindre mais je l'avais gardé allumé au cas où Charlie aurait besoin de moi. Le numéro de l'appelant n'était pas Charlie, mais je voulais une diversion alors je répondis.

« Excusez moi, je dois prendre cet appel. » dis-je en me levant de table. J'allai dans le séjour et décrochai. « Allo ? »

« Bella, tu aimes lire et aller au cinéma. » J'étais confuse. Qui était-ce et pourquoi cette personne pensait-elle que je savais qui elle était ?

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Bella, c'est Gerald, ton rédacteur du Sun Times. Est-ce que tu aimes lire et aller au ciné ? » Il était direct. Très direct. J'aimais bien ça. Au moins, mon patron ne tournait pas autour du pot et ne me laissait pas deviner ce qu'il voulait vraiment, n'est ce pas ?

J'allais commencer à répondre quand il m'interrompit. « En fait, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance parce que je t'ai déjà assignée à ce job. Il vient juste de se libérer et je sais que tu voulais plus que juste Lana. Alors, tu n'écriras pas seulement la rubrique Lana Love une fois par semaine, tu feras les critiques littéraires et ciné aussi. Ils sortent tous les vendredis. Tu verras les nouveaux films en avant première et aura des copies des nouveaux livres en avance. On peut t'appeler La Critique Enragée. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » De nouveau, j'étais sur le point de répondre mais il m'interrompit alors que je disais _bien sûr_. « On peut travailler sur le nom si tu ne l'aimes pas. Ta première critique sera sur ce film de vampire qui sort. Il est tiré d'un livre. Est-ce que tu peux aller le voir mercredi prochain ? _(note de la relectrice : mais de quel film parlent-ils donc ?? Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose… lol)_ Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu auras jusqu'à jeudi soir pour m'envoyer ta critique. Sinon, tu as déjà des lettres dans ta boîte postale qui te demande déjà des conseils. Cette rubrique sortira le dimanche. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le prochain, mais prépares-en une pour celui d'après, ok ? Et si tu veux, on peut te créer une adresse email anonyme. »

J'étais complètement abasourdie alors que j'essayais d'enregistrer toutes les informations données. « Hum, d'accord. Merci Gerald. J'ai compris. Je viendrai vendredi récupérer les lettres. » Je chuchotai le mot _lettres _et raccrochai quand je compris que lui l'avait déjà fait. Au revoir à toi aussi patron. Waouh. Je crois qu'il a besoin de ralentir un peu la caféine. Juste un tout petit peu.

Je revins dans la salle à manger et me rassis. Tous les yeux étaient sur moi de nouveau. « Désolée, c'était mon rédacteur, Gérald. Hum, de quoi parlait-on ? »

« De ta rubrique pour le Times, » me rappela Edward.

« Oh, oui. » dis-je comme s'il réveillait ma mémoire. « Vous êtes en train de regarder la nouvelle Critique Enragée. Je vais faire la critique de bouquins et de films, et ma rubrique sera publiée tous les vendredis » Je souris soupirant de soulagement. Merci mon Dieu Gérald m'a appelée quand il fallait. Je n'eus pas à mentionner quoi que ce soit sur les conseils amoureux. Pfiou ! Tout le monde sembla aussi heureux pour moi qu'impressionné. Je devais l'admettre, j'adorais voir mon nom écrit en bas d'un article. « Mais je ne sais pas si on va voir mon nom en signature ou si ça va être La Critique Enragée. » Je grimaçai. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ce pseudo. Je suis un peu lunatique non ? Je vais peut-être changer ça. »

« Quel est ta première critique, Bella ? » demanda Alice.

Je souris. J'étais plutôt excitée à propos du film « Je dois faire la critique de ce nouveau film de vampires mercredi. Qui veut venir avec moi ? Vous en êtes toutes les deux ? »

Alice rayonna. Rosalie parut excitée aussi. Nous avions toutes lu la série de livre et avions adoré. « Nous allons le voir avant tout le monde à Seattle ? » demanda Alice incrédule. J'acquiesçai. C'était plutôt cool.

« Est-ce que c'est le film basé sur ce roman romantique que lit Rosalie ? » demanda Emmett en roulant des yeux. « Vampires romantiques » marmonna-t-il. « Ça sonne comme des vampires femmelettes pour moi. Viens me voir quand tu iras voir un vrai film, Bells. J'irai avec toi. »

« Hum, définis un _vrai film_, Emmett, » dis-je.

« Un vrai film contient des tonnes d'actions, d'humour et de destruction, bien sûr. Comme _Ironman_. » _(note de la relectrice : c'est bien un mec ça…pffff)_

« Ok, alors qu'est ce qu'un faux film ? » demanda Alice.

« Par où commencer ? Surtout les films incluant princesses, shopping, journaux intimes et Meg Ryan ou Bette Midler dans la bande originale. »

« Et apparemment les vampires romantiques » soulignai-je.

« Exactement Bella » répondit Emmett.

« C'est très spécifique tout ça, Emmett. D'accord alors, tu pourras m'accompagner pour le prochain Ironman. » Il parut excité à cette idée.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à rattraper le temps perdu. Tout le monde vivait dans la région de Seattle maintenant. Alice et Jasper étaient fiancés. Leur mariage était prévu pour cet hiver. Jasper était en train de finir un master en science de l'informatique alors qu'il travaillait pour l'entreprise de packaging de leur père comme technicien informatique. Alice travaillait dans une entreprise d'organisation de mariage (moi qui croyais que ça n'existait que dans les films de Jennifer Lopez). Elle avait organisé le mariage de la fille du gouverneur.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient mariés depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Emmett enseignait les sciences humaines et l'histoire dans un lycée de Seattle. Il était également l'entraîneur de football à la fac. Rosalie travaillait également dans l'entreprise de leur père en tant qu'ingénieur.

Edward venait juste de commencer l'école de médecine, bien sûr, et il adorait ça même si pour l'instant cela consistait en des cours théoriques et des heures de labo. Ses yeux s'illuminaient quand il parlait de ses horribles labos anatomiques. Le domaine médical le rendait heureux et il arrivait à me faire sourire même quand il parlait des parties _dégoutantes_. Avouons-le ; le sang et les tripes n'ont jamais été mon fort.

Malgré mon stress d'aller chez les Cullen pour le dîner, j'étais vraiment heureuse d'être venue. C'était vraiment sympa de revoir tout le monde, même Edward. La conversation détendue garda mon esprit loin de notre passé et rendit les choses plus faciles. C'était comme au bon vieux temps.

Nous nous séparâmes peu après neuf heures du soir. Tout le monde devait rentrer à Seattle, et je devais me lever tôt.

J'allais à Seattle le lendemain matin pour retrouver Hal pour un café et aller voir l'appartement. Alice et Rosalie voulait qu'on se retrouve pour déjeuner alors nous avions décidé de nous retrouver au restaurant du coin à midi. Après ça, je m'arrêterai au Times pour voir Gérald et prendre quelques unes de lettres cherchant des conseils amoureux.

Le trafic dans Seattle était infernal, mais j'arrivai au Starbucks à l'heure. Quand j'entrai, Hal était déjà là à m'attendre prêt à me donner une énorme étreinte. C'était génial de le revoir. Nous commandâmes nos boissons et engageâmes la conversation avant de descendre la rue et tourner au coin de son immeuble. Nous étions début septembre et le temps était encore très beau. J'aimais le fait que le café soit à une distance raisonnable à pied de mon potentiel nouvel appartement.

L'immeuble d'Hal était à trois pâtés de maison du Starbucks. L'immeuble était parmi d'autre immeuble d'habitation mais également près du quartier des affaires où se trouvaient le journal, l'hôpital et les magasins. Il y avait même un parking privé. Je l'aimais déjà. Puis je vis l'appartement et là ce fut décidé. Il n'était pas vraiment très spacieux, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaire de toute façon. Il était au 5e étage. Il y avait deux chambres, je pouvais donc en utiliser une pour mon bureau, une salle de bain, un séjour/salle à manger d'une taille décente et une superbe petite cuisine. La laverie était une petite pièce à côté de la cuisine. La vue par la fenêtre surplombait la ville. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin et il n'y avait rien que je ne voulais pas.

« Hal, cet appart est parfait ! » dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. « Où est-ce que je signe ? »

Il rit. « Je savais que tu allais l'aimer. Et c'est un immeuble assez silencieux également. De jeunes couples et des étudiants pour la plupart. Pas de tapageurs ici. Ton voisin de l'autre côté du couloir est vraiment mignon aussi, Bella. Et d'après ce que je sais, il est célibataire. » Hal soupira. « Malheureusement, il est hétéro. »

Je frappai son épaule gentiment. « Hal, tu as un petit ami ! Arrêtes ça ! »

« Hey, j'ai toujours le droit de regarder non ? Bon, c'est malheureux pour moi mais pas pour toi. Coley m'a dit que tu ne sortais pas beaucoup. » Purée, Coley a discuté avec Hal aussi ! Eh bien, je lui avais parlé de lui et il avait appelé de temps en temps alors Coley l'avait connu comme ça. Il était même venu nous voir une ou deux fois à Tempe. Ils avaient parlé de moi et de Mr X, c'était ainsi que je parlais d'Edward. Coley, elle, connaissait Edward par son nom, mais quand j'avais rencontré Hal et que nous parlions de nos problèmes de garçons, il faisait référence au sien en tant que _Mr. Why,_ j'avais donc commencé à appeler Edward _Mr. X_. Leur vraie identité n'avait jamais été révélée.

« Oh, Shane et moi avons des meubles en trop si tu as besoin de quelque chose. En fait, Shane n'aime pas le nouveau lit que j'ai acheté alors on en a un nouveau qui arrive plus tard dans la journée. Tu peux récupérer notre ancien si tu veux. Je trouve qu'il est plutôt joli. »

Je lui offris un 'est-ce que tu es fou' regard et il ajouta rapidement, « Ne t'inquiète pas idiote, nous ne l'avons même pas utilisé. Il est immaculé. Ais confiance un peu ! Je ne t'en donnerais pas un d'occasion ! »

« D'accord, » dis-je inquiète. « Il ferait bien de n'y avoir aucune trace d'ADN là-dessus. » Je frissonnai à cette pensée.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Shane veut défouler son côté Martha Stewart et redécorer notre appart alors est-ce que je peux redécorer le tien ? » Hal avait l'air vraiment très excité, comme quand Alice et Coley voulait me relooker. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter, que ça allait juste empirer les choses. Elles ne me donnaient pas réellement le choix quand elles me demandaient si je voulais qu'elles me rhabillent.

Je levai les yeux au plafond. « Tu veux vraiment faire ça, Hal ? Tu n'es pas obligé. Je ne suis pas totalement incompétente tu sais. »

« Oh non, je sais ça. Ton style s'est plus qu'amélioré depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue à la bibliothèque. Tu avais l'air toute triste dans ton vieux jean, tes vieilles baskets et ton énorme sweatshirt. Et tes cheveux ! »

« Ok, ok. J'ai compris, Hal. J'étais une épave, mais laisse moi des circonstances atténuantes, je n'avais que 18 ans. »

« Mais maintenant, regarde toi. Classy-class. Je dois remercier Alice et Coley pour ça, je sais. Tu es presque aussi chic que moi ! Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. »

« Pour que tu puisses défouler ton côté Martha Stewart ? » _(T/N : Martha Stewart est une personnalité de la télévision et femme d'affaire américaine. Elle est connue pour ses techniques qui permettent de bien vivre chez soi : disposition des meubles, arrangements floraux, jardinage, recettes de cuisine, etc.)_

Hal grimaça. « Chérie, s'il te plait ! J'ai du Nate Berkus en moi. » _(T/N : Nate Berkus est un célèbre décorateur d'intérieur aux Etats-Unis.)_

Je ris, « Tu aimerais avoir Nate Berkus en toi, Hal ! » Je devais l'admettre, Nate Berkus était pas mal. Dommage qu'il jouait dans l'autre équipe.

« A qui le dis-tu ! » Hal se mit à rire avec moi.

« Alors, quand puis-je emménager ? »

« Est-ce que dimanche est trop tôt ? Je peux avoir tout fait aujourd'hui et demain. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Laisses-moi faire. »

« Merci, Hal. J'apprécie vraiment. Mais ne dépasse pas les limites, d'accord ? Ne rends pas l'appart comme... » J'essayais de rester diplomatique.

« Comme si une reine vivait là ? » finit Hal pour moi en me regardant une main sur sa hanche. Je souris.

« Exactement ! » Je le serrai dans mes bras pour qu'il sache que ce n'était pas une insulte. Hal était si décontracté. J'adorais le fait qu'il soit si confortable avec ce qu'il était : ma reine préférée.

« Alors, dis-moi. As-tu oublié Mr. X ? » Demanda Hal. « Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec Coley, elle me disait que non. »

Je soupirai. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit, et vous vous parlez souvent avec Coley ? »

« Elle m'a juste dit que même si tu ne parlais plus aussi souvent de lui, elle pouvait dire que tu pensais toujours à lui. Et à te voir maintenant, je suis d'accord. Parce que si tu l'avais oublié, tu n'aurais pas hésité et aurais lancé un _'Bien sûr que je l'ai oublié !' _ou un _'Mr. X qui ?'_ »

J'y réfléchis un moment. Ce n'était pas faux. Je pensais avoir oublié Edward, mais quand je l'avais revu à l'hôpital, tous les sentiments avaient refait surface. « Tu me connais trop bien, Hal. Je l'ai vu lui et sa famille hier. On a dîné. »

« _Et _? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Ce n'était pas si gênant que je pensais, mais oui, je crois que je suis toujours amoureuse de lui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec lui pendant ces années sauf quelques minutes pendant les vacances quand je rentrais pour voir Charlie. »

Hal y pensa un moment. « C'est probablement parce que il n'y a eu aucun aboutissement. Au moins, quand je sortais avec Mr. Why je savais comment ça se passait. Tu t'es toujours demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer. »

Je regardais Hal en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il me regardait avec un air qui me disait qu'il savait que je savais qu'il avait raison. Il passa un bras autour de moi. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Peut être qu'un jour tu pourras oublier Mr. X. » Soudain, il parut excité. « Et je sais exactement comment ! » Uh-oh.

Hal prit ma main et me traîna à travers le hall de mon appartement. « Je dois m'arrêter chez lui pour vérifier son climatiseur cassé alors tu vas pouvoir rencontrer ton nouveau voisin. » Il sourit.

« Haaa ! » couinai-je. J'en avais marre qu'on essaye de me caser ainsi. J'en avais eu assez de Coley à Tempe.

« Chérie, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut te faire oublier Mr. X, c'est le canon de l'autre côté du couloir. Tu le rencontres et je te défie de me dire qu'il n'est pas succulent. »

Je soupirai. Fermant mes yeux, je me cachai derrière lui alors qu'Hal frappait à la porte du 5B. Pourquoi moi ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. « Halston. Bonjour. Merci d'être passé. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Je connaissais cette voix. « Bien sûr ! Tu es un de mes locataires préférés. Et, je voulais te présenter ta nouvelle voisine aussi. Voilà… »

« Bella, » finit-il alors que je me décalais d'Hal.

Je souris mal à l'aise, « Salut. » Il me regarda abasourdi.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Hal tout aussi surpris en nous regardant, Edward et moi.

* * *

**T/N**** : Alors, dîtes nous tout. On adore savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça... :)  
**

**Le quizz MBBF est en ligne sur Facebook, vous trouverez le lien sur notre profil... (dsl il n'est possible de le faire qu'en étant inscrit sur les fesses du bouc) N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos résultats dans vos reviews. N'ayez pas honte, entre nous, même une créatrice de ce quiz et traductrice n'a pas eu les 100% (*ooops je vais me faire tuer*)**

**Oh, et aussi, on a eu une review sur MBBF disant qu'elle n'appréciait pas les commentaires et que ça détruisait sa lecture. Alors c'est vrai qu'on a pas vraiment pensé à ça, jusque là on avait eu que des retours positifs. Alors dîtes franchement si vous n'aimez pas ça. On veut vous rendre votre lecture la plus agréable possible. Merci. :)  
**

**Now show your love...  
**


	3. Mars & Venus

**Traduction : Jeny / Relecture : Juliette**

**T/N****:**** Le chapitre trois est arrivé! Je ne vous fais pas attendre d'avantage. On le poste un peu plus tôt que prévu tellement les reviews nous ont fait plaisir**

**Réponse à certaines questions de reviews anonymes:**

**- On va essayer de garder un rythme minimum d'un chapitre par semaine.**

**- Cette ff alterne des Bella POV et Edward POV (d'ailleurs le premier EPOV est juste là^^)**

**- Il y a en tout 28 chapitres et un épilogue à CLG.  
**

**Bonne lecture et ENJOY ! **

**J.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 3 « MARS ET VENUS »**

EPOV

C'était tellement bizarre. Qu'était-il arrivé à Bella? Quand était-elle devenue si... intrigante? Non, elle avait toujours été fascinante. Mais avait-elle toujours été si sûre d'elle et... attirante? Sexy? Je repensai au lycée. Nous avions été si bons amis et ensuite... ensuite les choses étaient devenues bizarre. Je venais juste de rencontrer Tanya et lui avait demandé d'être ma cavalière au bal de promo. J'étais sur le point de le dire à Bella, mais, à ce moment là, elle avait parlé de ce gars qui avait attiré son attention et j'avais été vraiment curieux. Elle n'avait jamais semblé être intéressée par quiconque bien que beaucoup de gars du lycée étaient très intéressés par elle. Je suppose que je ne la voyais pas de cette façon. Ouais elle était séduisante, mais elle était ma meilleure amie. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle était.

Après qu'elle m'eut demandé de l'accompagner au bal notre amitié était tombée à l'eau. Je pensais que ça serait réparable, mais je n'eus jamais la chance de parler à Bella de ce sujet. Je ne pouvais jamais être seul avec elle. Elle était toujours occupée. Trop occupée apparemment, pour moi. Même Alice ne passait plus autant de temps qu'elle aurait voulu avec Bella après l'histoire du bal. Mais pour être honnête, les choses entre Alice et Jasper étaient devenus assez sérieuse à ce moment là, et avec Tanya nous sortions ensemble depuis quelques mois. Ça n'avait jamais marché avec Tanya en réalité. Elle était assez gentille _(T/N: ça veut tout dire ça!!)_, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti d'étincelles. Elle était partit dans une école en Alaska, de toute façon. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu parler d'elle, elle avait épousé un gars qu'elle avait rencontré là bas et ils vivaient à Juneau. _(T/N: capitale de l'Alaska)_

Avec le recul, il avait fallut beaucoup de courage à Bella pour me demander de l'accompagner et je l'avais repoussé sans même vraiment y réfléchir. Aurais-je dû dire oui et rompre avec Tanya et y aller avec Bella à la place ? Mais à ce moment là je n'avais pas ce genre de sentiments envers Bella, alors non. Mais peut être que je n'aurais pas ruiné notre amitié. Peut être qu'alors elle aurait été plus présente. Peut être qu'ensuite elle aurait été à l'université ici à Washington. Peut être qu'elle ne serait plus une étrangère pour moi maintenant.

Bella n'avait jamais été attirée par les événements scolaires. De toute évidence, elle avait sauté le bal. Elle semblait toujours occupée quand je tentais de l'approcher au lycée. Ensuite il y eut Seattle. Elle paraissait y aller très souvent pendant les derniers mois de terminale. Alice avait dit qu'elle rendait visite à des amis. J'avais supposé qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon et qu'elle allait le voir le weekend, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle on ne la voyait plus. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce mystérieux petit ami. J'espérais seulement qu'elle était heureuse, peu importe avec qui elle était et ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Les derniers mots que nous nous étions dit étaient, _je suis désolé_. Je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Je sais que moi je voulais dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir ruiné notre amitié, j'étais désolé de ne plus être là pour elle. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi, elle, aurait bien pu être désolée.

J'avais pensé à l'appeler ou lui envoyer un email pendant notre première année universitaire. Dieu sait que je le voulais. Elle avait l'habitude d'être la personne sur laquelle je pouvais compter et à qui je me confiais, mais avec laquelle je pouvais aussi partager les bons moments, comme quand j'avais rencontré Tanya et... oh... c'est vrai. Je suppose que si elle m'appréciait elle ne voulait pas entendre parler d'autres filles... Hum. Combien de fois je lui avais parlé d'autres filles... ? Merde! Pas étonnant qu'elle ne voulait plus trainer avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie de cette façon.

Et ensuite à chaque année scolaire, ma charge de travail augmentait de plus en plus. J'étais dans les classes de science et les laboratoires jusqu'au cou. Parfois même double labo. Je suppose que nous nous trouvions dans un cas de 'loin des yeux loin du cœur'. Pour ma part sur la fin en tout cas. Je me rappelais de Bella pendant les vacances quand elle venait à Forks rendre visite à Charlie puis à Alice et ma famille. Ces visites étaient toujours si brèves. Alice monopolisait Bella de toute façon, passant le si peu de temps que Bella était là dans la chambre d'Alice ou chez Charlie. J'avais seulement l'occasion de voir Bella environ cinq minutes. Trop peu de temps pour seulement commencer à entamer une petite conversation et encore moins une discussion plus profonde à propos de l'école et de la vie en générale. Le cycle recommençait à nouveau une fois que nous quittions Forks et que nous retournions dans nos écoles respectives.

Peut être que maintenant que Bella était sur Washington définitivement, nous pourrions rattraper le temps perdu. Peut être même... Nan, je devenais un peu trop présomptueux maintenant. Je secouai la tête dans une vaine tentative de débarrasser mon cerveau de ces pensées indécentes sur Bella. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher pourtant. À partir du moment où je l'avais vue de nouveau, à l'hôpital, avec Charlie, je n'avais pas été capable de me l'enlever de la tête. Je m'étais senti coupable de ne simplement pas avoir été près d'elle ces quatre dernières années, mais maintenant je me demandais si ça n'étais pas parce que j'étais peut être intéressé par Bella.

Je savais que je l'avais toujours appréciée. Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas être ami avec quelqu'un sans l'apprécier, mais quelque chose était différent avec elle maintenant. Ouais, elle était jolie. Vraiment jolie en fait. Elle était habillé pour mettre en valeur sa beauté, pas pour compenser quelque chose comme certaines femmes le font. Elle n'était pas du tout exubérante. Elle avait l'air à l'aise et bien dans sa peau, ce qui était vraiment sexy.

La nuit dernière après le dîner, je rentrai à Seattle avec Jasper et Alice. Nous nous arrêtions chez Emmett et Rosalie parce que Jasper avait besoin de récupérer des outils. Jasper avait prévu de découper une petite porte pour chien dans sa cuisine parce que lui et Alice était sur le point d'en adopter un. J'avais demandé à Alice si ça ne posait pas de problème que je me joigne à elle et Rosalie pour le déjeuner avec Bella. Je n'avais pas de cours le vendredi parce que j'avais un exposé le mercredi et qu'ensuite nous assistions à une autopsie jeudi matin au bureau du coroner à la place des cours habituelle. Alice et Rosalie acceptèrent même si elles auraient voulu passer un moment entre filles. Elles décidèrent de mettre en place un autre rendez vous, comme Bella n'avait pas beaucoup de temps de toute façon, parce qu'elle devait passer au journal dans l'après midi.

« Alice, vous vous êtes souvent parlé avec Bella depuis le lycée? » Demandai-je à ma sœur lorsque nous fûmes tous assis dans le salon d'Emmett.

« Euh, à peu près chaque semaine. Pourquoi? » Répondis Alice un peu surprise.

J'haussai les épaules. « De quoi est-ce que vous parliez? »

Alice me lança un regard qui voulait dire _Est ce que tu es fou?_ « C'est entre moi et Bella et Coley, » Répliqua-t-elle avec indignation.

« Coley? Je pensais que tu n'avais jamais rencontré Coley. »

« Non, mais je lui ai parlé. Elle est vraiment cool. Bella dit que nous pourrions être jumelle Coley et moi. » Alice était en train de sourire mais ensuite elle me dévisagea. « Quel est ton problème, Edward? »

Je secouai la tête. « Tu sais, je ne lui ai jamais beaucoup parlé depuis la remise des diplômes. Ou même les derniers mois de lycée avant la remise des diplômes... je suppose que j'ai tout gâché, » Dis-je, la dernière partie presque plus pour moi même.

« Comment est-ce que tu aurais fait ça? » Demanda Jasper.

« Est ce tu savais que Bella m'avait invité au bal de promo et que j'avais dit non? »

« Quoi? » Cria Rosalie en même temps que Jasper et Emmett demanda, « Est ce que tu es idiot? »

Alice secoua simplement la tête en souvenir.

« Alice tu savais? » Demandai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que je savais. Elle est ma meilleure amie. »

« Mec, elle t'a demandé de sortir avec elle et tu as dit non? » Demanda Emmett.

« Esme et moi avons toujours pensé que vous deux iriez bien ensemble, » médita Rosalie. Je me tournais pour l'observer un moment. Je n'en avais aucune idée.

J'ignorai mon frère et ensuite regardai Alice, voulant qu'elle me donne plus d'information.

« Quoi? »

« Eh bien, pourquoi était-elle si distante à la fin de l'année scolaire? »

« Mec, elle t'a demandé de sortir et tu as dit non, » _(T/N: MDR! Emmett ne changera jamais il est trop drôle!)_ Emmett répéta son dernier commentaire seulement cette fois ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. « J'aurais été distant aussi. »

J'ignorai toujours Emmett. « Est ce qu'elle avait un petit ami secret? » Demandai-je. « Elle était souvent à Seattle. »

Alice renifla et ensuite commença à rire comme une hystérique. « Petit ami ? Certainement pas. Elle s'est faite un ami là bas, un très bon ami. Mais pas un petit ami. » Que diable cela voulait-il dire ? Je soupirai de frustration. « Quoi ? Edward, es-tu soudainement intéressé par Bella maintenant ? »

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur moi, attendant ma réponse désespérément.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être. » Mentis-je. Bien sûr que j'étais intéressé. Ils continuèrent de me dévisager insatisfait de ma réponse. « Ok, oui. Je suis très intéressé. » Je regardai Alice. « Est ce que tu crois que j'ai une chance ? Est ce que j'ai tant que ça fait foirer les choses ? »

« Oh, tu as merdé sur tout la ligne. Coley et moi étions très inquiètes à son sujet. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à parler à Coley régulièrement, juste pour être sûr que Bella allait bien. Bella était... tu sais quoi ? Je ne devrais pas te dire ça. »

« Non, allez, Alice. Je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir. À quel point j'ai déconné? »

Alice soupira et regarda autour d'elle dans la pièce, comme ci elle allait y trouver l'autorisation de tout révéler. Rosalie dit ce que les autres et moi même voulions dire, « Nous voulons tous savoir alors si nous pouvons aider. » Je souris à Rosalie et la remerciai.

« Ok très bien. La plupart des informations que j'ai viennent de Coley parce qu'en fait, Bella était trop gênée pour me raconter les détails sanglants elle même. Tout ce qu'elle a dit à propos du bal était qu'elle t'avait demandé de l'accompagner et que tu avais refusé. Ensuite elle a arrêté de traîner avec nous. Coley a dit que c'était surtout parce que Bella voulait juste t'éviter, Edward, mais comme tu étais souvent au même endroit que moi, j'ai été touché aussi. Merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs. » Ajouta Alice sarcastique. Emmett et Rosalie me regardèrent piteusement et secouèrent leur tête.

« Je suis désolé ! » Leurs criai-je. « Continue, Alice. Bella m'évitait parce que... »

« Emmett avait raison. Elle t'a invité et tu as dit non. Elle s'est sentie idiote. Elle était trop gênée pour te faire face, imbécile! Tu as dit que tu voulais seulement rester ami avec elle. Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu pensais qu'elle allait faire ? Te voir lui rappelait sûrement combien elle se sentait bête pour avoir mal interprété les signes. Je veux dire, est ce que tu crois vraiment qu'une fille timide comme Bella pouvait se jeter à l'eau comme ça et faire comme si de rien était après avoir été rejetée ? »

Aïe. Rejetée était un mot tellement dur, mais c'est exactement ce que je lui avais fait.

« Comment était-elle à l'université? » Demandai-je.

« Elle avait le cœur brisé surtout, » Dit Alice l'air de rien. « Coley a essayé de l'aider à t'oublier. Lui organisant des rendez vous quelques fois. »

Soudainement, d'un côté, j'étais en train de maudire Coley la traitre en silence, et de l'autre, je me sentais triste que Bella ait eut le cœur brisé. Alice sembla lire mes pensées, ou peut-être avait elle seulement déchiffré l'expression sur mon visage, « Ferme là, Edward, Coley a fait exactement ce que j'aurais fait si Bella avait été à l'université ici. » Alice commença à taper un texto sur son portable. Quand elle eut fini, elle me regarda de nouveau, « Alors ne blâmes pas Coley ou moi ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui a essayé d'aider Bella à oublier son premier amour. » Alice mit sa main devant sa bouche et eut un regard horrifié. « Merde! J'en ai trop dit. »

Je déglutis. _Amour _? Bella m'aimait ? Comme dans _elle est amoureuse de moi _? Et l'idiot que j'étais, n'a rien vu et l'a rejetée. Mais je n'avais pas voulu qu'elle se sente embarrassée de m'avoir demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Je veux dire, ça arrive tout le temps que des gars demandent à des filles de sortir et qu'ils se fassent rembarrer. J'ai simplement présumé que ça ne la toucherait pas. Je n'avais clairement aucune idée de comment fonctionnait l'esprit féminin. _(R/N : Nop je confirme mdr)_

Et maintenant qu'en était-il de moi? Étais-je amoureux de Bella? J'étais carrément intéressé. Je ne savais pas si j'étais amoureux, et je ne lui avais pas vraiment bien parlé depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. J'étais sûr de vouloir explorer mes sentiments pour elle.

Le fil de mes pensées fut interrompu par un bourdonnement. Le téléphone d'Alice était sur silencieux mais il vibrait. Elle répondit, « Hey, » pause, « Ouais, » autre pause jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me regarde, « Mmmhmm. Ok. Attends. » Alice me tendit le téléphone. « Coley veut te parler, » dit Alice sans ménagement.

J'avalai ma salive tandis que je prenais le téléphone des mains d'Alice. J'avais seulement entendu parler de Coley. Je n'avais jamais discuté avec elle avant. Je me demandai ce qu'elle voulait. « Bonjour ? »

« Edward? Salut, je suis Coley, » dit une voix à la fois douce et brutale. « Alice m'a dit que _peut-être_ tu avais _enfin _retrouvé la raison? » Maintenant elle paressait un peu énervé.

« Euh, je... eh bien, » bégayai-je. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment répondre à cette personne qui allait droit au but. Elle ne me permit même pas de chercher mes mots plus longtemps.

« Voilà le truc, Edward. Je suis très protectrice envers Bella, tout comme Alice. Nous ne voulons plus la voir être blessé comme ça de nouveau, mais peux tu me faire un solide et honnête résumé de tes sentiments envers elle? Ne tente rien du tout sans être sûr d'éprouver la même chose qu'elle. »

À ses mots je me redressais, un peu tendu, « _La même chose ?_ » répétai-je.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Je ne vais pas mentir et la jouer cool en te disant que _je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle t'aime encore_. Elle me botterait les fesses si elle savait que je suis en train de te dire ça, mais elle ne t'a jamais oublié pour plusieurs raisons. Elle t'a dans la peau, » Je commençai à sourire un peu mais ce fut comme si elle lut dans mes pensées aussitôt, «Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Ce n'est que mon point de vue. Ne tente rien avec elle, sauf si tu es sûr d'éprouver la même chose qu'elle, et je t'aurais prévenu. Elle a mis en place une très bonne défense autour de son cœur, et je ne vais pas l'en blâmer. Elle a souffert pendant des années de s'être ouverte à toi, seulement pour sentir son cœur être arraché? » Je réagis de nouveau à son choix de mots, grimaçant quand Coley employa le terme _arraché_. « Je suis désolé d'être aussi franche, mais j'essaie de ne pas mâcher mes mots. »

« Je comprends, » J'acquiesçai bien qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir. « Alors tu penses qu'il sera difficile de l'atteindre? » Demandai-je.

« Incroyablement difficile. Tu vois, elle a passé des années à essayer d'étouffer ses sentiments pour toi, tout ça pour les voir resurgir. Elle a même arrêté de me parler de toi tout le temps, mais je pourrais dire qu'elle pensait toujours à toi parce que de temps à autre elle devenait très distante, elle avait de la nostalgie dans les yeux. Maintenant, souviens toi, si finalement tu ne partages pas le même sentiment qu'elle, surtout, je répète, surtout ne dit pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire ou alors dieu m'en garde je te le ferais payer. Je suis juste en train d'essayer de protéger Bella alors ne vas pas lui demander de sortir avec toi parce que tu as simplement quelques sentiments pour elle ou encore pire, par luxure. Franchement, je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera un rendez vous si tu lui demandes de sortir tout de suite de tout façon. Mais je la sous-estime peut être. Le fait qu'elle ait déjà fait face à toi et à ta famille montre à quel point elle revient de loin. Je sais que son amitié t'a beaucoup manqué aussi. Et... tu es toujours là ? »

« Oui, » la rassurai-je. Je suppose que j'étais resté très calme, peut être même que j'avais retenu mon souffle, pendant que j'écoutais son petit discours.

« Encore un petit conseil. Ne ressasse pas le passé. Si tu rouvres de vieilles blessures, tu feras deux pas en arrière. Travail juste sur l'amitié pour le moment. Et peut être que les sentiments amoureux vont suivre, mais si ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche pas. Je sais juste qu'elle ne voudrait pas que votre amitié soit ruinée de nouveau. Kapeesh? »

« J'ai compris, » Je soufflais. « Merci beaucoup, Coley. »

« Y'a pas de quoi, Edward. C'était sympa de te parler enfin, » plaisanta-t-elle. Je ris un peu. « Peux-tu me repasser Alice? » Sa voix était toujours douce mais plus amicale maintenant.

« Bien sûr. Salut. » Je rendis le téléphone à Alice. Elles parlèrent un peu, la plus part de la discussion semblait avoir un rapport avec des arrangements floraux. Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie me regardaient avec espoir tandis que je leur racontais la conversation que j'avais eu avec Coley. Ils semblèrent d'accord avec tout ce que Coley avait dit. Nous regardâmes tous Alice lorsqu'elle raccrocha son téléphone après avoir dit au revoir à Coley.

« Arrangements floraux ? » Demandai-je avec prudence.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Relax, Edward. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. Coley va se marier et nous discutions de son bouquet et des centres de tables.

« Oh. »

« Alors qu'avons nous décidé? » Demanda Alice au groupe. J'étais sûr que Coley l'avait rapidement mise au courant de notre discussion.

« Je vais reconstruire notre amitié et ensuite procéder avec prudence, » l'informai-je. Tout le monde acquiesça approuvant le plan.

« Cette fille, Coley, est bien, » dit Emmett. « Et je pense que je l'aiderais à te botter le cul si tu fais du mal à Bella de nouveau. » Il me fit un sourire diabolique et fit craquer les articulations de ses poings. Ensuite il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose parce qu'il me regarda méchamment et secoua la tête de nouveau, « Mec, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle t'ait invité et que tu ais dit non ! Tu mériterais un coup de pied au cul rétroactif pour ça. »

Jasper fut rapide à prendre la parole, « Emmett, si on devait parler de coup de pied au cul rétroactif, tu devrais être battu jusqu'au sang par ma sœur seulement pour toute les choses stupides que tu as faites aussi bien dans le passé que dans le présent. » Emmett réfléchit pendant une seconde et acquiesça en reconnaissance. Ça n'était pas faux.

*

Ça c'était hier, et maintenant je viens de découvrir que Bella va emménager juste au bout du couloir ? J'ai vraiment du faire quelque chose de bien pour avoir ce genre de chance. Waouh. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Bella allait emménager au bout du couloir. Je me tenais là à la regarder, j'essayais de ne pas la dévisager, mais je ne pouvais pas ôter mes yeux d'elle. Il semblait que nous étions destinés à être près l'un de l'autre. Et Halston fut véritablement surpris que nous nous connaissions.

« Nous sommes de vieux amis, » dit Bella à Halston lui donnant ce qui semblait être un regard très significatif. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour et acquiesça pour confirmer. De vieux amis. Peut être plus...

« C'est super ! » Halston rebondissait presque d'excitation. « Ok, Bells, je vais au moins essayer de te livrer le lit aujourd'hui pour que tu puisses rester dans ton appartement ce soir, et je vais m'occuper de la décoration dès que possible! » Ensuite, il soupira. « J'ai besoin d'appeler Coley. » Waouh! Il connait Coley aussi ?

Bella le regarda avec méfiance, « Attends, Hal. Pourquoi as tu besoin d'appeler Coley ? » Demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

Halston leva les yeux au ciel, « Relax, Bella. Elle m'a parlé de cette couleur de peinture vert métallisé et je voudrais l'utiliser pour ton appartement, jeune fille. »

« Oh, » Bella parut trouver cette explication plausible. « Ok. »

« Voici tes clés, » il en remit deux jeux à Bella. « Tu sais, tu pourras certainement emménager complètement demain. Je vais prendre Shane pour m'aider. Il sera si excité. Sais-tu à quel point tu es chanceuse, Bella ? Martha Stewart et Nate Berkus***** vont décorer ton intérieur avec les conseils de Coley. Tu vas vivre royalement, chérie ! »

Bella ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, « Hal rappelle toi pour qui est cet appartement, ok? »

« Je sais. Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne va pas ressembler à un club de Drag-queen ou quoi que ce soit. Relax. Je vous verrais plus tard tous les deux. » Il embrassa la joue de Bella et disparut en sautillant. Littéralement, il sautillait. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme adulte bondir avant. Je fus tenté de lui dire de saluer Coley pour moi, mais évidemment je me retins.

Bella et moi le regardâmes s'en aller, ensuite elle se tourna vers moi, « Désolée. Je suppose que ton problème de climatisation vient d'être mis en attente. » Elle me regarda avec une expression d'excuse. Elle était tellement adorable.

J'haussai les épaules. « C'est bon. Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça la nuit de toute façon. » Nous restâmes debout dans le couloir, en silence, un moment. « Alors est ce que tu veux renter une minute ? » Je vérifiai l'heure. Nous n'avions pas à aller au restaurant avant 45 minutes, et heureusement il se trouvait au coin de la rue. J'adorais cet immeuble. Il était proche de tout.

« Euh, » Bella avait l'air un peu hésitante et je dus me rappeler de procéder avec prudence. Je lui expliquai que j'allais déjeuner avec elles si ça ne la dérangeait pas. « Oh, ok. » Elle approuva. C'était bien. Elle ne détestait pas l'idée d'être près de moi. Ne pas me détester était un réel progrès. Elle entra et s'assit dans mon salon et vérifia la configuration de mon appartement de là où elle était, le comparant sans doute au sien. « Joli, » elle me sourit. « Est-ce que tu l'as décoré toi-même ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Pas moyen. Avec Alice et Esmé dans la famille, personne n'a besoin de s'occuper de la décoration de son intérieur. Je n'aurais pas pu si je l'avais voulu. »

Bella rit. « C'est vrai. Hal a proposé de décorer mon appartement lui même. Pries pour moi, Edward. J'espère qu'il ne va pas en faire des tonnes. »

Je ris aussi. « Ouais, ça pourrait déraper vraiment facilement. Dis-toi que, s'il dépasse les bornes, tu peux toujours échapper aux paillettes et aux perles en venant ici. » Je lui dis ça avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir. Merde. J'espère que je n'avais pas été trop loin. Je mesurai vite sa réaction.

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent pendant une fraction de seconde mais sinon elle ne parut pas choquée par ma proposition. « Merci, » dit-elle vivement. « Et je ne vais pas lui dire que tu as dit ça. » Je pensai qu'elle parlait du commentaire sur le fait de venir chez moi, mais elle précisa en riant, « _Paillettes et perles_. »

Je ris aussi. « Je suppose que c'est très stéréotypé, hein? » Parler de Halston me rappela de quelque chose que je voulais demander à Bella mais qui m'était sorti de l'esprit. « Alors, toi et Halston semblez être de très bons amis. »

Elle sourit, « Ouais, je l'ai rencontré en dernière année au lycée, » puis son sourire s'effaça légèrement. Merde. Je venais juste de ressasser le passé, non? « Je l'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque universitaire. Il m'a aidé pour des recherches et d'autres trucs. Nous sommes devenus de bons amis. Je venais souvent ici lui rendre visite. »

« Oh, » j'y réfléchis un moment. C'était lui. « Moi qui pensais que tu avais un petit ami à ce moment là, » je lui fis un petit sourire en coin puis regrettai aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Mince. Ça allait être dur de me censurer. Heureusement, elle n'en fit pas une grosse affaire.

Bella inspira par le nez. « Carrément pas. » L'idée qu'Halston soit le petit ami de Bella était très drôle, bien qu'il soit de probablement un bon petit ami pour... Shane, c'est ça ? Mais bon, de toute évidence, il jouait dans l'autre équipe.

Nous passâmes la demi-heure suivante à parler de Charlie et de sa mère. Renée avait déménagé en Floride avec son mari Phil. Bella avait pensé à les suivre, mais ensuite Charlie était tombé malade alors elle avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui comme elle était la seule famille qu'il avait.

« En plus je vais pouvoir voir tout le monde de nouveau, » elle sourit. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un moment et elle dit calmement, « Vous m'avez manqué les gars. »

J'acquiesçai. « Pareil ici. Nous ne pouvions pas beaucoup parler quand tu revenais à la maison pour les vacances. Espérons que nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu, voisine! »

« Certainement, » accepta Bella.

Nous partîmes à pieds pour aller déjeuner et rencontrâmes Alice et Rosalie au restaurant. Le repas fut sympa. Nous mangeâmes simplement et discutâmes de Seattle et de quoi faire pendant les weekends. Même si, Alice reçut un coup de fil du travail qui la peina.

« Zut, Bella. Je ne pourrais pas venir voir le film mercredi soir. C'est ce boulot sur lequel je travail pour la fille du gouverneur. C'est apparemment le seul moment où sa mère et elle peuvent rencontrer le traiteur et le pâtissier. Je jure que si ça n'était pas une cliente si importante, je laisserais tomber la mariage-maniaque. » Alice boudait. « Maintenant je vais manquer le superbe vampire romantique! »

« C'est bon Alice. Nous pourrons y aller ensemble plus tard. Rose tu es toujours partante? » Demanda Bella.

Les yeux de Rose entrèrent en contact avec les miens pendant un bref moment avant qu'elle ne réponde. « Désolée, Bella. Nous lançons un nouvel emballage produit au boulot alors je dois être là au cas où la machine tomberait en panne. Faisons une soirée entre fille le weekend prochain ou à un autre moment. Cette fois nous pourrions dîner ensemble et ensuite aller voir le film. Je suis presque sûre que la tirade d'Emmett sur les bons et les mauvais films hier, veut dire qu'il ne voudra pas venir le voir avec moi. »

Bella lui sourit autant qu'à moi. « C'est bon Rose. La soirée entre fille semble sympa aussi longtemps que vous ne jouez pas à Bella Barbie avec moi. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice.

« Bella, tu n'as plus besoin de notre aide désormais. Regarde-toi, » répliqua Alice.

Bella rougit et fit un geste de la main pour balayer le compliment. « Alors j'y vais en solo je suppose... » Elle soupira.

Je sentis une chaussure pointue me cogner le tibia sous la table. C'était Alice. « Euh, Bella, je suis libre mercredi soir. Je pourrais y aller avec toi si tu veux. »

Rose et Alice me regardaient en souriant. Bella fit juste une grimace. Mince. Elle ne veut probablement pas que j'y aille avec elle. « Ça ne te déranges pas de regarder un mauvais film avec moi ? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Je pourrais faire un résumer à Emmett et si c'est bien il pourrait emmener Rose le voir. »

Bella me sourit, « Tu sais quoi ? C'est une super idée. Je parie que Gérald va vraiment aimer ça aussi. Un résumé du point de vue d'un homme et d'une femme. Hey, je pourrais peut être ne pas faire La Critique Enragée toute seule. Nous pourrions être... Mars et Venus sur les livres et les films ou autre chose. » Elle me regarda et ensuite son sourire disparut. « Désolée, Edward. Je ne voulais pas m'avancer en disant que tu voudrais faire ça avec moi. J'ai juste pensé que ça serait une bonne idée. Je pourrais certainement trouver un autre gars du journal pour écrire la critique avec moi. Je sais que tu es occupé et que tes cours te prennent du temps... »

Il n'avait pas moyen pour que je laisse un autre mec profiter de cette fantastique opportunité qui venait de m'être servie sur un plateau. J'avais peut être été stupide dans le passé, mais je n'étais pas fou. « Oh non, je veux le faire. » Je veux _tellement_ le faire! Comme Emmett dirait, _Booyah_! _(T/N: ça n'a pas de signification particulière en France en gros ça veut dire génial, super.)_

_

* * *

_

*** MadeleineJade nous a expliqué plus clairement que Nate Berkus est un homme très SEXY et très GAY, ce qui explique pourquoi Hal veut avec du Nate Berkus en lui. ;) Merci MJ**

**T/N****: Voilà, un chapitre du POV d'Edward histoire de voir ce que lui pense de Bella, maintenant. Et vous vous en pensez quoi?? N'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir si le cœur vous en dit.**

**P.S : Encore merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleures lectrices qu'on puisse souhaiter ! Et je peux vous dire aussi avec certitude que MadeleineJade est également dingue de vos reviews ;)**

**ET FELICIATION AUX (PEU DE) PERSONNES QUI ONT FAIT 100% AU QUIZ MBBF ! ;-) Et à toutes les autres aussi bien sûr! =D  
**


	4. Oh Capitaine! Mon Capitaine!

**Traduction**** : Juliette **

**Relecture**** : Jeny**

**Disclaimers**** : Persos de Twilight ******** SMeyer / Histoire ******** MadeleineJade**

**T/N**** : Voilà, le chapitre 4. Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews, on a tellement l'impression de ne pas vous le dire assez. On a pas encore eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, vraiment vraiment désolées ! 1000 fois ! On aurait bien repoussé la date de publication pour répondre, mais je pense que vous préférez le chapitre.^^ **

**Réponse à certaines questions de reviews:**

**- La découverte de l'appart de Bella fini, prochain chapitre**

**- La séance de ciné se déroule dans le chapitre 6.**

**- Dans le chapitre précédent, on avait changé de POV, il y avait donc un retour en arrière, certaines n'ont pas compris, désolée, on aurait peut être dû préciser...**

**- Ne vous inquiètez pas, on compte traduire cette fiction en entier, on est pas du genre à abandonner en plein milieu d'un truc! :) Pour ce qui est du sequel _The Daily Grind_, on en a pas encore discuter, ça va dépendre de où on en sera à la fin de CLG déjà. Mais ce n'est pas exclu. ;)  
**

**R&R (read and review) ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 **

**Oh Capitaine ! Mon Capitaine !

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je n'avais passé qu'une demi-heure avec Alice, Rose et Edward au déjeuner parce que je devais aller au journal. On avait beaucoup rigolé. Ça m'avait vraiment manqué de traîner avec eux et je me promis de le faire le plus souvent possible maintenant que je vivais à Seattle.

J'avais eu peur au début, à l'idée de vivre si près d'Edward, mais à la pensée de le voir régulièrement entre nos appartements et Mars & Venus, je souris. Mon ami était de retour. Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas du tout mal à l'aise avec lui, excepté le bref moment où il m'avait proposé d'entrer dans son appartement. Puis ça me frappa, littéralement. Mars & Venus ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que je lui avais proposé de faire une rubrique de critique avec moi. J'avais parlé avant même de penser aux conséquences. Mais c'était vraiment une bonne idée, enfin je veux dire le concept, et j'avais le pressentiment que Gérald allait aimer, ce qui était bon signe.

Après déjeuner, je m'arrêtai aux bureaux du Times pour voir Gérald. Il était vraiment drôle. Il avait dans les cinquante ans et était marié avec des enfants adolescents, que des filles. Je pouvais dire que c'était du genre soumis à la maison, alors il compensait en s'affirmant au journal. Mais c'était sûr que ses aboiements étaient pires que sa réelle façon de mordre. Certes, il était assez bourru et grognon, mais en dessous de cette carapace, c'était un véritable ours en peluche. Bon, pas vraiment un ours en peluche. Gérald était plus... comme un chat. Bon, je n'ai jamais été vraiment une personne à chat. Ils semblent m'apprécier mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment fan. J'ai toujours été plus une personne à chien. Mais en tant que chat, Gérald était sympa avec toi mais il n'y avait aucune alerte avant qu'il ne commence à te souffler dessus et ne te griffe. Puis tout d'un coup, il était de nouveau gentil. Apparemment, il n'était pas du tout rancunier.

Je parlai donc à Gérald de mon ami, Edward qui allait m'accompagner au cinéma pour écrire une critique pour les hommes et leur dire si c'était assez supportable pour eux d'y accompagner leur femme ou leur petit-amie. Gérald trouva cette idée de Mars et de Vénus excellente et fut impatient de voir si les lecteurs allaient être d'accord avec nous.

Je m'installai donc dans mon box et Gérald me présenta à tout le monde. Il y avait deux écrivains de mon âge, mais le reste était surtout des journalistes de longues dates qui écrivaient depuis dix ans ou plus. Ils étaient tous très sympas et m'invitèrent à venir les voir en cas besoin. Liz, la critique culinaire, était l'une des plus adorables et me dit que j'étais la bienvenue pour l'accompagner à n'importe quelle mission qu'elle avait pour que je connaisse les meilleurs restaurants de Seattle. J'allais probablement passer du temps avec elle. Sérieusement, manger sur le compte du journal et ensuite écrire pour dire si la nourriture était bonne et si l'endroit était recommandé semblait être le travail de rêve. Même Liz admettait qu'elle n'en revenait pas d'être payer pour ça.

Je choisis quelques lettres pour Lana Love, ou Lalo comme j'avais commencé à l'appeler. Je les rangeai encore fermées dans ma sacoche dans le coffre de ma voiture, jusqu'à ce que le bureau dans mon appartement soit terminé.

Je retournai à mon appartement pour vérifier l'avancé des travaux mais Hal ne me laissa pas entrer.

La porte et les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes quand j'arrivai. Shane et Hal venaient, apparemment, juste de finir de peindre depuis quelques heures et aéraient l'appartement. Ils étaient en train de descendre du mobilier de leur logement qui prenait tout le sixième étage. J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir l'intérieur. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si nous étions dans un épisode de D&CO _(T/N : Trading Spaces aux US)_, mais ils ne voulaient pas céder. Ces mecs ne plaisantaient pas quand ça avait rapport avec la décoration, je suppose.

« Reviens demain. Je ne veux pas que tu vois avant que ce soit terminé. » Me dit Hal.

« Allez. Je ne peux pas jeter un œil ? » Gémis-je. J'étais si curieuse que je penchai ma tête sur le côté et fis la moue. Hal ne bougea pas.

« Nan, nan, chérie. Ça marche peut-être avec les hétéros mais tu perds ton temps avec moi en utilisant cette expression. Re-viens. De-main. » Il articula lentement syllabe par syllabe comme si j'étais mentalement déficiente et incapable de comprendre un mot entier.

« Bien. » Soupirai-je découragée. Hal et moi tournâmes la tête vers la porte d'Edward quand nous l'entendîmes s'ouvrir. Il avait dû nous entendre crier dans le hall. Enfin, _je_ ne criai pas, mais Hal était plutôt vif. Plus que d'habitude, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Edward était Mr. X.

« Hey, on se calme par ici. » Plaisanta Edward, mais il semblait si sérieux que j'hésitai. « J'essaye de dormir. » Il avait son merveilleux sourire en coin collé à son visage parfait. _(T/N : Ah Edward et son sourire, CULTE !)_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma mâchoire se décrocha. Je me sentais tellement mal de l'avoir déranger. J'étais sur le point de m'excuser mais je suppose que mon visage montrait à quel point j'étais désolée parce que rapidement Edward ajouta, « Je plaisantai. Il n'est que dix-neuf heure. »

Je soupirai soulagée. « Oh, je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir dérangé alors. »

« Oh, vous avez quand même attiré mon attention. C'est juste que je ne dormais pas. Je lisais et suis sorti pour voir quel était le problème. »

Je grimaçai. « Hal ne me laisse pas voir mon propre appartement. »

« Pas avant qu'il soit fini. » Clarifia-t-il. « C'est-à-dire, demain. »

« Mais Hal. Je ne veux pas conduire jusqu'à Forks pour revenir demain. Je ne peux pas juste courir dans ma chambre ? Je promets de ne pas regarder. » Essayai-je de marchander.

« Chérie, tu peux à peine marcher droit quand tu as les yeux ouvert. Comment vas-tu réussir à courir à travers ton appartement très vite sans te tuer ? _(R/N: MDR!!!!!!!)_ La réponse est non de toute façon. Je te laisserai bien dormir là-haut mais tu verrais ce que j'utilise pour décorer. Peut-être que tu peux rester avec Alice ce soir ? » Hal semblait regarder au dessus de mon épaule vers Edward en me parlant.

J'acquiesçai. « Ok, je vais passer un coup de fil à Alice. » J'étais sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel quand Edward m'arrêta.

« En fait, Alice et Jasper ont une soirée dehors ce soir, je crois. Hum, pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici cette nuit ? Je veux dire, j'ai une chambre d'ami tu sais. Comme ça tu pourras espionner l'avancement dans ton appartement. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Whoa ! Rester chez Edward ? J'eu à peine le temps de considérer l'offre avant qu'Hal s'écrie. « Ça a l'air parfait, Edward ! A part la partie espionnage. Oooh, Bella. Est-ce que tu as besoin de m'emprunter un kimono pour dormir ? Entre Shane et moi, on devrait en trouver un qui t'irait. »

Ma tête se tourna automatiquement vers lui quand je compris ce qu'il venait de me dire. « Tu dors dans un kimo... Laisse tomber. Hum, non merci. Je vais passer le kimono. » Dis-je aussi diplomatiquement que possible. « Je crois que j'ai un survêtement dans ma voiture. » Je me tournai vers Edward. « Alors, je crois que je vais accepter ton offre si c'est d'accord. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. » Je mordis ma lèvre. Tic nerveux.

« Bien sûr que c'est ok Bella. Tu ne t'imposes pas du tout. » M'assura Edward.

« Génial. Maintenant, c'est réglé. Bella, je t'aime, mais va-t-en. En fait, je vais m'en aller. Je monte, mais je redescends. Pas de triche ! Edward, si tu veux ta clim réparée, non je n'ai pas oublié, alors tu l'as tiens à distance du judas ! » Hal m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla. Il était très malin.

« Ok. Bon, alors merci Edward. Je vais juste aller chercher mes affaires dans ma voiture. » Je commençai à m'éloigner quand je sentis sa main sur mon épaule et un choc électrique me parcourut. Je me gelais immédiatement sur place. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer sa main qui me touchait. _(T/N : Ohhh *pardon*)_

Edward me lâcha rapidement. « Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il. « Hum, est-ce que tu as déjà dîné, Bella ? J'étais sur le point d'aller commander chinois. Ça te tente ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Ça me tente complètement. Je crois que je n'ai mangé qu'une poignée de bretzel depuis le déjeuner. »

« D'accord. Attends un moment. » Il rentra dans son appartement pour récupérer son portefeuille et ressortit immédiatement. « On y va ? » Demanda-t-il en proposant son coude.

« On y va. » Acquiesçai-je en y passant le bras. Ça semblait être la chose à faire et c'était loin d'être bizarre.

Nous décidâmes de marcher jusqu'au restaurant. Nous y commandâmes nos plats et allâmes nous promener dans le voisinage pendant la préparation pour que je connaisse un peu plus le coin. Edward me montra les meilleurs endroits à aller et ceux à éviter. Pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais je pris note mentalement pour vérifier auprès de Liz plus tard. Je préférerai éviter, si possible, la mauvaise nourriture.

Pendant la marche du retour, je parlai à Edward de mon entrevu avec Gérald plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

« Gérald veut que Mars et Venus ait une rubrique à eux, Edward. En fait, il est très excité à cette idée. Il a dit que j'avais carte blanche, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr, sur le contenu de mes rubriques. »

« _Tes_ rubriques ? » Demanda-t-il. _Merde ! J'en ai trop dit._ « Est-ce que tu en as plus d'une ? »

« Je veux dire les critiques. J'ai carte blanche sur le contenu de mes critiques, » me corrigeai-je. Il hocha la tête et je soupirai. _Bien, il y a cru._

« Eh bien, c'est normal. C'est, par définition, ton opinion. » Dit-il.

« Et la tienne aussi, » répliquai-je. Edward rit en acquiesçant. « Mais, Edward, tu dois me promettre quelque chose, » ajoutai-je sérieuse.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Promets-moi que si tu es trop occupé pour le faire, tu me le diras ? Je ne veux pas interférer dans tes études. Et ne te sens pas non plus obligé de le faire. Je peux trouver quelqu'un du journal pour m'aider si et quand tu seras trop occupé ou agacé pour le faire. Ne sois pas un héros, Edward. »

Il sourit légèrement. « Merci de m'offrir une échappatoire, mais je pense que je peux gérer ça. » J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'arrêter. « Promis, je te le dirais au cas où. » Ajouta-t-il pour m'apaiser.

Je souris en réponse. « Merci. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes à ma voiture avant de remonter dans l'appartement d'Edward. J'attrapai ma sacoche qui contenait mon ordinateur portable et les lettres de LaLo. « Mince. Je crois que j'ai oublié ma petite valise chez Charlie. Je ne pensais pas revenir avant demain soir ou dimanche. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Tu peux m'emprunter un teeshirt et un short ou autre chose. Promis, ça n'a rien à voir avec un _kimono_... » Il sourit en prenant mon sac pour que je n'ai pas à le porter. Très gentleman. Je souris.

« Jamais de ma vie je n'ai porté un kimono, et je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre. »

« Moi non plus, » dit Edward.

Soudain, une image mentale d'Edward Cullen en kimono apparut dans ma tête et je commençai à rire. _(T/N : Hmm... Yummy !)_

« Quoi ? » Demanda Edward, en me regardant curieusement.

« Rien. Juste l'idée de toi en kimono qui m'amuse. » Je gloussai. Edward roula des yeux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la ferma immédiatement, secouant la tête. Ce fut mon tour de lui demander ce qui se passait. « Des adultes en kimono, » marmonna-t-il. « Pas bon. »

Nous continuâmes de rire dans l'ascenseur. Une fois à notre étage, nous vîmes Shane et Hal rentrer une table dans mon appartement. La porte se ferma violemment et tout ce que je pus entendre fut Hal crier, « Pas de triche Bella ! »

« Aucune confiance, je vous jure. » Marmonnai-je en secouant la tête.

Nous entrâmes chez Edward et commençâmes immédiatement à manger. Je mélangeai mon poulet Princess avec mes nouilles. Hmmm. Le paradis. Edward avait pris du bœuf Kung Pao, dont je piquai une bouchée. « Pas mal. Mais pas aussi bon que moi, » L'informai-je.

Je le laissai goûter mon dîner. Il haussa les épaules, « Mouais, c'est une bonne combinaison. » Concéda-t-il.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu lisais quand Hal et moi t'avons distrait ? » Demandai-je entre deux bouchées.

Edward s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette, se leva et alla jusqu'à la table basse pour attraper un petit livre noir. Il avait l'air neuf. Il le posa sur la table à côté de moi. Je souris en reconnaissant le livre. Il lisait le roman dont était tiré le film de vampire que nous allions aller voir. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais très impressionnée. Je ne connaissais aucun mec l'ayant lu, à part Hal et Shane, mais vous savez...

J'offris à Edward un sourire d'approbation en l'ouvrant pour voir où il en était. Il était à plus de la moitié, quand le personnage principal rencontrait la famille du vampire. « Ahh, » commentai-je. Il avait passé la scène pivot de la clairière. Je souris, me rappelant de cette partie du livre. « Tu as dépassé la meilleure partie. Quand l'as-tu commencé ? »

« Je l'ai acheté juste après le déjeuner. Je me suis dit que je devais le lire avant de voir le film et me plaindre d'à quel point ça change du livre. C'est plutôt un bon livre. Je ne lis habituellement pas de livres écrit du point de vue d'une adolescente. En fait, c'est le premier. On est vite pris dedans et je ne pouvais plus le reposer. » Commenta-t-il.

« Ouais, je pense que la popularité de cette saga s'est construite sur le fait que chaque femme arrivait à s'identifier au personnage principal. Et le vampire sexy aide bien aussi. En plus, leur relation est fascinante, non ? »

Edward y réfléchit un moment. « Ouais. Leur amour est si passionné. C'est complexe et indéniable. Alors... comment ça finit ? Est-ce qu'il la transforme ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je secouai ma tête. « Pas question. Lis le livre, Cullen ! »

« Alors, es-tu aussi obsédée par le vampire que les filles à la librairie ? »

Je souris. « Oh oui ! »

Edward leva les yeux. « Tu sais, il a quelques décennies de plus qu'elle. C'est un peu tordu si tu t'arrêtes pour y penser... »

« Non, Edward. Ne ruine pas tout ça en y réfléchissant trop. Ne puis-je pas garder mon fantasme du mec parfait ? » Ris-je.

« Allez, Bella. Ce mec semble... »

« Non. Ttt-tt. » Le coupai-je. « N'insulte pas mon vampire, Edward. Tu joues avec le feu. »

Il leva les mains. « Ok, ok. Waouh. Je ne savais pas que je tirai sur une corde si sensible. »

« Hey, un million de femme autour du monde ne peuvent pas toutes avoir tort. » Dis-je. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il acquiesça avec réticence. « Désolée, je dois avoir l'air complètement démente, hein ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Juste un petit peu. » Me taquina-t-il. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si génial à propos de ce vampire ? Pourquoi êtes-vous, toi et toutes les autres, amoureuses de lui. Sérieusement, je veux savoir. Je veux dire, ouais, il l'aime, mais il veut aussi la tuer. »

« Pas vraiment... Contente-toi de lire le bouquin, Edward. » Lui ordonnai-je. « Tu verras, et sinon, j'essayerai de t'expliquer. » Nous terminâmes notre conversation sur le livre là. A suivre.

Après dîner, nous ouvrîmes nos biscuits chinois. Nous ajoutâmes '_au lit'_ à la fin de chaque prédiction et rîmes. Je laissai Edward manger mon biscuit. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Je ne les ouvrais que pour la prédiction.

Edward me donna un teeshirt pour dormir. Il avait des shorts mais trop grands pour moi alors je me contentai d'un haut Beatles, ce qui m'allait très bien. Je me douchai et le passai. Il m'arrivait à mi-cuisse juste au dessus de mes genoux, juste à la bonne longueur. Il sentait également très bon, comme de l'adoucissant. Même si cette odeur était très rafraichissante, je ne pus m'empêcher de fantasmer au parfum qu'il pourrait avoir après avoir été porté par Edward. Il sentait toujours tellement bon, très alléchant. Puis mes pensées s'attardèrent sur son sexy sourire en coin et sa chevelure saut-du-lit encore plus sexy, mais je dus éloigner toutes ces idées. Nous n'étions qu'amis, après tout, me dis-je morose.

Autant je voulais arriver à me faire à l'idée que je ne serais jamais avec Edward, il y a avait toujours une petite partie de moi qui désirait plus qu'une simple amitié. Mais ça avait été si agréable de passer du temps avec lui ces derniers temps, je ne voulais pas ruiner tout ça. Je m'accordais simplement quelques fantasmes occasionnels. Et j'en avais eu quelques uns d'inoubliables ces quatre dernières années. Personne n'a besoin de savoir hein ?

Je me rappelai celui où je portais son teeshirt, un peu comme maintenant, sauf qu'à la place de l'odeur de lessive, le tissu était imprégné de son naturel parfum de musc. Je l'avais passé après une chaude partie de jambes en l'air, et la vue de moi portant son teeshirt l'avait tellement excité qu'il m'avait ressauté dessus immédiatement. Wouh, j'étais bouillonnante rien qu'à cette pensée. _Calme-toi, Bella_. Je commençai à me ventiler avec mes mains. _(T/N : Oh oui, moi portant le teeshirt de Rob après notre... *chut juju, tu es en public là* ooops, qui osera dire qu'elle n'a pas pensé ça ?)_

Je retournai au salon où Edward était de nouveau en train de lire. Je restai là un moment à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ma présence. Je souris quand il leva les yeux vers moi. « Comment c'est ? »

Il parut perplexe et avala difficilement sa salive avant de demander, « Hein ? »

« Le livre. Comment il est ? »

« Oh, le livre. Ouais, c'est... hum... sexy. » _(T/N : Le livre elle t'a dit ! Banane ! Pas moi ! *pardon*)_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. « Je ne souviens d'aucune partie vraiment 'sexy' dans le premier. Peut-être un peu de tension sexuelle, mais pas beaucoup. Il y a vraiment des parties plus sexy dans le troisième et le quatrième bouquin. » Je le regardais surprise en allant m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'attrapai le livre des mains d'Edward pour voir où il en était, effleurant son main au passage. De nouveau, je sentis un choc électrique au contact. Je me demandai si ce n'était que moi. _Reprend-toi, Bella !_ Je regardai la page où il était. « La scène du bal ? Tu es allé directement à la fin ! » Il haussa les épaules et sourit. Quel tricheur ! « T'es incroyable ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je devais savoir la fin. » Il avait l'air désolé comme s'il essayait de se défendre. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lirais les passages que j'ai passés. Mais je vais te dire un truc, je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment envers le garçon indien. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je sais que je ne l'aime pas. »

Je ris en lui rendant le livre. « Attends le deuxième livre. Tu vas enrager ! » Il me regarda inquisiteur, mais je lui révélerai rien de plus. « Nope. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Edward. Et merci encore de me laisser rester cette nuit. Je t'en dois une. »

"Pas de problème, » répondit-il. Nous nous levâmes tous les deux et nous dirigeâmes vers le hall. Dans toute la splendeur d'une Bella Swan, je trébuchai dans les airs, sentis et entendis mon gros orteil se coincer puis craquer quand il entra en contact avec le sol dur alors que je me rattrapai au mur. _(**A/N traduite** : Haha. Est-ce que vous pensiez qu'Edward allait la rattraper ? Tellement classique.)_

« Aïe ! Merde ! » Jurai-je en sautillant sur mon pied intact, le gauche, en attrapant mon droit, ce qui était potentiellement dangereux. Je me mettais de plus en danger, histoire d'aggraver un peu plus mes blessures.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien, Bella ? » Demanda Edward en essayant de m'équilibrer.

« Je me suis cogné l'orteil. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la moue.

« Waouh. Tu t'es cogné l'orteil dans les airs. » Il avait l'air amusé.

« Non, » dis-je indignée. « J'ai _trébuché_ dans les airs. Mais je me suis écrasée l'orteil sur le sol. » Clarifiai-je.

« Hmhmm. Laisse moi voir. » Et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Edward me prit dans ses bras et me transporta dans la chambre d'ami. Il m'installa sur le lit doucement et étira ma jambe face à lui pour qu'il puisse voir de plus près. Il toucha mon pied délicatement en l'examinant. « Ouais, ça va laisser une marque. Et tu vas perdre cet ongle aussi. » Je grimaçai. _Merde !_ « Est-ce que tu peux bouger ton gros orteil ? » Ses yeux voyageaient entre mon visage et mon orteil. « Vas-y, bouge ton orteil, Bella. »

« Uh, j'_essaye_ de bouger le capitaine. » Dis-je les dents serrées. Ça ne bougeait pas.

« _Capitaine ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais, le gros orteil est le capitaine des orteils ? Seinfeld ? » Clarifiai-je en grimaçant. _(T/N : Jerry Seinfeld est un humoriste américain qui nomme le gros orteil Capitaine dans un de ses sketches)_

« Ahh. Oui. Bon, je ne suis qu'en première année de médecine, mais mon opinion de non professionnel me dirait que ton capitaine est cassé. »

« Fabuleux ! » _Seule la délicate et agile Bella pouvait arriver à ça._ Je secouai ma tête à ma stupide chance et sur-maladresse.

Edward me ramena un peu de glace pour mon orteil et quelques oreillers pour que je puisse garder mon stupide pied élevé. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour un orteil cassé. Ou en tout cas, je le pensais.

Je pris un peu de Tylenol et essayai de m'endormir malgré la douleur lancinante dans mon pied. _(T/N : Tylenol = équivalent du paracétamol en France)_

Puis, tôt le lendemain matin, Edward nous conduit à Forks pour que je vois Charlie et que je ramène mes affaires à Seattle. Il avait été adorable de laver mes vêtements pendant la nuit puisque je n'avais rien pour me changer, et il m'avait fait le petit déjeuner qu'il m'avait servi au lit parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je marche quand ce ne m'était pas nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point il était prévoyant.

Nous nous arrêtâmes d'abord à l'hôpital. Edward appela Carlisle et lui expliqua. On me fit passer une radio du pied qui confirma la fracture. Puis, pour littéralement ajouter à mon embarras, Carlisle me fit porter une stupide attelle-botte pour que mon stupide os guérisse dans la bonne position.

Je lui lançai le regard 'tu n'es pas sérieux' et Carlisle me regarda sévèrement en retour. Il connaissait mon côté têtu. « Appuie-toi dessus le moins possible Bella. » Me dit-il. Il regarda son fils qui était toujours très amusé par mon étrange blessure. « Prend soin d'elle et assure-toi qu'elle se ménage, Edward. » On me donna également une paire de béquille. _Sympa ! Ouais, pas tant que ça_. Je les pris avec réticence en soupirant.

Edward hocha la tête solennellement mais je pouvais voir qu'il adorait ça. Ses yeux verts jubilaient. « Bella, tu es entre de bonnes mains avec moi, » me rassura-t-il, à quoi je répondis en souriant faiblement.

Il semblerait qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas m'humilier devant Edward Cullen.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE QUATRE**

* * *

**T/N**** : Eh voilà, alors ? Vous aussi vous appelez votre gros orteil le capitaine ? mdr**

**Nourrissez notre addiction... Cliquez sur le petit bouton vert... ^^**


	5. Réciprocité

**Traduction : Beth / Relecture : Juliette**

**T/N : Voilà enfin la suite de cette merveilleuse histoire. Merci mille fois à toutes celles parmi vous qui laissent des reviews, ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir votre avis et ça nous motive à traduire car on sait que vous attendez la suite avec impatience. Cette fois j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews du chap 4 (je suis trop fière de moi, lol) et je m'excuse encore une fois de ne pas avoir répondu à celles du chapitre 3 mais je devais m'activer pour la traduction. **

**Je rappelle également qu'il est impossible de répondre aux reviews anonymes alors svp ne nous posez pas de questions en reviews anonymes, nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre... inscrivez-vous ! lol**

**MadeleineJade (l'auteur originale), une fille adorable et complètement tarée, lol est très contente du succès que connait son histoire en France et lit toutes les reviews alors n'hésitez pas à la remercier dans vos reviews, elle comprend un peu le français. ;-) **

**Je sais que parmi vous certaines passaient le brevet, le bac ou autre examen, je félicite toutes celles qui ont réussi leurs examens !!! **

**Autre grande nouvelle : le chapitre 18 de MBBF en VO vient d'être posté !! Nous commençons dès aujourd'hui la traduction et nous posterons très bientôt !!! **

**Encore une fois un grand merci à vous de nous lire !! Et un grand merci à Juliette et Jenifer, mes deux collègues de traduction qui sont devenues de vraies amies pour moi grâce à cette aventure!!! **

**Ok, je me tais et je vous laisse lire maintenant...**

**ENJOY ^^**

**Elizabeth

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5: Réciprocité**

**

* * *

**

**EPoV**

Je lisais le livre sur les vampires pendant que Bella prenait sa douche. Clarification, j'essayais de lire le livre sur les vampires afin de ne pas penser à Bella, et plus précisément, à ne pas penser à ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain. _Non. Je ne peux pas aller là-bas. Je n'irai pas là-bas. Reconstruis notre amitié puis avance avec prudence. Reconstruis. Reconstruis. Reconstruis._

J'avais déjà eu beaucoup de chance. Bella avait emménagé en face de chez moi, j'avais alors su que nous passerions plus de temps ensemble et maintenant voilà qu'elle passait la nuit ici, dans la chambre d'amis certes, mais ici quand même.

La reconstruction se passait bien, enfin il me semblait. Sortir avec elle aujourd'hui avait été même plus amusant que quand nous étions au lycée, avant que les choses tournent d'une étrange façon bien sûr. Nous aimions toujours discuter ensemble, mais maintenant c'était différent car je devais garder à l'esprit que je parlais à une personne qui était amoureuse de moi. Et je pensais que je pourrais tomber amoureux de Bella moi aussi. Je la voyais vraiment d'une façon différente. Comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir passer plus de temps avec elle ?

En même temps, je comprenais qu'elle puisse se méfier à cause de mon idiotie, et je me sentais très mal à cause de ça. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien que je voulais plus que de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que mes sentiments pour elle avaient changé, que je voulais être plus qu'un ami. Non, je devais me souvenir de ce qu'avait dit Coley. Je devais y aller doucement si je ne voulais pas effrayer Bella. Elle ne voulait pas perdre notre amitié, et moi non plus. Je devais lui prouver que notre amitié pouvait être des bases solides pour une relation sentimentale. Je n'allais pas tout fiche en l'air.

Je pensais que lire ce livre sur les vampires m'aiderait à comprendre l'esprit féminin, ce dont j'avais besoin car c'était un grand mystère pour moi avant. _(T/N : c'est pareil pour tous les hommes.... pffff)_ Par exemple, le personnage principal se demande toujours pourquoi le vampire est tellement amoureux d'elle. Bella disait que toutes les femmes pouvaient s'identifier à ce personnage donc cela signifiait que ma Bella n'était pas sûre d'elle non plus. _Ma Bella_. Ça sonnait bien. Je souriais alors que je me le répétais dans ma tête.

J'entendis la douche s'arrêter ce qui ramena mes pensées sur le livre. Hmm, je me demande si le vampire la transforme comme elle le lui demande. Je sautai les pages et lu la fin du livre. Ok, ils vont au bal de fin d'année. Le petit indien un peu louche est ici…ouais, ouais, ouais. Oh, il va le faire… le vampire est penché sur son cou et… non. Quelle déception ! J'étais sur le point de reposer le livre sur la table de chevet quand je sentis quelqu'un me regarder. Je levai les yeux et perdis toute raison pendant 3 bonnes secondes.

Là, en face de moi, se tenait Bella ne portant que mon t-shirt des Beatles, sans soutien-gorge et me souriant ironiquement. Je déglutis difficilement. Pendant trois petites secondes, un scénario se mit en place dans mon esprit, scénario que je voulais réellement voir se réaliser. J'essayais de me contrôler et de ne pas la plaquer contre le mur, l'embrasser, goûter ses lèvres, sa langue et sa peau douce recouverte de ce maudit t-shirt. _Très bien, ressaisis-toi, Edward_. Mince. Elle vient de me demander quelque chose. _Comment il est ? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle vient de me demander ? Comment il est quoi ? La visions en face moi ? Magnifique, tentante, sexy. Très sexy. (T/N: eh oui l'esprit des hommes est beaucoup mieux compris par les femmes, soit ils pensent sexe, soit ils réfléchissent mais ils ne peuvent pas faire les deux à la fois... même Eddy, désolée mesdemoiselles. ^^)_

« Hein? »

« Le livre. Comment il est ? »

« Oh, le livre. » _Le livre ? Quel livre ? Vite, dit quelque chose._ « Ouais, c'est... hum... sexy. » _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Le livre est sexy ? Oh, merde, elle va penser que je suis un pervers ou au mieux un idiot_.

Bella parut surprise. « Je ne souviens d'aucune partie vraiment 'sexy' dans le premier. Peut-être un peu de tension sexuelle, mais pas beaucoup. Il y a vraiment des parties plus sexy dans le troisième et le quatrième bouquin. »

Bella traversa la pièce et s'assit à côté de moi, puis me prit le livre. Ses mains effleurèrent légèrement les miennes, c'était notre troisième contact aujourd'hui. Wow, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je comptais le nombre de fois où elle et moi nous étions touchés. La première fois, c'était quand j'avais touché son épaule dans le hall, puis elle avait passé son bras sous le mien quand nous étions sortis dîner et à l'instant pendant qu'elle prenait le livre. Je sentais une sensation de picotement à chaque contact physique avec elle. Je me demandais si j'étais le seul à le ressentir. _Reprends-toi Edward !_

« La scène du bal ? Tu es allé directement à la fin ! » Me réprimanda Bella. Je haussai légèrement les épaules et souris timidement. « T'es incroyable. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Je devais savoir la fin. » Dis-je sur un ton sûr de moi. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lirais les passages que j'ai passés. Mais je vais te dire un truc, je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment envers le garçon indien. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je sais que je ne l'aime pas. »

Bella sifflota et rigola quand elle me rendit le livre. « Attends le deuxième livre. Tu vas enrager ! » Je lui adressai un regard lui demandant plus de détails mais elle ne commenta pas plus sa remarque. « Nope. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Edward. Et merci encore de me laisser rester cette nuit. Je t'en dois une. »

« Pas de problème. » La rassurai-je alors que nous nous levions tous les deux et que nous commençâmes à avancer dans le couloir. Et c'est à ce moment là que c'est arrivé. Bien que Bella se soit améliorée ces dernières années, grâce à cette confiance en elle qu'elle dégageait et qu'elle n'avait pas au lycée, elle restait néanmoins une personne un peu maladroite. Bella, comme au bon vieux temps, trébucha sur... rien du tout en fait et j'entendis un bruit de craquement quand son pied heurta violemment le sol en bois. Ce bruit n'était malheureusement jamais bon signe. Bella réussit à ne pas tomber en posant ses mains sur le mur. En fait, c'était plutôt impressionnant de sa part de réagir aussi rapidement. _(T/N : c'est sympa pour elle... je suis sûre qu'elle serait très contente de le savoir)_ J'aurais aimé pouvoir la rattraper et la maintenir debout après qu'elle ait trébuché, mais tout s'est passé trop vite et je n'avais malheureusement pas la rapidité d'un vampire.

Elle s'était cognée le doigt de pied et sautillait dans tous les sens sur un seul pied. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse encore plus mal donc je la soulevais comme une jeune mariée et je la portais jusque dans la chambre d'amis. Je la déposai aussi doucement que possible sur le lit de sorte que je puisse la mettre au chaud et que son doigt de pied ne soit plus secoué. Mon objectif principal était de m'assurer qu'elle aille bien, mais si je devais être honnête, je dirais que la sensation de son corps contre le mien pendant que je la portais sur la courte distance menant au lit était incroyable. Ca ne me dérangerait pas de le refaire, enfin dans de meilleures circonstances, bien sûr. _(T/N : oh elle est bien capable de se recasser le doigt de pied aussi bêtement...)_

Je me sentis encore plus excité quand je pris gentiment sa jambe et l'étirai pour regarder son orteil. Je lui demandai de le remuer et essayai de ne pas me mettre à rire quand elle me répondit qu'elle essayait de bouger le capitaine. J'arrivais à ne pas rire de sa blessure mais j'étais sérieusement amusé par les expressions de son visage. Elle boudait car elle s'était cognée le doigt de pied, grimaçait à travers ses dents à cause de la douleur puis avait l'air énervé et en colère de s'être fait mal de cette manière, en trébuchant dans les airs. Quoi qu'il en soit, le capitaine ne bougeait pas. Il était rouge et avait déjà gonflé. Bella grimaça quand je lui annonçai que je suspectais une fracture.

Je lui apportai un peu de glace et lui surélevai le pied grâce à des petits coussins. Après avoir pris du Tylenol, Bella réussit à s'endormir. Je restais dans le salon un moment à lire un peu. Il me restait toujours les parties du livre que j'avais sautées. Je fis aussi un peu de lessive. Je voulais laver les vêtements de Bella car elle n'avait pas de vêtements propres pour le lendemain. _(T/N : vous en connaissez des hommes comme ça vous ? Moi, non... grrr)_

Je sortis ses vêtements du sèche-linge vers minuit et les déposai pliés sur le coffre au pied du lit. Je regardais Bella dormir pendant un petit moment. Elle ressemblait à un ange, si paisible. Personne n'aurait pu deviner à ce moment-là qu'elle venait de se casser le capitaine et qu'elle souffrait. Heureusement, le Tylenol était efficace. Je caressai sa joue et remontai la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle reste au chaud. Je changeai le bloc de glace de son pied pour la 3ème fois. Le gonflement avait déjà disparu.

J'étais en train de retourner dans la cuisine quand j'entendis Bella murmurer « Edward », elle s'agitait un peu sur le lit. Je crus qu'elle était réveillée et étais sur le point de lui répondre mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Bella était endormie. Je souris. Je ne savais pas qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. J'étais sur le point de partir quand je l'entendis de nouveau. Je m'arrêtai net. « Edward » murmura-t-elle. Sa voix semblait tellement triste et torturée que ça me brisa le cœur « Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas? »

Je me retournai doucement pour la regarder. Oui, elle dormait bien. Je m'avançai pour la regarder de plus près. Une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil. A cause de moi ? Parce qu'elle pensait que je ne l'aimais pas ? Le choc me fit tomber à genoux sur le sol. J'étais près de Bella, je l'observais. Cette fois, je n'hésitai pas une seconde et essuyai délicatement ses larmes avec mon pouce, sans la réveiller.

« Je t'aime, Bella » murmurai-je. C'était la vérité. Je l'aimais. Nous étions sur le point de redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde mais maintenant je voulais plus. Avant que je puisse me ressaisir je me penchai vers elle et déposai un doux baiser sur sa joue. Je restais à genoux un long moment à la regarder. Je voulais la réveiller pour qu'elle me voie là, près d'elle, qu'elle entende ce que je venais juste de dire, mais Bella soupira et se retourna. Je soupirai également avant de me relever. Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à mon ange endormi et allai me coucher moi aussi.

Je me couchai mais n'arrivai pas à m'endormir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, je réussis à dormir après avoir longuement pensé à Bella. Je pensais à ce que j'allais faire la concernant. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que j'avais entendu. Elle mourrait de honte. Et je ne pouvais pas juste arriver et lui dire que je l'aimais. Elle s'était apparemment convaincue que je ne l'aimais pas donc je ne pouvais pas savoir comment elle réagirait à cette annonce. Arriverait-elle à baisser sa garde ou serait-elle encore plus méfiante ? Non, je supposai que je devais m'en tenir au plan consistant à redevenir amis, de très très très bons amis. Je devais lui montrer de manière subtile à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Si elle semblait à l'aise avec ça alors peut-être que je lui montrerai encore plus d'affection. Même s'il n'y avait rien au monde que je voulais plus que de lui montrer mon amour, je devais avancer prudemment.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai et préparai des oeufs et du bacon. Je les apportai à Bella sur un plateau avec des toasts et un jus d'orange. Quand j'entrai, elle était toujours au lit mais réveillée.

« Bonjour, Bella. Comment va le capitaine ? » Demandai-je pendant que je posais le plateau en face d'elle.

« Ohhhh, Edward. Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout cela. Je peux aller jusqu'à la cuisine. »

« C'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Comment va le capitaine?"

Nous regardions tous les deux son doigt de pied et constations qu'il ne bougeait pas alors qu'elle essayait, apparemment, de le remuer.

« Stupide capitaine » grogna-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête en signe de compréhension. « J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller à Forks ce matin. J'ai appelé Carlisle. Il est déjà à l'hôpital. Il peut regarder le capitaine puis nous pouvons aller chercher tes affaires chez Charlie. Et tu n'as pas dit que tu devais cuisiner quelque chose pour Charlie pour qu'il ait de quoi manger cette semaine ? »

Elle me regarda un moment, surprise. « Euh, oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'y emmener, je peux condui... ». Je lui adressai un regard douteux puis regardai de nouveau son doigt de pied. « Ok, je pense que je ne peux pas conduire. Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en remuant un petit peu le nez.

Ça me fit rire. Je secouai ma tête. « Ca ne me dérange pas. De plus, Hal appréciera certainement que je te tienne occupée ailleurs aujourd'hui. Finis de manger puis on y va. Oh, j'ai lavé tes vêtements hier comme ça tu as quelque chose de propre à te mettre aujourd'hui. »

Bella sourit. « Merci, Edward. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. »

Je lui souris également et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens « Ce n'est rien, Bella. »

Je restais avec elle pendant qu'elle mangeait et lui laissais un peu d'intimité pendant qu'elle se changeait.

La route jusqu'à Forks fut calme. Nous parlâmes un peu plus du livre. Je me plaignais de ne pas avoir la bagarre de fin que j'attendais. Bella précisa qu'il y avait eu une bagarre, c'est juste que le personnage principal n'était pas conscient de cela. Et bien, au moins, je savais qu'il y avait eu une bagarre dans le film. J'avais vu la bande annonce. Ce film avait l'air assez bien en vérité.

Nous allâmes voir Carlisle et celui ci confirma la fracture du capitaine. Au grand désespoir de Bella, elle devait porter un plâtre et prendre les béquilles que Carlisle lui tendait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être amusé par la situation. Je me sentais mal que Bella se soit cassé le doigt de pied mais d'un autre côté, je passerai plus de temps avec elle maintenant, plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

Puis, nous allâmes chez Charlie. Celui-ci était désolé que Bella se soit blessée, cela ne me surprit pas. Son père la taquinait beaucoup mais Bella décida de cuisiner pour lui quand même. J'insistai pour l'aider puisqu'elle n'était pas aussi mobile que d'habitude. Nous décidâmes de faire du hachis-parmentier puisque c'était le plus simple à faire, il n'y avait qu'à congeler puis réchauffer. Bella resta immobile vers la table de cuisine attendant que je lui apporte les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Bella prépara le hachis puis je le mis dans le four et le sortis quand il fut cuit. Nous mangeâmes un peu avec Charlie avant de repartir pour Seattle.

« Oh mon Dieu, Bells! » Hal se mit à crier quand il nous aperçut dans le hall d'entrée. « Premièrement, que s'est-il passé? Edward, je t'avais dit de l'avoir à l'œil. Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'estropier! » Hal fixait le pied droit immobilisé de Bella alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur avec des béquilles et moi derrière.

Je ris. « Je ne lui ai rien fait. Bella s'est fait ça toute seule. »

Bella nous gronda tous les deux. « Hal, tu m'as porté malheur tu sais ça, hein? Tout ce discours hier soir sur le fait que je suis incapable de marcher correctement. Et ben voilà, j'ai trébuché et me suis cassée le gros orteil, merci beaucoup. »

« Le capitaine? » demanda-t-il horrifié.

« Oui, le capitaine. »

Hal me regarda comme s'il voulait me demander si Bella était sérieuse. « Je suis désolée mais est-ce ma faute si je dis la vérité ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour commenter mais le regard noir de Bella me disait _N'y pense même pas_ !

« Et bien cela devrait te remonter le moral. Viens voir ton nouvel appartement ! » Ordonna Hal. « Edward, portes la, elle avance trop lentement. » _(T/N : il a toujours de bonnes idées ce petit Hal)_

« Bien, chef. » Je m'exécutai avant que Bella ne puisse protester. Je la soulevai comme je l'avais fait la veille et l'emmenai dans l'appartement. Dès que nous arrivâmes, nous restâmes tous les deux sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous.

**BPoV**

« Wow! » Edward et moi murmurâmes ensemble.

« Fermez vos bouches, tous les deux, sinon les mouches vont rentrer. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Hal souriait tellement et était apparemment si fier de son travail que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de lui mentir même si j'avais voulu le taquiner un peu. Non, c'était parfait. Parfait pour moi en tout cas. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

« Hal, je ne sais pas quoi dire... » Je secouais la tête en signe de respect. On aurait dit que l'appartement avait été décoré par des professionnels, d'ailleurs à mes yeux, Shane et Hal étaient des professionnels. Trois des murs avaient été repeints en une couleur ocre et l'autre mur relevait le tout avec une couleur vert métallisé. « J'adore cette nuance de vert, Hal. » Je souriais parce que ça me rappelait la couleur des yeux d'Edward. Tout le reste était classique, des tons dorés, orangés, marrons et rouges. Il y avait un canapé en cuir couleur chocolat avec des coussins plus colorés, la table du salon était directement derrière le canapé. Elle était en bois foncé et un vase en verre était posé dessus. On aurait dit une scène extraite de l'émission HGTV _(T/N : HGTV est une émission américaine de déco)_. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était chez moi. Ma maison.

« Venez par ici » Hal attrapa le bras d'Edward qui était sous mes genoux et nous emmena vers la chambre. « Ton boudoir, ma chère. »

Edward me déposa sur le petit canapé de ma chambre et s'assit à mes côtés. « Sympa » commenta-t-il.

« Euh... wow » furent les seuls mots que je réussis à prononcer. Comme le salon, la chambre avait été décorée à la perfection. Hal était même allé jusqu'à mettre des fleurs fraîchement coupées sur les deux chevets encadrant mon grand lit.

La tête de lit était en contre-plaqué avec un tissu rouge tout simple par dessus, mais ça allait très bien et ça s'harmonisait avec le mur. J'avais même un petit endroit avec un siège. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, mais il y avait un petit siège quand même. Je pensai que c'était pour pouvoir m'asseoir et admirer ma chambre comme je le faisais en ce moment.

« Oh, venez voir la salle de bain! » Hal fit claquer ses doigts et Edward me reprit dans ses bras. Je me dis qu'une femme pouvait facilement s'habituer à ça. _(T/N : oui surtout si c'est Eddy...) _Il nous emmena vers la salle de bain. Tout était pratiquement blanc. Très simple, fonctionnel mais joli. Encore une fois, avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, il nous emmena vers la chambre d'amis qui servirait également de bureau. La pièce avait été peinte dans les tons de vert très clair ce qui donnait un côté moderne à l'agencement assez retro de la pièce. J'avais un canapé-lit sur lequel pouvait s'asseoir deux personnes, avec des chaises tout droit sorties de la série télé _That 70's Show_ mais qui s'accordaient bien à la pièce tout de même. J'avais des rangements et un bureau assez simple pour mon ordinateur portable. « Dis quelque chose, ma fille ! Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses » demanda Hal.

Je me retournai simplement vers mon ami, alors que j'étais encore dans les bras d'Edward, et le tirai vers moi pour l'embrasser, de fait Edward l'embrassait pratiquement, lui aussi. S'il se sentit mal à l'aise à cause de cette intimité, il ne le montra pas. Il sourit même quand Hal m'embrassa sur la joue et lui sur le front. « Hal, c'est parfait ! Comment pourrai-je te remercier ? J'aurai toujours une dette envers toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petite fille. On avait tous ces meubles autour de nous qui ne servaient à rien. Shane m'a aidé à peindre et je suis allé en ville pour la décoration. C'est un peu trop « classique » à mon goût mais je savais que tu aimerais. »

« C'est "classique" ? Euh... j'ai peur d'imaginer à quoi aurait pu ressembler cet endroit si je t'avais dit de faire à ton goût » rigolai-je. « Attends, tu avais toutes ces affaires autour de toi? Tu as un magasin d'ameublement ou quoi? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais le frère de Shane en a un. Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? » Il n'avait pas compris mon ton sarcastique.

« Non, Hal. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'autre chose? Merci. »

« Très bien. Je ferais mieux de remonter. Pendant que je faisais tout ça aujourd'hui, Shane était occupé à refaire notre appartement donc j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble maintenant. Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. » Hal m'embrassa de nouveau et partit.

Edward et moi le fixions puis je réalisai qu'Edward me portait toujours. Je me sentais très bien comme ça, mais j'étais sûre qu'il commençait à être fatigué.

« Edward » dis-je. Son regard était éclatant. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Tu peux me poser par terre. Tes bras doivent être fatigués, en plus je pourrais m'habituer à rester comme ça » rigolai-je. C'était la vérité. J'adorais être aussi proche d'Edward, et j'avais très envie d'être encore plus près.

« Mes bras ne sont pas fatigués. » Il me murmura ces mots et me regarda d'une telle façon que si j'avais été debout mes genoux se seraient dérobés sous moi. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il m'avait encore plus serrée dans ses bras, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille, mais ça ne devait être que le fruit de mon imagination.

Ce fut comme ça toute la journée. Il y eut plusieurs occasions où j'aurais juré qu'Edward essayait de me faire passer un message à travers son regard, comme ce matin à son appartement et à l'hôpital quand il avait dit que j'étais entre de bonnes mains. J'avais également ressenti ça quand nous cuisinions tous les deux chez Charlie. Je pensais que je voyais uniquement ce que j'avais envie de voir.

Comme hier soir. J'avais rêvé que j'étais de nouveau au lycée et que je pleurais parce qu'Edward n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. J'avais fait ce rêve beaucoup de fois ces dernières années, mais cette fois j'avais le courage de lui demander pourquoi il ne m'aimait pas. Le plus drôle c'est que l'Edward de mon rêve me répondait qu'il m'aimait et m'embrassait sur la joue. Ça semblait si réel. _(T/N : oh que c'est beau avouez que vous avez la larme à l'oeil, lol)_

Puis quand je m'étais réveillée, Edward avait fait le petit déjeuner et avait lavé mes vêtements. Il avait les mêmes petites attentions que l'Edward de mes rêves. Ce qui ébranlait ma résolution de garder secret mes sentiments pour lui, surtout depuis que je m'étais mis en tête qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Mais encore une fois, peut-être que j'imaginais seulement qu'il partageait mes sentiments. Je devais rassembler plus d'indices sur les sentiments d'Edward. Au pire, nous redeviendrions de proches amis de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

« Très bien, Hulk, mais peut-être que tu pourrais quand même me reposer, » suggérai-je.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Edward. J'aurais juré que son visage s'était légèrement rapproché du mien. Je sentais sa respiration sur mes lèvres. Il avait toujours ce même regard. Ses yeux étaient-ils en flammes ?

« Euh... » Je déglutis difficilement. Il me fixait toujours intensément, son regard était plongé dans le mien. « Je dois aller faire pipi » répondis-je. _(T/N : Bien joué Bella, c'est très romantique tout ça, tu peux pas te retenir, non ? lol)_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il m'emmenait vers la salle de bain et me déposait à l'entrée de sorte que je puisse sautiller pour rentrer.

Une fois en sécurité dans la salle de bain, je me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage. _Reprends-toi, Bella._ Je me giflai légèrement pour me remettre les idées en place. _(T/N : oh j'aurais pu le faire pour toi, Bella)_. _Est-ce vraiment arrivé ? Ou ai-je mal interprété les indices une nouvelle fois ?_ Ok, je devais juste rassembler les données, c'est tout. Je devais être sûre que je ne voyais rien de plus dans ses actions qu'une amitié platonique. Je vis soudain un vase contenant des marguerites. J'en pris une et commençai à détacher les pétales, _Il m'aime, Il ne m'aime pas, Il m'aime_... je continuai jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune pétale.

Souriante, je quittai la salle de bain et sautillai jusque dans le salon pour découvrir qu'Edward était parti. Mon sourire s'effaça et je soupirai. Je m'effondrai sur mon sofa et fixai le plafond pour m'éclaircir les idées, toutes mes idées, dont celle me disant que j'avais eu une réaction exagérée.

J'étais pratiquement endormie quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir et sentis quelqu'un se pencher au dessus de moi. J'autorisai un œil à s'ouvrir et souris à ce que je vis.

« Tu dors souvent avec un œil ouvert? » me demanda Edward avec un sourire taquin.

« Je pense que je suis obligée. Les gens entrent et sortent de mon appartement sans me prévenir. » Répondis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

« J'ai ramené tes valises. Je les mets dans ta chambre? »

Je me redressai. « Oh, oui. Merci. » J'aurais voulu le suivre mais Edward était revenu en un éclair et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Cet endroit est magnifique, Bella. »

« Ouais, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, » rigolai-je. Edward rit. « Bon, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à ne pas observer ou m'impliquer dans les travaux. » Edward acquiesça. Je soupirai. « J'ai des amis formidables » dis-je. « J'ai vraiment de la chance. Et merci, Edward, pour aujourd'hui, ce matin, hier soir, pour tout. La liste est de plus en plus longue. » J'attrapai sa main et la serrai. A ma grande surprise et satisfaction, quand je voulus la relâcher, Edward me la reprit. _(T/N : c'est mignon tout ça les enfants mais faudrait avancer un peu plus vite là, ;-) )

* * *

_**FIN CHAPITRE CINQ**_

* * *

_

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce « rapprochement » entre nos deux tourtereaux ?**

**A bientôt !!! **


	6. love jones

**Traduction**** : Juliette / ****relecture ****: Elizabeth**

**T/N**** : Et voilà le chapitre 6. Perso, je l'aime beaucoup. MadeleineJade nous a précisé que ce chapitre était son préféré. Je pense que vous devriez l'apprécier tout autant...**

**Pour les amoureux de MBBF, news et surprise à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**** : Love Jones**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Je n'imaginais rien. Edward serrait ma main. En fait, il repositionna sa main pour que la mienne soit au dessus de la sienne et l'agrippa pour garder nos paumes connectées. Pendant trois secondes et demi (j'avais carrément compté dans ma tête une banane, deux bananes, trois bananes, quatre ban-) nos mains, paumes contre paumes, restèrent ainsi un moment. Mais nous finîmes par nous lâcher, lentement, autorisant tous deux nos doigts à s'attarder, se touchant pendant trois autres secondes. Je fixai nos mains puis Edward. Nous avions tous les deux le même sourire sur nos visages, comme si nous savions, admettions et apprécions l'intimité de notre geste, toutefois, aucun de nous deux l'articula tout haut.

Et c'est ainsi que commença notre petit jeu. Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler autrement. Nous agissions normalement, comme des amis, mais, occasionnellement un de nous poussait les frontières de l'amitié toujours très légèrement, peut-être pour voir si nous pouvions y arriver ; peut-être était-ce pour gauger la réaction de l'autre ; peut-être les deux. Je ne sais pas, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était intéressant, mais aussi très frustrant parce que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que pensait Edward. Je ne pense pas qu'il faisait ça juste pour me taquiner ou m'embêter, mais c'était plus comme s'il avait les mêmes sentiments que moi mais qu'il ne les exprimait pas clairement. Et parce qu'il ne disait rien, je ne voulais rien dire non plus. Ouais, quel âge a-t-on ?

Je réunissais toujours les données ; je voulais une idée plus précise de ce que j'étais à ses yeux. Après ce weekend, j'avais une idée assez claire, mais quelque chose me retenait toujours de parler. C'était tout simplement la peur. Je m'étais déjà faite humiliée quatre ans auparavant, j'avais l'impression que, cette fois, la balle était dans son camp.

Nous étions assis là en silence depuis ce qu'il semblait toujours. Mon esprit s'aventurait à des endroits que je lui avais interdit depuis quelques années, mais il y allait quand même. Une vision se dessina sous mes yeux, Edward se tournant vers moi dans son canapé extraordinairement confortable, sans dire un mot alors qu'il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser commençait doux, amoureux, mais très vite il s'intensifiait vers quelque chose de plus passionné et plein de désir, alors que ses mains passaient sous sa blouse caressant sa peau de son ventre à ses seins et qu'elles les massaient, il entreprenait de suivre ce même chemin de baisers... _(T/N : Hmmm... Oui... *oups =D*/ R/N : moi aussi j'aime bien cette vision, nos lectrices aussi j'en suis sûre, lol)_

« Belllllllaaaaaa ? » une voix interrompit mon petit fantasme. Cela m'aurait énervé si ce n'était pas celle du protagoniste.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. « Hum, quoi ? » Il venait de parler de quelque chose, j'étais au moins sûre de ça.

« Je vais chercher le reste d'hier soir, on peut manger et après on peut... Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es un peu rouge. » Edward semblait inquiet.

_Hum, je dois rougir parce que j'étais en train de fantasmer sur toi._ « Non, ça va. Le capitaine me fait un peu mal, » mentis-je.

« Oh, je vais te ramener un peu de Tylenol alors. Je reviens. Est-ce que tu as une préférence pour le film ? »

« Le film ? »

« Oui, je pensais qu'on pourrait regarder un film et simuler une critique ? »

_Oh !_ « Oh, bien sûr, mais vraiment, Edward, tu n'as pas à passer tout ton temps libre avec moi tu sais. »

Il parut un peu déçu. « Oh, est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse ? »

« Non, » répondis-je rapidement. « Non, j'aime que tu sois là. C'est juste, je ne veux pas te retenir de quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu dois avoir une tonne de travail ou quelque chose de plus drôle à faire que de traîner avec ta vieille amie maladroite. »

« J'ai quelques lectures à faire mais ça peut attendre demain. Et il n'y a rien de mieux que de traîner avec toi. » Purée ! Ses yeux avaient encore cette lueur ardente. Je me demandais s'il en avait conscience. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Je fronçai les sourcils vers lui. « Et pourquoi penses-tu que 'ta vieille amie maladroite' faisait référence à moi ? » plaisantai-je.

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin. « Je suis désolé, est-ce que tu parlais de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non, mais quand même. » Edward se contenta de rire et secoua sa tête.

Il se leva pour aller chercher le dîner et le film dans son appartement, mais avant de partir il s'aventura encore sur le terrain de notre petit jeu. Alors qu'il riait toujours, il plaça une de ses mains sur ma joue et dit, « Tu es inestimable Bella. » Et je peux vous assurer qu'il laissa sa main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, ce qui ne me dérangea pas. _(T/N : On te comprend...)_

Nous passâmes donc le dimanche soir à regarder un film dans mon appartement et à manger nos restes de nourritures chinoises.

Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas passé inaperçu pour Edward que nous étions assis un peu plus près l'un de l'autre que de simples amis platoniques. Au moins, j'étais absolument et douloureusement consciente de notre proximité. Nous étions assis en tailleur sur le sol, utilisant la table basse comme table à manger, nos dos contre le canapé, nos genoux en contact.

Nous regardions _Quand Harry rencontre Sally_ pendant que nous mangions. C'était une bonne chose que j'ai vu ce film un millier de fois parce que il m'était difficile de me concentrer. Nous étions plutôt occupés à continuer notre petit jeu. De temps en temps, l'un de nous piquait une bouchée du repas de l'autre, et nos bras se touchaient _accidentellement_.

Je dépassais de nouveau la limite quand je bloquais une de ses baguettes avec une des miennes alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une nouvelle bouchée de mon 'Princess Chicken'. Edward me regarda frustré mais son expression se changea en un grand sourire quand je le nourris moi-même. « Merci. » dit-il.

« A ton service, » répondis-je nonchalamment.

Edward eut l'impression de devoir me retourner cette faveur quand j'essayai de lui voler une bouchée de son assiette.

« Merci, » lui dis-je en léchant un peu de sauce au coin de ma bouche. J'étais presque sûre qu'il avait fait exprès de me nourrir n'importe comment parce qu'il prit une serviette et essuya doucement le coin de mes lèvres avec. Nous sourîmes tous deux à son geste. « Merci encore. »

« Avec plaisir, » fut sa réponse.

Puis, nous essayâmes de retourner notre attention au film. Ça marcha un moment. Nous rîmes même aux moments appropriés. Mais pendant tout ce temps, j'étais plus que consciente d'Edward près de moi et de cette connexion insaisissable entre nous.

Au fur et à mesure du film, je finis contre lui. Ma tête contre le haut de son bras. Il la laissa là pendant un moment, une bonne demi-heure, avant de passer nonchalamment le bras autour de mes épaules pour que je puisse me pencher contre son torse avec le dos de ma tête dans son cou. J'étais pratiquement sur ses genoux ! Edward, lui, posa sa joue sur le haut de ma tête. Mon cœur tambourinait contre ma poitrine et j'avais ces papillons qui dansaient le slam dans mon estomac. _(T/N : J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens !)_

Je n'étais consciente de rien d'autre. Harry et Sally n'étaient même pas dans mon esprit. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête était _Edward est en train de me toucher_,_ Edward est en train de me toucher_. Encore et encore et encore. Mon esprit était pratiquement en train de me le crier. J'étais surprise qu'Edward lui-même ne l'entende pas. Ouaip, j'avais tellement envie de lui.

Lorsque le générique finit par défiler, je retrouvai mes sens. Je baillai et m'étirai, mes bras frottant sa poitrine en passant.

« Alors, verdict ? » demandai-je à Edward alors que je me levai doucement du sol pour m'asseoir sur le canapé.

« 2 pouces levés. Humour, frustration, romance, un très bon moment. » Je relevais le double sens.

« C'est une critique un peu faible, » commentai-je en grimaçant. « J'espère que tu pourras pondre quelque chose d'un peu mieux pour le film de vampire. »

« Oh, je pense que j'y arriverai, » répondit-il.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit alors il repartit à son appartement. Je l'accompagnai à la porte pour fermer derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour me regarder. « Eh bien, cette soirée était... sympa. »

J'acquiesçai. « Oui. Merci d'être venu, Edward. » Je tendis mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'étreindre.

Edward me retourna le câlin, en faisant des petits cercles dans mon dos. « Quand tu veux, Bella. » Dit-il en embrassant de haut de ma tête. « Quand tu veux. » Il se retourna finalement pour partir. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hurle ou envoie un sms. »

« Je le ferai, » répondis-je en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je posai mon front sur la porte et soupirai. Ce fut définitivement une nuit intéressante.

Je ne vis pas Edward beaucoup les jours d'après. Il avait du travail à rattraper, et je décidai de répondre à une ou deux lettres pour LaLo. Edward m'emmena au supermarché dimanche matin étant donné que je n'avais rien dans ma jolie cuisine branchée. Et je passai le reste du dimanche à ranger mes affaires que j'avais ramené de chez Charlie.

Hal passa souvent voir si j'aimais toujours l'appartement. Correction, il voulait être sûr que j'adorais l'appartement et que je lui fasse des louanges, ce que je faisais.

« C'est un si bel endroit, Bella. Qui est ton décorateur ? » demandait-il d'un air suffisant.

Après lui avoir dit au moins trois fois qu'un génie avait fait tout ça, je me lassai de nourrir son égo déjà énorme alors à la quatrième fois qu'il me posa la question dimanche je lui répondis, « Un petit arrogant. »

Hal rit, « Je suis un arrogant non ? »

Lundi, le climatiseur d'Edward fut réparé pendant qu'il était en cours. Je laissai le réparateur entrer étant donné que je travaillais chez moi. J'aurais du mentionner qu'Edward et moi avions échangé nos clefs, vous savez, pour les cas d'urgence. _(R/N : oui oui c'est cela... :D)_ Enfin bref, je laissai ma porte ouverte pour voir sa porte de ma place sur le canapé. J'avais intentionnellement remis à plus tard les réponses de LaLo à propos de sortir ou non avec un collègue de travail. J'étais alors au téléphone avec Coley.

Je lui racontais les événements de cette semaine passée. Elle ne me dit pas de tout dire à Edward cette fois. Elle dit avoir appris la leçon, mais elle pensait que les choses étaient prometteuses. « Est-ce qu'un sexe-appel peut être qualifié d'urgence ? » me demanda-t-elle. _(R/L : euh... moi je dirais que oui... mais bien sûr je ne suis pas experte. :D) _

« Coley ! » la réprimandai-je.

« Bells, ne sois pas si prude. Je plaisantais de toute façon. En quelques sortes. Peut être. Non, mais franchement, je pense que ça peut l'être. » Nous rîmes. « Hey, est-ce que tu as lu le mail de Hal ? »

« Non, » répondis-je. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de vérifier mes mails depuis un moment et je regardai. « Je l'ouvre. » Je cliquai sur la pièce jointe et ma mâchoire se décrocha, « Waouh ! »

Coley rit de l'autre côté de la ligne. « J'ai eu exactement la même réaction, » gloussa-t-elle. « Miam-miam, hein ? »

Hal venait de nous envoyer des photos du nouveau mannequin de Dolce and Gabbana. Il était modèle pour pantalon. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fous. Il était torse nu. Il était vraiment pas mal ! « Oui, c'est ce que je dirai ! »

Notre conversation fut coupée par un double appel pour Coley. « Oh, mince, Bella. Je dois y aller. Mon fleuriste m'appelle. Alice et moi avons fait une énorme liste de fleurs pour mon bouquet et je suis sûre qu'elle m'appelle pour me dire qu'ils n'en ont pas la moitié. Je t'appelle plus tard. Bonne chance avec Edward. Tiens-moi au courant. »

« Ok, merci. Bye, Cole. » Je raccrochai et contemplai encore le mail d'Hal, en faisant défiler l'écran de haut en bas. Je souris. Hal est hilarant.

« Quel est ce sourire du chat de Cheshire _(*chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles)_ ? » me demanda Edward d'une voix douce. Il était à ma porte.

« Rien. Hal vient juste de nous envoyer à moi et Coley, un peu de porno c'est tout. » Ris-je.

Il me regarda révulsé. « Est-ce que je veux même savoir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Surement que non. Comment se sont passé les cours ? »

« Comme d'habitude le sang, les tripes... » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Fantastique. »

Je levai les yeux. « Chacun son truc. » marmonnai-je.

« Alors, pourquoi ta porte est ouverte ? » demanda Edward alors qu'il entrait pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'avais toujours mon ordinateur portable ouvert sur les photos du mannequin, et Edward le regarda. Il roula les yeux. « Alors, est-ce le genre de type que tu considères comme sexy ? »

« Ton climatiseur est en train d'être réparé. Je voulais garder un œil sur le réparateur. Tu ne trouves pas que ce mec est sexy ? » Edward me regarda comme si j'étais folle. « Oh, allez Edward. Ça ne voudra pas dire que tu es gay si tu apprécies la beauté d'un autre mec tu sais. Je trouve des filles très jolies tout le temps. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Comme qui ? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Comme… n'importe. Heidi Klum. Halle Berry. Elles sont sexy. »

« Maintenant, toi qui avoue qu'elles sont sexy, c'est sexy. » dit-il en souriant.

Je secouai la tête. « Peu importe, Edward. »

Il regarda le mannequin de D&G de plus près. « Il est pas mal » admit-il à contrecœur. « Il n'est pas laid. Il a l'air en forme. »

Je ris. « Un mec hétéro le qualifie de 'pas mal' et de 'en forme'. Hal, Coley et moi serions d'accord pour dire qu'il est ultra sexy. »

« Tu penses que ce mec est ultra sexy ? » demanda Edward sceptique.

J'haussai les épaules. « Chacun ses goûts. » Edward fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. « Quel est le problème Edward ? Tu es ultra sexy aussi. »

Son expression se détendit immédiatement. « C'est vrai ? »

Je roulai des yeux. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

Il arbora son sourire en coin de nouveau. « Qui est le plus sexy ? Moi ou le mec de Dolce and Gabbana ? »

Je soupirai. J'aurais pu être directe et lui dire la vérité, qu'il était plus sexy, mais ma patience commençait à avoir ses limites avec ces arrogants. « Il faudrait que je compare les pecs et les abdos pour rendre ma décision finale. »

A ma grande surprise, Edward commença à lever l'ourlet de son teeshirt. _(T/N : Oh my god ! Ouiii ! R/N : la traductrice a momentanément perdu la tête à ce moment là, veuillez l'excuser et n'hésitez pas à la réprimander dans vos reviews. mdr)_ J'eu un aperçu de sa peau mais il le lâcha quand il entendit la puissante voix d'Emmett dans le hall qui l'appelait.

« Peut être plus tard alors ? » Je ne pouvais honnêtement pas dire s'il plaisantait ou pas. Gah, il était si frustrant des fois. « Ici, Emmett ! » appela Edward en gardant ses yeux sur mon visage, encore une fois, tout rouge.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Hey, bel appart'. Qui habite là ? » Emmett me remarqua finalement. « Hey, Bella ! Aww, c'est ton appart ? C'est très joli. J'ai entendu dire que c'était Big Gay Hal qui l'avait décoré. »

Si ma bouche n'était pas déjà grande ouverte à cause du presque strip-tease d'Edward, je devais avoir l'air sidéré après le commentaire '_Big Gay Hal_'. Emmett remarqua mon expression choquée. « Quoi ? »

« Emmett, ne l'appelle _pas_ comme ça ! »

« Quoi Big Gay Hal ? » me demanda-t-il comme si j'avais pu confondre son commentaire avec un autre. Eh bien, donnez juste à Emmett quelques minutes et il ajoute quelque chose d'aussi nul.

« Arrête ça ! »

Emmett secoua la main. « Oh, il est ok avec ça. En fait, il m'a dit que j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'appeler comme ça. »

Je regardai Edward. Il se contentait de secouer la tête vers son frère. « Bon, on est pas dans Southpark. Ça ne gène peut être pas Hal, mais ne l'appelle pas ainsi quand je suis là s'il te plait. »

« Ou quoi Bella. Tu vas m'écraser un orteil ? »

Edward secouait toujours sa tête de honte. « Ou je vais te mettre un coup de pied là où je pense. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« Waouh, ok. Doucement, Bella. Pas besoin de menacer mes copains. Je me tais. Prêt, Ed ? »

Je ris. Edward détestait être appelé Ed. « Tu sais que j'aime pas ça, _Emmy_. »

Emmet grimaça. « D'accord. Tu marques un point. Tu es prêt à aller jouer au basket, petit frère ? »

« Donne-moi une minute. Tu vas attendre chez moi ou tu restes ici pour harceler Bella un peu plus ? » demanda Edward en me souriant.

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? » répondit Emmett. Ouais, je connaissais la réponse aussi. Le passe temps favori d'Emmett était de m'embêter. J'aimais bien ça du moment que ça restait de la fraternité.

Sur cette réponse, Edward partit dans son appartement pour se changer. Ils allaient retrouver Jasper et d'autres amis pour jouer une partie de basket.

« Alors, tu t'es vraiment cassée la figure ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Oui, Emmett. » répondis-je exaspérée.

« C'est trop bête. Tu t'es cassé le Sergent, hein ? »

« Quoi ? Non, le Capitaine. » le corrigeai-je.

« Oh oui, le capitaine. Combien de temps de pour sa guérison ? »

« Ton père a dit six à huit semaines, » répondis-je morose.

« Oh, ma pauvre. C'est bête. Alors tu dois rester le moins possible sur tes pieds ? » Je hochai la tête. « Mais au moins, tu as six semaines devant toi avant la prochaine blessure importante, n'est ce pas ? » Il rit à sa propre blague.

« Oui, merci, _Emmy_. » Ce qui le fit taire. Je ris à sa grimace. « Hey, Emmett, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Vas-y. »

« Ok, qu'est ce que tu penses des gens qui sortent avec un collègue de travail ? » J'avais décidé d'avoir un avis masculin sur la question pour Lalo. J'étais plutôt contre. « Est-ce que tu trouves qu'une relation amoureuse au bureau est une bonne idée ? »

Emmett me regarda confus. « Est-ce que tu sors avec un mec au journal ? »

Je secouai la tête, « Non. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu en penses. » Emmett me regarda sceptique. Je levai les mains, « Ce n'est pas moi, Emmett. Réponds juste à la question. »

Emmett sembla heureux que ce n'ait pas de rapport avec moi. Il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il caressa son menton pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. « En règle générale, je ne conseillerais pas de tremper la plume dans l'encre de l'entreprise, mais en y réfléchissant bien, je dirais que ça dépend des personnes. S'ils sont assez matures pour rester professionnels et garder leur vie privée séparée alors je dirais ok. »

Je fus surprise de sa réponse. « Vraiment ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça pourrait être gênant s'ils se séparent ? »

« Eh bien, c'est pour ça qu'il faut fixer des règles. Avec un peu de chance, les deux personnes peuvent garder leurs relations respectives séparées. Si non, si l'un d'eux semble... prendre le dessus ou l'inverse, alors ils feraient mieux de se tenir à l'écart. »

J'y réfléchis un moment. « Ok, donc en gros, utilisez le bon sens. Merci Emmett, » dis-je sarcastique.

« Pas de quoi. Bonne chance avec ton aventure au bureau, Bella. » Il rit.

Je levai les yeux. Nous discutâmes un peu plus à propos de Charlie avant qu'Edward ne revienne et qu'ils partent. Je passai le reste de la soirée à écrire la réponse de LaLo sur le dilemme de l'aventure amoureuse entre collègues. Je supposai que la réponse de la plupart des questions pour LaLo serait d'utiliser le bon sens. En combien de façon différente pourrai-je écrire ça ?

**EPoV**

« Tu lui as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème à sortir avec quelqu'un au boulot ?! » demandai-je à mon idiot de frère. J'étais incrédule.

Nous venions de finir notre match de basket et il me prit de court quand il me raconta ce que Bella lui avait demandé.

« Je lui ai dit que ça dépendait des personnes et d'utiliser le bon sens, » clarifia-t-il.

C'était trop bizarre. Bella n'avait jamais rien dit à propos d'un mec de son journal. Et pourquoi demanderait-elle des conseils amoureux à Emmett ?

« Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas elle, et je la crois. Bella est une terrible menteuse. Tu le sais. »

C'était vrai. Peut être que ce n'était vraiment pas elle après tout. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas elle. A ce point, j'étais presque sûr que nous savions tous les deux où nous en étions. La tension sexuelle entre nous était si irréelle. Cette _chose_ qui arrivait dans notre relation devait arrêter. Je ne faisais pas référence à ce que nous faisions pour tester les limites de notre amitié, qui me rendait fou, dans le bon sens. Non, je voulais que ce flirt sans honte continue. Ce qui devait s'arrêter était de ne pas en parler. C'est comme si l'énorme éléphant rose de la pièce était ignoré. _(R/N : ou l'énorme chameau rose sous une tente...* __private joke entre traductrices dont l'une fait du camping et entend des chameaux la nuit, je ne donnerai pas de nom, je dirai juste qu'elle a traduit ce chapitre ;-)__** ***__)_

Avec chaque effleurement _accidentel_ des mains ou contact _platonique_ qui durèrent plus longtemps que prévu, j'étais au bord de la folie mentale. Tout ce que je voulais faire était d'attraper son visage et de presser mes lèvres impatientes contre les siennes si 'embrassables' à chaque fois que nous étions proches. J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'elle avait été assez proche pour me donner l'occasion.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de demander à Bella à propos de son truc d'aventure au bureau. Nous continuions notre petit jeu. J'attendais une revanche après ce que j'avais fait, ou presque fait lundi. J'aurais vraiment enlevé mon teeshirt pour elle, mais Emmett m'avait interrompu. Je souris au souvenir d'avoir pris Bella par surprise. Elle était devenue rouge betterave en me voyant attraper mon teeshirt et presque me déshabiller devant elle.

Quand je lui ai dit '_plus tard_', je le pensais vraiment. Je ne posais aucune question à propos de notre relation mais cette idée d'y aller doucement commençait à m'énerver. Je devais me remettre en mémoire toutes les bonnes choses qui allaient arriver une fois que j'aurais assez attendu. Mais c'est pour ça que j'avais commencé à tester les limites de notre amitié au début. Je voulais voir si Bella allait suivre et retourner ce flirt. Je fus agréablement surpris.

Mardi et mercredi, je fus occupé par les cours et mes devoirs. Bella sembla tout autant occupée à écrire. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de la voir ou de lui parler avant le trajet pour le cinéma. Même là, Bella n'arrêtait pas de répéter à quel point elle était excitée de voir finalement le film. Elle était comme une petite fille le jour de Noël. Elle rayonnait complètement d'anticipation. J'espérais que le film n'allait pas la décevoir.

Il y avait toujours cette tension sexuelle quand nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre devant le grand écran, mais la plupart du temps, j'arrivais à me concentrer sur le film étant donné que je devais décidé si je le recommanderais ou pas. Je regardai Bella une ou deux fois et elle avait l'air complètement absorbée. Je pouvais déjà dire qu'elle allait donner au film une critique stellaire.

Pendant le trajet du retour, elle sortit son petit dictaphone pour enregistrer notre conversation. Elle commença la conversation. « Eh bien, j'ai adoré. Tout. Et toi Edward ? Hey, tu as eu la scène de combat que tu attendais. Excitant non ? Est-ce que tu le recommanderais aux autres hommes ? »

« Oui, pour la scène de combat et les effets spéciaux surtout. » _(T/N : Mouais moyens les effets spéciaux quand même...)_

Bella sourit, « Autre chose à ajouter ? »

« Oui, c'est un bon film pour un rendez-vous sans être douceâtre et ennuyeux. Il y a beaucoup d'action pour ceux qui la cherche, et il y a aussi beaucoup d'histoire de relation pour ceux qui veulent leur part de romance. »

« Donc, c'est un 'allez-y' pour Mars et un très enthousiaste 'allez-y' pour Venus, » récapitulai-je. Bella hocha la tête, d'accord.

« Mais, est-ce que ça suffit pour Emmett ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je ris au nouveau standard de comparaison de Bella. « Je crois. »

Alors que nous approchions de chez nous, je lui dis, « C'est sympa, Bella. Aller voir un film, dire ce que tu en penses, et être payé pour ça. Ça devrait presque être illégal. C'est une bonne chose que ça ne le soit pas. »

« Hum, être payé ? Nous n'avons jamais parlé salaire, Edward, » plaisanta-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu ne faisais ça que pour la compagnie de toute façon. » Nous continuâmes notre discussion dans son appartement. Une fois dans le cinéma, nous avions un peu laissé tomber notre petit jeu. J'étais vraiment dans le film, mais je me souvins aussi qu'il y avait eu de nombreux genoux qui se touchaient ou de bras qui s'effleuraient. Bella avait même posé sa tête sur mon épaule pendant les moments les plus mièvres. Je devais l'admettre, j'aimais avoir sa tête sur mon épaule. Cela semblait juste... normal.

Je ris, « Je suppose que je peux faire ça à titre gratuit tant que c'est avec toi, Bella. » Voilà c'était dit. Elle me sourit. Bella avait le plus beau sourire.

« Merci Edward. Je suis contente que tu veuilles le faire avec moi. C'est tellement plus drôle de voir et discuter de ça avec un ami que de critiquer seule. » Il y avait encore ce mot, _ami_. J'allais battre le record très vite. « En plus, c'est bien d'avoir le point de vue d'un mec sur tout ça. »

« Oh, ça me fait penser, Bella. Emmett m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé si entretenir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un au travail était conseillé ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle anxieuse. Puis elle rit un peu quand elle vit mon désarroi visible à sa réponse. « Ce n'est pas moi, Edward. Je fais juste un peu de recherche c'est tout. »

Je souris et soupirai de soulagement. « Oh bien. Je ne voulais pas avoir à aller casser la figure à quelqu'un déjà. »

« Pourquoi aurais tu besoin de casser la figure à quelqu'un tout court ? » Elle avait l'air un peu perplexe.

« Voyons, Bella, » chuchotai-je. Je la regardai si sérieusement dans les yeux, je me noyai presque dans leur profondeur. Je caressai doucement sa joue avec le dos de mon index. Je remarquai qu'elle avala difficilement. _Vas-y doucement, Edward. Vas-y doucement…_ Mais ça sortit avant que je n'ai la chance de l'arrêter. « Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ? » _(__T/N__ : Ouuuuf ! C'est dit ! Merci mon Dieu !)_

_

* * *

_

**Alors, contentes ? Il était bien hein ? C'est pas trop tôt ? C'est trop rapide ? Dîtes nous...**

**Bonne nouvelle : LE CHAPITRE 18 DE MBBF ARRIVE DIMANCHE (si tout ce passe comme prévu). Nous ne savons pas si on aura le temps de répondre aux reviews avant de publier. Je pense que vous préférez qu'on se concentre sur la traduction et la publication. Alors on vous dit un GRAND MERCI ! Vous avez rempli votre mission d'exploser le record du nombre de reviews ! WOW ! MERCI ! Et voilà le teaser pour vous faire patienter... =D**

*****

**ALERT TEASER MBBF ALERT TEASER MBBF ALERT TEASER MBBF ALERT TEASER MBBF ALERT TEASER MBBF ALERT TEASER MBBF **_**(R/N : on a entendu Juliette, calme toi ! :D)**_

_**Elle recula pour reprendre son souffle. « Tu ne rend pas mon départ facile. »**_

_**« Bien. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau.**_

_**Elle lui rendit son baiser mais se retira de nouveau quand elle sentit le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Edward, je dois vraiment y aller. Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer à mon frère et mon père que je suis rentrée à la maison au milieu de l'après midi parce que mon petit ami a essayé de me remettre au lit. »**_

*****

**R/N : Je vous mets ci-dessous une note que MadeleineJade a posté sur nos murs de facebook. Je la traduis après pour les personnes vraiment fâchées avec l'anglais. mdr**

**« hey, girls. just wanted to say hello and ask a favor. could you tell your french readers that clg was nominated for best comedy in the twilight all human ff awards? voting will be august 1-25. and they can get find a link on where and how to vote at vampire-legends profile page. that would be awesome. i would appreciate all the support i can get. i'm so psyched that i got nominated. :D**

**oh, and i've decided that chp 6 (love jones) is my favorite chapter in clg. It all starts with chp 6 i think: the flirting and sexual tension, his near striptease, the bella and emmett interaction, edward's jealousy, the movie review, and the "you know i love you right?" ahh! of course, i'm biased ;P**

**thanks again for all your hard work. bisous!"**

" **Coucou les filles. Je voulais juste vous faire coucou et vous demander un service. Pouvez-vous dire à vos lectrices que CLG vient d'être nominé pour la meilleure comédie twilight dans la catégorie tous humains ? Les votes se dérouleront du 1 au 25 Août. Ils pourront trouver le lien pour voter sur le profil de vampire-legends. Ce serait super !! J'apprécierai tout le support possible. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir été nominée :D**

**Oh, et j'ai décidé que le chapitre 6 serait mon chapitre préféré de CLG. Tout commence à partir de ce chapitre : le flirt, la tension sexuelle, le « presque » stiptease d'Edward, la jalousie d'Edward, la critique du film et le « tu sais que je t'aime » ahhhh, bien sûr je ne suis pas objective. ;p**

**Merci beaucoup pour tout votre travail. bisous ! »**

**Alors vous voyez, elle est super sympa l'auteur ?? :D Vous trouverez le lien pour voter sur notre page profil, allez-y pour montrer à MadeleineJade (et aussi un peu à nous, lol) que vous aimez l'histoire. Il y a également pour les connaisseuses (mdr) la super histoire de Tara Sue Me « The Submissive » qui est nominée dans une autre catégorie. ;-) **


	7. Jeux pervers

**Traduction : Jeny**

**Relecture : Juju**

**T/N : Voilà c'est vendredi et c'est le jour de Can't let go, beaucoup d'entre vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience, eh bien, vous n'allez pas être déçu faites moi confiance.**

**Alors aujourd'hui on a une dédicace spéciale à faire à Lilispank et sa Lily parce qu'elle est complètement déjantée ou pour reprendre ses mots AWESOME et qu'on adore ça, parce que ses reviews nous font toujours mourir de rire (même si j'ai mis 2 jours à comprendre la blague du coq à light) et parce que c'est comme ça tout simplement. J'en profite donc pour vous dire qu'elle écrit une ff et un recueil d'OS encore plus déjanté qu'elle (si si c'est possible) donc si vous aimez les histoires un peu trash, drôle, lemon, mais super bien écrite allez sur notre profil, Lili se trouve dans nos auteurs favoris et ses ff dans nos story favorites. Voilà, ça c'est fait.**

**Et comme ça fait longtemps, je fais une méga, énorme, big bisous (pas baveux, j'aime pas la bave) à mes chéries de mon cœur, ma Beth et ma Juju, que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup.**

**Maintenant, stop, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre.**

**Enjoy!!! Jennnnnnnn!!!

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 7 **

**Jeux pervers

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Donc, j'avais officiellement connu une rupture de la réalité. Je regardais autour de moi dans le salon de mon appartement. J'étais surement endormie et en train de rêver. Mais tout semblait si réel. Je suis allée au cinéma. Edward était avec moi. En fait, il a conduit. Oui, je me souviens lui avoir cassé les pieds en lui disant à quel point j'étais excitée d'aller voir le film.

Bien que je fusse complètement captivée par le grand écran, j'étais aussi parfaitement consciente qu'Edward et moi étions toujours en train de jouer à notre petit jeu. Nous nous étions battus pour l'accoudoir. Il poussait délicatement mon bras, je poussais le sien ensuite. Nous avions finalement convenu de partager le petit bout de siège, le dos de nos avant bras en contact constant m'envoyait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale malgré la chaleur du corps d'Edward.

Tandis que le film avançait avec de plus en plus de scènes romantiques, je penchais automatiquement ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward. Je me délectais de la sensation de ses régulières et constantes respirations ainsi que de celui de son rythme cardiaque. Mon propre cœur s'emballait à la proximité de mon Edward. Plus nous étions proches, plus vite il battait, palpitant pratiquement. Lorsque nous nous éloignions, il devenait plus lent. Donc j'avais maintenant une théorie: il était bénéfique pour garder une santé cardiaque régulière, puisque le rythme était lié à la proximité d'Edward, il était donc sain d'être proche de lui. Je suis sûre que le conseil national laitier devrait approuver Edward comme tel, comme le lait, il faisait du bien au corps. Au moins à mon corps. _(R/N : Tout le monde, je vous présente Milkward !)_

Donc, je regardais autour de moi dans mon appartement, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je devais certainement avoir l'air renfrogné parce que je plissais des yeux tellement fort. Avais-je entendu Edward dire ce qu'il venait juste de dire?

« Bella? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Son doigt touchait toujours ma joue, mais lorsque je commençai à tourner la tête pour regarder autour de moi, son doigt effleura non seulement ma joue mais aussi la ligne de ma mâchoire et mes lèvres. Ah la façon dont celui-ci chatouilla ma lèvre inférieure, me rendant folle, sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Finalement, Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda profondément dans les yeux encore une fois. Je regardais toujours autour de moi. « Bella, s'il te plait, ton silence est insupportable. Dis quelque chose, » Supplia Edward.

J'avalai ma salive. « Est ce que nous sommes allés voir le film de vampire ce soir? » Edward acquiesça et dit oui.

« Est ce que je vis dans ce bel appartement en ce moment? » Demandai-je avec incrédulité. Edward acquiesça et dit oui de nouveau. J'étais persuadée qu'il se demandait pourquoi je posais toutes ces questions.

« Suis-je... » J'hésitai. « Suis-je endormie? »

« Non Bella, tu es bien réveillée en ce moment. » Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

J'étais toujours sceptique. « Pince-moi. »

Edward essaya de se retenir son éclat de rire. Il renifla à la place, « Bella, je ne vais pas te pincer. Tu es réveillée. Pourquoi penses-tu être endormie? »

J'ignorai sa question pendant un moment. « Ça te dérangerais de répéter ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. » Edward acquiesça et cette fois, en plus, il rit.

Il continua de me regarder dans les yeux, impassible, et en gardant sa douce mais ferme pression sur les deux côtés de mon visage. « Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas? » Edward ne murmurait pas, sa voix était solide et inébranlable. Il semblait... sûr de lui.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais avoir entendu, » Je m'arrêtai et acquiesçai lentement. Edward me dévisageait toujours avec la même intensité. Je me mis finalement à sourire doucement. « Je ne suis pas endormie, » murmurai-je, plus pour moi même. Je lui rendis son regard attentif tandis que je levai une main pour atteindre son parfait visage, d'abord sa joue, traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire et ensuite doucement sur ses lèvres où mes doigts se posèrent. « Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Edward embrassa le bout de mon majeur et ensuite me fit grâce d'un de ses traditionnels sourires. Il y eu des palpitations à nouveau.

Je fus aussitôt engloutie dans une étreinte serrée type ours me rappelant Emmett. Je ris tandis qu'Edward me faisait tournoyer autour de lui avant de me reposer à terre gentiment. Il recula et bien que ce soit très légèrement, il était toujours en mesure de me regarder. Toujours portant se sourire tordu, il soupira une fois, comme s'il venait d'être libéré d'un poids. « Enfin, Bella... est ce que je peux essayer quelque chose? »

Je lui donnai un regard interrogateur, mais haussai les épaules afin de lui donner mon consentement malgré tout. Les papillons dansant le slam dans mon estomac étaient de retour _(T/N: Pauvre papillons... ou pauvre estomac!! C'est un peu dangereux comme danse ça, le slam !)_ quand je réalisai qu'Edward approchait doucement son visage du mien. Je fermai les yeux lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je sentis sa langue chaude sur mes lèvres au quatrième baiser, c'était quand j'avais attrapé les deux côtés du visage d'Edward pour le rapprocher de moi afin que le baiser soit plus intense. Mes genoux commencèrent à faiblir et à trembler, je permis donc à la graviter de laisser tomber mon corps. Heureusement, je m'écroulai sur le divan ou Edward me suivit de près. Il se retint avec ses bras de chaque côté de moi mais son visage était encore assez près pour un baiser.

« Mmmmmm, » Murmura-t-il dans mon cou. « Est ce que tu sais depuis combien temps j'attends de faire ça? »

Je souris avec mélancolie, « Je parie que c'est loin de faire aussi longtemps que moi. »

**EPOV**

Aussitôt que Bella ai dit ça, je voulu me botter les fesses. _(R/N : Oh non ! Pas tes pauvres petites fesses ! Hmmm)_ Quoi de plus stupide à dire pour moi que ça. J'étais un idiot.

Je levai ma tête vers elle afin de la regarder. « Bella, je... je suis désolé. C'était vraiment nul de ma part de le dire. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de... »

« Chut, » elle appuya son doigt contre mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Elle portait un petit sourire triste sur les siennes. « C'est bon, Edward, » murmura Bella. Je lui souris en retour et embrassai le bout de son doigt tandis que nous nous redressâmes encore sur le canapé, nous faisant face.

« Alors... » Les lèvres de Bella étaient plissées alors qu'elle me regardait à travers ses cils.

« Alors, » l'imitai-je. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes faisant, avec mes pouces, des cercles sur ses paumes. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. « Hé, pourquoi pensais-tu que tu étais endormie? »

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de détourner le regard, mais je l'en empêchai en plaçant mon index sous son menton. Je lui souris comme elle rougissait. Maintenant j'étais vraiment curieux. « Bella? »

« Oh, c'est stupide. C'est juste que j'ai toujours... rêvé que tu me dirais ça alors j'ai juste pensé que je dormais. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait réaliser que tu étais réveillée? » J'étais maintenant, de nouveau entrain de lui caresser la joue avec le doigt.

Elle étouffa un rire. « Eh bien, la façon dont tu as dit ça. L'Edward de mes rêves était un peu plus lisse. Avec tous les trucs romantiques. »

Je dû rire aussi, « Désolé, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je peux être romantique si tu le souhaites. Comment l'Edward de tes rêves te le disait? »

Bella secoua la tête, « Non, c'est bon. C'est la bonne façon pour nous je pense. Je dois arrêter de vivre dans un monde de fantaisie maintenant. Enfin, je suppose que je ne suis pas obliger de faire ça tout de suite. » Elle s'approcha de moi dans le but de m'embrasser.

C'était difficile d'expliquer la manière dont les lèvres de Bella bougeaient contres les miennes, peut-être que douceur était le meilleure façon de décrire ce sentiment. Doux comme du coton. Et sa langue avait un goût... sucré et familier. La maison. Voilà ce que Bella me rappelait. C'était comme d'être à la maison quand j'étais avec elle. Y a-t-il quelque chose de mieux que d'être à la maison?

Bella rompit finalement le baiser afin de reprendre son souffle. J'appuyai mon front contre le sien. « Alors est ce que c'est de cette façon que l'Edward de tes rêves t'embrasse? »

Bella rit puis soupira fortement, « Non. Tu es bien meilleur qu'en rêve Edward. Tu es réel. » Bella commença ensuite à faire courir ses doigts sur ma poitrine et mes épaules. Je souris, aussi bien à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'à cause de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. J'étais meilleur que l'Edward de ses rêves. Oui! « Bien, maintenant tu es tout béat. »

Je ris, « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu veux juste de me dire que j'étais meilleur que l'Edward de tes rêves. Comment tu réagirais si je te disais que tu étais meilleure que la Bella de mes rêves? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « La Bella de tes rêves? Est ce qu'elle existe au moins? »

« Eh bien, plus comme la Bella de mes fantasmes, » corrigeai-je. « Et oui, elle existe. Juste ici, » Je tapotais ma tempe. « Et maintenant elle est assise juste en face de moi. » Je touchai l'extrémité de son nez avec mon doigt. « Tu es la femme de mes fantasmes, Bella. »

« Ohhhhh, Edward, c'est tellement... niais! J'adore ça. » Nous rîmes tous les deux de ma niaiserie. Bella enveloppa ses bras autour de mon cou. « Alors, comment ça va se passer maintenant? »

Une très bonne question. Maintenant que nous nous sommes avoué les choses, que faisons-nous?

« Eh bien, je peux seulement parler pour moi, » Bella retira ses bras pour me regarder, « Je veux passer le plus temps possible avec toi. Manger, dormir _(T/N: Oh oh oh!!!!!),_ parler, et pleins d'autres choses. » Elle acquiesça à chaque point de ma liste, mais souleva un sourcil au dernier.

« En quoi le 'pleins d'autres choses' consiste-t-il exactement? »

« Je vais juste laisser ça ouvert à l'interprétation, » Je souris malicieusement.

« Est ce que ça inclut les choses que tu as faites pour me rendre folle la semaine dernière? » Demanda Bella.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bella, » Plaisantai-je. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Si je me souviens bien, Melle Swan, tu t'es également évertuée à me rendre dingue. » Je souris en me rappelant ses effleurements persistants, la façon dont elle picorait dans ma nourriture chinoise, et dont elle avait penché sa tête sur mon épaule. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, peut être, » Répondis-je mystérieusement. « Peut être plus. » Je me rapprochai d'elle afin de juger de sa réaction. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de 'plus'? »

« 'Plus' sonne bien... pour finir? » Ajouta-t-elle à la fin avec un sourire ironique.

J'acquiesçai. « Nous allons y aller doucement, Ok? » Bien que j'aimerais 'plus' maintenant, j'attendrais aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour aller plus loin avec Bella.

Bella bailla et acquiesça, « Ok. » Il se faisait tard. « L'heure d'aller au lit je crois, » Dit-elle.

J'approuvai et me penchai pour l'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit, Bella, » Lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille. Je me levai et commençai à marcher vers la porte.

Bella attrapa ma main, « Mais, tu reviens juste après, n'est ce pas? » Je la regardai curieusement. « Je veux dire, tu vas juste te changer pour te mettre au lit rapidement, pas vrai, et tu reviens après? »

Oui! Je souris, « Bien sûr. Je serais là aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, Bella. »

Elle soupira, « Bien. Je vais te revoir dans quelques instants. »

Je retournai donc chez moi afin de me mettre mon short de basket et un T-shirt. Je brossai mes dents et gardai ma brosse avec moi pour la ramener chez Bella. Sa porte était restée ouverte pour moi mais je fis en sorte de la verrouiller une fois à l'intérieur.

Bella venait juste de finir de se laver le visage et de se brosser les dents si bien que lorsque je revins je la rencontrai dans le couloir. « Tu es superbe, » Commentai-je. Elle avait mis son boxer de l'université d'état d'Arizona et un débardeur. Un côté de son débardeur était légèrement relevé, me laissant apparaître sa taille fine ainsi que sa peau lisse. Je résistai à l'envie d'embrasser ce petit bout de chair, ici et maintenant.

« Merci, » dit-elle tandis qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras et me serrait fort contre elle. Je fis encore mieux en la soulevant, comme je l'avais fait la nuit où elle s'était cassé le capitaine, et l'emmenai dans sa chambre. Oui, c'était à ça que je pensais quand je fantasmais sur le moment où je la prendrais de nouveau dans mes bras comme une mariée pour de meilleures raisons qu'un orteil cassé. J'aimais la sentir proche de moi. J'étais quasiment sûr que Bella aimait ça aussi, à sa façon de se coller à moi pour réduire l'espace entre nous deux.

Bella rit quand je la posai doucement sur le sofa dans sa chambre. « C'est un changement agréable par rapport à mes habitudes de couché. »

« Oh, en quoi tes habitudes de couché consistent-t-elles? » Demandai-je.

« Eh bien, je me mets en pyjama, je me brosse les dents, me lave le visage comme j'ai fait ce soir, mais, évidemment, je ne me fait pas accompagner à ma chambre par un valet, encore moins par un si bel homme. »

« Beau ? Je pensais que j'étais super sexy, » Taquinai-je.

« Oh, désolée. J'ai perdu la tête pendant un moment M. l'Orgueilleux. Je te jure, entre toi et Hal, » Elle secoua la tête feignant l'irritation.

Je ris. « Hé, la plus belle créature de la planète a dit que j'étais super sexy. C'est un grand compliment, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. »

« Maintenant tu racontes des histoires, » elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Essaie simplement de ne pas oublier ça, Cullen, » ordonna-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête, « Jamais. Mais tu es la plus belle créature de la planète, Bella. » Je levai sa main vers mes lèvres pour en embrasser la paume.

« Merci, Edward, » dit-elle, copiant mon mouvement et embrassant la paume de ma main également. « Alors, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais ma dernière habitude consiste à écouter de la musique jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. » Elle se pencha afin de récupérer son iPod, qui se trouvait sur la petite table basse en face de nous. Elle fit défiler le menu jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa liste de lecture spéciale 'couché'. Je tendis la main vers son lecteur. Je voulais vérifier la liste. Elle était composée de Dave Matthews Band, Blue October, Jimmy Eat World, One Republic, et quelques Air Supply et Journey ajoutés là pour faire bonne mesure face à REO Speedwagon et Boston. _(R/N : Ok, je sais pas pour vous j'en connais pas la moitié)_

« C'est une jolie petite liste de chansons mélodieuse que tu as là, Bella. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà écouté jusqu'au bout? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je ne vais, en général, pas plus loin que Journey. »

Je retournai son iPod pour lire l'inscription qui se trouvait au dos. ~ Si la musique nourrit l'amour, écoute la. ~ « Jolie. La Douzième Nuit ? _(T/N: C'est une comédie romantique de William Shakespeare) _Tu peux connaître beaucoup de choses sur une personne en lisant l'inscription sur son iPod, tu ne crois pas? »

Elle sourit, « Bravo pour avoir reconnu La Douzième Nuit, Edward. Euh, je suppose que dans mon cas c'est vrai. Je suis accro à Shakespeare. Quelle est l'inscription derrière le tient? »

Je souris à mon tour, « En cas d'urgence, appuyer sur play. »

Elle rit. « Oui, tu dois aimer ta musique. » Elle me reprit l'iPod et le plaça sur sa base. _Crash_ de Dave Matthews Band fut le premier sur la liste.

Elle revint pour s'asseoir avec moi sur le sofa. « Bonne chanson, » commentai-je avant de l'embrasser et de la rapprocher de moi.

Nous restâmes sur le canapé encore un peu pendant que nous écoutions quelques chansons de plus. C'était sympa, plus que sympa, d'être juste assis là avec Bella dans mes bras.

Après la troisième chanson Bella décida de se lever et me tira avec elle. « Edward, nous avons cet immense lit confortable. Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas dedans? »

« Bonne question. » Dis-je en la prenant de nouveau dans mes bras avant de l'emmener vers le lit et de l'y déposer.

« C'est quoi cette couverture chauffante, Bella ? » Demandai-je lorsque je remarquai le dispositif de contrôle de température de sa couverture. »

« Oh, je déteste avoir froid, » elle haussa les épaules. « Tu sais ça. » C'est vrai. Je me souvins qu'elle détestait le froid et l'humidité. Ça avait été très difficile pour elle de vivre à Forks pendant un certain temps.

« Eh bien, Je ne pense pas que tu en auras de nouveau besoin à l'avenir, » l'informai-je avec un sourire satisfait. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je laisse Bella mourir de froid alors que j'étais au lit avec elle. Ce ne serait pas faire honneur à mes responsabilités de petit ami. Humm, je suppose que c'est ce que j'étais maintenant. J'étais devenu le petit ami de Bella. J'aimais comme ça sonnait. _(R/N : Roh, c'est... mielleux... mdr)_

« Je ne sais pas. Mes pieds sont tout le temps glacés à l'heure du coucher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais considère-toi prévenu. »

« Donne-moi ça, Bella, » contestai-je en pliant sa couverture chauffante et en la plaçant sur le sofa, puis en la remplaçant par une couette qu'elle sortit de son placard.

Nous grimpâmes tous les deux dans le lit. Bella se colla immédiatement à moi, nous ne prenions que la moitié du lit. Tandis que Bella se recroquevillait contre moi, elle glissa ses pieds sous mes genoux. Elle ne mentait pas. Ses pieds étaient gelés. « Mince, Bella, est-ce que tu les as plongés dans un seau d'eau glacé pendant que j'étais parti ? Ou bien tu es un vampire toi aussi? »

Elle plissa ses lèvres pour former la plus adorable mou que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle me regarda ensuite d'un air mauvais, « Je t'avais prévenu, Edward. » Et puis, à mon grand désarroi, elle retira ses pieds de sous les genoux et s'éloigna de moi. « Je serais juste ici avec mes pieds froids, » dit-elle lugubrement se roulant en boule sur le côté droit du lit.

« Non, Bella, reviens, » je ris en la prenant par la taille et en la tirant vers moi. « J'aime sentir tes pieds froids comme l'Antarctique contre moi, » plaisantai-je. « Plus sérieusement, est-ce que tu as des problèmes de circulation? » _(R/N : Je propose l'award de la question la plus 'casse-l'ambiance' à Eddy ce soir)_

« Est-ce que tu as fini de te moquer de moi, Edward? » demanda-t-elle penchant la tête et me regardant de façon très tentante.

« Tu veux dire pour ce soir ou toujours ? »

« Pour ce soir, au moins. »

Je secouai la tête, « Pas encore fini. Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu es en colère, tu sais ça? » J'embrassai son front.

« Eh bien, tu peux arrêter de te moquer de moi maintenant, ou en subir les conséquences, » me prévint-elle. Son ton était légèrement menaçant, ce qui piqua ma curiosité.

« Et en quoi, je te prie, les conséquences consistent-t-elles ? » Dis-je d'une façon moqueuse, sûr d'empirer les choses. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle était énervée. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la mettre en colère souvent, mais au moins c'était amusant. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me frapperait pour l'avoir taquinée. Mais si elle le faisait, ça ne devrait pas faire trop mal.

Je n'étais pas préparer à ce que Bella fit pour se venger. Je m'étais attendu à une claque sur le bras ou à un coup de pied dans le tibia. Non, elle n'a jamais fait ce à quoi je m'attendais. Bella agressa ma bouche avec la sienne, m'embrassant plus passionnément que plus tôt dans la soirée, pendant que simultanément elle me prenait dans ses mains _(T/N: mais quoi donc???)._ Oui, c'est exact. Bella Swan attrapa les garçons et les massa tandis que nos langues luttaient et se taquinaient. Et ensuite, elle s'arrêta simplement. Juste quand je commençais à être excité, elle s'arrêta. Bella lâcha les copains, rompit le baiser, déplaça son corps loin de moi me tournant le dos, attrapa un de mes bras pour le passer autour de sa taille et me dit, « Je savais que ça t'aurait fait taire. Bonne nuit, Edward. Je t'aime. » Il y eu un soupçon de sourire dans sa voix aussi. Cruelle, cruelle femme. J'étais sous le choc, mais j'avais appris qu'il ne faudrait plus mettre en colère Bella Swan à l'avenir. « La vengeance est une garce, n'est ce pas? »

Je soupirai fortement, « Oui, c'est certainement vrai. Bonne nuit, Bella. Je t'aime aussi, » dis-je tandis que j'embrassai l'arrière de sa tête. Et ce fut le première de nombreuses nuits ensemble. Malgré la vengeance, j'étais toujours aux anges. J'étais avec Bella, ma Bella. J'étais à la maison.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 7  


* * *

**

**Voilà, alors ça commence à devenir un peu chaud entre nos amoureux non??!! Bella est un peu cruelle tout de même, vous en pensez quoi? Bon on attend vos impressions, ne nous décevez pas!!**


	8. C'est qui ton papa?

**Traduction ****: Juju**

**Relecture**** : Jenn**

**T/N**** : Voili voilà ! Le chapitre 8. **

**PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT -PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT -PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT -PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT**

**Avec Jeny, on avait lu une fiction anglaise qu'on avait beaucoup aimé REALIZE, et une de nos fidèles lectrices (ninie77) a commencé la traduction alors surtout n'hésitez pas, voilà le lien: http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5239402 / 1 / Realize (supprimer les espaces). Bonne lecture!**

**PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT -PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT -PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT -PUB ALERT - PUB ALERT**

**Sinon, je dédis ce chapitre à Beth. Peu de gens vont comprendre pourquoi mais c'est pas grave. **

**Enjoy !**

**Spéciale dédicace Tiger281282: Bon non seulement je suis fière que nous soyons nées toutes les deux pratiquement au même moment (à un an et un jour près, lol) mais en plus je tenais à faire une spéciale dédicace à Tiger281282 pour ses supers longues reviews qui nous font toujours autant plaisir, qui sont droles, qui nous motivent et qu'on attend toujours avec impatience! Chaque analyse du chapitre est toujours intéressante et tes reviews sont toujours à mourir de rire!! Merci beaucoup pour ce petit moment de détente que tu nous fais toujours passer!! **

**Spéciale dédicace Bella8783: Parce que Bella8783 nous écrit de supers longues reviews (plus c'est long plus on t'aime, t'inquiète pas) en reprenant des passages de chaque chapitre et en les commentant. Ses commentaires nous font toujours mourir de rire et pour ça on voulait la remercier encore une fois!!! On est bien placées pour savoir que c'est long de commenter les extraits de façon concise et on admire beaucoup ce qu tu fais... Merci pour ces moments de délires que tu nous fais passer. **

**Bon j'arrête mes dédicaces (pour le moment) parce que je crois que les autres attendent le chapitre avec impatience! **

**Je tiens encore une fois à remercier toutes les revieweuses!!!! On vous aime toutes et TOUTES les reviews nous font plaisir car c'est la seule façon qu'on a de savoir si vous aimez ce que nous faisons!! Alors merci encore!! **

**Dernière chose: ne nous posez pas de questions en review anonyme, nous ne pouvons pas y répondre. :( Il faut que vous soyez inscrites sur le site pour qu'on puisse vous envoyer un message. (lenerol: inscris toi, ;-) j'ai demandé à juju, ça lui dit vaguement qqchose, on va chercher...et trouver, jenn est une experte des ff en français mdr)**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**Elizabeth**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE HUIT **

**Qui c'est ton papa ?

* * *

**

**BPoV**

Je me réveillai après minuit et sentis le bras d'Edward toujours enroulé autour de moi. Un petit sourire se forma sur le coin de mes lèvres et je plaçai mon propre bras au dessus du sien et le serrai. Instinctivement, Edward me tira un peu plus contre lui. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je soupirai. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma nuque. Je calai ma propre respiration sur les mouvements de sa poitrine en repensant à _ce_ qui s'était passé. _Tout ce qui s'était passé. Edward m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Edward Cullen m'aime aussi !_

Tout cela était arrivé tellement vite sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Comme si c'était prévu. Edward était fait pour être là, à mes côtés. Sa présence ici était normale. Il fallait juste qu'on arrive à dépasser la formalité des confessions je suppose.

Je me sentis soudainement trop énervée pour me rendormir. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Edward alors je me détachai doucement de ses bras et roulai lentement hors du lit. Edward s'étira un peu mais sembla rester endormi. Je pris une seconde pour admirer l'ange dans mon lit. Même inconscient, Edward était magnifique. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le front et sortis de la chambre.

J'allai prendre un peu d'eau dans la cuisine quand je remarquai mon portable sur le comptoir. Il était en silencieux et j'avais manqué quelques messages, venant d'Alice, Coley et Hal. Je ris en les lisant.

**Alice : OMG, comment était le film ? Est-ce que R-Pat était aussi sexy ?**

**Coley : Trop jalouse que vous soyez allé le voir ensemble. Dis-moi comment c'était. PS comment ça va avec Mr X ? Vous êtes au lit déjà ? lol**

**Hal : A quel point Cédric Diggory est miam ? Besoin de savoir ! Et tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble un peu à Mr X ? Hmmm...**

Je décidai de leur renvoyer le même message de réponse : **R-Pat est **_**sexy-à-quitter-son-mari**_**. Le film était génial. Hâte de le revoir. Et en passant, Mr X et moi sommes amoureux (soupire). Bisous.**

J'allai ensuite dans mon bureau et commençai à travailler sur ma critique pour Mars & Venus. Je me dis que si je tapais ça maintenant et l'envoyais à Gérald, il pourrait y jeter un œil et me dire si j'avais besoin d'y retravailler avant de retourner à Forks pour la prochaine chimio de Charlie.

Je tapai sur mon ordinateur portable quand j'entendis frapper. Je levai les yeux et souris quand je vis Edward appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. _(T/N : Hmmm)_

« Est-ce que tu travailles souvent à deux heures du matin ? » Demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le futon.

J'haussai les épaules. « Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu de Mars et Vénus. Je retranscris notre conversation enregistrée. C'est plutôt marrant. Je pense que Gérald va aimer ça. »

Edward regarda ce que j'avais déjà écrit et il sembla approuver. Nous étions en train de rire à l'un des passages de l'enregistrement quand mon téléphone sonna pour m'indiquer un nouveau message. Je grimaçai. Si l'un de mes amis était debout à cette heure là, ça ne pouvait pas être pour autre chose que de répondre à mon sms ? J'avais un peu peur du contenu.

« Est-ce que tu vas aller le lire ? » Demanda Edward.

« Euh, c'est probablement Coley ou Hal qui me harcèle à propos du film. Ça peut attendre. » Puis mon téléphone sonna une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois. Edward leva un sourcil et je me décidai à aller vérifier mon téléphone. Les trois textos étaient d'Hal. Je pouvais presque entendre son ton excité et haut perché devenant de plus en plus frustré et en colère à mesure des messages :

**Message 1 : QUOI ????**

**Message 2 : Hého ! J'ai dit QUOI ???!!!**

**Message 3 : Bien. Ne répond pas, mais ne penses pas que tu es tirée d'affaire, mamzelle ! Détails. Demain. Appel conférence avec les filles. Kapeesh ? PS, Rob-Pat RESSEMBLE à ton Ed. (Yeees !)**

Je secouai la tête en réponse, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu. Hal marquait un point.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Edward. Lui aussi souriait. Je continuai de secouer ma tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Edward commença à me chatouiller pour me faire parler. J'essayai de lui rendre ses chatouilles, mais échouai lamentablement. Il était trop rapide et trop fort. Vraiment pas juste_. (T/N : Oh non t'as raison ! T'as Eddy qui dans ton lit et qui te fait des chatouilles ! C'est vraiment pas juste ! Pfff !)_

Je ris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. « Rien. C'est juste Hal qui fait l'idiot. » Je continuai en riant. « Arrête, Edward ! »

Heureusement, il arrêta de me chatouiller et me tint contre sa poitrine. « Désolé, les chatouilles était une revanche pour le coup de tout à l'heure. Je pouvais refaire le même genre de torture ; tu sais œil pour œil, mais je me suis dit que ce serait une torture pour moi aussi, si je commençais quelque chose sachant que je devrais m'arrêter. » Il me lança un regard plein de sous-entendu comme si j'avais dû me sentir coupable.

A la place je lui tirai la langue. « Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Cullen. Je ne me sens pas coupable pour ce que j'ai fait un peu plus tôt. Tu l'as vu venir et tu le sais. »

Edward rit. « Je dois l'admettre. Tu es aussi dure qu'un ongle toi. Alors, en quoi Hal est-il idiot ? »

« Il demande juste à propos de l'acteur principal, et il a fait une observation comme quoi Rob Pattinson te ressemblait beaucoup. » Je lui montrai le sms. « Il a raison tu sais. Vous êtes tous les deux, comme je l'ai dit à Alice, Coley et Hal, _sexy-à-quitter-ton-mari_. » _(R/N: J'adoooooooore vraiment cet expression!!!)_

Edward me regarda bizarrement et grimaça. « Hal m'appelle Ed. » Je levai les yeux. « Hey, qui est Mr X ? Moi ? »

« Peut-être, » j'haussai les épaules. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entrer dans l'histoire de ce surnom. Edward ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en voyant mon expression. Quoi qu'il ait voulu dire, il décida de ne pas pousser le truc Mr X plus loin.

« Alors, combien de temps vas-tu écrire cette nuit ? » Demanda-t-il à la place.

« Hum, je ne suis pas sûre. Peut être un peu plus. J'ai presque fini, et j'aimerais envoyer ça à Gérald le plus vite possible. Mais s'il te plait, ne reste pas debout à cause de moi. En fait, tu devrais retourner te coucher. Tu as cours demain. Que tu dormes un peu. »

« Non, je vais rester avec toi puisque tu as bientôt fini. Je ne veux pas dormir sans toi toute façon. » Dit-il en caressant ma joue avec le dos de sa main.

Je levai mon menton pour un baiser. « C'est gentil, Edward. Que penses-tu de l'idée que je finisse au lit alors ? »

Edward me prit dans ses bras avec l'ordinateur et nous porta jusqu'à la chambre où je continuai d'écrire pendant une demi-heure avant de tout envoyer à Gérald. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais réussi à me concentrer pour finir ma rubrique, Edward n'arrêtait pas de flirter avec moi pendant que je tapais. Je me tournai vers lui une ou deux fois pour lui lancer un regard menaçant, mais il souriait ou me faisait un clin d'œil et continuait de me distraire. Il laissa finalement tomber quand j'éteignis mon ordinateur et le posai sur la table de chevet. _(T/N : Quelle torture !)_

« Fini ? » demanda-t-il en me tirant vers lui. J'étais à moitié sur lui, ma tête sur sa poitrine et mes bras autour de sa taille. Je soupirai de contentement alors que nous restions ainsi un moment. « Alors, je suis _sexy-à-quitter-ton-mari_ ? » Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Je savais que tu n'allais pas oublier ce commentaire si vite. J'en dis trop devant toi, Edward, » Dis-je en feignant l'exaspération.

Il rit, « Au contraire, tu n'en dis pas assez, Bella. Tu es très difficile à comprendre. »

Je fronçai les sourcils même s'il ne pouvait me voir. « Vraiment ? J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais facile à comprendre. Qu'on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

« Eh bien, tes expressions sont fascinantes, mais je n'arrive pas toujours à les déchiffrer. C'est à la fois amusant et frustrant, mais je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. »

« Hmm, tu es facilement amusé non ? » le taquinai-je.

« Juste par toi, mon amour, » répondit-il. Ma respiration se coupa pendant une brève seconde mais Edward le remarqua. « Quoi ? »

« Tu viens de m'appeler _mon amour_ ? »

« Oui ? Et ? »

Je levai la tête pour le regarder attentivement. _« Et rien._ J'aime ça. » Dis-je en me repositionnant pour que ma tête soit près de la sienne. Nous étions tous les deux, face à face, de notre côté du lit. Je pouvais à peine voir son visage avec la seule lumière du radio réveil mais je pouvais le sentir. Même si sa main n'était pas sur ma hanche, j'aurais pu sentir qu'il était près de moi. Le fait qu'il me touche était la cerise sur le gâteau. Une de mes mains faisait la même chose, restait posée sur sa hanche. Nos visages s'approchaient lentement l'un de l'autre et nos corps suivaient. Je me trouvai bien vite dans les bras d'Edward.

« Je suis content que tu aimes le surnom. Il est sorti tout seul, mais j'aime aussi. » Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Le baiser passa en quelques secondes de doux à _je te veux maintenant_ (c'est ainsi que je les classais). Ma main remonta de sa hanche vers sa tête où mes doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux en bataille. Sa main à lui se déplaça de ma hanche vers mes fesses. J'arquai instinctivement mon dos, cognant mon bassin contre celui d'Edward et sentis clairement son excitation. Son autre main apparut miraculeusement de nulle part sur mon autre hanche, remontant doucement sous mon haut pour venir se poser sur mon sein.

Ma tête commençait à me tourner. _Que devais-je faire ? _Nous étions supposés dormir et maintenant nous passions à _'plus'_. Est-ce que je voulais faire ça maintenant ? Bon, apparemment je le voulais, mais _devions_-nous faire ça maintenant ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt pour _'plus'_ ? Je veux dire, les choses avançaient horriblement vite. Non, pas _horriblement_. _Merveilleusement vite_, mais n'était-ce pas trop vite ? _(T/N : Faut qu'elle arrête de se poser autant de questions Bella, ça doit fumer là haut, non ?)_

Edward sembla sentir mon désarroi intérieur, ou peut-être combattait-il sa propre bataille à propos de _'plus'_. Il cassa notre baiser mais laissa ses mains où elles étaient, ce qui était totalement ok de mon côté.

« Bella, » le désir ressortait dans sa voix, « Est-ce que tu veux faire ça maintenant ou tu veux attendre ? » Ses lèvres et sa langue sur ma gorge et ma mâchoire ne m'aidaient pas du tout à répondre à sa question. Mais je pris quelques profondes respirations, ce qui aida à éclaircir un peu mes idées.

« Nous devrions... attendre. » _(T/N : Nooooon ! Arrrgh !)._ Dis-je décidée. Je mordis ma lèvre et le regardai. « Je suis désolée, Edward, je... »

Il couvrit rapidement mes lèvres des siennes pour un rapide baisé. « Chut, c'est bon, Bella. On peut attendre pour _'plus'_. On n'est pas pressé. » _(T/N : Bah quand mêmeuh...)_ Il m'embrassa de nouveau et je soupirai de soulagement.

« Merci Edward. » Chuchotai-je. « Je ne suis juste pas encore sûre à cent pour cent. » Nous nous faisions face de nouveau. Je traçai de mon doigt la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Oui, je vois ça. C'est bon. Je veux que tu sois sûre. » Je l'embrassai de nouveau pour le remercier. « Juste par curiosité. A quel pourcentage en es-tu ? Je sais que tu n'es pas sûre à cent pour cent. »

Je souris. « Devines ? »

« Si je devinais, je dirais quatre-vingt quinze ? » Tenta-t-il.

Je ris. « C'est plutôt bien deviné. Je suis plus près de quatre-vingt dix-sept, même quatre-vingt dix-huit. Nous sommes à un battement de cœur de _'plus'_. Je suis si faible. »

« Non, je dirais que tu es très forte de pouvoir t'arrêter maintenant. »

« Toi aussi Edward. Merci. »

« Pas de problème. Hum, est-ce que tu veux que j'enlève mes mains ? » Demanda-t-il. J'avais oublié que ses mains étaient toujours sur mes fesses et ma poitrine. Nous rîmes tous les deux à notre position.

J'haussai les épaules. « En fait, ça ne gène pas, mais si tu veux les changer de place, tu peux. »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas leur place, mon amour, » dit-il en les bougeant. « Mais si je les laisse là, je ne serais pas capable de dormir cette nuit. »

« Comme tu veux. » Je l'embrassai de nouveau et me tournai pour que mon dos lui fasse face. J'attrapai l'un de ses bras et l'enroulai autour de ma taille. C'est ainsi que je m'étais endormi plus tôt. « Je t'aime. »

Edward me serra contre lui. « Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain, Edward se leva vers huit heures pour se préparer à aller en cours. Il devait assister à deux cours magistraux puis nous allions à Forks pour le traitement de Charlie.

C'était merveilleux de se réveiller auprès d'Edward. En fait, je fus réveillée par Edward m'embrassant le long de du cou, la clavicule et l'épaule. Oui, j'étais une chanceuse _(T/N : C'est pas mal de s'en rendre compte, pff)_. Je me levai avec lui. Je me douchai et me préparai pour la journée pendant qu'il faisait la même chose chez lui. Nous mangeâmes un bol de céréales ensemble avant qu'il ne parte.

J'avais environ cinq heures avant qu'Edward ne revienne. Je vérifiai mes emails. Je souris en lisant la réponse de Gérald à Mars et Venus.

**Merci, Swan. J'aime la spiritualité. J'en suis ! Bon travail, la nouvelle. N'oublies pas Lana. J'en ai besoin samedi après-midi. J'ai une liste de livres à critiquer dans n'importe quel ordre, mais la semaine prochaine ce sera un autre film. Celui avec Vince Vaughn et Reese Witherspoon sur Noël. Gérald. PS : Comment va l'orteil ?**

Je tapai une rapide réponse quand mon téléphone sonna. Comme il l'avait dit, Hal me mit en conférence téléphonique avec Alice et Coley. Ils avaient tous eu mon sms du milieu de la nuit et je leur racontai à propos de nos aveux, qu'Edward était resté cette nuit et notre décision à propos de _'plus'_.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais arrêté ! Est-ce que tu es folle ? » S'écria Hal plein de reproches. Je retins le téléphone loin de mon oreille.

« Ferme là, Hal. Si elle n'est pas prête, elle n'est pas prête. » Me défendit Coley. « Je suis contente pour toi Bells. »

« Ouais, » ajouta Alice. « Je pense tout simplement que c'est génial que vous soyez finalement ensemble. »

Je souris. « Moi aussi ! » Je me mis à glousser.

« Awww ! » Entendis-je des autres.

« Hey Bella, » demanda Alice. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi chercher mon nouveau chiot ? »

« Hum, bien sûr, mais ça ne devrait pas être Jasper ? » Demandai-je.

« Il l'a déjà rencontré, je vais juste la chercher. C'est un chiot lévrier italien. Elle est trop mignonne. Elle s'appelle Mina. Tu veux venir ? »

« Bien sûr, » dis-je. Je devais m'occuper puisque je n'avais pas à revoir ma rubrique.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir et Alice passa me chercher peu de temps après. Nous allâmes dans une maison en banlieue où une femme et sa famille élevaient des lévriers italiens et des Boston Terriers. Je pense que vous savez où je veux en venir.

Maudit Alice ! Mina était adorable. Petite surtout, d'une couleur marron avec un peu de blanc. Elle était si douce aussi. J'avais toujours voulu un chien. Tous les lévriers italiens étaient réservés mais la femme nous montra une nouvelle portée de Boston, et oh mon dieu, un petit gars sauta vers moi. J'étais maintenant l'heureuse propriétaire d'un chiot Boston terrier. Il était si mignon. Ce fut le coup de foudre.

Alice et moi nous arrêtâmes ensuite dans une boutique d'accessoires pour animaux. J'achetai à Diddy une caisse, un lit et quelques autres articles. Nous étions en train de rentrer à mon appartement quand Alice demanda, « Hey, Bella. Est-ce que tu peux avoir un chien dans ton appartement ? »

Oh oui. J'ai oublié. « Bah, je vais juste demander à Hal. Comment pourrait-il dire non à cette petite bouille triste ? » Demandai-je en levant Diddy vers Alice. Nous rîmes. J'étais presque sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas Hal. Alice m'aida avec toutes les choses de Diddy quand j'appelai Hal pour qu'il descende. Mieux valait le faire face à face.

Hal descendit et Alice lui montra Mina. Il fut tout 'ooohh' et 'aaaah' devant elle et il dit, « Bella, tu devrais en avoir un. »

Alice et moi nous mîmes à sourire. « Vraiment Hal ? Je pourrais garder un chien ici ? »

« Seulement s'il est mignon. » Clarifia-t-il.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce petit gars ? » Lui demandai-je en prenant Diddy.

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il est pour moi ? » Demanda Hal tout excité.

« Hum, non, Hal, c'est le mien en fait. Il s'appelle Diddy. »

« J'ai toujours voulu un Boston Terrier. Est-ce qu'on peut partager la garde ? Je veux dire, il sera surtout chez toi, mais je t'aiderai à en prendre soin et jouer avec. Shane ne me laissera pas avoir un chien là haut. Oh s'il te plait, Bella ? » _(T/N : Pffff ! Il nous a piqué l'idée des cocker's eyes !)_

Hal avait son expression la plus déchirante, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. En plus, c'était sympa de savoir que j'avais un dog-sitter sous la main. « Wow. Tu bats Alice niveau expression suppliante. Bien joué. Bien sûr qu'on peut partager la garde. »

Le reste de la journée, jusqu'au retour d'Edward, se déroula principalement avec Alice et Hal, à regarder les chiots jouer. On les sortit quelques fois mais nous restâmes principalement dans l'appartement. Alice et Hal partirent environ une demi-heure avant qu'Edward ne rentre.

Il s'arrêta d'abord à mon appartement. Diddy dormait sur son lit, par terre près de la télé donc Edward ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

« Hey, beautiful, » me salua-t-il dans la cuisine. « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Excellente. Comment se sont passés tes cours ? » Je souriais.

« Excellents. » Il me regarda curieusement. « Quelque chose est différent. »

Je ris. « Oui Edward, tu veux peut-être t'asseoir pour la nouvelle. » Le prévins-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? »

Je lui offris un grand sourire. « Félicitation. Tu es papa ! »

Edward me fixa choqué et confus, il déglutit. « Bella, je sais que je ne suis qu'en première année de médecine, mais c'est impossible. On n'a rien fait la nuit dernière, et même si c'était le cas, c'est bien trop tôt pour dire si tu es... »

Je ris. « Edward, je n'ai pas dit que _tu allais être papa_. J'ai dit que _tu étais déjà papa_. »

Il me fixa encore. « Bella, et je vais dire ça avec le plus grand respect et amour, de quoi tu parles bon sang ? »

Je lui pris la main et le tira vers le salon. J'attrapai la petite boule noire et banche de l'énorme coussin près de la télé, réveillant le petit gars au passage.

« Je te présente ton fils, Diddy. » Je lui tendis le chiot. Edward prit Diddy pour le regarder et le tint vers son visage et son cou où Diddy l'embrassa.

Edward se tourna vers moi et rit. « Je suis papa ! »

* * *

**FIN CHAPITRE HUIT

* * *

**

**T/N****: Alors ? Déçue ? Heureuse ? Dîtes nous tout ;)**

**Review = Teaser !!**


	9. Plus de problèmes avec 'plus'

**Traduction****: Beth et Jeny**

**Relecture**** (+petit peu de trad): Juju**

**T/N****: Voilà ! Désolées, c'est un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais ça a beau être les vacances pour deux d'entre nous, c'est plutôt la folie...  
**

**Alors voilà, on espère que ça vous plaira. Enjoy !**

_**Spanked-by-Edward Team (héhé, il vous plait notre nom ? mdr)**_

**PS: Dsl, il reste des fautes. Mais aujourd'hui on a vraiment essayer de faire vite pour publier le vendredi comme prévu. Alors si ça en gène certaines, on va prendra peut être un peu plus de temps pour publier et être sûres que vous ayez un chapitre nikel...**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapitre 9 - Plus (+) de problèmes avec 'plus'**_**

* * *

**_

**BPoV**

Voir le visage d'Edward quand je lui annonçai qu'il était papa n'avait pas de prix. Choc, surprise et désespoir passèrent en quelques secondes devant mes yeux. Très amusant vraiment. Puis son expression quand il réalisa qu'il était le père de Diddy fut encore plus drôle, hilarante et pleine de joie.

Honnêtement Diddy était le chiot le plus mignon que j'avais jamais vu, bien que nous ayons découvert un peu plus tôt qu'il souffrait de problèmes intestinaux. Ouais, ses gaz pouvaient littéralement détruire l'atmosphère d'une pièce. Dans l'avenir nous devrons expérimenter plusieurs types de nourriture pouvant lui aller. C'était ça ou lobotomiser la partie de notre cerveau responsable de l'odorat. Mais ceci semblait difficilement réalisable puisque toutes les personnes que nous connaissions auraient du être lobotomisées également.

Malgré que ce soit le chien le plus puant de tous les temps, bien que je ne sois pas sûre que ce titre existe réellement, nous l'adorions. Comment aurions pu ne pas l'aimer ? C'était une boule de poils toute douce. On aurait dit que son visage venait de heurter un mur tellement il était plat. Je suppose que Diddy avait un visage que seule une mère pouvait aimer. Il était tellement vilain qu'il en devenait beau ! Moitié Boston Terrier, moitié alien. Il était adorable. _(T/N : je savais que l'auteur de cette histoire était folle mais de là à croire qu'un alien peut se croiser avec un Boston Terrier...^^R/N : N'essayez pas d'imaginer la conception, c'est un conseil d'amie.)_

Nous avions emmené Diddy avec nous à Forks, Edward et moi, et Charlie eut pratiquement une crise cardiaque quand je lui annonçai qu'il était grand-père _(T/N : le pauvre...)_. Je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle de cette manière « Charlie, tu es grand-père maintenant. »

Charlie en avait immédiatement conclu que j'étais enceinte. Le regard noir que lança Charlie à Edward pendant une demi-seconde ne nous échappa pas.

Charlie soupira de soulagement quand je lui montrai Diddy. Il avait même joué avec son « petit-fils » pendant qu'Edward et moi cuisinions avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Charlie avait toujours voulu un chien. Je l'avais toujours imaginé avec un basset-hound l'emmenant tranquillement avec lui à la pêche, il aimait réellement Diddy.

« Tu voulais que je me fasse tirer dessus, Bella ? » me demanda Edward alors que nous étions dans la cuisine. « Je te jure que j'ai vu Charlie regarder son arme puis me regarder quand tu lui as annoncé qu'il était grand-père » dit-il sur un ton désapprobateur. _(T/N : on te croit Eddy... tu es passé à deux doigts de la mort... mais tout va bien, chères lectrices, Eddy va bien et nous apportera pleins de lemons quand... oops j'en dis trop là, je me tais ^^)_

Je rigolai « Eh, relax Edward, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tiré pour te tuer et l'avantage c'est qu'on n'est pas loin de l'hôpital. Les blessures qu'il t'aurait inffligées n'auraient pas mis en danger ta vie très longtemps » le rassurai-je. _(T/N : Bella, t'es vraiment trop douée pour rassurer les gens, tu trouves toujours les mots justes et apaisants...)_

« Merci » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique alors que je levais ma tête pour avoir un petit baiser. « C'est le moins que tu puisses faire. »

Esme trouva hilarant le fait qu'elle soit la grand-mère d'un chien et mignon que moi et Edward soyons parents canins ensemble. Elle s'amusa même avec le chien pendant que nous étions à l'hôpital avec Charlie. Esme fut très heureuse de nous voir Edward et moi ensemble, même si nous n'avions encore rien annoncé. Je suppose qu'elle avait du deviner grâce aux ondes qui nous entouraient, je ne sais pas. Esme pouvait être très perspicace. Elle me fit un grand sourire chaleureux. Quand nous fûmes seules, elle m'informa qu'elle pensait que nous nous serions mis ensemble plus tôt, au lycée ou à la fac par exemple.

Quand nous rentrâmes à Seattle, nous trouvâmes Hal tournant en rond dans la pièce. Il me bouscula pratiquement pour avoir Diddy. « Oh super, tu es enfin de retour! » dit-il alors qu'il arrachait le chiot des mains.

« Ca me fait plaisir aussi de te revoir, Hal » répondis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

« Oh, désolé, petite fille » il m'embrassa sur la joue. « Et salut, Edward. J'étais juste un peu anxieux de revoir notre petit garçon » dit-il sur un ton attendrissant.

Edward me regarda surpris, « Oh oui, Edward. Hal a obtenu la garde de Diddy. J'ai oublié de te le dire. »

« Je vois » commenta Edward alors que nous rentrions dans l'appartement. Nous remarquâmes qu'Hal avait un sac avec lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, Hal ? »

Hal sourit d'une façon diabolique. « Je n'ai pas pu résister »

« Hum, hum » dis-je inquiète pendant que je défaisais cette stupide atèle de ma jambe droite et libérais le capitaine de son immobilisation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Hal nous présenta alors, enfin présenta à Diddy, plusieurs manteaux et t-shirts. « Alice et moi sommes allés dans une boutique pour chien » annonça-t-il fièrement. _(T/N : oh non... pauvre chien !!)_

« Oui je vois ça » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et as-tu trouvé un kimono pour Diddy ? » demandai-je pour rigoler.

Hal afficha un large sourire. « Oh non ! » dis-je abasourdie. Edward rigolait et secouait la tête en signe d'abandon.

« Bien sûr que si. Et il va être époustouflant » dit Hal d'un ton sérieux mais d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

« Laisse-moi te montrer ce que j'ai d'autre-. _Oh mon dieu, c'est quoi cette odeur_? » Hal remuait le nez d'un air dégouté.

Edward et moi rîmes. « Notre fils, » l'informa Edward. « L'odeur est repoussante, je l'admets, mais on arrive à s'y habituer. »

Je regardai Edward et lui fit une grimace comme s'il était fou.

« C'est vrai. En fait, non, on ne peut pas s'y habituer. »

« Oh mon dieu, ouvrez une fenêtre! » ordonna Hal. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui donnez à manger, des moutons morts? »

Je continuais à rire alors que je me levai du canapé et que je me dirigeai vers la porte vitrée donnant sur mon modeste petit balcon, mais Edward rencontra mon regard et me rattrapa. « Hal, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » demanda-t-il. Il y avait une boite en bois, ou peut-être une espèce de jardinière, d'environ un mètre cinquante sur quatre vingt-dix centimètres et de trente centimètres de profondeur, contenant du gazon.

« C'est le pot de chambre de Diddy, bien sûr. Tu habites au 5ème étage. Il doit avoir un moyen de faire ses besoins, et je vous fournis gracieusement un petit « jardin » pour qu'il 'se lâche'. »

« Wow, merci, Hal. Tu essaies vraiment de faire au mieux. Je suis impressionnée. »

« Je vais ignorer cette remarque et simplement te répondre 'de rien'. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour notre petit Diddy. » Il posa Diddy par terre sur le gazon et l'encouragea à faire ses besoins. Quand Diddy le fit, Hal le félicita. Edward et moi sourîmes. C'était une image à garder en mémoire. Hal était si gentil.

Peu de temps après le départ d'Hal, nous nous couchâmes. Hal aurait voulu prendre Diddy avec lui mais il se souvint que Shane ne voulait pas de chien puis Diddy se laissa aller de nouveau. Hal soupira en parlant au chien « Ecoute, petite terreur, je t'aime mais tu sens mauvais. Je te vois demain. Je te promets. Oui, je te promets. » Ou la la, il parlait à Diddy comme à un bébé. _(R/N : J'en connais une autre qui le fait...)_

Quand nous nous couchâmes avec Edward, Diddy était avec nous sur le lit. Mais nous réussîmes à le mettre dans son coussin dans le salon parce que premièrement il n'arrêtait pas de se laisser aller, deuxièmement, c'était bizarre d'avoir des yeux qui nous regardaient pendant que nous passions du temps ensemble moi et Edward, même si ces yeux appartenaient à un adorable petit chien. Nous étions en train de nous embrasser puis soudainement nous nous arrêtâmes quand nous sentîmes le regard de Diddy sur nous. Nous le regardâmes nous regarder. Ouais, c'était plus que dérangeant. _(R/N : Quelle vision dérangeante ! Je te comprends Diddy ! Pourquoi pas nous ?!)_

Tôt le lendemain matin, j'attendais impatiemment que mon journal arrive pour que je puisse lire Mars et Vénus. Même si je savais ce que disait la colonne, j'étais quand même nerveuse à l'idée de ma première publication dans le Times. Je nourris Diddy et le posai dans son petit jardin pendant qu'Edward s'habillait dans son appartement.

Diddy venait juste de finir ses affaires quand j'entendis un coup contre la porte. J'allai ouvrir et trouvai mon journal roulé sur le paillasson. Je retirai rapidement la ficelle qui le tenait et ouvrit le Times. J'allai directement à la section 'Allez-y' qui regroupait les articles d'art et d'activité. Je balayai les pages pour finalement trouver Mars et Venus à la quatrième page :

_Mars et Venus pour les films et livres par Isabella Swan avec l'aide d'Edward Cullen._

Je souris en lisant nos deux noms, ensembles, imprimés. Puis je souris encore plus largement en parcourant nos badinages et recommandations. A la fin, Gerald avait ajouté une adresse email pour que les lecteurs _nous_ envoient leurs critiques, juste pour savoir si nous pouvions continuer avec ce format. J'espérais vraiment que les lecteurs allaient aimer ça. Mais même s'ils n'aimaient pas, j'aurais toujours Edward pour m'accompagner au cinéma de toute façon, aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait venir, voilà.

« Ahem ! » J'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge pour avoir mon attention. Ma tête se leva pour trouver Edward et son sourire en coin. Je n'avais même pas entendu sa porte s'ouvrir tellement j'étais prise pas l'article. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

« Pourquoi jubiles-tu ? » Demandai-je.

« Rien que de voir à quel point tu es heureuse me rend heureux aussi. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que je te fixais pendant que tu lisais le journal. Ta joie est contagieuse, mon amour. » Il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Mon dos était contre lui alors que nous regardions le journal dans mes mains. Le menton d'Edward reposait sur mon épaule. « Alors, comment est Mars et Venus ? »

Je souriais toujours. « Est-ce vraiment égoïste de voir mon nom imprimé ? »

Edward rit en m'embrassant sur le cou. « Nope, je pense que c'est une sensation naturelle, » murmura-t-il en frottant son nez contre ma mâchoire. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu imaginais ? »

Je mordis ma lèvre et acquiesça essayant de rester concentrée, mais c'était difficile avec Edward qui me tenait fermement et que sa respiration glissait sur ma peau, réveillant une chair de poule. « Je _pense_ que c'est bien. J'espère juste que le reste de Seattle sera d'accord. » Je ris quand mon cou se tordis dans l'autre sens sous les chatouilles lui offrant un peu plus de peau à embrasser.

« Est-ce que tu crois que les gens vont critiquer nos critiques ? » Demanda-t-il en me tirant à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Je ne pense pas qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse tout de suite puisqu'il me coinça contre la porte une fois qu'elle fut fermée et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Edward avait le don de ramollir tout mon corps. J'étais perdu dans le baiser, totalement dedans jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit du journal tombant à terre ce qui me sortit de ma transe. Le son avait dû également faire peur à Diddy parce qu'il se mit à aboyer, ce qui me fit tressaillir aussi.

Edward grogna et brisa le baiser.

« Je ne désirerai rien de plus que de fricoter avec toi toute la journée, Edward, mais ne dois-tu pas y aller bientôt ? » Demandai-je. Il effleura ses lèvres contre les miennes de nouveau et mes genoux furent sur le point de me lâcher ; je lui empoignais la taille afin de rester stable. « Edward ? » Murmurai-je.

Il soupira et répondit à contre cœur, « Oui, je dois être présent à une autopsie. » Il leva les sourcils et demanda gaiement, « Tu veux venir ? » _(T/N : Oh que c'est romantique !)_

Je plissais le nez. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Par politesse. »

Je grimaçai. « Ne te soucis pas de la politesse quand on parle d'autopsie. Sans vouloir t'offenser, mais réponse sera tout le temps, non ! Tout le temps. » Je frissonnai à l'idée de regarder un corps sans vie se faire triturer. _Beurk !_

« Comme tu veux, mon amour. Je serais absent pendant deux heures. Je ramène le déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais compter les secondes jusqu'à ton retour, » répondis-je sarcastiquement avant de rire, il leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu vas avoir envie de manger après avoir vu un corps mort ? » Je froissai mon nez de nouveau.

Edward haussa les épaules encore une fois comme si ce n'était pas très important. Il avait des intestins d'acier. Mon estomac se retournait rien que d'y penser.

Pendant qu'Edward était absent, j'envoyai mon article de Lalo par email à Gerald pour le journal de samedi et ensuite je jouai avec Diddy pendant un moment. Je mis même l'atèle à mon pied droit et emmenai le petit gars pour une courte balade.

Edward revint quelques heures plus tard comme il l'avait dit, ramenant des sandwichs de la même brasserie où nous étions allés la semaine précédente avec Alice et Rosalie. Il se rappela même que j'avais pris la salade de poulet au blé avec la sauce à part et un petit sac de Bretzels et ramena tout ça pour moi. N'était ce pas adorable ? _(R/N : Ah l'amour...)_

Tandis que nous mangions, nous reçûmes tous les deux un message d'Alice, nous ordonnant de venir dîner chez elle ce soir à 18h, et que nous pouvions emmener Diddy pour jouer avec Mina.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna, signalant l'arrivé d'un nouveau message. Il le lut et je remarquai qu'il souriait légèrement mais au moment où il se rendit compte que je l'observais, il essaya de retrouver une expression neutre.

« Qui est ce ? » Demandai-je par curiosité.

« Alice. Elle dit de ne pas être en retard, » répondit-il nonchalamment.

Je restai, cependant, prudente. « Alors pourquoi souriais-tu, Edward ? » Je le croyais lorsqu'il disait que le message venait d'Alice, mais je suspectais qu'il y avait plus la dessous qu'un simple rappel à l'ordre afin que nous soyons à l'heure au diner.

« Rien. Elle a juste tapé le message en langage codé. » Il sourit de nouveau.

Je le regardai incrédule. « Pourquoi écrirait-elle en langage codé ? Je peux voir ? » Je m'approchais pour prendre le téléphone, mais il l'éloigna très rapidement avant de me le montrer encore plus rapidement et ensuite il le tourna vers lui afin de me lire le message à haute voix.

« En zoyes sap ne drater, » fit-il semblant de lire. Je savais qu'il faisait semblant parce que le message qu'il m'avait laissé apercevoir était bien plus long que ça, mais j'acquiesçai, faisant semblant d'être rassuré alors que nous poursuivîmes notre repas. Il se passait quelque chose. Je laissai ça de côté pour le moment.

Cet après midi là, nous restâmes tranquillement à mon appartement faisant notre travail. Edward lisait ses manuels de pathologie ou de ses autres classes et je regardais les emails de Lalo essayant d'en choisir quelques un pour mon prochain article. Je vérifiai aussi la boite mail où les lecteurs de Mars et Venus pouvaient effectuer des commentaires.

Nous avions eu seulement quelques messages à ce jour. Je levai les yeux au ciel et ricanai en lisant certains d'entre eux. Apparemment, l'avis de Mars avait beaucoup de succès. Eh bien, en réalité, pas tellement son avis, mais il avait lui-même un grand succès. En fait, 3 des 5 personnes qui avaient laissé un commentaire voulait savoir si Edward était célibataire. _(T/N : Et encore elles ne l'ont jamais vu !) _ Edward leva le nez de ses bouquins en me donnant un regard curieux et me demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« Les filles on craqué sur Mars. Pas mal. Tu vas peut être te trouver un rendez vous, Edward. Ces dames te veulent. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ferma son livre avant de se rapprocher, non, de ramper, et de façon très sexy je pourrais dire, vers le coin de mon canapé. Nous étions pieds contre pieds il y a quelques instants, et maintenant il se trouvait juste au dessus de mon ordinateur portable et de moi. J'avalai difficilement ma salive alors que nous nous regardions. Edward ferma mon ordinateur et le déposa sur la table basse, tout ça sans rompre le contact visuel. Il n'était pas du tout intéressé par les messages.

J'avalais ma salive à nouveau. « Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » Il acquiesça lentement, ses prunelles vertes pénétrèrent mes marrons. « Ok ? » Soufflai-je faiblement.

« Il y a seulement une seule dame qui me veut, qui m'intéresse, » dit-il doucement. Il pencha la tête afin de m'embrasser mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres afin d'ajouter. « Parce que je la veux elle. Vraiment. » Ses lèvres rencontrèrent finalement les miennes dans un de ses doux baiser qui voulait dire 'je veux plus '. Après une minute Edward recula un peu et demanda, « Pourcentage ? »

« Hein ? » J'étais un peu étourdie par le manque d'oxygène.

« Pourcentage ? » _(T/N : Pressé, Edward ?)_ répéta-t-il doucement en tirant sur le lobe de mon oreille avec ses dents.

« Oh. Euh… 98.5 ? »

Il acquiesça. « Ok. » _(T/N : la douche froide…)_ Edward m'embrassa doucement encore une fois avant de rouler sur le côté me tirant face à lui alors que nous nous jetions sur le canapé. « Je t'aime. » _(T/ N : Raaaaaaaaa, il est trop parfait !!! - R/N : Respire Jeny tu vas me faire une attaque là...)_

Je souris, « Je t'aime aussi. » J'aurais voulu m'excuser auprès d'Edward, mais je savais qu'il m'aurait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça. Il prenait les choses de façon tellement adorable. J'étais vraiment très proche des 100%. Plus proche que ce que pouvais imaginer Edward. Vraiment j'étais sans doute à 99.9%. J'avais peur cependant. Pas du fait qu'Edward ne m'aime pas, mais j'avais peur de… ne pas être à la hauteur.

De plus je n'avais jamais fais 'ça'. Pas seulement l'acte en lui même, je ne m'en étais même jamais approché. Le seule gars avec qui j'étais sortie était ce joueur de baseball, Drew, avec qui j'avais eu quelques rendez vous. Il était vraiment sympa et très beau garçon, mais je n'avais jamais ressentie cette étincelle avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme ce que j'éprouvais pour Edward, et de loin. Je soupirai, souhaitant pouvoir surmonter ma peur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon amour ? » Demanda Edward. Il pouvait toujours sentir lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je secouai la tête, mais il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

« Quoi ? » Insista-t-il.

« Je pensais juste a propos de 'ça' et combien j'espérais ne pas avoir… peur. » J'étais face à son parfait menton. _(R/N : Mouais, l'adjectif 'parfait' pour un menton. Elle est vraiment bizarre cette Bella.)_

Bien sûr, il prit mon visage dans ses mains pour lever mon regard vers le sien ? « De quoi est-ce que tu pourrais avoir peur ? Tu ne penses pas que je te mets trop la pression, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh, non. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Eh bien, tu me tentes, mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. C'est juste… mon dieu, c'est tellement humiliant. » Edward continuait de m'encourager avec ses yeux. C'était bizarre. C'était comme si je n'avais pas pu mentir même si je l'avais voulu. Quelque part, il était en train d'éblouir cette stupide, embarrassante vérité, afin qu'elle sorte de moi. « Je n'ai jamais fais 'ça ', » lâchai-je avant d'immédiatement fermer les yeux et cacher mon visage dans sa poitrine.

Je sentis sa poitrine se secouer de rire. « Ne te moques pas de moi ! » Me plaignis-je dans sa chemise.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, mon amour. » Il essaya de se reculer pour libérer mon visage afin que je puisse le regarder. Des clous. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés. « Bella, regarde-moi. » Je tins mes yeux encore plus serrés. « S'il te plait ? » j'ouvris un œil. Il rit de nouveau, cette fois à mon expression. « Il n'y a rien d'embarrassant ou d'humiliant là dedans. C'est très noble, vraiment. » Je le regardai incrédule. Noble Ignoble. « Tu veux attendre, » supposa-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. « Non, j'aimerais vraiment le faire. » Edward me regarda avec curiosité. « Eh bien, apparemment c'est le cas. Mon pourcentage continu d'augmenter. C'est juste que je sais que tu as plus d'expérience que moi pour 'ça ', et je ne veux pas connaitre les détails sanglants de tes nombreuses aventures, » Je frémis, agitant mes mains devant moi, mais continuai. « C'est juste que… » Je détournai les yeux de nouveau, mais il captura mon regard et me sourit avec encouragement. « Eh bien, je ne connais aucun trucs coquins ou autre, » Finis-je avec défaite. Je pouvais sentir combien mes joues étaient rouges.

L'amusement se lisait dans ses yeux et les coins de sa bouche tremblèrent. « Trucs ? Comme quoi ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Je soupirai, « Exactement. Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de… te satisfaire, ok ? » Il jeta finalement la tête en arrière, signe qu'il avait enfin compris. « Ok, je vais aller me cacher sous mon lit maintenant, » dis-je tandis que j'essayai de me lever.

Edward rit en me tirant plus proche de lui rendant impossible les possibilités de m'échapper. « Bella, c'est bon. Quand nous aurons finalement décidé d'aller plus loin, ça sera suffisant de juste être avec toi. Pas besoin de trucs coquins. Ça sera parfait parce que ça sera nous. Ensemble. » Je pouvais entendre la sincérité dans sa voix. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ok ? » J'acquiesçai. « Alors, au moment où tu seras prête, tu n'auras qu'à dire le mot, et je promets de faire en sorte que ce soit la meilleure décision que tu n'ais jamais prise et avec un peu de chance la meilleure expérience particulière que tu n'ais jamais eu. J'espère juste que je pourrais te satisfaire, Bella. »

Je reniflai, « Ouais, je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème. Tout ce que tu as besoin de faire c'est de me regarder et je me décompose. Me concentrer sur ta voix et sur tes caresses et oublier le reste. Tu feras de moi ce que tu veux, Edward. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent et il secoua la tête, « Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, Isabella, » prévint-il. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux à nouveau alors qu'il se jeta sur ma bouche avec un autre de ses fervents baisers, qui dura approximativement 30 secondes avant que Diddy ne commence à gémir.

Nous rompîmes le baiser simultanément et soupirâmes, regardant Diddy qui nous observait également, la tête penchée sur le côté se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Je pense qu'il a besoin d'aller faire ses besoins, » dis-je. _(T/N : comment passer du coq à light !!! ça c'est pour Lili ;))_

Edward acquiesça et se leva pour mettre Diddy dans son petit jardin. Je crus entendre Edward accuser Diddy d'être un casseur d'ambiance.

Je ris intérieurement en entendant son commentaire et remarquai le téléphone d'Edward sur le canapé. (_T/N : NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!)_ Il avait du tomber de sa poche. Je ne cherchais pas délibérément à trouver le dernier message d'Alice, mais l'iPhone sonna, annonçant un nouveau message de cette dernière, qui s'afficha sur l'écran. J'eus le souffle coupé en le lisant.

Mais ensuite, je me figeai en entendant la voix d'Edward derrière moi, « Bella ? » Oh oh. _(R/N : Voilà le Père Noël ! *pardon*)_ Il m'avait attrapé la main dans le sac. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » je me retournai lentement, mordant ma lèvre inférieure. J'essayai de lui donner la meilleure expression brise cœur à la Alice Cullen que je pouvais. J'espérais que je n'allais pas avoir trop de problème. « Super. Tu es au courant pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il réprobateur. Il soupira. « Formidable. Alice va me tuer maintenant. »

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE NEUF

* * *

**

**T/N : Voilà, alors est ce que ce chapitre vous a plut ? Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bella voulait attendre avant d'aller plus loin, alors j'espère que maintenant vous la comprenez un peu mieux. Il faut aussi savoir que les mœurs Américaine ne sont pas les mêmes que les nôtres. En France il est assez rare de trouver des filles de plus de 20 ans encore vierge, et ça ne choque personne. Là-bas c'est déjà un peu plus tabou comme sujet. Donc voilà, ne vous inquiétez pas le premier lemon va arriver, et Bella va se lâcher… Mais shhhhhhhhh, j'en dis pas plus.**

**Juste une chose, ça devient une habitude maintenant, c'est notre moment PUB, allez lire la ff de Lolie-Lili « Rosalie, je crois que c'est lui » c'est une histoire très sympa que je conseille à ceux qui ne la connaisse pas encore. Vous la trouverez dans nos story favorite ou dans nos auteurs favoris.**

**Les votes sont OUVERTS, n'oubliez pas de voter pour CLG via le lien sur notre profil. ;)**

**Je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas de nous passez un petit coucou grâce aux reviews. On vous adoreeeeeeeeeeeeuh**

**XOXO**


	10. Test Bébé, Test Bébé, 1 2 3

**TRADUCTION : JENY**

**Relecture : Juju**

**T/N : C'est vendredi, c'est... *cherche une rime*... *se creuse la tête*... un nouveau chapi' ! Oui, bon d'accord c'est un peu ridicule. Mais on vient de terminer la trad et on a le cerveau en compote.**

**Notre recommandation de la semaine, vous la trouverez dans nos story fav, c'est **_**Mes amis, l'homme que j'aime et moi**_** de Doubi. Bonne lecture pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas encore. ;)**

**Sur ce, on vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre de CLG, enjoy !**

_**Spanked-by-Edward Team**_

**PS : Ce chapitre a encore été fini à la dernière minute, la relectrice (oui moi juju) s'excuse encore si quelques fautes ont échappé à son cerveau fatigué lol.**

**PS2: Beth s'excuse auprès de Bella, Tiger et Houna, elle n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à leur review, mais elle leur prépare une belle surprise pour se faire pardonner. =D**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Test bébé test bébé 1,2,3

* * *

**

**BPOV**

« Bella pourrais-tu arrêter de gesticuler et faire semblant de ne pas être au courant de ta surprise ? » Demanda Edward. Il semblait tout simplement exaspéré. Nous étions sur le chemin pour aller chez Alice et Jasper. « Tu as dit que tu allais faire semblant d'être surprise. Tu tiens si peu à ma vie ? »

« Ok. Très bien, » dis-je tendis que je prenais plusieurs grandes inspirations pour essayer de me calmer. « Mais tu exagères un peu. Je ne pense pas qu'Alice te tueras. »

« Non, » accorda-t-il. « Mais elle peut me rendre la vie plus dur qu'elle n'a besoin de l'être. »

« Exact, » acquiesçai-je. « Ok, tu vois ? C'est moi toute calme et nonchalante. Je ne sais rien a propos de ma surprise d'anniversaire avancée. Habituellement je déteste les surprises, tu sais ? » _(T/N : Ouais on sait…)_

Edward sourit. Il savait. Je détestais les surprises, l'attention et les cadeaux, spécialement pour mon anniversaire, qui était en réalité dans quelques jours. Je n'avais rien dit à propos de ça, espérant, en vain apparemment, qu'il pourrait être simplement oublié. Mais cette surprise… Je souris rien que d'y penser. J'étais au-delà de l'excitation.

« Juste par curiosité, comptais-tu me rappeler que ton anniversaire était dans deux jours ou allais tu me laisser me sentir coupable pour avoir oublié ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, » répondis-je honnêtement. Edward secoua la tête de désapprobation tout en claquant la langue. J'haussai les épaules et souris innocemment. C'était vrai mais mon esprit était bien trop préoccupé en ce moment.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Coley, mais elle me manquait malgré tout. Je l'avais vu chaque jour au cours des quatre dernières années, et nous nous connaissions depuis le CM2. Nous étions restées amies même après mon déménagement à Forks.

« Vous allez enfin rencontrer Coley ! Et Chad ! » Chad était le fiancé de Coley. Il jouait au baseball pour les Diamondbacks d'Arizona. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis le collège et, bien sûr, ne s'étaient pas séparés à l'université. Chad était dans l'équipe de l'ASU (Arizona State University) également. Il était vraiment gentil et traitait Coley comme une déesse. _(T/N : Ah oui ? Et il a un frère ce garçon ??)_ Ils étaient tellement géniaux ensemble.

« Eh bien, je dois te dire que j'ai parlé à Coley au téléphone, » me dit Edward avec désinvolture.

J'eu presque le coup du lapin, tellement ma tête se tourna vers lui rapidement. « Quoi ? Quand ? »

« La semaine dernière. C'était avec Alice quand Coley a appelé pour parler des fleurs. Je ne lui ai pas parlé beaucoup. J'ai juste dit bonjour. »

Il me fallut une seconde pour assimiler l'information.

Je venais juste de parler à Coley et elle ne m'avait pas du tout parlé d'une conversation avec Edward ou laissé supposer qu'elle allait venir. Je me demandai quand tout ça avait été prévu.

« Savais tu qu'elle allait venir ? » Demandai-je.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, je ne savais pas jusqu'à hier. Alice me l'a dit, et j'étais _supposé_ garder le secret, et j'ai échoué misérablement. » Il secouait la tête de honte. _(T/N : Tttttttttttt, je secoue la tête moi aussi !!!)_

Je serrai sa main. « Non, tu n'as pas échoué. J'étais simplement au bon endroit au bon moment. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je peux faire semblant d'être surprise. »

Edward me regarda avec scepticisme. « Quoi ? Je peux ! » Il renifla mais finit pas laisser tomber. J'étais un peu vexé. Mes compétences d'actrice n'étaient pas si mauvaise, si ? Je ne pense vraiment pas.

Merci mon dieu, Edward changea de sujet.

« Alors je suppose que nous allons tous aller au match, Diamondbacks/Mariners, demain. Coley avait prévu une visite surprise pour ton anniversaire et ça tombait justement au moment où Chad avait un match ici. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. C'est un très bon champ extérieur. C'est vraiment dommage que les Diamondbacks ne soient pas si bon cette année. »

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne suivais pas vraiment le sport. Je veux dire pas du tout. Coley, d'un autre côté aimait vraiment ça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix étant donné que Chad pratiquait trois sports au collège ; en plus, elle jouait au Volleyball. J'avais été à des matchs avec eux, mais n'avais jamais fait attention aux règles, à la stratégie ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne m'étais même pas intéressé au baseball lorsque je sortais avec Drew.

« Oh, Edward. Je suis la DH au mariage de Coley le mois prochain. Il faut évidemment aller à Phoenix, mais est ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? » _(T/N : Juju tu penses à ce que je pense… ???!!! R/N : Hum, oui l'ascenseur... Vous allez A-DO-REZ !)_

Je ne savais pas si son planning à l'école de médecine était déjà très chargé, alors je lui demandais maintenant pendant que j'y pensais.

« Bien sûr, » il sourit. « Merci d'avoir demandé. » Il serra ma main.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, » je ris, « mais je ne t'ai même pas encore dit la date. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, » déclara-t-il.

« Mais si, » commençai-je. _S'il avait un empêchement ?_

Edward secoua la tête. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je viens avec toi. » Le ton de sa voix était sans appel, mais ensuite il fronça les sourcils, « Euh, pourrai-je savoir ce que DH veut dire ? » _(T/N : Pffff aucune culture, et ça se dit futur médecin !!!)_

« Demoiselle d'honneur, » l'informai-je. Il acquiesça.

« Oh, » Edward se stoppa. Je le regardai. « Alors tu vas devoir marcher dans le cortège avec… le GH ? » Il ricana.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Oui, le garçon d'honneur, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Edward rit à nouveau. « Il n'a pas de problèmes intestinaux ? » _(T/N : ????????????)_

Je secouai encore une fois la tête. « Vraiment très mature, Edward. »

« Alors qui va être garçon d'honneur ? » Demanda Edward. Je jurerais avoir reconnu une pointe de dédain dans sa voix. Il aurait aussi bien put demander qui était le pauvre idiot avec qui j'allais danser.

« Euh, c'est ce joueur de baseball. Drew Hanson. Il est très bon ami avec Chad. »

« Oh, » Il réfléchit pendant une minute. « Est-ce que tu veux parler de Drew Hanson le lanceur des Diamondbacks ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Ouais, c'est celui là. »

Edward sourit, « C'est un très bon lanceur. Tu le connais, Bella ? » Edward semblait désormais légèrement excité. _(T/N : pas pour longtemps…)_

« Ouais. Nous avons eu quelques rendez vous. Il est très gentil, » dis-je, en tachant de paraitre aussi détachée que possible. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'Edward pourrait être jaloux, mais on ne sait jamais.

« Waouh. Ok. Je déteste ce gars. » Oui c'était bien du mépris dans sa voix_. (T/N : On fait moins le malin du coup !!)_

« Quoi ? Il y a deux seconde tu chantais ses louanges. Maintenant tu le détestes parce qu'on a eu des rendez vous? » Demandai-je incrédule.

Edward tourna simplement dans l'allée d'Alice et se gara. « Juste pour information, je ne chantais pas ses louanges. J'ai simplement souligné le fait que c'était une athlète au dessus de la moyenne. _(T/N : c'est cela oui…)_ Maintenant qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous ? Tu as dit que vous aviez eu plusieurs rendez vous. Est-ce que c'était sérieux ? » Demanda Edward curieusement.

J'haussai les épaules et levai mes mains, paumes en l'air. « Est ce que c'est important ? »

« Oui. Vous avez eu quelques rendez vous ou vous sortiez ensemble ? »

« Nous avons eu plusieurs rendez vous donc nous sortions ensemble. Quel est le problème ? » Demandai-je. Je commençai à être légèrement agacée. « Allons-nous vraiment nous disputer pour une histoire de choix de termes ? »

« Je n'appelle pas ça une dispute. C'est une discussion colorée, » sourit-il. Au moins, il n'était pas fâché ou quoi que ce soit.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, « Encore le choix du terme. »

« Alors, » Edward demanda pour plus d'explications, « est ce que vous aviez une relation exclusive ? »

« Si tu demandes si nous étions impliqué dans une relation romantique, la réponse est non. »

Edward sembla satisfait de ma réponse car il acquiesça. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand une nouvelle question lui vint à l'esprit, « alors quelle genre de relation avais-tu avec Drew ? »

« Nous étions juste amis, » dis-je.

« Amitié améliorée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Euh, je ne sais pas de quelles améliorations tu parles. Spécialement depuis que je t'ai honteusement fait part de mon expérience ou plutôt inexpérience pour ce genre de chose, » rétorquai-je avec contrariété.

« Oh, ouais. J'avais oublié pendant un moment. Désolé. Donc vous n'êtes pas passé à l'acte, mais qu'en est-il des câlins ? »

Je regardai simplement Edward comme s'il était fou, et c'est exactement ce qu'il était en ce moment même. « Câlins ? Vraiment ? Qu'est ce que c'est, cours d'éducation sexuelle de 5ème ? »

Edward ignora mon sarcasme, « Alors, pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé avec le lanceur s'il est un si gentil garçon ? »

Je soupirai fortement et pris le visage d'Edward entre mes mains en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux émeraudes. « Eh bien, » commençai-je avant d'écrasé mes lèvres contre les siennes, permettant à nos bouches de ne faire qu'une. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, dansèrent et se taquinèrent au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondit. Après un moment, je brisai notre étreinte mais continuai de le regarder dans les yeux tandis que je terminai ma réponse à sa question, « Il n'est pas toi, » dis-je clairement. « Ça commence et se termine ici. » Je lui donnai un chaste baiser, « heureux ? Où est ce que tu prévois de me faire passer au détecteur de mensonge ? »

Edward m'embrassa à son tour et me sourit. « Je suis extrêmement heureux. Merci. »

Jusque là, Diddy était bizarrement resté silencieux, même pendant le baiser. La seule chose qui nous rappela sa présence fut le passage d'un gaz. Pas le son mais l'odeur. Edward et moi gémirent en même temps tout en fronçant le nez. C'était le signal pour nous de sortir de la voiture sous peine de mourir dans de silencieuses mais atroces souffrances. _(T/N : encore une fois comment passer du romantisme au truc crade en deux secondes…)_

J'attrapai Diddy, qui portait toujours un petit chandail écossais orange, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur.

Alice nous salua avec enthousiasme lorsque nous entrâmes. Elle s'extasia sur l'ensemble de Diddy lorsque je le posai par terre afin qu'il joue avec Mina qui elle portait un sweat de sport en éponge, haute couture, rose vif. Je secouai la tête. Il n'y avait qu'Alice. En fait, qu'Alice et Hal.

Tout à coup Alice se mit à me dévisager attentivement. Elle me regarda d'une façon menaçante, « Tu sais, n'est ce pas ? »

Aussi naturellement que je le pouvais, je lui donnai un regard interrogateur. « Je sais quoi ? »

Elle se stoppa et nous regarda, Edward et moi. Je pense qu'Edward leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête tellement discrètement qu'elle décida de laisser tomber, à mon grand soulagement.

Jasper était dans la salle à manger à mettre la table pour le dîner pendant que Rose et Emmett était en bas des escaliers à parler. Dès que Rosalie me repéra elle sourit en se précipitant vers moi et me prit à part.

« Comment était le film ? » Demanda-t-elle avec impatience. « Je veux dire j'ai lu l'article de Mars et Venus. C'est vraiment bon, mais tu n'es pas entré dans les détails au sujet de Rob Pattinson. »

Je ris tandis qu'Edward leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau. « C'est quoi le truc avec vous, les filles et ce vampire ? » Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête. _(T/N : arrêtes de secouer la tête Edward elle va finir pas se décrocher !!)_

J'étais sur le point de répondre mais fut interrompus pas deux voix de femme supplémentaire demandant, « Est-ce que quelqu'un à parlé de Rob Pattinson ? »

Je ris. Une des voix était celle d'Alice bien sûr mais la seconde venait du haut de l'escalier. Je levai les yeux pour voir Coley dégringolant les marches deux par deux, suivit par Chad. Je fus surprise. Je me serais sûrement rompu le cou si j'avais essayé de faire la même chose_. (T/N : c'est clair !!)_

« Surprise ! » Cria Coley.

« Ahhhhhh ! » Hurlâmes-nous en même temps en nous jetant dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'était tellement génial de le revoir, et il était clair que le sentiment était partagé. Même si je savais qu'elle serait là, j'étais heureuse, excitée et me sentit un peu anxieuse à cause de l'anticipation de la voir. Tout le monde nous regardait en riant. Nous pouvions être de vraies filles parfois.

« Cole, tu es superbe ! »

« Merci. Oh, joyeux anniversaire ! J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose. Je veux dire à partir du genou tu es fantastique, Bells. Tu vas devoir guérir rapidement si tu veux pouvoir danser à mon mariage, » ordonna-t-elle.

« J'essaie. J'essaie. » Je regardai Chad. Il me souriait lui aussi. « Hé, Chad. Ça fait longtemps. »

Il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. « C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Bella. Joyeux anniversaire. Désolé pour ton capitaine, mais il faut bien dire, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. » Je lui donnai une légère tape et il rit. « Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas eu plus de membres cassés que ça. »

« Hé, je n'avais plus eu aucune fracture depuis mon départ de Forks, tu devrais le savoir, » me défendis-je.

« Aussi longtemps que tu restes loin de ces concours d'orthographe tout ira bien, » ricana Chad.

Oh oh. Ça allait être une de ces soirées. Rappelons-nous des moments les moins gracieux de Bella.

Emmett rit. « Waouh. Dois-je comprendre que Bella s'est blessée à un concours d'orthographe ? » Il secoua la tête. « Comment diable as-tu pu faire ? Tu t'es piquée en mettant ton badge ? »

« La ferme, Emmett. Ils ne devraient pas mettre ces chaises si proches les unes des autres et si près du bord de la scène. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui en fait. » Je secouai la tête en me rappelant ce moment.

Edward rit et secoua la tête lui aussi, et je suis sûre que le reste du groupe se remémorait la façon dont j'avais trébuché et dont j'étais tombée de la scène pendant un concours d'orthographe en 4ème. Je regardai Edward de façon menaçante et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. « Seulement toi, Bella, » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Je suis heureuse que ma maladresse amuse tout le monde, » dis-je avec indignation. Je remarquai ensuite que Coley m'observait et me rappelai qu'il fallait que je présente Edward à elle et Chad. « Coley, Chad, voici Edward. Edward, je te présente Coley et Chad, » je fis des signes avec mes mains.

Edward et Chad se serrèrent la main et échangèrent des plaisanteries. Edward lui dit qu'il était un fan. Ensuite Edward serra la main de Coley. « C'est sympa de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, Coley. »

« De même, Edward, » elle sourit. « Merci de prendre soin de Bella. » Elle me regarda et je la suppliai avec les yeux de ne pas trop m'embarrasser. Elle ne le fit pas, merci mon dieu.

Edward lui fit un sourire en coin. « C'est un plaisir. »

« Euh, je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec votre chien, » dit Emmett au moment où personne ne s'y attendait. Il plissait le nez comme si il venait juste de sentir quelque chose de malodorant, ce qui était le cas. _(T/N : le retour du chien péteur !!)_

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'il fait, » Edward le montra du doigt. « Désolé. J'espère qu'il n'a coupé l'appétit de personne, » s'excusa-t-il.

« Waouh, » dit Jasper, « tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais que c'était une puanteur. Je pensais qu'il était simplement un petit chiot ordinaire qui avait quelques ennuis, mais il est littéralement une infection. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ? Je veux dire médicalement ? Parce que ce n'est pas normal, » intervint Alice.

« Et pourquoi, je te prie, tu crois que Bella aurait pu avoir un chien ordinaire ? » Coley ricana.

Nous nous installâmes ensuite pour le dîner. Heureusement, la discussion dévia de moi à Chad et Coley. Les gars étaient vraiment intéressés pas les discussions sur le baseball, plus précisément bien sûr, sur le match du lendemain. Emmett fit semblant d'être en colère parce que je ne lui avais pas dit avant que je connaissais des joueurs de baseball. Je ne savais pas que ça l'intéressait.

Après le diner nous discutâmes du mariage. Coley l'avait avancé d'un mois parce que les Diamondbacks étaient mathématiquement éliminés des finales et elle voulait se marier et partir en lune de miel bien avant que les entrainements de printemps ne recommencent.

« Ce n'est pas trop romantique de planifier sa vie autour du baseball ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement, mais tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Chad qui répondit par un sourire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à parler des semaines précédentes, la vie à Phoenix, la santé de Charlie, l'incident de mon capitaine cassé, la décoration de mon appartement par Hal, Mars et Venus, et bien sûr Edward et moi. Ce dernier sujet fut abordé dans la chambre d'amis d'Alice pendant que nous essayions les robes de demoiselles d'honneur. N'était ce pas cool que Coley demande à Alice de faire partit de son mariage alors qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées jusqu'aujourd'hui ? Elles s'étaient parlées une tonne de fois au téléphone au cours de l'année cependant, et j'avais toujours su qu'elles allaient s'entendre.

Donc, je racontai aux filles comment nous flirtions sans vergogne et comment Edward avait laissé échapper qu'il m'aimait. Même si ce n'était pas le plus romantique des scénarios les filles furent pleines d'admiration.

Le sujet en vint à 'ça ', forcément.

« Alors, Bells, es-tu toujours un membre actif du club des V ? » Demanda Coley avec un sourire.

Je ricanai. « Oui. Ne suis-je pas la dernière vierge de plus de 21 ans ? »

« Presque, » répondit Rose. « Mais vas-tu attendre jusqu'au mariage ? » _(T/ N : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!)_

J'haussai les épaules. « Peut être. Peut être pas. » Coley et Alice me jetèrent un petit sourire en coin, et j'avoue, elles répondaient à mon propre sourire, « Ok, probablement pas. Je pense que ça va bientôt se faire en fait. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse à propos de tout ça. »

« Ne soit pas nerveuse. Ça se fera quand ce sera le bon moment. Il n'y a aucune raison de stresser à propos de ça. Laisse-le juste tout déchirer, » dit Coley avant d'immédiatement mettre sa main dans sa bouche et ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites. Nous rîmes toutes de son commentaire. « Euh, pas de mauvais jeux de mots, » ajouta-telle tandis que nous continuions à rire de bon cœur.

« Bref, » Coley continua après que nous nous soyons calmées, « Edward semble vraiment à fond sur toi. Je suis sûre qu'il est aussi nerveux que toi. Je veux dire, la pression, c'est lui qui l'a, vous ne croyez pas ? Il va être le représentant des hommes. Il va être ton ambassadeur du sexe. »

« _Ambassadeur du sexe_ ? Comme si le sexe était un pays étranger, » Ricana Alice.

« Absolument, » Répondis Coley, « A travers lui, tu vas découvrir le grand bang. Soit il va te laisser penser _'Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué !'_, soit _'Oh, je n'ai vraiment pas manqué grand-chose'_. Toute la pression est sur le mec. » Wow. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Je me sentais mieux maintenant. Même si j'étais plus que certaine qu'Edward n'allait pas me décevoir.

Edward et moi partîmes peu de temps après la discussion entre filles. Chad devait rentrer à l'hôtel afin de se reposer un peu avant le match, mais j'eus le temps de discuter un peu avec lui avant de partir. Edward discuta avec Coley et Alice pendant qu'ils nettoyaient la salle à manger. Nous prîmes rendez vous le lendemain au stade. Coley nous donna nos tickets et passes. Apparemment, nous allions regarder depuis la suite. Ça semblait important pour les mecs. Coley nous dit à nous les filles, que c'était pas mal parce que nous avions notre propre serveur pour la nourriture et les boissons et nos propres toilettes, donc pas besoin de faire la queue. En plus, nous n'étions pas obligées de payer attention au match si nous ne le voulions pas.

Le lendemain, Hal fut assez gentil pour prendre Diddy pour la journée puisque nous allions au match qui commençait à midi et qu'ensuite, avec les filles, nous allions voir le film de vampire, manger et faire un peu de shopping. Pendant que les garçons étaient complètement pris dans l'ambiance du match, nous, les filles, discutions un peu au fond de la suite. C'est hallucinant à quel point nous ne manquions jamais de sujet de conversation. Nos liens d'amitié commencèrent vraiment à se solidifier pendant ce match de baseball.

Après la partie, Edward retourna à son appartement. Il avait un peu de boulot à faire mais il m'embrassa pour me dire au revoir et me souhaita une bonne après-midi avec les filles. Il me dit qu'il viendrait me chercher chez Alice vers sept heures.

Au lieu d'aller manger au restaurant après le film, Alice nous traina dans un spa. Elle expliqua qu'on pouvait manger mais qu'en même temps on pouvait se faire manucurer, pédicurer et discuter. C'était censé être marrant.

Je fus d'abord épiler ce qui était loin d'être marrant. Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler de l'épilation au sucre et Coley voulait l'essayer. Apparemment, l'épilation au sucre était beaucoup mieux qu'à la cire, et son amie, Erica, faisait le meilleur brésilien. Uh, ok. Si c'était censé être moins douloureux que la cire, je ne veux même pas essayer cette technique. Erica était rapide, je lui accordais cela. Et je suppose que ce n'était pas si douloureux une fois remis du choc initial. De plus, Erica était minutieuse. Je ne pense pas qu'il me restait un poil dans la zone sud. _(T/N : Oh oh. Mais pourquoi se faire épiler maintenant...)_

Nous discutâmes finalement un peu plus pendant que nous nous faisions faire notre pédicure. Les filles étaient toutes démonstratives sur le fait que Rob Pattinson était vraiment sexy dans le film, tout comme certains autres acteurs, mais surtout Rob.

« J'ai prévenu Chad que Rob Pat était sur ma liste plastifiée. En premier d'ailleurs, » Gloussa Coley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Demandai-je en souriant. La liste plastifiée était la liste final de toute ceux pour qui tu pourrais potentiellement quitter ton homme ou au moins pour une seule nuit.

« Il a juste haussé les épaules en approbation. »

Je ris. « Ok, qui est à la première place de la liste plastifiée de Chad ? »

Coley roula les yeux. « Shannon Elizabeth. » Nous la regardâmes toutes bizarrement. « Je sais. Elle est trop dépassée ? Bien sûr, elle peut réapparaitre dans une émission style Dancing With The Stars, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait depuis _American Pie_ ? Franchement, je suis déçue qu'il ne trouve pas quelqu'un de plus sexy pour sa liste, mais bon. Chacun ses goûts. »

Je demandai aux deux autres qui étaient sur leur liste. Le premier choix d'Alice se portait sur Jackson Rathbone et celui de Rosalie sur Kellan Lutz. Bizarre, mais encore une fois, chacun ses goûts. Apparemment, Ashley Green et Nikki Reed étaient les premiers choix respectifs de Jasper et Emmett. Je fronçais les sourcils à ces choix également. D'où sortaient-ils leurs peoples ?

« Et toi Bella ? » Me demanda Alice.

Je souris, « Coley et moi allons devoir se battre pour savoir qui aura Rob Pattinson je suppose. »

Nous rentrâmes chez Alice environ une heure avant qu'Edward ne passe me chercher. Nous mangeâmes quelques restes de la nuit précédente et puis Alice pensa que ça pourrait être marrant de jouer avec moi comme au bon vieux temps. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter à l'idée. J'étais clairement en minorité numérique puisque Coley et Rose trouvèrent l'idée brillante surtout qu'elles avaient chacune leur spécialité. Alice me maquillerait, Rose s'occuperait de mes cheveux et Coley de mes habits. Mon boulot était de la fermer et d'endurer.

La sonnette retentit juste au moment où Coley fermait la fermeture de ma ridicule robe bleue nuit pleine de frou-frou. Ce qui était encore plus ridicule parce que j'avais toujours mon attelle à un pied et à l'autre une converse bleue. _(T/N : Roh ! Ca me rappelle quelque chose ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi !)_

Alice et Rose descendirent ensemble.

« Coley, » m'exaspérai-je. « Edward est là pour me prendre. J'ai besoin de me changer ou il va penser que nous sommes toutes une bande de cinglées pour m'avoir habillée pour rien. »

Elle claqua sa langue. « Tu ne sais pas ça. Je paris qu'il va adorer ce style sur toi. » Elle me tourna pour que je me regarde dans le miroir de plain-pied.

« Waouh, » m'écriai-je. Je devais admettre que cette robe m'allait parfaitement. Mon maquillage était impeccable et mes cheveux tombaient en cascade de vague, un look que je n'avais jamais pu refaire pour moi. L'atèle et la converse avaient toujours l'air ridicule comparé au reste de l'ensemble. « Je suis pas mal hein ? »

« Je dirais ça, » dit une douce voix de la porte. Je me tournai pour voir Edward me sourire.

« Oh, Edward, » soupirai-je d'admiration. Il me coupa le souffle en s'approchant de moi dans son costard. Ses cheveux étaient une fois encore un parfait désordre et il avait un bouquet de freesias, dont il prit une fleur pour la mettre dans mes cheveux.

Edward m'embrassa la joue. « Tu es magnifique, mon amour. »

« Toi aussi. » Je le regardai prudemment. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh juste une autre surprise d'anniversaire. » J'ouvris la bouche pour protester. « Ne sois pas difficile, Bella. » Edward plaça ses doigts sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Coley rit. « Je t'aime bien Edward. » Elle m'embrassa la joue, puis celle d'Edward. « Amusez vous bien les enfants. » Et elle quitta la chambre. Je la fixai béatement partir quand je compris. Ces bourriques étaient dans le coup. J'avais été piégée.

Je levai les yeux, impatiente vers Edward. Il me sourit de nouveau et me prit dans ses bras pour me faire descendre l'escalier. Les filles rirent à mon expression agacée pendant qu'Edward les saluait et m'emmenait à sa voiture. Je rentrai, pas très enthousiaste, et refusai de mettre ma ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me dise ce qui se passait. _(T/N : Et nah ! Moi je te parle plus d'abord ! *tire la langue*)_

« Bella, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question, Edward. » Répondis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Il sourit, « Donc tu me fais confiance. » Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait que oui. « Ok, alors, » il leva un bandeau pour me cacher les yeux. Ma mâchoire se décrocha mais il me regarda implorant, « S'il te plait ? »

Je levai les yeux. Tout le monde avait sa façon de m'avoir. « Très bien. » Dis-je amère.

Donc j'avais les yeux bandés et nous roulions vers une destination inconnue. Bon, c'était inconnu jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans un immeuble. Edward me porta de nouveau. D'après l'odeur autour de nous, je pouvais dire que nous étions dans notre immeuble. J'étais soudainement reconnaissante d'avoir un bandeau sur les yeux ainsi je n'avais pas à être embarrassée de ce que nous devions avoir l'air.

« Edward, » dis-je en montant dans l'ascenseur. « Je sais que nous sommes à la maison. Tu peux m'enlever mon bandeau maintenant. »

Il ne me répondit pas. Je sentis juste ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'il m'embrassait d'une façon qui de un, me faisait taire, et de deux, me laissait savoir que nous étions seuls dans l'ascenseur. Nous atteignions finalement le 5e étage et il me remit sur mes pieds une fois devant son appartement. J'entendis de la musique en fond.

Edward m'enleva enfin le bandeau. Il me souriait encore, et j'oubliais que j'étais en colère et le regardais dans les yeux. Me perdais en eux. Il y avait tant d'amour dedans. Il traçait ma mâchoire avec son doigt. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aime quand il fait ça. Je sentis des frissons descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Edward cassa le silence. « Bella, je sais que c'est quatre ans en retard, mais j'ai qu'une question pour toi maintenant. » Je déglutis et l'écoutai attentivement. « Est-ce que tu viendrais au bal de promo avec moi ? » _(T/N : Oh c'est mignon !)_

C'était maintenant Edward qui _me_ regardait, impatient. Je ne pus arrêter le sourire qui s'étirait sur mes lèvres alors que mon cerveau déchiffrait ses mots. Je le regardais étrangement mais répondis à l'affirmative, « Bien sûr. »

Edward sourit, déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et me tourna en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. La musique était plus forte une fois la porte complètement ouverte. Mon souffle se coupa pour la troisième fois de cette soirée quand je vis ce qu'il y avait face à moi.

L'appartement d'Edward était transformé en une mini salle de bal de promo avec pleins de ballons, d'arrangements floraux, de lumières colorées et d'une piste de dance.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Isabella. M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Je souris et hochai la tête alors qu'il me prenait la main et m'emmenait sur la piste, qui était son séjour. Nous dansions sur le reste de _Crash_ de Dave Matthews Band pendant qu'il m'expliquait le pourquoi de cette mise en scène.

« Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas t'acheter quelque chose alors j'ai pensé recréer le bal pour toi. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le vrai, mais j'aime bien ce scénario, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Je souris. « C'est très spécial. Merci, Edward, j'adore ça. » J'agrippai son col pour qu'il se baisse pour un baiser puisque ce n'était pas facile pour moi, avec l'atèle, de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

Nous continuâmes de danser et l'iPod changea de chanson.

La longue intro de la chanson me sembla familière. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandai-je.

« _23_ de Jimmy Eat World. » J'hochai la tête.

Nous écoutions les paroles tout en dansant :

_Amazing still it seems_

_I'll be 23_

_I won't always love what I'll never have_

_I won't always live in my regrets_

_You'll sit alone forever_

_If you wait for the right time_

_What are you hoping for?_

_I'm here I'm now I'm ready_

_Holding on tight_

_Don't give away the end_

_The one thing that stays mine_

J'adorais cette chanson. Je soupirai, « Cent. »

« Non, la chanson c'est 23, en l'honneur de ton 23e anniversaire. En plus les paroles correspondent parfaitement, tu ne trouves pas ? » _(T/N : Mais qu'il est con !)_

Je ris. « Non, Edward. Pas la chanson. Je veux dire vérification du pourcentage. Cent. »

* * *

**T/N : Héhéhé ! Vous avez bien lu ! 100% ! Yeah ! Ce qui signifie... La semaine prochaine... Héhéhé ! Dites nous ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit chapitre et montrez nous votre impatience pour le prochain. Je pense qu'on choisira un teaser, plutôt juicy... Hein les filles ? =D**


	11. Oh mon dieu, 'plus!

**Tradution : Beth**

**Relecture : Juju**

**T/N : Et voilà ! Le chapitre tant attendu. Spéciale dédicace aux canadiennes qui ont le droit à ce chapitre le jeudi soir et à toutes les françaises qui iront se coucher à plus de 2h du mat' après avoir lu ça ! **

**Nous vous rappelons que cette FF est rated M et que la raison est tout simplement dans ce chapitre ! On ne blablate pas plus longtemps ici, rdv en bas.**

**Enjoy !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 11 **

**Oh mon Dieu, "plus"!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella PoV**

J'attendais patiemment qu'Edward analyse ce que je venais de dire. Ouais, j'avais dit 100. Et j'en étais sûre. Vraiment. J'aimais Edward et il m'aimait. On se connaissait depuis 7 ans maintenant. Nous avions été très bon amis au début. Nous étions de nouveau très bons amis aujourd'hui. Il voulait plus. Je savais que je voulais plus également. Je savais que je _le_ voulais. Enfin, regardez-le. Oublions la période où il ne voulait pas de moi, regardons le Edward Cullen qui m'aimait et portait un smoking. Hmmmmm. Il était splendide et adorable d'où le 100%. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait recréé le bal de fin d'année juste pour moi. Edward était l'homme le plus gentil et le plus doux que cette planète (et toutes les autres) ait connu. _(T/N : oui rappelez vous que l'auteur de cette fic croit aux extraterrestres… lol ^^)_ Qui d'autre aurait pensé à faire ça et l'aurait réellement fait ?

Nous nous arrêtâmes de danser un moment et Edward me fixa. Ses yeux me demandaient silencieusement si j'étais sûre de moi. Je le regardais simplement droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, sans baisser le regard. Un petit sourire se forma simultanément sur nos deux bouches and nous recommençâmes à danser sur la musique. Il me rapprocha un peu de lui mais j'attendais toujours une réponse à haute voix d'Edward. Il ne disait toujours rien pourtant. Au lieu de ça, il baissa la tête pour m'embrasser.

**ATTENTION LEMON!!! **

****************************************************************************************************

Une fois que sa bouche s'était posée sur la mienne dans un baiser passionné, je décidai de m'occuper les mains. Je me souvins du résultat que j'avais obtenu lors de ma 'vengeance' quelques jours auparavant donc je commençai à caresser les 'garçons' à travers le costume d'Edward. _(T/N : le terme de 'garçons' a engendré beaucoup de questions de la part de nos lectrices, nous précisons donc qu'il s'agit du terme anatomique 'testicule', mdr. L'auteur de cette fic aime donner des surnoms aux parties du corps humain, tel que le capitaine, etc…)_ Je pouvais déjà sentir son excitation et une vague de chaleur traversa tout mon corps. J'avais hâte de la voir concrètement.

Maintenant, bien que je n'avais pas réellement eu d'expériences personnelles avec le _'plus'_ et tout ce qui va avec, je n'étais pas totalement désemparée. Après tout, Coley était ma meilleure amie et elle et Chad étaient sortis ensemble au lycée et à la fac donc nous avions eu beaucoup de discussions à ce sujet. A l'époque, c'était nouveau pour elle aussi mais elle s'était confiée à moi et j'avais pu apprendre certaines choses, enfin en théorie.

Edward réussit finalement à formuler une réponse. Pas en mots ceci dit, pas encore. Il grogna de plaisir contre ma bouche. C'est pile la réaction que j'attendais.

Edward dit finalement d'une voix rauque « Bella, mon amour, euh » il grogna de nouveau alors que je continuais à le caresser « C'est…si…bon, mais…tu…es…sûre? »

C'est si mignon. Il me donnait encore une fois une échappatoire. Pas ce soir. Mon esprit et mon corps étaient prêts. Je voulais ça autant que lui.

« Edward, _mon amour_ » je souris quand je repris le même terme qu'il avait employé pour moi « Je le veux. Je te veux, je veux _plus_. » Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Mes mains étaient toujours occupées et pour une fois, assez habiles pour défaire son pantalon.

Je ne savais pas si c'était le nom que j'avais utilisé pour l'appeler ou les mots en eux-mêmes mais les yeux d'Edward se fermèrent un peu, s'embrasèrent même et devinrent plus sombres. Il acquiesça, enleva ses chaussures et ôta complètement son pantalon. Il me souleva de nouveau et m'emmena dans sa chambre.

Une fois entrés, il claqua la porte derrière nous. Il me reposa et me demanda pendant qu'il jouait nonchalamment avec le nœud de ma robe derrière mon cou « Où en étions-nous? »

Je souris alors que nos deux corps se rapprochèrent, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et je l'aidai à enlever le haut de son costume. Les mains d'Edward avaient glissé en bas de mon dos. Elles couvraient maintenant mes fesses et il me tira plus près de lui.

Mes genoux avaient du mal à ne pas céder alors que je continuais à le déshabiller.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure alors que je tirais sur son nœud de cravate et la jetai sans management par dessus mon épaule. Doucement, je déboutonnai sa veste et fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse musclé, je m'attardais sur ses tétons, faisais des petits cercles tout autour et les pinçais gentiment. Je sentis une pression donc je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward. L'expression sur son visage ne pouvait être décrite que par un seul mot 'lascif'. Très sexy. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher et de passer ma langue sur un de ses tétons alors que je continuais à caresser l'autre. Hmmmm. J'aimais la façon dont ils se durcissaient sous l'effet de mes caresses. « Isabella » Edward grogna alors que je le mordais gentiment.

Il enleva ses mains de mes fesses et enleva sa chemise puis il prit mon visage dans ses mains massives. « C'est à mon tour » murmura-t-il.

Alors que la langue chaude d'Edward se baladait sur mes lèvres, il ôta ma robe de bal de fin d'année et je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements. Rapidement, il me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et me déposa sur le lit. Je me mis à rire quand il ôta la converse que je portais toujours puis défit les attaches de mon atèle. Edward souleva un sourcil dans ma direction.

« Une atèle peut être si sexy, n'est-ce pas? » le taquinai-je.

« Très » murmura-t-il.

Une fois ce stupide appareil d'immobilisation enlevé, je m'allongeai sur mes coudes sur le haut des oreillers. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en sentant le regard brûlant d'Edward sur mon corps. Je portais un soutien-gorge en dentelle fine et une culotte de la même couleur que ma robe. Je réalisai que je n'avais jamais montré autant de peau nue à Edward et je me mis automatiquement à rougir.

« Exquis » murmura-t-il. « La lingerie autant que le rougissement ». Il avait un petit sourire coquin. Ce sourire, j'en suis sûre, causa ma perte.

Ou peut-être était-ce ce qu'il a fait après. Edward me caressa, du bout des doigts il traça une ligne passant par ma joue, mon cou, mon épaule, le creux entre mes seins et s'arrêta en haut de ma culotte, ne laissant que du feu sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta uniquement pour observer ma réaction. Je réalisai que j'avais retenu ma respiration jusque là. J'humectais mes lèvres alors que je le regardais à travers mes cils.

Ses doigts agiles caressèrent le tissu qui couvrait ma partie intime. Je commençais à haleter et mes jambes s'écartèrent automatiquement sous ses caresses. Il embrassa mon corps du haut de ma culotte jusqu'à ma bouche. Cette fois ci, je me cambrai sous la chaleur de sa bouche posée sur mes sous vêtements. Je m'étirais de plaisir lorsque sa langue remonta le long de mon corps suivant le même chemin que ses doigts. Ma langue rencontra la sienne avec ardeur lorsque je l'autorisai à entrer dans ma bouche. Cette fois je grognai contre ses lèvres pendant que ses mains caressaient ma poitrine. Il passa ses mains derrière moi et défit mon soutien-gorge. Je me relevais juste assez pour qu'il puisse faire glisser les bretelles sur mes épaules. Puis il l'ôta complètement et le lança à travers la pièce. Ses mains se retrouvèrent rapidement sur ma poitrine, caressant et titillant mes tétons. J'haletais de nouveau quand je sentis ses lèvres chaudes sur mon sein droit, sa langue et ses dents taquinaient mon téton déjà dur.

Au niveau de mon bas-ventre, je pus sentir son érection pressée contre moi. Je soulevai mes hanches pour me rapprocher des siennes afin de créer cette friction que je voulais désespérément et dont j'avais tant besoin. Je libérai mes doigts de sa splendide chevelure pour pouvoir pousser sur ses épaules. Il releva la tête pour regarder. « Tourne-toi » lui ordonnai-je.

Edward était sur le dos en appui sur ses coudes, et maintenant c'était mon tour d'admirer son corps. Et quel corps ! Je m'assis près de lui et m'humidifiai les lèvres à la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Je me penchai pour un baiser avant de commencer à me servir de mes doigts de la même façon qu'il avait fait avec moi.

Je m'arrêtai quand j'arrivais en haut de son boxer. Je me mis à le caresser à travers le tissu ce qui le fit grogner une nouvelle fois. Je baissais la tête afin de prendre le bout de son pénis dans ma bouche toujours à travers le tissu ce qui me valut un nouveau gémissement. J'adorais entendre ce son. Non seulement ça m'excitait encore plus mais ça m'encourageait également à continuer.

J'attrapai son boxer et le descendis le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'il soulève ses hanches pour que je puisse le lui ôter complètement. _Oh mon Dieu !_ Mon homme avait été réellement gâté par la nature et de fait, j'étais également gâtée ! Je remerciai rapidement ma bonne étoile. Je me pinçai les lèvres pendant que je continuais à dessiner de petits cercles avec mes doigts sur le bout de son sexe. Je me demandais si son sexe n'allait pas être trop imposant pour moi. Non, ça devait aller !

Je sentis un peu de liquide sur son pénis puis son mon doigt. Je portais mon doigt à mes lèvres et me mis à le sucer.

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella » grogna Edward en me voyant lécher mon doigt puis mes lèvres. Peu après, je baissai la tête pour prendre le bout de son pénis dans ma bouche, je commençai à passer ma langue dessus puis à le sucer, bougeant de plus en plus vite au rythme des mouvements des hanches d'Edward. Je posai ma main droite sur la partie que je ne pouvais pas mettre dans ma bouche et continuais à caresser les garçons avec ma main gauche. Edward avait posé ses mains sur ma tête pour la garder près de son corps, la faisant bouger en rythme avec ses mouvements. Soudain, je sentis son corps se tendre alors qu'il laissa échapper un grognement animal de sa bouche et qu'il jouit dans ma bouche. J'avalai le plus possible, léchai ce qui restait sur lui et étalais ce qu'il y avait sur ma main sur son torse et son estomac avant de me pencher et de lécher de nouveau. Je venais juste de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres quand Edward bougea rapidement et me renversa sur le dos. Mes mains étaient derrière ma tête quand il se positionna au dessus de moi. Je pouvais sentir son corps contre le mien mais il ne m'écrasait pas.

« Putain, Bella, c'était juste sexy. »La voix d'Edward était voilée. Merde! Edward ne jurait jamais de la sorte. D'habitude, je n'aimais pas que le mot en 'P' soit utilisé sans raison importante. C'était réservé aux moments où aucun autre mot ne pouvait être utilisé, par exemple quand je m'étais cassé le capitaine. Mais maintenant, peut-être était-ce le son de sa voix combiné au regard coquin qu'il avait, je le voulais de plus en plus et, Dieu me vienne en aide, j'étais de plus en plus excitée.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vint cette phrase mais je répondis « Non, toi disant putain, putain c'est sexy. » Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Edward aimait que je jure au lit. Il était autant excité que moi. Il couvrit ma bouche de ses lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains traçait une ligne embrasée de ma poitrine jusqu'à ma culotte en dentelle. Il passa ses doigts sous le tissu puis entre mes lèvres.

« Tu es si mouillée, Isabella, je veux te goûter ». Je gémis de plaisir en entendant ces mots et en sentant Edward déchirer ma culotte, passer mes jambes au dessus de ses épaules et commencer à me… goûter.

En 23 ans, je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Premièrement, j'étais contente d'avoir cette épilation brésilienne. Edward apprécia également pendant qu'il humectait ses propres lèvres et observait le travail. « Mignon » commenta-t-il alors qu'il écartait mon entrée avec ses doigts et rassemblait un peu de mon humidité avec avant de les lécher. « Hmm, tu es aussi délicieuse que ce que j'imaginais, mon amour. »

Je jure que si je n'étais pas déjà allongée, mes genoux se seraient dérobés. Comment pouvait-il passer de coquin à adorable en un battement de cœur. J'haletai quand je vis Edward abaisser sa tête et sentis sa chaude langue sur mes lèvres. Je soulevai mes hanches vers sa bouche. « Oh mon dieu, Edward ! » Je gémis quand sa langue commença des va et viens, allant de plus en plus profondément à chaque entrée. Mes doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux et le poussèrent plus près de mon centre. Mes jambes s'ouvrirent un peu plus lui laissant un plus grand accès.

Toute ma timidité était laissée de côté alors que j'autorisai mon corps à s'abandonner au plaisir que lui procurait Edward. « Oh, mon dieu, Edward. Oui ! » Je continuai de soulever mes hanches contre sa bouche alors qu'il suçait et mordillait mon clitoris et que ses mains massaient mes seins. _Oh mon dieu, c'est ça que j'ai manqué ? (T/N : Yes ! Bonne réponse !)_

Les sensations étaient irréelles. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Mon corps entier tremblait et réagissait à ce dieu du sexe. C'était... les mots me manquaient... _électrique_. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce... frisson avant.

« Oh Edward ! Oh _putain_ ! » Lâchai-je alors qu'il donnait un autre coup de langue à mon clitoris et après ça, j'expérimentais mon premier orgasme. C'était comme des vagues de plaisir, lancinantes, mais pas d'une manière douloureuse, à partir de mon bassin. Waouh !

Je pensais qu'Edward avait terminé, mais dès qu'il m'entendit jurer et jouir, sa langue continua de travailler, faisant se tordre mon corps. C'était presque trop, mais je voulais encore plus. Je me sentais épuisée mais je voulais plus de _plus_ !

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Edward ralentit. Il donna à mes lèvres un dernier coup de langue et embrassa ma cuisse, remontant sur mes hanches, mon nombril, mes seins, mon omoplate, mon cou et retrouvant ma bouche. Je pouvais me goûter sur sa langue. Et puis je le sentis se positionner à mon entrée. Il me titillait avec le bout de son érection, entrant juste un peu avant de ressortir plusieurs fois. Peut être qu'il faisait surtout en sorte que je m'habitue à sa taille plus que de me taquiner. Quoi qu'il fasse, ça me rendait folle.

« Edward, s'il te plait, » gémis-je. Il coinça mes mains au dessus de ma tête de nouveau. J'avais besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi.

« Est-ce que tu es prête mon amour ? » Me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille.

J'hochai la tête ardemment, « Oui, Edward, oui ! »

Il était toujours suspendu au dessus de moi, me fixant avec attention quand il entra lentement en moi. Je le sentis pousser de plus en plus en moi, s'arrêtant entre chaque poussée pour que je m'habitue à lui. A la troisième poussée, je le sentis entrer en contact avec la membrane. Ses yeux se fondirent dans les miens et il me dit, « Je t'aime Bella, » avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Je le regardais également, prête à ce qui allait suivre. « Je t'aime aussi Edward, » chuchotai-je en réponse. J'hochai la tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait pousser de nouveau. Cette fois, je gémis un peu de douleur quand je le sentis passer à travers le fin tissu. Edward fit de nouveau une pause et attendit, il avait l'air inquiet. Ses yeux me demandant si tout allait bien.

Je respirai profondément. « Ça va. C'est… tolérable. Donne-moi un moment, s'il te plait. » Il hocha la tête et je respirai de nouveau alors que mon corps s'ajustait à sa taille. « Voilà, » dis-je et souris d'un air coquin.

Edward sourit à son tour. « _Tolérable_ ? » Je lui tirai la langue. « Es-tu prêtes, Isabella ? Je vais te montrer du tolérable. »

Edward écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et commença des allers-retours. Je rencontrai son rythme, me courbant et me soulevant contre chacune de ses pénétrations. Mon corps enserrerait le sien un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il entrait en moi. Les muscles que je contractais autour de lui ne faisaient qu'augmenter toutes mes sensations.

« Tu es si étroite Bella. Je suis tellement bien à l'intérieur, mon amour. »

Je fermai les yeux et gémis en approchant de plus en plus de mon orgasme.

« Non, Bella, ouvre les yeux. Je veux les voir quand tu jouiras pour moi, » Réussit-il à me dire à travers une grimace. Je fis ce qu'il me demandait.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward ! » Criai-je de nouveau. Nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de se contrôler. Il, en retour, pouvait dire que j'étais au bord de l'explosion et il augmenta son rythme. « Oh mon dieu, Edward, oui ! Oui ! » J'y étais. Edward le savait.

« Jouis avec moi Bella, » m'encouragea-t-il. Nous gémîmes sous le plaisir lorsqu'il entra une dernière fois en moi envoyant encore plus de vagues de bonheur à travers mon corps. La grimace sur le visage d'Edward s'adoucit quand il s'écroula sur moi tout en continuant d'embrasser mon cou et ma mâchoire.

« Mmm, » soupirai-je de contentement.

« Tolérable ? » ma taquina Edward.

« C'était plutôt pas mal, » lui retournai-je.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Isabella. »

« Merci M. l'Ambassadeur, » souris-je. Edward me regarda bizarrement ce qui me fit rire. « Ne demande pas, » lui conseillai-je.

« Ok, je ne demanderai pas. » Il haussa les épaules.

Nous restâmes au lit écoutant de la musique alors qu'Edward me tenait contre lui. De temps en temps, nous nous embrassions, mais la plupart du temps, nous nous délections simplement de notre proximité. Après un moment je décidai que je voulais me rafraîchir un peu. J'embrassai rapidement Edward et me levai. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Maugréa-t-il.

« Je suis toute moite et en sueur. J'ai besoin d'une douche, » l'informai-je en marchant délicatement vers la porte.

« Ah, » il sourit diaboliquement, « besoin d'un peu de compagnie alors ? »

J'ouvris la porte pour sortir. Regardant par-dessus mon épaule je répondis, « J'adorerai. » Et en un éclair, Edward nu était à mes côtés me pressant à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Il alluma la douche et me regarda adossée contre le mur attendant. « Quoi ? » demandai-je.

Edward m'offrit son sourire en coin. « Est-ce que c'est ton anniversaire ou le mien ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse le jour de noël là. »

« Hmm, marrant, » dis-je en effleurant puis attrapant les copains de nouveau, « tu ne _ressembles_ pas à un gosse. » Son petit ambassadeur _(T/N : Bah faut savoir !)_ commença à se réveiller de nouveau m'invitant à le caresser.

Edward grogna en m'embrassant, poussant son corps chaud contre le mien, mon dos était toujours contre le mur froid. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille, sentant son érection contre ma peau, frottant contre mon entrée.

Edward nous amena dans la douche ; moi toujours accrochée à lui comme une araignée alors qu'il reculait sans briser notre baiser. J'étais presque en pleine surdose de sensation quand il me pénétra de nouveau. Mon dos était maintenant contre le mur froid de la douche alors qu'Edward entamait ses va et viens. L'eau chaude provenant de la douche lui tombait dessus et m'éclaboussait. Le froid, le chaud, les pénétrations, les baisers, sa langue. C'était trop et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour jouir une troisième fois cette nuit. Je jetai ma tête en arrière et gémis son prénom lorsque les murs de mon intimité se contractèrent contre l'ambassadeur d'Edward l'amenant à jouir lui aussi.

Ce fut en effet un très bon anniversaire pour moi. Je soupirai de contentement et souris contre ses lèvres. « Que me fais tu Edward ? Je suis passée de pas de _plus_ à l'expérience de trois orgasmes en une nuit. »

Edward rit. « Je suis là pour te faire plaisir. »

« Réussi, » répondis-je alors qu'il finit par me relâcher. Nous nous lavâmes l'un l'autre en échangeant occasionnellement quelques baisers. Je remarquai qu'il avait ma marque de gel douche ainsi que la sienne, mais également mon shampooing et ma lotion sur le comptoir extérieur. Je le regardai curieuse quand il les attrapa ainsi qu'une éponge-boule du comptoir de salle de bain et nous les apporta.

« J'ai noté ce que tu avais dans ta salle de bain pour en avoir ici, » il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment des cadeaux puisque c'est pratique, non ? »

J'embrassai sa main, « Tu es si prévenant. »

« Je suis là pour te faire plaisir, » répéta-t-il.

Nous continuâmes de nous doucher. Je lui lavai le corps et les cheveux, et Edward fit de même avec moi. C'était très sensuel, mais nous réussîmes à finir sans _plus_. J'étais plutôt fatiguée de toute façon. C'était assez d'être près d'Edward.

Puis nous nous séchâmes l'un l'autre et nous nous rallongeâmes sur le confortable lit d'Edward où je me blottis contre lui, coinçant mes pieds froids comme l'Arctique contre ses jambes réchauffées et enroulant un de ses bras autour de ma taille pour que je puisse m'endormir.

* * *

**T/N : So ? Ce premier lemon ? Pas déçues on espère ?**

**La pub d'aujourd'hui est pour une consœur traductrice et une de nos plus fidèles lectrices, Marjoriie, qui traduit la fiction de Tina92, _I got you_, elle est dans nos favorites. Allez faire un tour. ;)  
**

**Sinon grande nouvelle, certaines le savent déjà, mais le chapitre 19 de MBBF a été publié. Et encore plus grande nouvelle, il est traduit. Il ne reste que la relecture. On va répondre à vos reviews du chapitre 18 avec un teaser et la publication va BIENTOT arriver, on veut tout simplement qu'il soit parfait parce qu'il est vraiment... HOT !**

**Laissez nous de vos nouvelles ;)**


	12. Star de porno et gourou de l'amour

**Traduction : Juju**

**Relecture : Beth**

**T/N**** : Le voici, le voilà ! Le chapitre douze de Can't Let Go ! Merci et merci et merci pour les reviews ! On vous aime, vous êtes les meilleures lectrices de la terre ! (R/N : t'exagère pas un petit peu là juju ?? ^^)**

**Enjoy and review !**

**CHAPITRE DOUZE – STAR DU PORNO ET GOUROU DE L'AMOUR (R/N : ça vous met l'eau à la bouche hein ??? …. Perverses !!! Vous devriez avoir honte !! lol)**

Le jour exact de mon anniversaire, je me réveillais dans une position familière : au lit, dans les bras d'Edward. Cependant, c'était un peu différent de d'habitude, nous étions tous les deux nus et ce n'était pas mon lit.

Je sentis la respiration d'Edward à l'arrière de mon cou et savourais la chaleur émanant de son corps contre le mien. Je frottais mes pieds l'un contre l'autre pour voir s'ils étaient toujours réchauffés. Ouaip. Génial. Edward avait vraiment remplacé ma couverture chauffante ! Qui aurait-besoin d'appareil électrique quand on a Edward Cullen ? Pas moi._ (T/N : Pffff ! Il existe en un seul exemplaire aussi. Enfin, non, il n'existe même pas !)_

Je souriais en repensant à la nuit précédente. Waouh. Cela comprend _'plus'_. Enfin, ça comprend encore plus avec Edward de toute façon. Il représente parfaitement la gente masculine, pour ce que j'en dis. Et il ne savait même pas qu'il était mon ambassadeur personnel sur la terre du sexe.

Je repensais aux trois-tours. Est-ce que trois fois en une nuit est une statistique normale ? _(R/N : grrrrrrrrrrrr Non idiote !!! T'es chanceuse, c'est tout !!) _Je ne me souvenais pas que Coley m'ait parlé d'un triplé. Deux fois était, il me semblait, le plus qu'elle ait mentionné. Hmm, peut-être qu'Edward était une exception. Bon anniversaire à moi ! _(T/N : Hého ! C'est bon, on a pigé ! *jalouse, moi ? nooon !*)_

Je soupirai de contentement puis tressaillis légèrement quand j'entendis la douce voix d'Edward étouffée dans mes cheveux, « Bon anniversaire, Bella. » Je le sentis trembler en riant de ma réaction.

Je souris et me tournai pour lui faire face. « Je pensais que tu dormais encore, » dis-je avant d'embrasser ses douces lèvres.

« En fait, je suis réveillé depuis un moment, mon amour. Je ne voulais pas sortir du lit parce que c'est très confortable ici avec toi, » m'informa-t-il en resserrant un peu son étreinte.

« Nous sommes nus, » commentai-je.

« C'est bien ça, » remarqua-t-il, « j'ai une belle femme dont je suis amoureux dans mon lit. Pourquoi devrai-je me lever ? »

« Nous devrons bien nous lever au bout d'un moment, mais je comprends ton point de vue. J'ai un dieu du _'plus'_ dans le lit avec moi. » Je souriais.

Edward rit, « Je suis honoré, mais je n'aurais pas pu faire ça sans toi. »

Je gloussai, « Tu as raison. Je pense qu'on avait tous les deux un rôle prépondérant. »

Nous nous séparâmes finalement pour aller nous préparer pour la journée. _(R/N : ah ah ah et non pas de lemon !! ^^) _Je passai le tee-shirt Beatles d'Edward et parcourus les cinq mètres de la honte du hall jusqu'à mon appartement. Edward accepta de monter chercher Diddy chez Hal et de le ramener chez moi après s'être habillé.

Je m'étais habillée et avais même parlé avec Renée pendant une bonne demi-heure et Edward n'était toujours pas revenu.

Renée m'avait appelé pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Nous avions parlé du journal et de l'état de santé de Charlie. Je lui avais raconté la visite surprise de Coley et également qu'Edward et moi étions finalement ensemble. Nous discutâmes de Diddy et de notre prochaine rencontre au mariage de Coley le mois prochain. Il y avait autre chose dans la voix de ma mère autre que la joie de se voir. Je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh Bella, devine quoi. Phil et moi venons de recevoir l'approbation pour adopter ! » Elle s'extasiait.

Je fus prise de court. Je ne savais pas qu'ils voulaient adopter. « Waouh, maman, c'est génial, mais quand as-tu décidé d'adopter ? »

« Nous y pensions depuis un moment maintenant. On ne voulait pas se porter la poisse en en parlant trop, mais ça a marché. On va adopter un petit garçon de huit ans, Eli. Il est trop mignon, Bella. Tu vas l'adorer. Il est en procédure d'adoption depuis 2 ans maintenant, et il a besoin d'une bonne maison. Je crois que ses parents sont en prison, pauvre petit gars. Il est si brillant aussi, Bella, et... bébé, tu es toujours là ? »

J'hochai la tête tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir. J'essayai de tout mettre en place. Maman et Phil adoptaient ? « Maman, es-tu vraiment sûre ? » C'était la façon la plus diplomatique que je pus offrir. Je ne voulais pas y aller franco en lui disant que ce n'était pas comme avoir un nouvel hobby ou même recueillir un chien errant. Ce petit garçon, Eli, donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin de stabilité. J'espérai juste que ma mère pouvait lui donner tout cela. La pensée d'être grande sœur, pourtant, semblait me donner envie, même si j'allais être une grande sœur longue distance. Et ça me réchauffait le cœur de savoir que maman et Phil voulaient aider Eli.

Renée m'assura qu'elle et Phil avaient parlé longuement de l'adoption. Ils voulaient adopter un enfant un peu plus âgé parce que premièrement, ils n'avaient pas l'énergie de prendre un nouveau-né ; deuxièmement, les enfants plus âgés avaient moins de chance d'être adoptés alors les chances qu'Eli trouve une famille s'amenuisaient à mesure qu'il grandissait ; et enfin, troisièmement, ils étaient complètement et irrévocablement amoureux d'Eli, et lui d'eux. Apparemment, ils avaient pu passer du temps avec lui pour voir si tout allait bien entre eux. Ça m'allait. J'expliquai à Renée que j'étais heureuse pour eux et que j'attendais impatiemment de rencontrer Eli, mon petit frère, au mariage de Coley. Elle me promit de m'envoyer régulièrement des photos et de lui parler de sa grande sœur.

Renée m'emaila pendant que nous parlions toujours au téléphone. Elle m'envoya une photo d'Eli. Oh, mon dieu, il était adorable. C'était un garçon afro-américain. Ses cheveux étaient coupés à ras. Il avait de grand yeux marrons et des joues rebondies. Il jouait au catch avec Phil sur la photo ce qui me fit sourire. J'étais en fait très excitée à l'idée de le rencontrer maintenant.

Renée dut y partir rapidement après. Elle et Phil allaient chercher Eli pour le ramener à la maison. Je lui souhaitai bonne chance et lui dis que j'adorerais discuter avec lui plus tard s'il avait envie, mais qu'il ne fallait pas lui mettre la pression.

J'emmenai mon portable dans mon appartement pour imprimer la photo d'Eli quand j'entendis finalement Edward revenir de chez Hal.

J'avais la photo dans ma main et souriais en me dirigeant vers le séjour pour voir Edward.

« Hey, Edward, devine quoi, » dis-je du hall avant même de le voir. _(R/N : je crois qu'il a aucune chance de deviner le pauvre ^^)_ Je m'arrêtai quand je vis l'expression sur son visage. Il fronçait les sourcils et mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je. Et puis je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas Diddy avec lui. « Où est Diddy ? »

« Hum, Bella, on a un petit problème. » Dit-il calmement pendant qu'il me regardait avec précaution comme s'il attendait qu'un alien éclate de ma poitrine.

« Quel genre de problème ? De quoi tu parles ? » Demandai-je.

« Une situation de prise en otage je suppose. » Je fixai Edward perplexe, voulant qu'il explique un peu plus longuement. « Hal et Shane... enfin, _Shane_ ne veut pas rendre Diddy. » La confusion ne quitta pas mon visage. Je ne comprenais toujours rien. « Laisse-moi reprendre depuis le début, » dit-il.

« Oui, s'il te plait, » le dépêchai-je, alors que je fus enfin capable de bouger pour aller m'asseoir à côté d'Edward sur le canapé.

« Alors, Shane avait un Boston quand il était jeune. Smuckers. Bref, Smuckers a été écrasé et Shane en a été témoin. » J'eus un hoquet de surprise en imaginant le jeune Shane voir son chien se faire écraser juste sous ses yeux. Edward hocha la tête comme pour approuver ma réponse. « Ouais, et... pour faire court, Diddy lui rappelle Smuckers et maintenant Shane refuse de le laisser. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est..._ notre_ chien. » J'étais incrédule.

« Eh bien, je leur ai dit que j'allais t'en parler... » Edward était hésitant.

« Me parler de quoi ? Abandonner notre chien ? »

Edward hocha la tête d'un air piteux. « Bon, on est parents d'un chien depuis quoi ? 3 jours ? » Remarqua-t-il.

A ce moment là, il y eut un timide toc-toc à ma porte. « Entrez ! » Criai-je tout en regardant Edward. « Est-ce que tu leur as déjà dit que nous leur laissions Diddy ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je n'ai rien garanti. »

Nous tournâmes tous deux notre attention à la porte. Il y avait dans l'entrée Hal et Shane, portant Diddy. Ils nous regardaient tout deux, leur regard plein d'excuse ce qui me fit me calmer un peu.

« Hey, Bella. Joyeux anniversaire, » dirent-ils à l'unisson, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu.

« Merci, les gars. » Hal s'approcha pour me faire un câlin. Je regardai Shane. « Alors, j'ai entendu que tu aimais bien Diddy ? » Dis-je resplendissante.

Shane hocha la tête, toujours en ayant l'air de demander pardon. Je ne faisais que penser à lui et Smuckers. Il n'était pas possible que je puisse rester énervée contre lui. « Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les chiens, Shane. Hal dit que tu ne le laissais pas avoir un chien là-haut. »

Shane vint s'asseoir en face de moi et nous caressâmes tout deux Diddy. « Bella, laisse-moi-t'expliquer. » J'hochai la tête. « Alors Smuckers, est-ce qu'Edward t'a parlé de Smuckers ? » J'acquiesçai. « Donc tu sais qu'il s'est fait écraser sous mes yeux ? »

« Oui, je suis désolée. Ça a du être horrible. Quel âge avais-tu ? »

« J'avais dix ans et je l'ai pris très mal. Mes parents ont voulu m'en acheté un autre, mais j'ai refusé. Il m'était impossible de remplacer Smuckers. Alors je n'ai eu ou voulu un chien depuis, mais quand Hal a apporté Diddy pour qu'on le garde et, oh mon dieu Bella, il ressemblait trait pour trait à Smuckers et agissait comme lui. Il put comme Smuckers et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir de nouveau avec moi et d'être de nouveau un enfant, alors j'_espérais_... » Shane se coupa, il était nerveux et il serra les dents.

Mon cœur se brisa pour Shane et Smuckers. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Bien sûre que je devais laisser Diddy à Shane. Je regardai Edward. J'étais sûre qu'il savait ce que je pensais. C'était la chose à faire. Il me sourit pour me rassurer et hocha la tête légèrement. Je tournai la tête vers Hal. Il avait ses doigts entrelacés, secouant ses mains comme s'il priait et il me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés qui me suppliaient de leur laisser le chien. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais Shane se releva brusquement avant que je puisse émettre un son.

« Et on te rendra l'appareil bien sûr ! » Dit-il enthousiaste. Il regarda Hal. « Hal déchire le loyer de Bella et sa caution. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait, » Il se tourna vers moi, « Joyeux anniversaire, baby girl ! »

J'étais consternée. « Quoi ? Hal ! Non ! Mais alors non ! C'est hors de question. Ne sois pas ridicule. Je vais te faire un autre chèque. » Je tremblais presque à force d'être si énervée. Comment pouvait-il avoir déchiré mon chèque ?

« Non, _toi_, ne sois pas ridicule. On n'en veut pas. Ton argent n'est pas le bienvenu ici, que dis-tu de ça ? » Répondit Hal en faisant des cercles de la tête. Il avait même une main sur sa hanche et l'index de l'autre en l'air.

Hmmpf ! Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. J'étais vraiment en colère. « Tu sais ce que je pense de ton attitude ? » Demandai-je. Et à ce moment là, Diddy péta. Très fort. « Ouais, » acquiesçai-je en le pointant, « _voilà_, ce que j'en pense. »

« Attend... » Prévint Edward sinistrement. Et là, l'odeur peu plaisante nous arriva au nez. Nous nous regardâmes et nous mîmes à rire.

« Shane, est-ce que tu réalises qu'il fait ça tout le temps ? » Demanda Edward.

Shane hocha la tête ardemment, « Ouais, exactement comme Smuckers. » Bizarre. Il semblait _heureux_ que ce chien soit un pollueur d'air. Edward et moi, nous nous regardâmes et haussâmes les épaules. Shane avait l'air mélancolique. Il devait se souvenir de son vieux chien.

« Est-ce qu'il était un bon chien ? » Demandai-je doucement à Shane.

Il sourit. « Avec un nom comme Smuckers... Bon, tu vois le genre. » Je levai les yeux mais ris tout de même. _(T/N : Smuckers est une marque de 'sucrerie' aux Etats-Unis qui énervent les gamins.)_

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez avoir Diddy. Mais vous ne me devez rien. Vous en avez déjà beaucoup trop fait. » Dis-je en montrant mon appartement.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Edward en pointant la photo d'Eli que je tenais toujours dans la main.

« Oh, j'allais te raconter avant que tout ça arrive, j'ai parlé à ma mère ce matin. Elle m'a appelée pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire et elle m'a dit qu'elle et Phil allaient adopter Eli ici présent. » Je montrais la photo à tout le monde. « Je vais être une grande sœur ! » M'exclamai-je.

Hal se mit à crier et me serra dans ses bras. Shane me félicita et Edward aussi. Je leur racontai tout ce que Renée m'avait dit à propos d'Eli et comment j'allais enfin le rencontrer au mariage de Coley.

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte. « Entrez ! » criai-je pour la seconde fois ce matin. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Alice, Coley, Jasper, Rose et Emmett entrèrent. Waouh ! Ça tournait en véritable soirée ici.

« Bon anniversaire Bella ! » Crièrent-ils tous à l'unisson, ce qui me fit fermer les yeux et grogner. Quand je les rouvris, ils étaient tous agglutinés autour du canapé où j'étais assise avec Edward et Shane.

« Hey, qui est-ce ? » Demanda Coley en pointant la photo d'Eli. Alors je me lançai dans une autre explication. Ils étaient tous aussi heureux et impressionnée par Renée que je l'étais.

« Alors on va tous le rencontrer le mois prochain ? C'est génial ! » Cria Alice. Puis elle haleta, « Il faut qu'on aille faire les magasins pour lui ! »

« Oh, ouiii ! » S'écrièrent Coley, Rosalie et Hal.

« Hum, s'il vous plait, n'acheter pas un kimono à Eli, et s'il vous plait ne lui faîtes pas peur, » suppliai-je.

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Coley.

« Nous ne pensions pas faire ça, » ajouta Alice.

« Ouais, notre brin de folie doit être introduit petit à petit, » enchérit Rosalie. _(R/N : le pauvre…^^)_

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » maugréa Hal, irrité, ce à quoi je secouai la tête.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et où est Chad ? » Demandai-je.

« On est venu vous chercher pour le brunch, » répondit Coley. « Et Chad a du partir. Ils avaient une série contre les Padres alors ils sont allés à San Diego. Il était juste là pour rattraper un match qui avait dû être annulé par la pluie au début de la saison. Il te souhaite un bon anniversaire et t'envoie son amour. Et il t'offre un extra large de son cadeau de d'habitude. » Je souris et hochai la tête de satisfaction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'offre d'habitude ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Rien, » Coley et moi répondîmes en même temps en regardant Emmett qui avait l'air confus, tout comme Jasper, Shane et Edward.

« Vraiment, littéralement rien. Il ne m'achète rien. » Leur dis-je. _(R/N : sympa^^)_

« Pas depuis la première année de lycée juste avant que Bella ne déménage. Il lui avait acheté des fleurs pensant lui faire plaisir, et pour n'importe qui ça aurait été un cadeau sympa, mais pas pour Bella. Elle s'énerva tellement qu'elle fit peur à Chad au point qu'il ne voulait plus du tout l'énerver autant alors il a décidé de ne plus rien lui acheter. _Mon cadeau pour toi est rien_, dit-il depuis. » Raconta Coley, et je remarquai que Jasper et Emmett essayaient de cacher chacun un paquet cadeau derrière eux.

« Mais tu lui as acheté quelque chose. » Remarqua Jasper. C'était vrai, Coley avait amené une grande boîte qui était maintenant sur le bar de la cuisine.

Coley acquiesça, « Ouais, c'est parce que Bella ne me fait pas peur, _et_ c'est un exercice de bien vivre en société. Apprendre à accepter les cadeaux, » dit Coley en me fixant du regard. Je lui tirai la langue et elle soupira. « Cette leçon dure depuis des années. » _(R/N : alors moi pas besoin de leçons, j'accepte les cadeaux très très facilement ^^)_

« Bref, » dis-je en essayant de changer de conversation.

« Bref, » enchérit Coley, « C'est une machine à expresso. » Elle sourit. « Tu te souviens qu'on s'est souvent demander comment faisaient les barmans de Starbucks ? Voilà comment ! Maintenant on s'attend à ce que tu fasses des breuvages à hauteur de Starbucks ici. » _(R/N : Starbuckssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss j'adooooooooooooooooooooore *oops pardon, vous vous en foutez hein ?*)_

Je ris. « C'est plutôt un cadeau super cool ! Merci Coley ! »

« Remercie le gang, » dit-elle. « C'est de notre part à tous, enfin sauf Chad bien sûr. J'ai été désignée. » Je levai un sourcil et elle clarifia. « Pour être le bouc émissaire au cas où... tu sais, tout le Bella et les cadeaux ? »

Je grimaçai, « Allez, je ne suis pas aussi horrible que ça. »

J'entendis des rires, des grognements et autres _je ne sais pas quoi_ fuser dans la pièce. « D'accord, d'accord. Vous avez mentionné quelque chose à propos de manger tout à l'heure ? »

« Ouais, allons-y, » dit Alice. « Hal et Shane, vous êtes les bienvenus. »

« Merci, mais on va aller décorer la chambre de Diddy là-haut et nouer quelques liens avec notre petit gars, » répondit Hal. Il vint nous embrasser. « J'adore, j'adore, j'adore, » dit-il à Alice, Coley et Rose à propos de leur choix de chaussure. A moi, il dit, « Jusqu'à ce que le capitaine soit guéri, je te pardonnerai ton manque de goût. » Et il couvrit mes yeux de ses doigts comme dans les articles _'A ne pas faire' _de _Glamour_.

« Merci, » rétorquai-je.

« Et Bella, merci beaucoup ! » S'extasia Shane. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa la joue.

« De rien, Shane. Je sais que Diddy part pour une bonne maison. Je veux dire, il aura sa propre chambre et un tas de kimonos. » Puis Edward et moi caressâmes et grattâmes Diddy. « Au revoir Dids. Tu viendras nous voir souvent hein ? » Il répondit avec un autre pet. Edward et moi grimaçâmes et tournâmes la tête. « Attends... Ugh ! Ma bouche était légèrement ouverte, » me plaignais-je.

« Au revoir, petite puanteur, » dit Edward. « Je vais aller ouvrir une fenêtre et toi tu t'en vas maintenant. »

Nous remarquâmes l'expression perplexe de tous nos amis. Je rappelai à Hal que notre petit problème de loyer était loin d'être réglé. Il leva les yeux. Avec Shane, ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et partirent.

« Nous vous expliquerons pendant qu'on mangera, » leur dis-je. Je faisais rapidement le tour de mon appartement pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Coley fut particulièrement impressionnée par les talents de décoration d'Hal.

Jasper et Emmett posèrent les sacs qu'ils portaient avant que nous quittions l'appartement. C'était des capsules à expresso, thé Chai et du lait de soja. Je souris. Je devrais jouer au Starbucks plus tard. Emmett avait également le journal du dimanche. Je me demandais un moment si je devais le prendre ou pas pour pouvoir lire l'article de LaLo mais décidai que non. LaLo pouvait attendre que personne d'autre ne soit avec moi. Nous le laissâmes sur le comptoir.

Pour le petit-déjeuner slash brunch, nous allâmes dans un petit point chaud du quartier, dont m'avait parlé mon amie Liz. C'était un petit restaurant familiale ; nous évitions le plus possible les grandes chaînes, et de plus, ils étaient célèbres pour leurs omelettes.

Nous parlâmes un peu plus du mariage de Coley. Elle invita Rose et Emmett puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux livres ce weekend. Emmett était tout excité à l'idée de rencontrer des athlètes professionnels.

Coley devait partir quelques heures plus tard alors Alice et moi décidâmes de la déposer à l'aéroport. Alice allait également m'accompagner, c'est-à-dire être mon chauffeur, pour aller à Forks voir Charlie. Carlisle voulait également jeter un œil au capitaine. Edward se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir venir avec moi mais il avait vraiment une tonne de boulots à faire. Et moi, je me sentais coupable de l'avoir empêcher de faire cela avant.

« Je suis désolée, » m'excusai-je quand les autres engagèrent une conversation. « Je t'ai distraite de tes études. »

Il avait sa main sur la mienne, dessinant des petits cercles rassurant avec son pouce. « Ne t'excuse pas, mon amour. Je peux gérer ça. De plus, tu es la meilleure source de distraction qu'il y ait. Ça ne me gênerais pas de passer chaque nuit de cette façon avec toi. » Il m'embrassa sur la joue. _(R/N : nous non plus ça ne nous gênerait pas de passer chaque nuit avec toi comme ça Eddy. On se débarrasse de Bella et on est tranquille après :p)_

Je rougis un peu au souvenir de notre première nuit de _'plus'_. « Mais tu ne vas jamais devenir un médecin de cette façon, » remarquai-je.

« Mais je serais quelqu'un de totalement satisfait, » dit-il en souriant. « Et je pense que toi aussi, non ? » demanda-t-il de façon séduisante et tout bas dans mon oreille. Je lui tapais la main et je ne récoltais qu'un rire de sa part, puis je reportais mon attention à nos amis et à ce dont ils parlaient.

« Qu'entends-tu par Cendrillon est faible ? » demandais Rosalie à Coley.

« Oh-oh, » grognai-je. Tout le monde me regarda. « Ne la laisse pas commencer. Coley a un point de vue bien précis sur les contes de fées et plus particulièrement sur Cendrillon. » Coley me fixa comme si j'étais un traitre, alors j'ajoutai, « Et ton avis est plus que valide, Cole. »

« Merci, Bella, » elle sourit.

« Ok, maintenant il faut qu'on sache, » répliqua Emmett. Je ris. Je me demandais s'il allait penser que Coley marquait un point, comme moi, ou si elle était simplement folle.

« D'accord, » commença Coley. « Dans le dessin animé de Disney, ne pensez vous pas que le prince aurait gagné un temps précieux s'il n'avait pas été si idiot pendant qu'ils dansaient ? Ils auraient pu apprendre à se connaître ! Je veux dire, ils ont dansé un moment. Bien sûr, ils ont chanté un peu, mais de quoi bon dieu ont-ils parlé ? Il aurait du prendre ses empreintes digitales, son adresse, ou au moins son quartier. Je veux dire, au moins, il aurait du prendre son nom alors il n'aurait pas eu à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, essayant de trouver une nana qui rentrait dans cette stupide chaussure qui, comme par hasard, n'a pas été touchée par le vodou de minuit ! Ça aurait pu donner, _'Bon, allons trouver ma chère Cendrillon. Elle vit pas ici, ou là, ou je ne sais où.'_ Et de toute façon, s'ils sont tombés amoureux pendant leur danse muette, est-ce que ça avait vraiment de l'importance que sa jolie robe se transforme en haillons à minuit ? » Elle prit une bouchée de son toast français comme pour ponctuer son dernier commentaire.

Je regardais autour de la table et vis des expressions abasourdies sur le visage de tous mes amis, je ris. Ils enregistrèrent petit à petit ce qu'elle avait dit puis un par un, chacun hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison. Mais de quoi ont-ils bien pu parler toute la nuit ? » Se demanda Jasper.

« Ouais, » acquiescèrent Alice et Rose.

« Peut-être, » répondit Emmett hypnotisé. « _Elle_ jouait peut être la fausse modeste et aguicheuse. Peut être, ma chère, que le prince essayait de la connaître la vraie elle et Cendrillon, vicieuse comme elle est, a joué avec lui pour la nuit. Hein ? Hein ? Jamais pensé à ça, Coca-Coley ? » Demanda-t-il fermement. Apparemment, il ressentait le besoin de défendre la gente masculine. _(R/N : coca-coley… ah ah ah il est drôle … :/ J'adoooooooooooooooooooooore le coca *je sais vous vous en foutez encore^^)_

Coley parut surprise. « D'abord, sympa le surnom. Intelligent, Emmett le morpion. » Il souriait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. « Mais, pourquoi aurait-_elle_ joué avec _lui_ ? Pour qu'elle puisse retourner jouer à la souillon avec sa s*lope de belle-mère et ses c*nnes de demi-sœurs ? Je ne pense pas. Sa vie était nulle. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu y retourner ? Je pense, mon cher, que le prince était trop occupé à chanter, faire son hautain et essayer de relooker les fesses des jeunes filles qu'à connaître Cindy. »

« Aww, ouais. Relooker les fesses des filles. Tu as raison, Colite ! » Répondit Emmett comme si ça pouvait être beaucoup plus important que d'en savoir plus sur Cendrillon. Coley, en revanche, laissa son surnom passait juste en levant les yeux. Une inflammation du colon n'était le surnom le plus sympa, mais peut être que j'avais tort.

Je ris, « Si on écoutait Coley, Cendrillon aurait du s'enfuir et faire le tour de l'Europe avec un sac à dos ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Coley rit et acquiesça, « Exactement. » Puis soudain, Coley s'arrêta de rire. Elle avait une expression curieuse sur le visage. « Bella, est-ce que tu connais cet homme là-bas ? Il n'arrête pas de te regarder. » Je regardais dans la direction que Coley indiquait avec la tête. En effet, c'était un visage familier. Je lui fis un signe de la main et l'homme s'avança vers nous.

« Swan, je pensais bien que c'était toi. » Dit une voix puissante.

« Hey Gérald. Comment vas-tu ? Voilà mes amies, » je les présentais. « Tout le monde, voilà mon rédacteur en chef, Gérald. »

Gérald regarda longuement Edward quand je les présentais. Je pense qu'il essayait de replacer le nom. « Oui Gérald. Edward est Mars. »

« Ah, oui. Tu as eu du succès jeune homme. Et j'aime beaucoup le format, Bella, ne changer rien. Hey, ma femme et mes filles ont bien aimé ton Lana Love aujourd'hui. Conseil drôle et utile. » Je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer. Merde ! « Oh oui, tu l'appelles LaLo non ? Désolé. » Il pensait que je grimaçais à l'utilisation du nom entier, eh bien, en quelques sortes. « Oh, on dirait que nos commandes sont prêtes. C'était sympa de tous vous rencontrer. On se parle bientôt LaLo. » Gérald me désigna et fit claquer sa langue. Waouh, il était resté à peine quelques secondes et il avait réussit à faire disparaitre toute ma couverture.

« Pourquoi il t'a appelé comme ça, Bella ? » Demanda Edward. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » J'avais fermé les yeux et secouai la tête d'incrédulité.

« Waouh, tu es toute rouge, » remarqua quelqu'un, je pense Alice. Je sentais la chaleur monter ce qui indiquait que j'étais cramoisie.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, sachant déjà que tout le monde me fixait. Je soupirai. « D'accord. J'ai une confession à vous faire. J'ai un autre article à part Mars et Venus dans le journal. C'est la rubrique stupide de conseils amoureux le dimanche. J'ai honte de le dire, je suis Lana Love. »

Je les regardais prudemment. Edward et Emmett comprirent plus vite que les autres. _(T/N : WOW ! Emmett a compris le premier !)_

« C'était pour ça toute cette histoire _sortir ou non avec un collègue_ ? » Demanda Emmett. J'hochai la tête et il parut tout d'un coup tout excité. « Est-ce que tu as utilisé mon conseil ? »

Je ris, « En partie, et nous avons la même conclusion. J'ai parlé de ton idée de poser les bases au boulot. »

« Chouette ! Je veux voir ça ! »

« Moi aussi, » entendis-je tout le monde s'écrier.

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je. « Vous êtes intéressés par ma rubrique ? » C'était fou pour moi de penser qu'ils veuillent en savoir plus sur LaLo.

« On est intéressé par tout ce que tu fais, Bella, » répondit Edward. « Ou... c'est quoi ton pseudo ? Lana Love ? »

Tout le monde rit même moi. Je grimaçai tout de même à mon surnom. « C'est tellement artificiel non ? Comme l'un de ses pseudos de films pour adultes. Ouais, je suis Lana Love : Star du porno et Gourou de l'amour ! »

**T/N : Eh voilà ! On tient à s'excuser pour la fausse joie qu'on a pu donner avec le teaser. Pas de lemon pour ce chapitre. Mais DON'T WORRY, on vous promet qu'il y en aura d'autre très viiiite !**

**Alors, impressions ? Vous voudriez lui écrire quoi à notre LaLo ?**


	13. Annonces importantes

**Oyez Oyez **

**(désolée, ce T/N devait arriver hier, mais impossible de publier, on a trouvé une autre solution, merci via le forum de Twilight-France)  
**

**Tout d'abord, désolé pour la fausse joie, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de CLG. On voudrait vous dire que nous avons décidé de ne plus poster tous les vendredis. **

**En effet, il y a à cela, une explication en 2 temps (héhé, ça fait classe non? mdr):**

**- Premièrement, la reprise arrive, ce qui signifie moins de temps libre.**

**- Deuxièmement, on a eu ces derniers temps quelques reviews qui relevaient les petites fautes d'orthographes qui restaient dans nos chapitres. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, on avait pas mal la pression pour réussir à poster chaque vendredi comme promis donc il arrivait que la relecture en pâtisse. Donc on a décidé d'arrêter de se mettre la pression, de vous offrir des chapitres les plus nickels possibles et que la traduction reste un plaisir et non une source de stress. Donc à partir de maintenant, on postera quand le chapitre sera prêt et relu comme il faut. On espère que vous comprenez.  
**

**Sinon, deuxième chose. ON PART EN VACANCES ! Eh oui, toutes les trois ! Les traductrices aussi ont le droit à des vacances non ? Tout cela pour dire que pas de chapitre pendant une semaine. _*la team part se cacher*_**

**Mais, pour se faire pardonner. On a une surprise pour vous ! Pour celles qui ne nous ont pas en 'author alert', d'abord honte à vous, lol, et ensuite, allez voir notre profil. On a publié le premier chapitre de notre 3e traduction _Boycott and Barflies_ de l'unique vjgm ! On remonte dans votre estime alors ? Vous ne nous en voulez pas trop ? =D**

**Tui, sorry, not french title today. :)**

**Sur ce, encore merci à tout le monde. Vous êtes vraiment des lectrices génialissimes ! Et encore désolé de la fausse joie, mais on pense que vous nous comprendrez. ;)**

**_Spanked-by-Edward Team_  
**


	14. Une shtroumphante après midi de détente

**TRADUCTION : JENN**

**Relecture : Juju**

**T/N**** : Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt !! Milles excuses pour ce retard. Entre les vacances, le boulot (les cours qui reprennent ! Nooon ! **_**dixit juju**_**) et le manque de motivation, ça n'a pas été évident de finir ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas tôt de cette attente. **

**Comme nous l'avons expliqué précédemment, nous ne posterons désormais que lorsque nous le pourrons. Et pour celles qui nous avaient fait part des fautes, qui restaient dans le chapitre, ne prenez pas mal notre décision. Ça nous à permis de nous rendre compte que l'on ne traduisait plus pour le plaisir, mais presque par obligation, avec toujours cette sensation d'une épée de Damoclès au dessus de nos têtes. Du coup, on n'était pas vraiment dedans et ça se ressentait. Bref, pour faire patienter quand les chapitres se feront vraiment désirer, nous posterons B&B (notre nouvelle traduction pour celles qui ne connaissent pas encore), sur lequel nous avons un peu d'avance**.

**Désolée aussi pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. On s'est dit que vous préféreriez avoir le chapitre le plus vite possible! Alors un grand MERCI à toutes!  
**

**Bon je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre tant attendu. Lemon à la fin pour vous récompenser de votre soutient et de votre patience. ENJOY !!!**

**JENN Spanked By Edward Team

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

**« Une schtroumpfante après midi de détente »

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Rosalie décida de venir avec Alice et moi afin de déposer Coley à l'aéroport. J'étais à peu près sûre qu'elles avaient attendues toute la matinée de pouvoir me faire subir un nouvel interrogatoire. J'entrai dans la voiture et m'installai tranquillement attendant que les questions commencent. Je sentis tous les yeux sur moi alors qu'Alice démarrait sa Porsche.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je innocemment.

Je pouvais presque toutes les entendre lever leurs yeux au ciel au même moment.

« Crache le morceau ! » Demandèrent-elles avant de se mettre à rire.

« Le brunch était sympa. Merci de m'y avoir emmenée, » je souris.

Coley ne perdit pas de temps et alla droit au but. « Oh allez ! Arrête de faire l'idiote. Nous savons toutes que tu as été euh… dépucelée. La question est comment l'ambassadeur s'y est-il pris ? » Nous rigolâmes toutes comme des collégiennes.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Demandai-je.

Elles reniflèrent toutes les 3, mais Alice précisa, « Regardes toi. Tu es absolument rayonnante. Tu as cette aura de béatitude de celle qui a pris du bon temps. » _(T/N : Tu m'étonnes, je serais béate aussi à sa place.)_

« Euh, Alice, est ce que ça n'est pas un peu déplacé de parler de sexe quand ton frère est impliqué ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, « Nous sommes toutes des adultes. Je ne pourrais pas parler de ça directement avec lui, mais ça n'est pas bizarre de parler de ça avec toi. Je veux dire, Rosalie et moi en parlons et il n'y a aucun malaise. Edward est juste un mec, tout comme Jazz et Emmett et Chad, dans ces cas là, sont juste des mecs lorsqu'il s'agit de parler d'eux entre nous. » Les autres filles acquiescèrent. Je supposai qu'elles avaient raison. Les gars étaient comme des frères pour moi et ça n'était pas vraiment bizarre de parler d'eux de cette manière.

« Bref, l'ambassadeur ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« L'ambassadeur a très bien su représenter les autres hommes ainsi que le pays du sexe, » répondis-je essayant de paraitre le plus calme possible alors que leurs yeux s'illuminèrent. « Satisfaites ? » Demandai-je.

« Apparemment pas autant que toi, » ricana Rosalie, ce qui fit éclater de rire les autres.

« Euh, est ce que 3 fois dans la même nuit est une chose courante ? » Demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre. _(T/N : Non !!! Pffff !! Toujours les mêmes qu'ont du bol !!!)_

« TROIS ? » Crièrent-elles et nous rîmes toutes à nouveau.

« Je prend ça pour un non alors ? » Ricanai-je.

« Wahou ! Eh bien mon vieux, Edward a bien fait son boulot, pas vrai ? Je suis surprise que tu arrives encore à marcher, » commenta Coley. « Joyeux anniversaire, Lalo ! _» (T/N : tout dans la subtilité, classe, très classe !!)_

***

Dans le mois précédant le mariage de Coley, Edward et moi avions vu 3 films supplémentaires : _'Tout… sauf en famille', 'L'étrange histoire de Benjamin Button'_ et _'Valkyries'_. Les deux derniers étaient des films que je n'aurais jamais été voir volontairement, mais comme mon travail était de les regarder, je devais mettre mes préjugés de côté, me bouger et foncer. Au moins Edward était avec moi, bien qu'il trouve mes opinions contre Brad Pitt et Tom Cruise totalement irrationnelles. Hmpf. Ça c'était son avis. Pour ma part, je pensais que mes opinions étaient complètement justifiées.

« Alors, tu boycotts Brad Pitt à cause de Jennifer Aniston ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule. _(T/ N : justifiées qu'elle disait…)_

« Ouep. J'admets que _'Mr et Mrs Smith'_ était un film sympa, mais une fois que j'ai appris la rumeur disant qu'il avait trompé sa femme, ce qui était vrai. Il est mort pour moi, » dis-je tout à fait sérieusement.

« Wow, » mima Edward avec sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Mon visage se radoucit un peu. « Je l'aimerais toujours dans '_Légende d'automne'_ malgré tout, » souris-je avec mélancolie. _(T/N : ahhh, je l'aime pas celui là moi !! R/N : Pas vu...:/)_

« Ok alors. Et Tom Cruise ? Tu le boycotts à cause de ce qu'il a fait à Nicole Kidman, je suppose ? »

« Nan. Mes problèmes avec Tom Cruise on commencé bien avant ça. Je le boycott à cause de _'Mission Impossible 2'_. C'était horrible. ''Tu dois juste rester en vie !'' » Citais-je, me moquant des dialogue de MI2 avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de secouer la tête de dédain. C'était ridicule.

« Je vois que tu as vraiment de quoi en vouloir à ces acteurs. Seras-tu capable de juger leurs films équitablement ? » Demanda Edward dubitatif.

J'haussai les épaules, « Probablement pas, mais je ferais du mieux que je peux. »

« Tu n'as aucun problème avec Vince Vaughn n'est ce pas ? » Avait demandé Edward avant que nous n'allions voir _'Tout… sauf en famille'_.

« Non, je le trouve vraiment amusant. Je l'ai aimé dans _'Swingers'_ et dans _'La Rupture' _et la plupart de ses films en fait, mais je suis presque devenue folle devant '_Made'_. Honnêtement je ne pensais jamais réussir à finir ce film parce qu'il était tellement vulgaire. »

Edward fit un signe de tête en accord. « Euh, est ce qu'il y a d'autres acteurs contre qui tu as une intolérance infondée et irrationnelle ? »

Je soupirai, « Eh bien, juste quelques uns : Brendan Frasier, je n'ai tout simplement jamais été un fan. Pareil pour Nick Cage _(T/N : OMG Beth ne pleure pas !!! R/N : Mdr !)_ sauf dans _'Arizona Junior'_, et Mel Gibson parce que _'Braveheart'_ était juste trop long. Oh, et aussi Jim Carrey à part _'The Truman Show' _et_ 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'_. On dirait juste qu'il se force à jouer dans tout le reste. » Edward me regarda comme si j'étais folle. « Oh, allez, Edward. N'as-tu aucun préjugé contre des acteurs ? »

Il fut pensif pendant un moment. « Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles, je ne suis pas fan de Jodie Foster parce que ses narines sont trop écartées. C'est en quelques sortes distrayant. Tout comme les lèvres de Julia Roberts. »

Je souris, satisfaite, « Tu vois ? Alors ne me juge pas. »

« Point pour toi, amour. » Il se pencha pour me donner un rapide baisé. « Oh, tu sais quoi ? Hugh Grant. »

« C'est quoi le problème avec Hugh Grant ? » Demandais-je, consternée de voir qu'il était sur le point d'insulter Hugh _(T/N : compréhensive mais pas trop !!)._ Edward me regarda et secoua la tête. « Il joue le même personnage dans tout ses films. » J'étais sur le point de le défendre lorsqu'Edward ajouta, « Et Colin Firth… »

J'eus le souffle coupé. Oh mon dieu non ! « Euh, arrêtes toi tout de suite. Ne penses même pas à critiquer M. Darcy ! »_ (R/N : Mr. Darcy ! My looooove !)_

Nous nous fixâmes. Edward était visiblement pris de court par mon allégeance à Colin Firth. Je veux dire voyons. Qu'est ce qu'on ne peut pas aimer à propos de lui ? _(T/N : j'aurais pleins de trucs à répondre à ça, mais je me ferais écharper. R/N : Ouais ! Als dis rien ! Faut mieux !)_

« Mais… »

« Zip-zip, » dis-je sèchement en pointant mon doigt vers lui.

« Il est tellement… »

« Nooon. Zip, » répétai-je en le regardant sévèrement et en plaçant mon doigt sur ses lèvres cette fois ci.

« Wow ! » Mima-t-il avec sa bouche à nouveau, faisant semblant d'être horrifié bien qu'il embrassa mon doigt.

Nous avions également fait la critique d'un livre_, 'Une marche dans les bois'_, de Bill Bryson. Ce n'était pas un livre récent, mais pour une quelconque raison, Gérard l'avait mis dans la liste qu'il m'avait donnée. Ce fut très facile pour nous d'en faire la critique étant donné qu'Edward l'avait déjà lu et apprécié, et que la lecture fut rapide pour moi. Bill Bryson était très amusant.

La colonne de Mars et Venus semblait toujours être un succès. Certains lecteurs voulaient que nous affichions des photos de nous dans l'article. En fait, je les soupçonnais de vouloir seulement voir à quoi ressemblait Edward. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer de vouloir mettre un visage sur le contenu, mais si nous mettions sa photo je suis plus que sûre que nous serions inondés de mails de femmes demandant à Edward de sortir avec elles.

Edward était désintéressé de la plupart des commentaires sur Mars et Venus, mais il en avait trouvé un plutôt amusant. Un lecteur avait suggéré que Mars et Venus aient un vrai rendez vous puisqu'ils semblaient si compatible.

« Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable, » dit il, son souffle caressant ma peau, me donnant envie de me pencher vers lui. Edward embrassa mon cou tout en fermant mon ordinateur, et je fus bientôt désintéressée des mails également…

Ce qui nous amène à 'ça'. Qui a été incroyable. Comment le sexe avec Edward pouvait être rien de moins que ça ? Dans l'histoire des ambassades, Edward aurait eu le rôle du plus doux, tendre et émérite de tous les ambassadeurs jamais connus. Certes, je ne disposais d'aucun autre représentant pour comparer, mais la réaction de mes amies aux 'trois fois' me laissait penser qu'Edward était excellent. Bien sûr, il était irréaliste d'espérer une nuit comme notre première nuit ensemble tout le temps, _(T/N : irréaliste n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé…)_ mais je pourrais dire qu'Edward ne m'avais jamais déçu. Et d'après ce que j'avais pu deviner, je n'avais pas du être aussi décevante que je le craignais car nous ne pouvions nous décoller l'un de l'autre. Si ce n'était pas pour les cours, le travail, ou les obligations sociales, je ne crois pas que nous aurions quitté mon appartement ou le sien. Nous avions décidé de se partager entre les deux appartements les autres nuits, pour garder les choses justes, je crois. Je me moquais de l'endroit où nous étions. Ça me convenait parfaitement aussi longtemps que nous étions ensembles.

***

Le vendredi soir, nous mangions tous ensembles, changeant de lieu chaque semaine, mais le vendredi précédant le mariage de Coley nous allions être à Phoenix alors nous avions prévu de faire le dîner à mon appartement le jeudi à la place. Nous aimions juste passer du temps tous ensemble, bien sûr, mais mes amis voulaient aussi m'aider avec mes lettres de Lalo. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça les intéressait. Peut être que ce n'était que de la fascination d'entendre les problèmes relationnels des autres, ou peut être que de parler des solutions possibles était une bonne chose pour les relations de chacun d'entre nous. Nous tombions de temps en temps sur une question d'ordre sexuelle bien crue. Je n'aurais jamais imprimé ce genre de lettre dans ma colonne, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours amusant de la lire et d'en discuter.

Ce jeudi, Emmett, qui pressé et excité de venir chez moi, m'avait appelé trois fois déjà.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant, Emmett ? » Demandai-je avec une apparente irritation dans la voix. Depuis que j'avais été démasquée en tant que Lana Love il m'appelait régulièrement afin de me demander des conseils stupides. Il avait déjà appelé pour savoir s'il devait prendre des Cap'N Crunch ou des Corn Pops pour le petit déjeuner. _(T/N : deux marques de céréales… pour enfant ;))_ Après ça il avait demandé s'il devait prendre du sucre ou des sucrettes dans son café. Il avait généralisé l'étendu de mes compétences présumées en demandant des conseils sur tout et n'importe quoi sauf sur l'amour et les relations.

« Hey, Bell-Lalo, » je levai les yeux au ciel à ce surnom, une fois encore. Au moins mes amis ne m'appelaient qu'occasionnellement Lalo, mais faites confiance à Emmett pour en faire toujours plus. « Rien. Je voulais juste faire un contrôle surprise Bell-Lalo. Tu sais, parce que c'est amusant de t'appeler Bell-Lalo. » Il rit de lui-même.

« Emmett, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas simplement envoyé un texto pour effectuer ton contrôle surprise ? » Demandai-je.

Il rit de nouveau, « parce que je ne peux pas entendre ton exaspération quand tu réponds à mon texto. Ce n'est pas aussi amusant. En plus, c'est trop facile pour toi de ne pas me répondre. De cette façon je peux continuer de te sonner jusqu'à ce que tu répondes. »

Je soupirai, « Tu sais, je pourrais ignorer tes appels ou simplement tous les bloquer. Ne devrais-tu pas être à l'école ou quelque chose ? » On était jeudi pour l'amour de dieu, et il m'avait déjà appelé deux fois plus tôt.

« Nan, demain ce sont les réunions parents/professeurs, que je ne fais pas, parce que je rencontre les parents pendant les portes ouvertes, puis je leurs envois une lettre à la maison avec les progrès effectués et aujourd'hui c'est la journée de stage des profs, alors j'ai pris un jour de congé pour ne pas avoir à participer à d'ennuyeux ateliers, comme tous ces autres idiots. »

« Idiots. Tu veux dire tes collègues, » précisai-je.

« Ouais, eux. Donc maintenant je peux profiter d'un long week-end. »

« Alors tu préfères me harceler que d'assister à des ateliers afin d'être un meilleur professeur ? »

« Absolument. Aussi, je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide pour les conseils de l'article. » Emmett trouvait particulièrement cool de voir une partie de ce qu'il avait dit, être imprimé dans le journal. C'était encore plus cool de voir que je l'avais cité comme une source même si je n'utilisais pas son vrai prénom. Je faisais référence à Emmett en utilisant la lettre M. Je pense que c'était assez proche de la réalité : Big Em.

Je suppose qu'Edward avait raison. Il était naturel d'aimer voir votre nom, même une initial, imprimé. « Eh bien, Emmett, tu as clairement l'air de t'ennuyer, mais si tu veux venir, on pourra passer en revue quelques unes de ces lettres. Edward va bientôt rentrer des cours. Il s'arrête prendre un truc à manger au passage. Si tu veux quelque chose tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un message. Ou mieux encore, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas la surprise à Rosalie en l'emmenant déjeuner dehors et ensuite tu peux venir ici ? »

Il réfléchit un moment comme si l'idée de faire une surprise à sa femme ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. « Excellente idée. Hé, merci Bell-Lalo. Et je n'ai même pas eu à te demander conseil. Je pense que le mode Bell-Lalo est en pilote automatique, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » _(R/N : Le mode Emmett-l'abruti aussi non ?)_

Je secouai juste la tête, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, « Je te vois plus tard, Emmett. »

Edward arriva peu de temps après que j'eus raccroché avec Emmett. Il m'avait apporté mon sandwich habituel et nous mangeâmes et parlâmes de ses cours. Heureusement, il n'avait eu que de la théorie aujourd'hui je n'avais donc pas l'estomac retourné à parler de quelconques autopsies ou cadavres de laboratoire. Bien que, je dois dire, ce dernier s'était renforcé, et je ne me sentais plus aussi mal lorsqu'il me parlait de dépeçage de corps morts pendant le repas. _(T/N : Sympa !!!! )_

Lorsqu'Emmett arriva, nous perdîmes beaucoup de temps à jouer avec la machine à expresso. J'arrivais assez bien à faire mon propre thé 'chaï-latte' au lait de soja, mais comme c'était ma boisson préférée, je n'avais pas réellement essayé d'en faire une autre. Emmett, quand à lui, était une sorte de pro. Il avait apporté toute une variété de sirops et de boissons concentrées, on aurait vraiment pu croire qu'il avait dévalisé une boutique spécialisée. Il fit un café au lait pour Edward et un double moka avec crème fouetté pour lui. Edward et moi le regardâmes avec admiration. Emmett était plutôt impressionnant.

« Waouh, Emmett. Comment as-tu appris à faire ça ? » Demandai-je.

Il sourit, « Je ne reste pas là, simplement à me curer le nez pendant que j'attends ma commande au Starbucks, Bell-Lalo, j'observe beaucoup. »

« Alors est ce que tu prends des notes pendant que tu les observes confectionner les boissons ? » Demanda Edward.

« Na. Tout est là, petit frère, » Emmett sourit béatement tout en tapotant sa tempe.

« Oh. Très bien. Tu les as observés attentivement, mais c'est une boisson un peu élaboré pour toi, non ? Je t'aurais plutôt imaginé boire un simple café noir ou un expresso bien tassé, » je ris à mes propres stéréotypes.

« Uh-uh. Les mokas sont les meilleures, et ils peuvent être un peu délicats c'est pour ça que je les fais deux fois plus fort. »

« Ah, c'est la boissons des machos ? Ca te donne plus de crédit ? » Ris-je.

Emmett fit l'imbécile et prépara quelques latte au hasard. Edward et moi étions déjà bien remplis à cause du déjeuner et de notre propre boisson alors je les emmenai à l'étage pour Hal et Shane. Ils étaient dans une sorte de frénésie de bagages afin de savoir ce qu'ils devaient emmener pour le mariage de Coley, en plus ils essayaient de convaincre le frère de Shane de garder Diddy pour le week-end. Shane ne voulait pas quitter Diddy, mais il ne voulait pas manquer le mariage non plus. Il trouva du réconfort dans le fait qu'il n'allait le quitter que pour deux jours comme il ne prenait l'avion pour Phoenix que le samedi matin alors que nous autres partions vendredi matin. Nous serions tous de retour dimanche après midi.

Quand je retournai à mon appartement, je fus agréablement surprise de voir le reste de la bande. Tout le monde avait quitté le travail un peu plus tôt afin de préparer le voyage. Emmett avait gracieusement préparé des latte pour Rosalie, Alice et Jasper ainsi qu'un autre pour moi, que je pris avec plaisir. Il avait un réel avenir en tant que barista _(T/N : barman spécialisé dans la préparation de café, espresso…)_ si jamais il se lassait de l'entrainement et de l'enseignement. Peut être un job d'été au Starbucks ?

Une fois que tout le monde eut une boisson, nous nous assîmes dans le salon. Ils étaient, comme toujours, impatient que je commence à leur lire les lettres. C'était vraiment une activité amusante pour nous bien que ce soit un peu ringard, mais qui s'en souciait ? Nous nous étions tous attachés à nos séances de Lalo. J'étais reconnaissante pour ces séances parce que grâce à elles j'avais quatre semaines d'avance dans mes articles.

« Tu as quelque chose de bien cette semaine, Bella ? » Demande Alice.

« Je pense que oui. J'ai quelques lettres intéressantes ici. La première est d'un gars qui se surnomme 'à genoux'. Il se demande s'il doit demander la main de sa fiancée à son père avant de la demander en mariage. » Je les regardai. « Pour ou contre ? »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » répondit Edward. Je levai les yeux vers lui et souris. « C'est peut être vieux jeu, mais c'est aussi respectueux. Pour. » Conclut Edward.

Jasper fut d'accord, « Pour. Aussi longtemps que le père ne le déteste pas ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Je regardai la lettre à nouveau. Il n'y avait rien de précisé concernant une mauvaise entente possible avec le futur beau père en question.

J'acquiesçai, « j'aime aussi cette idée. C'est mignon. Pour. »

Emmett nous regarda, « Eh, » il fit un signe de main dans ma direction. « Dans quel siècle vivons-nous ? Il n'a pas besoin du consentement du père. Soit un homme. Prend le contrôle. Un énorme contre. » Et il tira la langue bruyamment pour souligner son opinion.

Rosalie fut d'accord avec Emmett, « Ouais, ça n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Fais ta demande déjà ! Contre. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça, mais Emmett à raison, » dit Alice. « Il faut bien des miracles parfois pas vrai ? Contre. »

« Waouh. C'est très intéressant, » commentai-je tandis que je prenais des notes. « Ok voici la suivante. Elle vient d'un autre gars. Waouh, des gars qui demande des conseils sur les relations. Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que des femmes. Peu importe. Il a signé sous le pseudo RB34. Il écrit :

**Lana,**

**Ma femme et moi sommes ensemble depuis le collège, 8 ans maintenant et mariés depuis 5 ans. Nous venons juste d'avoir des jumeaux et ma mère se comporte toujours très froidement envers ma femme. Cette antipathie est complètement incompréhensible et sans fondement. Maman aime les jumeaux mais rabaisse toujours ma femme, qui est, par ailleurs, appréciée par quasiment toutes les personnes qui l'ont déjà rencontrée. Les jumeaux sont trop jeunes pour se rendre compte de cette animosité. Heureusement, nous avons un solide groupe d'amis et de la famille, autre que ma mère. Ma femme est une personne très forte, et ne se laisse pas démonter par le comportement de ma mère, mais je sais qu'elle le vie mal malgré tout. J'ai essayé de donner des chances à ma mère de s'améliorer par le passé, en vain. Est-ce que je dois abandonner ? Nom d'un Schtroumpfs** **que dois-je faire ?**

« Ahh, je me sens mal pour lui et sa femme, » dis-je. « Sa mère semble être une vraie peau de vache. »

« Elle est une vraie peau de vache, » dit Rosalie en rêvassant.

« Quelle salope, » grogna Alice. « Je pense que la mère devrait être jetée dans une cuve d'acide. » Rose et moi acquiescèrent.

« Je pense qu'il devrait essayer au moins une fois de plus de savoir quel est le problème de sa mère, et s'il continue à se comporter en garce alors qu'il laisse tomber, » dit Jasper.

Je regardai Edward. Il réfléchit pendant un moment mais finalement fut d'accord avec Jasper, « Oui, il devrait essayer encore, mais s'ils n'ont probablement pas besoin d'elle, il est agréable de vivre dans une famille unie, spécialement quand il y a des enfants impliqués. »

Même si je n'avais pas réellement un bon feeling avec la mère en question, Jasper et Edward avaient probablement raison, bien que la cuve d'acide semblait être une bonne solution pour cette femme.

Enfin, nous nous tournâmes tous vers Emmett, « J'aime l'idée de la cuve d'acide, petite sœur. » Emmett tapa dans la main d'Alice. « Mais nom de dieu qui utilise encore le mot Schtroumpfs ? Je le traiterais d'abruti si je ne me sentais pas si mal pour lui. »

« Hé, ne traites pas mes lecteurs d'abrutis, Emmett, » le prévins-je. « Et pour ton information, Schtroumpf est un terme universel utilisé pour signifier tout ce que tu veux, alors Schtroumpf ta Schtroumpf. » Je devais défendre mon public bien que je ne pus le faire avec autant de sérieux que je l'aurais voulu. Quelque chose à propos du mot Schtroumpfs me fit sourire.

« Ne me schtroumpf pas ce que je dois schtroumpfer, schtroumpfette Bella-Lalo, » Emmett rit. Oh oh. C'était maintenant le moment. Je le dévisageai avec haine prétendant être fâchée. Il ne se laissa pas avoir. « Oooh, je Schtroumpf dans ma culotte. »

« Exschtroumpf moi. Je vais te schtroumpfer en schtroumpf, toi… schtroumpfant… schtroumpf, » je me stoppai. Puis je pensai un moment. « Je crois que j'ai perdu le fil de mes schtroumpfs. Est-ce que ça a du sens ? » Je regardai Edward.

Il acquiesça, « Schtroumpfement. Mais je pense que vous deux avez schtroumpfés trop de caféine, » conclut-il en me souriant.

« Ouais qu'ils ferment leur schtroumpf, » renchérit Rosalie. Alice et Jasper étaient tellement morts de rire qu'ils ne furent pas capables d'aligner deux mots. Merci mon dieu. Ce petit jeu était déjà allé trop loin. _(R/N : Non, tu crois ? mdr)_

Tout le monde partit peut de temps après l'incident des schtroumpfs pour faire des courses et préparer les valises pour Phoenix. Nous devions tous nous retrouver à l'aéroport dans la matinée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Edward et moi pour boucler nos bagages. Coley avait avec elle nos robes de demoiselles d'honneurs à Alice et moi. De plus, Coley m'avait informé qu'elle avait également une tenue pour moi pour le dîner de répétition. Tout ce que j'avais à emmener était un jean, quelques hauts décontractés, des sous vêtements, et un pyjama. Carlisle m'avait même enlevé le plâtre un peu plus tôt que prévu tant que je portais des chaussures confortables, ce qui voulait dire sans hauts talons, ou des chaussures qui ne m'écraseraient pas le capitaine. Pas de problème. Pour le reste, seulement ma brosse à dent et du déodorant car je pouvais compter sur Alice ou Rosalie pour s'occuper de mon maquillage. SI j'avais besoin d'autre chose, l'hôtel l'aurait.

J'eus donc beaucoup de place dans ma valise pour y mettre les cadeaux d'Eli, un journal intime en cuir où il pourrait tout aussi bien dessiner. Edward et moi lui avions parlés plusieurs fois au téléphone et il nous avait dit combien il aimait lire, écrire, et dessiner. Edward et moi comptions l'emmener à la librairie aussitôt que nous serions là bas. Nous étions tellement impatients de le rencontrer. Il faut dire aussi, qu'il est tellement mignon. Il n'a que 8 ans, mais il a cette voix très profonde, comme s'il avait un chat dans la gorge.

Une fois que j'eus fini d'emballer je me roulais en boule sur le canapé pour y faire une petite sieste. Je venais juste de commence à m'endormir quand j'entendis Edward entrer. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir me fixer du regard.

« Désolé. Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? » Il se pencha et me baisa le front.

« Non, » mentis-je avec la voix endormie. Il ricana devant ma tentative de mensonge et ensuite il m'embrasse la tête en bas, façon Spiderman.

« Mmm, » fut le seul son que je pus émettre contre les lèvres d'Edward. Si je n'étais pas très cohérente avant ce baiser me réveilla définitivement. Je passai ma main dans ces cheveux pour rapprocher son visage du mien. Il garda sa bouche collé à la mienne sans briser le baiser comme il tourna sur lui-même et s'installa sur le canapé où il ne tarda pas à se blottir contre moi. Ses lèvres étaient désormais soudées aux miennes, dans le bon sens cette fois, et remuaient avec ferveur et empressement.

Juste quand je pensai que j'allais perdre connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène, Edward recula et se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou ainsi qu'à me titiller l'oreille tandis que je reprenais une respiration normale. « Est-ce que tu veux toujours faire une sieste, mon amour ? » Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je souris. Comme s'il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec une petite après midi de détente.

Edward n'attendit même pas mon approbation verbale. Au lieu de mot, mon corps s'arqua pour rencontrer le sien. Sa main avait déjà trouvé le chemin de mes seins qu'il prit en coupe. Je m'assis lentement, Edward me suivit. Il enleva mon haut tandis que nous changions de position. Il jeta ma chemise sur le côté et ce fut ensuite à moi de lui passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête afin de lui retirer. Je le jetai également dans un coin et il fut bientôt rejoint par nos jeans. Nous nous trouvions debout à présent. La bouche d'Edward n'avait jamais quitté la mienne alors que nous retirions tous les deux nos pantalons. Nous nous enlevâmes ensuite chacun nos sous vêtements et les jetâmes aussi loin que nous le pouvions. Edward décrocha prestement mon soutient gorge qui alla rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements alors que je le caressai et le massai.

Ses mains, à leurs tours, commencèrent à explorer ma peau fraichement exposée, serrant et pinçant, pétrissant et roulant jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se poser sur l'arrondie de mes fesses et l'autre entre mes jambes effectuent une douce caresse, chatouillant presque mes plies nues déjà humides pour lui. _(R/N : Eh ben Jeny, on t'entend -lit- plus ! mdr)_

« Edward, » gémis-je. « S'il te plaît. » Mes genoux cédèrent et je glissai sur le tapis, Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol et au lieu de tomber sur moi il roula sur le côté de sorte à ce que je me retrouve sur lui, amortissant ma chute. Je pouvais sentir son excitation contre mon ventre, je m'installai donc à califourchon sur lui tout en continuant de lui masser les garçons suscitant un gémissement de sa part. Ce bruit sortit de la bouche d'Edward était tellement sexy et encourageant. Cela m'excita au point où mon corps devenait douloureux et le réclamait afin qu'il me complète.

« Isabella, j'ai besoin de toi, » murmura-t-il tout en massant mes seins.

Je me déplaçais afin que son érection se trouve à mon entrée. Je planai au dessus d'Edward en me baissant sur lui peu à peu, le taquinant et le tentant alors qu'il prenait impatiemment ma poitrine dans sa bouche chaude, ses mains quand à elles se trouvaient sur mes fesses, les caressant. La sensation de sa langue sur mes sensibles tétons durcis, me fit brûler de désir, et la façon dont il me mordait doucement à chaque fois que je jouais avec le bout de son sexe me rendait presque folle.

Et finalement, s'en fut trop pour moi. J'avais besoin de sentir Edward à l'intérieur de moi, je me baissai donc complètement sur lui et donnai le rythme, qu'il trouva rapidement, cognant ses hanches contre les miennes. Je me resserrai autour de lui, chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en moi. A un moment cependant, je remarquai qu'Edward ralentissait, tentant de se redresser tout en restant à l'intérieur de moi. Il s'aida de ses bras pour s'asseoir, son dos contre le canapé, les jambes tendues et moi à cheval sur ses genoux. J'étais en mesure de mieux contrôler mes mouvements et lui pouvait me pénétrer encore plus profondément.

Je cambrai le torse, collant presque ma poitrine au visage d'Edward. Ma tête et mon cou étaient tendus alors que je succombai à l'extase et au plaisir. Au moment où je sentais, de nouveau la bouche d'Edward sur mes seins, tout mon corps se mit à trembler et mes parois se resserrèrent autour d'Edward nous envoyant tous les deux au septième ciel. Je jouis en première, gémissant un Edward et un 'mon dieu' dans le même souffle. Et dès que je fus libérée j'entendis Edward grogner et se déverser en moi.

Je me penchai pour que nous nous trouvions front contre front, permettant à nos corps brillant de sueur de se reposer. Je donnai une pression sur son sexe pour le remercier du round 1, sachant très bien qu'une bonne douche chaude nous attendait immédiatement après, donnant le départ du round 2. Huuum, oui, après midi détente.

* * *

**T/N : Voili voila (comme dirait Beth). J'espère que ce chapitre aura valut l'attente.**

**On voulait vous dire aussi qu'avec Odrey_bzh, on a lancé un concours de One Shot. Pour connaître les règles, allez voir dans nos auteurs préférés et cliquez sur Allocop', sinon, visitez ce profil : http : // www . fanfiction . net /~allocop (supprimez les espaces).**

**Et dernière chose, la recommandation de la semaine et pour LENA! Coloc' et amie de Juliette, elle s'est enfin décidée à commencer à publier sa ff. Il n'y a donc pour l'instant qu'un chapitre, mais c'est une ExB, rated M (bon ça viendra :p). Encouragez-la! Ça s'appelle ****_Amitiés et plus si affinités_ by L3na-M, vous pouvez la trouver dans nos favorites. Bonne lecture!  
**

**A vos claviers. Prêt. Reviewez ! -et écrivez ;)-**


	15. Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma'am

**TRADUCTION: Jenn et Juju**

**T/N: Sorry. Un peu en retard mais le MBBF nous a accaparé pendant une semaine pour qu'on puisse vous le publier le plus rapidement possible. Et en plus, comme vous le savez il y a le concours d'OS dont on s'occupe qui nous prend également un peu de temps. Mais voilà le chapitre 15 de CLG. Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

**WHAM, BAM, THANK YOU MA'AM !

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Le vol pour Phoenix se passa sans heurt, ce qui est toujours une bonne chose quand on parle d'un vol aérien. Nous n'étions pas trop loin les uns des autres dans l'avion. Pas que nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Chaque couple était dans leur petite bulle, écoutant leur iPod ou lisant. Alice survolait le Vogue français pendant que Rose lisait un livre de vampire. Elle expliqua que c'était le contraire de notre livre romantique. Il s'agissait de porno vampirique _(T/N : Hmm, intéressant...)_. Je devais avouer que j'étais un peu intriguée. Une fois qu'elle l'aura terminée, je lui emprunterai. Rose nous expliqua également que malgré la couverture ringarde, c'était très drôle. Le personnage principal portait un prénom complètement délirant, Sookie Stackhouse, et qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées mais qu'elle n'était pas un vampire. Mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire celles du vampire dont elle était amoureuse. Hmm. Intéressant. _(T/N : Journal d'un Vampire est porno ??? Purée ! Faut que je lise ça ! mdr / Correction: On m'a fait remarqué que c'était True Blood. Autant pour moi je ne connais aucun des deux. Merci de m'avoir corrigé ;))_

Je regardais _Le Journal de Bridget Jones_ sur mon iPod, explosant de rire au moment où Hugh Grant et Colin Firth se jetaient dessus dans la rue, quand je sentis Edward me donner un coup de coude. Je cru que je riais trop fort ou autre chose mais il retira mon écouteur de mon oreille droite et le replaça par son écouteur d'oreille gauche. Je le regardai et souris à ce qu'il voulait que j'écoute avec lui. C'était _23 _de Jimmy Eat World. Je me mis à rougir quand Edward me fit un clin d'œil. Cette chanson me refaisait penser à des moments très plaisants. Edward passa son bras autour de moi et je me penchai sur lui, laissant ma tête reposée sur sa poitrine, profitant du moment.

Chad et Coley nous retrouvèrent là où on récupérait les bagages et nous emmenèrent à l'hôtel. Ils avaient tous les deux un 4x4 donc nous rentrâmes tous dans les deux véhicules. Chad était fana de voitures et en possédait quelques unes alors il nous prêta ces deux là pour le weekend pour qu'on n'ait pas besoin d'en louer. Une fois enregistrés à l'hôtel et les bagages montés dans nos chambres, Edward et moi reconduisîmes Chad et Coley chez eux pendant qu'Emmett conduisait l'autre voiture avec Rosalie, Alice et Jasper. Il y avait une piscine à l'hôtel mais Coley insista pour que nous venions chez eux avant le dîner de répétition, et que si nous voulions nager, nous pouvions utiliser leur piscine.

Sur la route du retour, Coley me demanda quand ma mère, Phil et Eli allaient arriver.

« Elle m'a dit que leur vol n'atterrissait pas avant cinq heures ce soir, » répondis-je. Ça nous donnait trois heures. « Edward et moi allons les chercher juste avant d'aller au dîner. J'ai pris le cadeau pour Eli avec moi. »

Coley hocha la tête légèrement. Je perçu tout de même un petit sourire. Je pense qu'elle était tout aussi excitée que moi de voir Renée et de rencontrer Eli.

Nous arrivâmes vite chez eux et nous nous garâmes dans l'allée. Leur maison était un peu en hauteur sur une montagne et offrait une vue spectaculaire sur Phoenix, malgré que techniquement ils habitent Scottsdale.

« Hey Chad, est-ce que tu as toujours la Bête ? » demandai-je en sortant de la voiture. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde à la négative.

Coley et lui se mirent à rire, « Bien sûr. Elle prend tout un coin du garage. Tu devrais songer à la donner à un musée de voiture. »

« Ha, ha, » rétorquai-je. « Je veux juste lui rendre une petite visite, » soupirai-je, nostalgique.

« Est-ce qu'on parle de ton énorme camionnette rouge, Bella ? » demanda Emmett.

Je souris hochant la tête, « Celle là même. Elle me manque. »

Tout le monde me regarda comme si j'étais folle, ce qui n'était peut être pas faux.

« Mais tu as une voiture si fiable et jolie maintenant, » commenta Edward.

« Ouais, mais la Bête avait tellement de caractère. »

« Par caractère, est-ce que tu sous entends rouillée ? » Plaisanta Coley, ce qui fit rire les garçons. Je me contentai de lui tirer la langue.

Nous entrâmes. Leur maison était exactement la même que quand je les avais quitté le mois dernier. Rose et Alice voulaient toutes les deux une visite, et je leur proposai de la faire mais Coley suggéra que l'on descende d'abord à la piscine pour se rafraîchir.

Alors que nous approchions de la terrasse, nous entendîmes des éclaboussements et des rires venant de l'extérieur. Je me demandais qui était dehors. Coley et Chad vivaient seuls ici, il n'y avait qu'une femme de ménage qui venait une fois par semaine. Mais je doutais que ce soit elle qui joue autour de la piscine.

Mon souffle se coupa quand je vis qui c'était. Coley et Chad rirent à ma réaction alors que je courrais vers la véranda, me cognant le coude sur le coin du bar au passage. « Aïe ! » Je frottai mon coude douloureux mais ignorai l'élancement aussi bien que les rires de mes amis. J'ouvris la vitre et m'écriai, « Maman ! Phil ! »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers moi et sourirent depuis la piscine. Je remarquai Eli avec eux, et ma mère lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille.

Eli sourit et me fit un petit signe de la main. Tout le monde était maintenant avec moi et saluait ma famille. Je voulais courir vers eux mais je regardai avec méfiance l'escalier devant moi, me demandant comment je pourrais négocier ces marches sans me tuer.

Edward devait avoir lu dans mes pensées ou alors il est juste parfaitement au courant de ma maladresse. Mais j'entendis également Coley dire doucement, « Aide-la s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas une DH en fauteuil roulant. » Edward me tendit son coude pour que je passe mon bras et nous descendîmes les escaliers.

Au moment où nous arrivions au niveau de la piscine, Renée, Phil et Eli en étaient sortis. Je me jetai dans les bras de ma mère pour l'embrasser, ne réfléchissant pas au fait qu'elle était trempée et que donc, maintenant, moi aussi.

« Comment vas-tu mon bébé ? Tu as l'air en forme. Tu nous as manqué ! » S'extasia-t-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi maman, » dis-je. Puis j'embrassais Phil pendant qu'Edward se présentait officiellement à Renée et puis Phil. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Renée embrassa Edward et Phil lui serra la main. Ils échangèrent des plaisanteries et maman nous informa qu'ils étaient arrivés à peu près trois heures auparavant. Ces personnes aimaient me surprendre n'est-ce pas ?

« Et voilà Eli ! » Annonça Renée en plaçant une main sur les épaules du petit garçon.

Je m'accroupis pour être à hauteur de ses yeux. « Salut, Eli ! » Je tendis ma main. « Je suis Bella. C'est génial de te voir enfin. »

Eli prit ma main et me surprit en me serrant dans ses bras. « Salut Bella. » Dit-il de sa profonde voix.

Aww ! Je me mis presque à pleurer. Je serrais Eli un peu plus fort. « Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Eli. On va beaucoup s'amuser. » Il était adorable.

Nous nous séparèrent et je remarquai tout le monde silencieux autour de nous, nous laissant notre petit moment ensemble. Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui nous souriait.

« Eli, voici Edward. » Edward s'accroupit également et secoua la petite main d'Eli.

« C'est sympa de finalement te rencontrer, Eli, » dit Edward. Eli sourit en secouant la main d'Edward ; il lui manquait une dent de devant. Trop mignon.

« Hey, photo de famille, » entendis-je Coley crier. Nous levèrent tous la tête et remarquâmes qu'elle avait déjà un appareil dans la main. Je n'étais habituellement pas fan de poser pour des photos, mais je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa d'en avoir une avec Eli. Je me mettais à côté de ma mère qui était près de Phil et Eli était devant eux. Edward était sur le point de se reculer mais Renée lui attrapa le bras et le tira pour qu'il se mette à côté de moi. Nous échangeâmes un regard et haussèrent les épaules. Edward mit son bras autour de moi et nous sourîmes. Alice et Rosalie prirent des photos avec leur téléphone portable et nous promirent de nous envoyer des copies sur les notre.

Tout le monde se joint à nous après ça, et nous fîmes les présentations. Tous mes amis se comportèrent bien pour ne pas effrayer Eli, ce dont je leur étais reconnaissant. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous amusâmes pas. Coley avait également une machine à expresso alors Emmett, bien sûr, se mit à faire des boissons à tout le monde. Maman et Eli furent autant impressionnés que moi et Edward face au talent d'Emmett.

Edward et moi donnâmes son journal à Eli. La façon dont ses yeux s'illuminèrent n'avait pas de prix. Il apprécié réellement le cadeau. Il était pressé de le baptiser.

Coley et Chad lui offrirent une balle de baseball signée par les joueurs du Diamondbacks étant donné qu'il était fan de sport. Eli était vraiment heureux, presque autant qu'Emmett.

« Waouh ! Sympa ! Tu sais Eli, je pourrais garder ça en sécurité pour toi, » dit-il, gagnant une tape sur le bras de la part de Rosalie et des sifflements de reproche de moi et Alice. « _Quoi ?_ J'ai juste dit que je pouvais ! » Il haussa les épaules. Edward et Jasper secouèrent la tête pendant que tous les autres y compris Eli riaient. Il fut, cependant, assez gentil pour laisser Emmett la prendre pour la regarder de plus près.

Après ça, les garçons restèrent avec Eli pendant que Coley et moi fîmes visiter la maison à Renée, Rose et Alice.

« Ohh, maman Eli est génial ! » M'extasiai-je une fois que nous fumes seules. Mes amies acquiescèrent. « Je suis si contente pour vous. »

« Je sais, il est si adorable et poli. Mais ne laisse pas avoir. Il a beaucoup d'énergie aussi. Il adore aller au parc. Et une fois qu'il est assez à l'aise avec toi, il peut te faire casser les oreilles. On adore l'entendre parler de ce qu'il a fait à l'école et de qu'il a dessiné. »

« J'ai hâte de passer plus de temps avec lui, » dis-je en souriant.

« Et entre Edward et toi ça semble se passer très bien, » observa Renée. « J'ai aimé la façon dont il t'a aidé à descendre les escaliers. Je dois admettre, que pendant une seconde, je t'ai imaginé dégringoler les marches, te cogner la tête, et rouler jusque dans la piscine. »

J'émis un grognement mécontent puis ensuite détendis mon visage car elle n'avait pas tord, « Ouais, ça me ressemble assez. » Mes fidèles amis acquiescèrent. _(R/N : Reconnaitre est la première étape Bella. C'est bien. Lol)_

Ensuite, Coley nous informa sur le planning du week-end. Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi devions tous aller à l'église avec les autres invités d'honneur pour la répétition et puis nous nous retrouvions au restaurant de l'hôtel où nous logions pour le diner, ce qui était assez pratique pour nous. Le lendemain, nous devions toutes nous préparer pour la noce à l'hôtel également dans une chambre que Coley avait spécialement réservé pour les demoiselles d'honneur, ce qui incluait seulement une autre femme qu'Alice et moi. Fiona la cousine de Chad était l'autre demoiselle d'honneur. Puis nous allions ensemble à l'église, avant de retourner en limousine à l'hôtel pour la réception. Coley avait essayé de rendre les choses le plus simples possibles pour tous ses invités qui n'habitaient pas en ville.

Ni Edward ni Jasper n'avaient besoin d'être à la répétition, mais ils voulaient être avec nous. Je pense aussi qu'Edward voulait surveiller Drew. Nous prîmes donc, tous les 4, une voiture afin de nous rendre à l'église tandis qu'Emmett reconduisait, Rosalie, Renée, Phil, et Eli à l'hôtel.

C'était tellement bizarre de le voir jaloux. Edward était si confiant d'ordinaire. Je suppose que j'aurais dû être flattée pas sa jalousie, mais je voulais vraiment qu'il passe au dessus de ça _(T/N : Ca t'empêche pas d'être flattée...)._ Il ne s'était jamais rien passer avec Drew, et Edward et moi étions ensemble maintenant. Bien sûr, lui niait être jaloux. Il insistait sur le fait de vouloir rencontrer plus de joueurs de baseball afin de narguer Emmett, mais peu importe du moment que ça l'aidait à dormir la nuit.

Je n'avais jamais questionné Edward sur son passé. Je veux dire, je savais à propos de Tanya. Je ne savais pas à quel point ça avait été sérieux avec elle étant donné que ça s'était passé à la fin de notre dernière année de lycée que j'étais partie pour l'Arizona dès que j'en avais eu l'occasion. Je n'avais jamais posé de question sur eux à Alice, et elle n'en avait jamais parlé non plus. Je savais seulement qu'Edward et Tanya avait rompu lorsque j'étais rentrée à Forks durant une partie de mes vacances de Noël pendant ma première année à l'université. J'avais assisté à la fête de Noël d'Esme et avait remarqué que Tanya n'était pas là. J'avais demandé à Alice où elle se trouvait et elle m'avait répondu en hochant les épaules, « Sais pas. Sans doute avec son nouvel amant. »

Lors des soirées de Noël suivantes, j'avais remarqué qu'Edward avait un rendez vous pour les 2 premières, mais pas l'année dernière. Edward et moi avions seulement discuté brièvement, juste assez pour demander comment nos familles respectives allaient et comment les cours se passaient. Comme il m'était impossible de me tenir éloigné de lui, je ne voulais pas me lancer dans de grandes conversations avec Edward parce que j'avais toujours ce sentiment de regret lorsque je le voyais.

Alors qu'Edward m'avait librement interrogé à propos de Drew et des autres gars avec qui j'étais sortie, il prenait soin de ne jamais me parlé de notre passé ou de ce qui était arrivé à notre amitié pendant notre année de terminale. Pas que cela me dérangeais, j'avais simplement remarqué que c'était un sujet qu'il évitait.

La répétition ne prit donc pas longtemps. Coley voulait une cérémonie courte et simple. C'était surtout une formalité afin de simplement apaiser ses parents. S'ils avaient fait ça à sa façon, ils se seraient enfuit à Las Vegas et auraient simplement donné une grande réception à leur retour.

Jasper et Edward étaient assis sur l'un des bancs attendant et regardant tandis que les invités d'honneurs s'entrainaient à marcher dans le cortège. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas une très longue allée. Drew et moi bavardâmes tranquillement. Il était un mec réellement sympa. Il était toujours célibataire malgré tout et il me demanda si je l'étais aussi. Je lui dis pour Edward et le lui fis montrer tandis que nous marchions tous les deux le long de l'allée. Edward sourit lorsque je lui fis un signe de main alors que nous approchions de son banc. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer Drew à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se penche vers moi pour me dire, « Il semble être un mec bien, » tout en regardant Edward.

Je souris, « C'est le meilleur, » dis-je surtout pour moi-même.

« Alors ton amie Alice est prise aussi ? » Me demanda Drew au moment où nous allions prendre nos places respectives de chaque côté de l'autel. Je souris encore et acquiesçai au moment où nous nous séparâmes. Drew leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. « Mince, est ce que Coley a invité quelques filles célibataires ici ou quoi ? » Dit-il feignant l'agacement. Je ris juste. Peut être aurait-il une chance avec Fiona. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle était toujours célibataire, ce que je dis à Drew quand nous fîmes le chemin de retour.

La répétition se poursuivit sans encombre et Edward et Jasper nous retrouvèrent devant l'église quand tout fut terminé afin que nous puissions nous rendre au dîner de répétition. Je présentai Drew à Edward et Jasper, et ils se serrèrent tous la main amicalement.

Nous avions environ une demi-heure avant que le repas ne commence alors nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers nos chambres en attendant.

« Est que je t'ai dit combien tu étais belle ce soir, mon amour ? » Me demanda Edward alors que nous entrions dans notre chambre. Il plaça une main au creux de mes reins pour me guider, qui descendit un peu plus bas lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur et que la porte se referma derrière nous. La chaleur de sa main se fit encore plus agréable lorsqu'il me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa.

« Huuuum, » murmurai-je alors que nos bouches se séparèrent. « Oui. Effectivement, mais c'est toujours agréable à entendre. »

« Tu es belle, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de se frotter le nez contre le lobe de celle-ci et ensuite de déposer des baisers le long de mon cou.

« Edward, » le prévins-je, sans faire preuve de beaucoup de conviction. « Nous devons descendre dans une minute. »

« Exactement ce que je pensais, » il sourit contre ma gorge.

Je ris à l'insinuation, « Qu'est ce que tout ça va nous apporter ? » Demandai-je poussant contre sa poitrine le faisant gémir de frustration alors qu'il se recula légèrement. Ce n'est pas que je n'en avais pas envie, mais mon dieu, si nous commencions, je ne pense pas que nous serions capables de nous arracher de notre chambre à temps pour le diner, et ça n'était pas socialement acceptable. Edward le réalisa également.

Il soupira alors qu'il me tint à bout de bras, « Plus tard alors, » promit-il. Je ris de son expression boudeuse. « Encore ce rire, » commenta-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je penchant ma tête sur le côté en le regardant.

« Tu as pas mal rigolé et souri plus tôt ce soir avec Drew le lanceur. Il devait être très amusant. » _(T/N : Oh, il est cute quand il est jaloux le Eddinouchet !)_

Je souris devant la bêtise d'Edward, « Oui, il était amusant. Il était contrarié que toutes les demoiselles d'honneur soient prises jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que Fiona était célibataire. »

« Ah, » Edward hocha la tête.

« Et, tu es amusant lorsque tu prétends ne pas être jaloux, » je ris, lui tapotant le bout du nez. Il leva les yeux au ciel et j'étais sûr qu'il allait nier être jaloux, mais je décidai de lui poser des questions sur son passé pour changer. « Hé, Edward, » demandai-je avec hésitation, pas sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse, mais je pensai pouvoir retourner la situation pour une fois. « Avec combien de femmes tu as été ? » La chaleur gagna soudainement mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » Demanda-t-il, également avec hésitation.

Je le regardai incrédule, « Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Edward. »

J'étais toujours légèrement éloigné de lui, mais il me rapprocha, embrassant le haut de ma tête. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais entendre tous les détails sanglant. »

Je commençai à reculer ne voulant pas le regarder, « Est ce qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de détails sanglant, alors ? » demandai-je tranquillement à son avant bras. Mon visage me chauffait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je rougissais me préparant à entendre le nombre scandaleux.

Edward releva mon menton afin de plonger son regard dans le mien, seulement mes yeux étaient fermés. Je le sentis trembler de rire. Super, il était en train de rire de moi. J'avais les lèvres pincées, vexée qu'il se moque de moi, mais Edward les captura afin de me donner un chaste baiser puis me chuchota le nombre à l'oreille.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise, et je me reculai pour le regarder.

« Une ? »

« Une. »

« Tanya ? »

« Non. Bella. »

« Arrêtes de mentir. » Lui ordonnai-je.

Il rit, « Je ne mens pas. Pourquoi penses-tu que je mens ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai Edward, cherchant dans ses yeux un quelconque signe de mensonge. Je ne pus en trouver aucun. Il était simplement là, à me regarder lui aussi, sans cligner des yeux.

« Oh, je paris que tu pensais juste que j'étais un salaud parce que je suis un mec ? » Demanda-t-il faisant semblant d'être indigné, mais il avait les yeux légèrement pétillant maintenant.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de me dire pendant un moment. « Eh bien, oui, mais pas vraiment un salaud, plutôt un mimbo. _(T/N : c'est apparemment le mot masculin pour bimbo. Ne cherchez pas !!!)_ Et aussi parce que tu es tellement séduisant et… expérimenté, » dis je.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, » répliqua-t-il. Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Je peux, » il rit.

« Mais... où est-ce que tu as appris... » C'était un peu embarrassant, « tu sais, à faire ce que tu fais ? »

Il rit de nouveau, « De la même façon que tu as appris à faire ce que _tu_ fais. »

Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre pendant un moment. Je le regardais suspicieuse, une hilarité évidente se cachait dans son expression.

« Grâce à mes amies ? » Répondis-je. Edward gloussa à ma réponse. _(T/N : MDR ! Mais oui bien sûr Bella.)_

« Je suis contente de t'amuser. » Edward, toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, se pencha pour m'embrasser. Et je repensais à quel point il était doué. Je veux dire, je n'avais la maitrise que de la théorie du _plus_ et je supposais qu'Edward avait plus. Enfin, je le pensai. J'aurais du lui demander.

« Quoi ? » demanda Edward et je réalisai que j'avais parlé tout haut.

J'haussai les épaules, « Tu es un très bon élève, » commentai-je.

Edward me regarda bizarrement, se demandant probablement pour que je disais ça. « Merci ? »

Je remarquai l'heure et tirai sur sa main. « Viens. On devrait descendre maintenant. » Edward sourit alors je clarifiai _(T/N : What a pervert !). _« En bas. On doit descendre au rez-de-chaussée. »

« Je sais ça, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Peu importe. Je secouai la tête et nous montions dans l'ascenseur. J'étudiai toujours Edward en silence. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Alors toi et Tanya ? »

Il soupira. « Non Bella. Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? »

« Non, je te crois, j'ai juste du mal à me faire à l'idée. »

« Elle voulait, mais pas moi, » il haussa les épaules. « Je voulais attendre... la bonne personne je suppose. » Il me regarda et sourit, « Ne rigole pas. »

« Je ne ris pas, » dis-je sérieusement. Pourquoi rirais-je à ça ? « Je suis désolée d'avoir jugé trop vite, Edward. J'aurais du le savoir. » Je regardai Edward, piteuse.

« C'est pas grave, mon amour. J'aurais du t'en parler mais j'ai cru que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et puis tu as parlé de toutes ces choses qui ont piqué ma curiosité. » Je rougis en repensant à cette humiliante conversation à propos de _plus_. Il avait raison. J'avais vraiment pensé qu'il était plus expérimenté que moi. Je ne lui avais même pas donné la chance de m'en parler et je savais que je ne voulais pas vraiment entendre tout ça. « Bref, j'ai eu quelques rendez vous quand je sentais que je devais, comme lors des fêtes de noël de mes parents, mais la plupart du temps j'étais trop occupé en cours. Et puis une certaine brunette est revenue dans ma vie et je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. » _(T/N : Awww !)_ Il plaça ses mains sur mon visage et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je voulais que ce moment dur mais, trop vite, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant et prirent nos places dans une pièce réservée. J'embrassai une fois de plus Edward sur la joue et lui susurrai un « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, mon amour. »

Le dîner se passa très bien et c'était marrant de se retrouver avec ma mère, Phil et Eli. C'était vraiment gentil de la part de Coley de les avoir invité à dîner avec nous pour qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble. Eli s'ouvrait de plus en plus à nous, parlant de ses cours préférés à l'école et pourquoi il voulait devenir policier quand il serait grand. Je lui parlais de Charlie qui était chef de la police et lui demanda s'il voudrait le rencontrer un jour avec nous. Il sembla excité à cette idée.

Le repas dura deux heures. Coley nous montra la pièce où nous allions nous préparer le lendemain, coiffure et maquillage et nous offrit nos cadeaux de demoiselles d'honneur.

Elle nous donna à chacune un bracelet fait d'or et de diamants. C'était beaucoup trop et je voulus lui rendre mais, bien sûr, Coley refusa. Elle nous offrit également de la lingerie. Apparemment, Fiona les avait dessinés et Coley supportait la cause de sa cousine. Alice était très heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux designs et je devais admettre qu'ils étaient très jolis. C'était un ensemble de soutien-gorge et d'un string. Ouais, je ne mets pas beaucoup de string mais je souris gracieusement tout de même. Ils allaient avec notre robe pour le mariage.

Plus tard, je retrouvais Edward et Eli dans le hall pour qu'on puisse l'emmener à la librairie. J'avais chargé Alice de déposer mes cadeaux dans notre chambre.

On emmena Eli à la librairie et on passa pas mal de temps ensemble. A part le sport, Eli aimait l'espace, les voitures et les animaux alors on lui acheta beaucoup de livres sur ces sujets. Après la librairie, on s'arrêta pour acheter une glace et enfin, on rentra à l'hôtel pour se coucher.

Enfin, je pensais dormir, mais Edward voulut que l'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêtés plus tôt... Ok, ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça. _(T/N : Tu m'étonnes ! On n'aurait pas cru le contraire !)_

On dormit jusqu'à neuf heures le lendemain matin. On retrouva les autres pour un petit déjeuner continental et puis Alice et moi remontâmes dans nos chambres pour mettre nos robes avant de descendre pour nous coiffer et nous maquiller. Je montrais à Edward la nouvelle lingerie puisqu'il s'était dit intéressé à voir ça quand je lui avais parlé des cadeaux de Coley _(T/N : Quelle surprise encore une fois !)_. La couleur vin des sous-vêtements allait parfaitement avec la robe. Dommage que le string n'était pas aussi confortable qu'il n'avait l'air.

Aussitôt que j'avais mis la robe, Edward avait voulu l'enlever.

« Edward, » dis-je en essayant d'être ferme. « Je dois descendre me faire belle. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, » dit-il en embrassant ma clavicule. « Tu es déjà magnifique. Est-ce que je peux voir cette lingerie encore ? » _(T/N : Mouhahaha !)_

« Je pense que tu l'as déjà assez vu, » plaisantai-je. « Mais... tu pourras la revoir... encore... plus tard... ce soir. » Réussis-je à dire pendant qu'il continuait de m'embrasser et que j'essayais de m'extirper de son emprise.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda Edward. D'habitude, je n'essayais pas de sortir de son étreinte, surtout quand il avait mes fesses en coupe.

« Ugh ! C'est ce stupide string, » grognai-je. C'était si inconfortable. « Je ne crois pas que je pourrais porter ce fil anal toute la journée _(T/N : Super comme surnom pour un string... mdr !)_. Merde et puis je dois descendre me préparer aussi. »

Edward rit légèrement quand nous montâmes dans l'escalier. Je dansais toujours comme si j'avais des fourmis dans ma culotte. « Est-ce que je peux t'aider, Bella ? » demanda-t-il amusé.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tant pis. » Merci mon dieu nous étions seuls dans l'ascenseur. Je levai ma robe et retiré le bout de tissus de mes fesses en le faisant glisser sur mes jambes et le glissa dans la poche d'Edward _(T/N : Tu cherches quoi là ? Le tuer ?). _« Ahhhh ! » Je soupirai de soulagement quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Enfin libre !

Je sortis et commençai à marcher quand je réalisai qu'Edward n'était pas à côté de moi. Je me retournais et vis qu'il était toujours dans l'ascenseur, pétrifié, la bouche grande ouverte avec une expression choquée sur le visage. _(T/N : Eh ben voilà... C'est malin ! Répare !)_

« Edward ? » L'appelai-je. Il secoua la tête légèrement comme pour se réveiller. C'était exactement la même chose que ce que je faisais pour me 'déséblouir' quand il jouait de son charme Cullen sur moi. Il courut vers moi et m'attrapa la main pour me tirer vers le couloir le plus proche.

**** Yep. Lemon commence ici. Yeaaaaah ! ****

Il trouva des toilettes, surement celles des employés puisqu'ils avaient un verrou sur la porte d'entrée qu'Edward referma aussitôt. « Edward ? » demandai-je.

« C'était trop sexy Bella ! » Chuchota-t-il. Il me coinça contre le mur le plus proche et attaqua ma bouche avec la sienne. Il déboutonna son pantalon et le descendit ainsi que son boxer. Puis, il remonta ma robe tout en m'attrapant par la taille pour me soulever. Je gémis dans sa bouche alors qu'il me pénétrait. Je n'avais jamais vu son côté animal avant. C'était, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, extrêmement sexy. Edward entama de rapides et furieux va et viens en moi tout en supportant mon poids de ses bras. _(T/N : Tout le monde respire s'il vous plait. L'apnée n'est pas conseillée !)_

J'essayais d'être le plus silencieuse possible mais le plaisir que me procurait Edward en entrant et sortant de moi ainsi que sa langue sur mon cou, ma clavicule et mes épaules était trop. Edward plongea une fois de plus en moi tellement fort et profondément que je crus que mes yeux allaient se retourner à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je me resserrai autour de lui et étouffai le cri de son nom dans son épaule pendant que je jouissais. Je l'avais surement un peu mordu pendant l'acte et je n'étais pas sûre si ses gémissements étaient à cause du plaisir ou de la douleur. Surement un mélange des deux. Rapidement, je sentis son corps se détendre en réponse à son propre orgasme. _(T/N : C'est bon ? On a perdu personne ?)_

Après un moment, Edward dû réaliser complètement que nous venions d'avoir une partie de jambe plus que hot dans la salle de bain parce qu'il sembla légèrement embarrassé.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux verts.

Je souris tout en serrant l'ambassadeur toujours à l'intérieur de moi. Edward mordit sa lèvre de plaisir et sourit à ma réponse. « Hum, si c'est ce qui arrive quand je me lâche, » je l'embrassais et posai mon front contre le sien, « je vais le faire plus souvent. »

Edward sourit. « Wham ! Bam ! Thank you Ma'am! » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

**T/N : Eh voilà. On espère que ça aurait valut l'attente. Dîtes nous ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert. ;)**


	16. Différent c'est bien et

**Traduction**** : Jenn et Juju**

**T/N**** : Oui, on sait, ça fait longtemps... Désolées ! **_***smiley qui rougit* **_**Mais comme vous le savez le concours nous a pris pas mal de temps et puis vous avez eu 67 O/s à lire un peu grâce à nous, lol ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il vous reste que 2 jours pour voter pour vos 2 préférés ! Rendez vous sur le profil d'Allocop' !**

**Enjoy !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

**Différent c'est bien et je vais acheter cette vache

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Après qu'Edward et moi nous ayons assuré que ma robe n'était pas complètement froissée après notre escapade dans la salle de bain, je me dirigeai vers le QG de beauté. Heureusement, tout le monde était trop occupé autour de Coley pour me regarder de trop près, et nous fûmes vite pris dans un tourbillon de limousines, invités et flash d'appareil photo.

Coley était tout simplement époustouflante dans sa simple robe bustier avec un voilage superposé intriqué de perles au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était la femme glamour d'un joueur de baseball professionnel tout en restant abordable. Un réel sourire de bonheur avait arboré ses lèvres toute la journée. Je savais que son visage allait lui faire mal le lendemain, tout comme le miens. J'étais tout simplement heureuse pour eux.

Drew fit son discours de témoin en premier. C'était gentil, court et spirituel. Rien de très embarrassant ou vulgaire. Je gardai cette atmosphère légère avec mon propre discours. Je remerciai Drew pour son toast et le félicitai d'être le témoin, « Mais soyons sérieux, je suis la réelle demoiselle d'honneur _et aussi_ le témoin étant donné que nous sommes tous les trois des amis depuis si longtemps. En réalité, Coley est presque ma sœur et Chad mon frère. Alors ça semble tout simplement naturel qu'ils se marient. Attendez, » Je grimaçai prétendant ne pas comprendre ce que je disais. « C'est un peu bizarre non ? » Tout le monde rit comme je l'espérai. _(T/N : Yeah ! Ta blague n'est pas tombée à l'eau !)_

« Enfin bref, je sais que Chad et Coley ne voulaient pas de vrais cadeaux mais plutôt des dons pour leurs œuvres caritatives, mais je vais quand même leur donner un petit quelque chose. » Je souris et regardai Coley qui sembla un peu surprise. « Rappelle-toi au lycée, nous avions décidé toutes les deux que nous voulions _'By Your Side'_ comme chanson de mariage ? » Elle acquiesça, un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres une fois de plus. « Je sais que tu avais déjà prévu de la passer mais je vais te donner la permission officielle d'utiliser _ma_ chanson à _ton_ mariage. » Plaisantai-je. De nouveaux rires. « De plus, elle est parfaite pour vous. » Bien que j'avais réussi à tenir le coup pendant toute la cérémonie, je sentis les larmes commencer à monter un peu à mon discours. Coley se leva, me prit dans ses bras et nous entendîmes des 'aww' de la part de tous les invités à travers la pièce. Elle avait également les larmes aux yeux et nous rîmes ensembles. Je me tournai vers le DJ et hochai la tête, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait commencer la chanson. « Mesdames et Messieurs, M. et Mme Chad Cottrell pour leur première danse en tant que mari et femme ! »

Chad se leva à son tour et me prit dans ses bras avant d'emmener Coley sur la piste de danse. Je retournai m'asseoir pour les regarder tournoyer au rythme de la chanson de Sade. C'était merveilleux de les voir se regarder l'un l'autre comme s'ils étaient les deux seuls personnes au monde, comme s'ils ne réalisaient même pas qu'une salle entière les observait. Ils étaient si heureux tous les deux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en les regardant danser. Ou peut être que je souriais parce qu'Edward et moi nous étions jeter des coups d'œil pendant la chanson et qu'il m'avait offert sourire et clin d'œil. _(T/N : Pas la peine de draguer Eddie, tu l'as déjà ton lit !)_

Alice et moi étions assises à la table principale pendant le diner mais nous nous installâmes à la table de la famille pour le reste de la réception après mon discours et la première danse. Pendant le dîner, nous avions remarqué qu'Hal et Shane, qui étaient également à la table familiale, mettaient beaucoup d'ambiance. Enfin, surtout Hal. Eli riait avec tout le monde, j'en déduis donc qu'Hal n'était pas trop... Hal, et que ses blagues n'étaient pas trop vulgaires. Merci mon Dieu.

Tout le monde applaudit quand Alice et moi arrivâmes à la table, Alice s'assit à côté de Jasper pendant que je m'installai entre Edward et Eli.

« Beau discours, Bella ! » S'extasièrent Renée et Hal, faisant rire tout le monde à la table.

« Merci, » répondis-je en rougissant.

Edward passa son bras autour de moi et se pencha, embrassant ma joue et chuchotant, « C'était parfait mon amour. _Tu_ étais parfaite. » _(T/N : Awww !)_

Je souris et le remerciai.

« Tu as raison Bella. Cette chanson est parfaite pour un mariage. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes tant. » Commenta Rosalie.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Coley va te laisser l'utiliser un jour ? » demanda Alice.

Je ris. « Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'elle va me la rendre en cadeau aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Parmi les rires de la table, je _crus_ entendre Edward murmurer, « On peut trouver une autre chanson. » _(T/N : Awwww -bis !)_

« Qu'est-ce que tu... » Je me tournais pour le regarder. Il avait un léger sourire en coin sur son visage. Au début, je devais avoir l'air abasourdie, mais aussitôt que je me plongeai dans ses yeux verts, mes lèvres formèrent elles aussi un sourire. Bon sang ! Eblouis, encore ! Avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de demander à Edward de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, un flash vint interrompre ce moment pour nous ramener à la réalité. J'étais un peu énervée mais Edward rit à mon expression.

Le photographe traina à notre table un moment pour prendre des photos de famille ainsi qu'une de chaque couple.

Alors que la réception continuait, les différents couples à notre table, Alice et Jasper, Rose et Emmett, Renée et Phil et Hal et Shane se levèrent pour aller danser pendant qu'Edward et moi restions avec Eli. Je ne voulais pas danser de toute façon, avec ou sans mon capitaine guéri. Rien de bon ne résultait d'une Bella qui dansait. J'étais heureuse d'être entre mes deux hommes préférés.

Coley et Chad vinrent finalement vers nous. Ils avaient été très occupés toute la nuit, saluant tout le monde.

« Vous n'êtes pas fatigués ? » Leur demandai-je.

« Je ne pense pas que la fatigue va m'atteindre avant demain, » répondis Coley en se penchant pour me reprendre dans ses bras. « Merci encore pour Sade, Bella. »

Je ris. « Mais de rien, mais ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais donné la vrai chanteuse. La chanson est vraiment parfaite pour vous deux de toute façon. Félicitations. »

« Merci. » Répondirent-ils.

« Eli, est-ce que tu t'amuses bien ? » lui demanda Coley.

Eli était trop mignon. Ses yeux s'élargirent comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment vu Coley de toute la journée. « Tu ressembles à Cendrillon, Coley. »

Edward, Chad et moi étouffèrent nos rires. Ça aurait été un compliment pour n'importe qui d'autre. Coley était gracieuse bien sûr, elle sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la joue d'Eli. « Merci beaucoup Eli. » ll lui sourit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous. « C'est vraiment un compliment de la part d'Eli, et j'apprécie. Maintenant, si ça venait de toi, ce serait une autre histoire, » dit-elle juste assez fort pour que je sois la seule à entendre. Je ris et hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

Il était presque 22 heures quand ma mère et Phil décidèrent qu'ils devaient aller coucher Eli. « Maintenant, vous pouvez danser tous les deux ! » Dit Renée. Je levais les yeux au ciel mais Edward sourit.

Je le regardai. « Est-ce que tu voulais danser ? »

« Oh, une danse ne peut pas nous tuer. »

« N'en sois pas si sûr. A moins que tu parles de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Il rit en prenant ma main pour m'aider à me lever. « Avec qui d'autre voudrais-je danser ? »

« A partir du moment où tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages... » Le prévins-je.

Nous dirent bonne nuit à ma mère, Phil et Eli. Phil se baissa pour offrir à Eli son dos pendant que ma mère nous prit, Edward et moi, dans ses bras en disant, « Vous êtes si bien tous les deux. Je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvé. » Elle embrassa ma joue. « Bonne nuit les enfants. » Puis elle embrassa la joue d'Edward.

« Bonne nuit Renée. »

« Bonne nuit maman. »

« On y va mon amour ? » Edward me présenta son bras.

Je soupirai mais lui souris en passant mon bras dans le siens alors qu'il me dirigea vers la piste de danse.

Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille et je plaçai mes mains sur son torse alors que nous dansions sur une autre potentiel chanson de mariage : '_Shower me with your love'_ de Surface, ce qui me rappela quelque chose...

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à table à propos de la chanson ? » Lui demandai-je.

Il sourit je crus voir ses yeux scintiller alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais fut interrompu par Emmett. _(T/N : Toujours là au bon moment celui là tiens !)_

« Sympa de vous voir enfin sur la piste tous les deux. Essaye de ne pas fracturer le capitaine d'Edward, Bella, » Dit-il avant de se mettre à glousser. Rosalie leva les yeux à son mari et fit mine de boire un verre cul-sec, en le montrant du doigt. Edward et moi nous mirent à rire alors qu'ils partirent danser plus loin.

« Il adore m'énerver hein ? » Demandai-je, en riant.

« C'est un truc de grand frère je crois. Bref, j'étais sur le point de dire que quand nous... »

Mais cette fois, c'est Alice qui l'interrompit avant qu'il ait le temps de terminer sa pensée. _(T/N : Aaaaaaah !)_ « Bella, est-ce que tu aimes cette chanson ? Jasper et moi, on pense la prendre pour notre mariage. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Je souris. « C'est une très belle chanson, Alice. Elle serait géniale pour vous deux. »

« Je sais, » mima-t-elle avec la bouche avant de s'éloigner.

Je relevai les yeux vers Edward et rit parce que notre conversation n'arrêtait pas d'être interrompue mais également parce que je venais juste de me faire piquer une autre possible chanson de mariage. « Encore une autre que je peux supprimer de la liste, Edward. »

« Une autre chanson ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. Enfin, » j'haussai les épaules, « ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en avoir besoin bientôt, hein ? »

J'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il se contenta de me regarder, étudiant mon visage.

« Serais-tu opposé à _Sound of Pulling Heaven Down_ ou _18th Floor Balcony_ ? »

« Pour quoi ? » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. J'adorais Blue October et surtout ces deux chansons. La chanson sur lequel on dansait s'arrêta, mais _Always_ d'Atlantic Star commença alors nous restâmes sur la piste. A partir du moment où les chansons étaient des slows, ça ne me gênait pas de rester dans les bras d'Edward.

« Pour nous. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Pour nous quoi ? » Réitérai-je pour essayer d'avoir plus de détail.

« Juste... pour nous. » Répéta-t-il.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, légèrement, sous la déception. Avais-je espéré qu'il dise que ce serait notre chanson de mariage ? Ouais, je suppose que c'était ça, mais avais-je le droit de penser ça ? Nous étions ensemble depuis 1 mois seulement. Je ne pouvais pas espérer une demande de ce genre. Ça aurait été ridicule… n'est ce pas ? (_T/N : je pense effectivement que c'est ridicule, mais bon moi ce que j'en dis !)_

Pourtant, je me demandais si Edward avait déjà envisagé la possibilité de nous, mariés, ou bien étais-je la seule ? Il n'y avait probablement jamais pensé. Je veux dire, il est en faculté de médecine. Il est bien trop occupé à penser à sa carrière de futur médecin pour rêvasser tranquillement à combien se serait incroyablement parfait pour nous d'être mariés, ensemble, pour toujours…

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Edward.

« Je pensais que _23_ était notre chanson, » dis-je nonchalamment, cherchant à ne pas montrer que je fantasmais sur une chose sur laquelle je n'aurais pas du fantasmer.

Edward rit, « C'est notre chanson pour, tu sais… ça. » _(T/N : ah oui 'ça')_

« Ahh, c'est vrai. » ça. Puis une autre pensée me frappa. Pas vraiment une pensée, plutôt un proverbe : Pourquoi acheter la vache quand on peut avoir le lait gratuitement ? _(T/N : Proverbe Anglais // R/N : Ouais ça m'étonne pas ! mdr)_ Je me demandai si je me trouvais dans ce genre de situation. Mais Edward ne pouvait pas être avec moi que pour le sexe. Pourquoi diable avais-je bien pu penser à ça ? Peut être que j'avais trop lu de lettre de Lalo.

En premier lieu, je sentis mes joues chauffer sous la colère en pensant qu'Edward pourrait se servir de moi rien que pour le sexe et ensuite je fus embarrassée d'avoir pensé à ça, même si l'idée n'avait fait que m'effleurer. Mais je me demandai quelles pouvaient bien être ses intentions, s'il en avait. Je regardai dans le vide, vers l'autre bout de la salle, évitant les yeux d'Edward.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau. « Tu as l'air un peu rouge. »

« Euh…ouais. Il fait un peu chaud ici. » Et je ne fus, subitement plus d'humeur à danser. « Je pense que j'ai juste besoin d'air. »

« Oh, ok. Sortons alors. »

J'acquiesçai. Nous étions sur le point de quitter la salle quand Emmett nous rattrapa. « Hey, Edward. Je parlais avec quelques joueurs de baseball là bas. Ils leur arrivent de jouer pour les Mariners, et j'étais en trains de leur dire à quel point nous étions fans. Viens leur parler. »

« Eh bien, Bella et moi allions justement sortir pour un moment, Emmett, » dit Edward.

« Ahhh, allez. Quand auras-tu de nouveau l'occasion de passer du temps avec des sportifs de hauts niveaux ? »

« C'est bon, Edward. Je serais juste dehors. Toi vas y. Je serais de retour dans une minute, » dis-je. Je voulais un moment seule de toute façon pour m'éclaircir les idées.

« Tu es sûre, Bella ? » Demanda Edward. Il y avait un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Ouais, vas-y. Je vais bien. Amuses toi bien, » je me forçai à lui donner un sourire rassurant.

« Très bien. Je te vois dans quelques minutes ? » Demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai et il m'embrassa rapidement avant qu'Emmett ne l'entraine derrière lui.

Je sortis et continuai de marcher jusqu'à ce que je trouve un banc pour m'asseoir. Il faisait chaud dehors, pas étouffant comme en été, mais plus frais que dans la salle de bal quoi qu'il en soit. Il faisait complètement nuit mais le ciel était dégagé. Je me penchai en arrière et levai les yeux pour regarder les étoiles, essayant de me concentrer sur elles dans le but de chasser de mon cerveau toutes ces étranges hypothèses et ces stupides idées. _Essayant_. Je me sentais très mal. Je continuai de penser à ce que je croyais qu'Edward avait dit, que _nous_ pourrions trouver notre propre chanson. Notre propre chanson de mariage ? C'est de ça que nous parlions, pas seulement d'une chanson juste pour le plaisir d'en avoir une.

J'aurais dû faire plus attention à ses paroles. N'est ce pas ma spécialité après tout ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas juste laisser les choses se faire ? Ce qui se passait entre Edward et moi était super. Au-delà de super même. Je serais égoïste d'en vouloir plus, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, il y avait une partie de moi qui souhaitait toujours plus que ce que j'avais déjà. Quand j'étais amie avec Edward je voulais être sa petite amie. Maintenant que nous avions une relation amoureuse sérieuse tous les deux je voulais… une proposition ? Ou au moins je voulais qu'il ait envie de se marier avec moi. Raaaaa ! Je suis tellement bête. _Reprends-toi, Bella, et sois heureuse d'avoir trouvé un homme dont tu es amoureuse et qui t'aime en retour ! Arrêtes d'être si gourmande_. _(T/N : Et je suis d'accord avec ça, c'est quand même d'Edward qu'on parle, merde !!)_

« Hey, Bella, » entendis-je Alice dire derrière moi, interrompant mon abominable réflexion. Je me tournai pour la regarder. « Edward m'a dit que tu étais là. »

« Hey, Alice. Tu as besoin d'un peu d'air frais aussi ? » Je souris tandis qu'elle s'asseyait près de moi.

« Ouais. En plus mon partenaire de danse est en train de parler baseball avec les gars. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie de compagnie. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je secouai la tête, « Tout va bien. J'étais juste en train d'apprécier les étoiles. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup l'occasion de les voir à Seattle. »

« C'est vrai. C'est magnifique ici, n'est ce pas ? Je comprends pourquoi ce spectacle te plait. Ça va bien avec la romance de la soirée, tu ne trouves pas ? » Demanda Alice.

Je souris à cela. Oui, la romance de la soirée. C'est probablement pourquoi je me sentais un peu triste. Je me suis laissée emporter par elle, espérant des choses que je n'aurais normalement pas espérées. Enfin, des choses que je n'aurais _pas du_ espérer. J'émis un léger claquement de langue, me réprimandant le plus silencieusement possible.

« Quel est le problème, Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, » observa Alice.

« Non, ça va, » dis-je. Je ne tenais pas à lui dire à quel point j'étais stupide. « J'étais juste en train de me dire de ne pas être si bête et de ne pas me laisser emporter par la magie du mariage. »

« Est-ce que ce serait une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mmm, probablement. » _Mauvais pour mon cœur_, pensai-je.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Pas vraiment, mais merci. » Alice me donna un regard incertain. « Je vais bien, Alice. Vraiment, » je ris doucement. « Je te le dirais si c'était quelque chose d'important. Promis. »

« Ok, » dit-elle avec hésitation. « Je vais retourner à l'intérieur. Est-ce que tu viens ? »

« Je pense que je vais rester encore un peu. C'est vraiment très agréable ici. »

Alice me regarda comme si elle n'était pas très convaincue, mais se leva malgré tout. « Je dirais à Edward que tu es toujours… Oh, hey, Edward, » bégaya Alice alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Edward que se tenait à peine à 5 mètres de nous. Il semblait un peu confus. Je me demandai depuis combien de temps il était là. Qu'avait-il entendu ?

« Je vous vois plus tard, tous les deux, » dit Alice tandis qu'elle passait près de son frère.

« Hey, » dis-je à Edward. Il me répondit de la même façon alors qu'il venait s'asseoir près de moi, en prenant automatiquement ma main dans les siennes.

« Tu t'es bien amusé avec les gars ? » Demandai-je.

Edward haussa les épaules, « Ils sont juste des types ordinaire. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Ils sont tous très sympa. Drew le lanceur et Fiona ont l'air de bien s'entendre. »

Je souris, « C'est bien. »

Nous restâmes assis là, tranquillement pendant un moment. J'étais concentrée sur la sensation de ma main coincée dans celles d'Edward, ses doigts traçant paresseusement des motifs sur ma paume.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Uh-huh, » répondis-je tranquillement.

Edward passa un bras autour de moi et je me rapprochai de lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule. « Veux-tu renter à la chambre ? »

« Ouais, » dis-je, « mais nous devrions d'abord aller dire bonsoir à Coley et aux autres. »

Edward acquiesça et se leva, m'entrainant avec lui, ensuite il étudia encore une fois mon visage avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. « Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? »

Je souris à la sensation et en repensant que c'est ce qu'il avait dit il y a un mois. « Oui. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, pas vrai ? » Continuai-je comme lors de notre conversation du mois dernier. Edward me retourna mon sourire, certainement pensait-il aussi à la nuit où nous étions faits ces confessions.

Nous retournâmes à la salle de bal pour dire bonsoir. La fête touchait à sa fin de toute façon et il restait seulement une poignée de couples sur la piste. Nous trouvâmes Coley et Chad et prévîmes de se voir le lendemain matin, ici à l'hôtel pour le petit déjeuner avant qu'ils ne nous déposent à l'aéroport pour notre vol de retour pour Seattle prévu pour midi et celui de ma mère pour Jacksonville à 13h00. Ensuite ils partiraient pour leur lune de miel plus tard dans la soirée.

Edward et moi ne parlâmes pas beaucoup dans l'ascenseur, car il y avait un autre couple avec nous à l'intérieur. Il laissa sa main dans le bas de mon dos pendant toute la durée de l'ascension jusqu'à notre étage. Une fois que nous fûmes dans notre chambre il s'assit sur le lit et tendit ses deux bras vers moi. Je m'installai sur ses genoux et il enveloppa ses bras autour de moi.

« Bella, tu es triste. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ? » Demanda-t-il calmement tout en me caressant la joue.

Je secouai simplement la tête. « Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Est-ce que je t'ai mis en colère ? »

Je secouai la tête à nouveau. « Non. Pas vraiment. Je me suis énervée toute seule. Ce n'est rien, » dis-je avec morosité.

« Alors ça n'est pas rien. S'il te plaît dis-moi. Est ce que c'est en rapport avec ce que tu as dit à Alice à propos de se laisser emporter par la magie du mariage ? »

« Oh. Tu as entendu ça ? » Je me sentis bête. J'avais espéré qu'il n'aurait pas entendu.

« Ouais. Alors qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « Et ne me dis pas _rien_. Pourquoi est ce probablement mauvais comme tu l'as dit ? »

Je soupirai. « Parce qu'après mon imagination débordante va me causer des ennuis, » expliquai-je. Edward avait toujours une expression confuse sur le visage. Je poursuivis, « je vais commencer à penser à des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser, » dis-je mystérieusement.

« Comme ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Comme les chansons de mariage, » j'haussai les épaules.

« Tu es triste à cause des chansons de mariage ? »

Je secouai la tête. Il n'allait pas le deviner seul. « Ok. Je suppose que ça revient à dire que je suis triste que… » Ça allait être difficile de le dire, mais je devais m'ôter ce poids des épaules. « Je suis triste parce que je pense que je ressens plus de choses pour toi… que toi pour moi. » Ça y est, je l'avais dit, mais je le regrettai aussitôt à cause de l'expression d'Edward, on aurait dit que je venais de le gifler.

« Tu vois. Je t'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir, » dis-je tristement.

« Non. Je veux toujours savoir ce que tu as dans la tête. J'aurais juste voulu que tu ne penses pas ça, » dit-il lentement. « Pourquoi crois-tu ça de toute façon ? »

« A cause de la discussion sur la chanson tout à l'heure, » dis-je sans conviction. Il me regarda à nouveau curieusement. Je secouai la tête. « C'est tellement humiliant. Encore une fois. Ok, ne pense pas que je suis folle, » ordonnai-je. « En fait, ne pense pas que je suis encore plus folle que tu crois sans doute que je suis déjà. » (_T/N : Oh là là !! Cette conversation me parait bien compliquée. R/N : Ouais, pour moi aussi. Accrochez vous les filles !)_

« Bella, s'il te plait, » m'encouragea Edward.

« Ok, alors quand nous étions en train de parler de la chanson des Blue October, une part de moi espérait que tu parlais de notre… Oh mon dieu, je dois le dire… chanson de mariage. Et j'ai été un peu déçue que ce ne soit pas ce que tu voulais dire, je l'admets. Et je sais que je n'ai aucun droit d'espérer ça, mais j'ai été déçue malgré tout. »

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je continuai rapidement, « Et après j'ai repensé au vieux proverbe à propos de pourquoi acheter la vache quand on pouvait avoir le lait gratuitement et alors je me suis énervée et puis je me suis sentie bête de penser comme ça parce que je ne m'utiliserais jamais et puis j'ai fini par me sentir tout simplement triste. » Waouh ! Ma diarrhée verbale _(T/N : Je trouve cette expression très classe.)_ était assez impressionnante. « Alors vas-y, tu peux me dire que je suis folle. » _(T/N : T'es folle ! Ah, on ne parlait pas à moi ?)_

Edward resta silencieux un moment. Puis il commença à rire, ce qui était très irritant alors je fis la moue et serrai les dents, croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

« Je ne ris pas à tes dépends Bella, » dit-il entre deux gloussements. « Je ris à... ok, peut être un peu à toi, mon amour, mais je ris surtout à la situation. » Il leva un doigt pendant qu'il se calmait. « Ta mère a raison. On _est_ génial ensemble. Je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux malades parce qu'en fait, je pensais aussi à une chanson de mariage, mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais dingue pour déjà penser à ça, surtout après que tu ais dit 'C_e n'est pas comme si j'allais en avoir besoin bientôt'_ alors je me suis contenté de parler d'une chanson pour nous. » Il avait l'air penaud. _(T/N : Ok, c'est officiel, ils sont tous les deux timbrés !)_

« Vraiment ? » Je me sentais tout d'un coup un peu mieux. Beaucoup mieux en fait. Nous étions tous les deux malades. Génial ! _(T/N : Wouhou ! C'est la fête !)_

« Ouais, vraiment. Et en passant, je déteste ce proverbe sur les vaches. »

« Moi non plus, » dis-je. « Mais au moins tu n'es pas la vache dans ce scénario. » _(T/N : Quoi ?! Bien sûr que si, il pourrait !)_

« De quoi tu parles ? Je pourrais être la vache. » _(T/N : Eh ben voilà, il est d'accord !)_

« Edward, dans un million d'année, tu ne seras jamais la vache, » je levai les yeux.

« Bella, je pourrais très bien être la vache, » dit-il sérieusement. _(T/N : Sorti du contexte de la conversation. Cette phrase pourrait être interprétée... très bizarrement...)_

« Non, parce que si tu étais la vache, je peux t'assurer que je t'achèterais. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

« Oui. Je ne veux que personne d'autre n'ait de ton lait. Je le veux pour moi toute seule. » _(T/N : Ok, là ça devient vraiment très zarb... J'ai peur pour la suite...)_

« Pareil pour moi. » Acquiesça Edward.

Et puis nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment avant de nous mettre à rire. C'était une conversation très ridicule. _(T/N : Ouais, on confirme...)_

« Attends. Est-ce qu'on est en train de parler de ce que je pense que nous parlons ? » Demandai-je. « On s'est mis d'accord sur quoi là ? Juste pour qu'on soit clairs. »

« Je crois qu'on vient juste de décider que nous voulions nous marier... ensembles, » affirma Edward. On se regarda de nouveau et cette fois, nous sourions tous les deux. « On est à la même page alors ? » demanda-t-il. _(T/N : Eh ben ça c'est de la demande !)_

« Non, » Son visage tomba de déception, je clarifiai, « Nous sommes dans le même lit en fait. » _(T/N : Mouhahaha ! *pardon*)_ Je plaçai mes mains sur son visage et l'embrassai. Edward me rendit mon baiser, passant sa langue sur mes lèvres, me faisant sourire.

Il s'écarta pour me regarder. « On est un couple d'idiots, » dis-je.

Edward sourit, « Eh bien, cet idiot, » il mima des guillemets pour le mot _idiot_, « a tes sous-vêtements dans la poche. »

« Oh, j'avais oublié ça, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? » demandai-je.

« Ça veut dire, mon amour, que je ne peux pas être un si gros idiot si j'ai les sous-vêtements d'une magnifique femme dans ma poche. Surtout, _tes_ minuscules sous-vêtements. Alors je dois être assez intelligent pour faire ce genre de chose, hein ? » Il avait un air si prétentieux.

« Tu étais juste au bon endroit au bon moment, _mon amour_, » répondis-je indifférente.

Edward secoua la tête à ma remarque et il me poussa gentiment hors de ses genoux pour que je sois debout devant lui. « Vraiment ? Alors, » dit-il de façon aguicheuse, « tu aurais levé ta robe ainsi, » il souleva ma robe juste assez pour mettre ses mains sur mes jambes et les caresser doucement de plus en plus haut. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer son contact. « Et tu aurais montré à n'importe qui toute cette magnifique peau tentante ? » demanda-t-il agrippant mes fesses d'une main et massant mon entre-jambe humide de l'autre.

Ma respiration se saccada à la sensation de ses doigts effleurant et taquinant mon entrée. Je me mordis la lèvre et gémis, « Hmmmm. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, mon amour ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire dans sa voix. « Oui ou non ? »

Je soupirai d'extase et m'assis à califourchon sur les genoux d'Edward pendant qu'il continuait de me caresser. Je commençai par l'embrasser brutalement, lui intimant de continuer, ce qu'il fit. Son majeur et son annulaire étaient déjà à l'intérieur de moi, pendant que son index massait mon point le plus sensible. Je mordis ma lèvre avant de porter ma bouche vers son oreille. « Non. Tu sais que tu es le seul à qui je veux montrer mon sexe, mon amour. » Je léchai ensuite son oreille, je souris sachant parfaitement que je venais d'affaiblir son envie de domination. _(T/N : Bah nous on l'aime Domward ! M*rde alors !)_

Edward pompa un peu plus fort, me faisant courber le dos, balançant mes seins vers son visage. Malheureusement, ma robe était toujours dans le chemin. Avec réticence, je me levai de ses genoux, grognant quand ses doigts quittèrent mon corps. Je défis sa cravate et déboutonnai sa chemise avant de l'aider à tout enlever. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche dans son cou et sur sa poitrine exposée tout en enlevant sa ceinture et déboutonnant son pantalon. Je levai Edward pour tout lui retirer.

Je m'agenouillais une seconde pour lécher la longueur durcie d'Edward de la base à la tête avant de me relever et de me tourner, je soulevai mes cheveux pour qu'il puisse dé-zipper ma robe. Je la laissais tomber à mes pieds.

Les mains d'Edward vinrent immédiatement couvrir l'avant de mon soutien-gorge, pressant mes mamelons à travers le tissu alors que sa bouche descendait le long de ma nuque. Je décrochai moi même mon dernier sous-vêtement, et Edward le retira de moi dans un mouvement rapide, le jetant à côté de nous.

Ses doigts retrouvèrent mon entrée pendant que son autre main massait mes seins. Je pouvais sentir sa chaude langue sur mon cou et sur mes épaules. Je passais mes mains derrière moi et agrippais ses fesses pour le coller un peu plus contre moi en poussant le bas de mon dos contre son érection. Sa dureté me rendit encore plus humide, si cela était possible. Je ruisselais littéralement.

« Dis-moi comment tu veux ça, Isabella. » dit-il autoritaire.

Edward réussissais à me faire dire des choses que je ne pensais jamais être capable de dire. Et quand c'était à propos de _'plus'_, je n'avais jamais honte de dire ces choses, qu'importe leur degré de 'vulgarité'. En fait, je n'hésitais même jamais à lui dire exactement ce que je voulais au lit ; c'était aussi simple.

« Bella ? » Insista-t-il en continuant ses va-et-vient plus brutalement en moi.

Je gémis son nom avant de répondre, « Je veux sentir ta langue là où sont tes doigts. Je veux ta langue entre mes langues, Edward. » Suppliai-je. Edward me tourna pour que je sois face à lui et esquissa de s'agenouiller mais je l'arrêtais. « Attends. Je veux que tu t'allonges sur le lit d'abord. » Il me regarda, hocha la tête et fit ce que je lui demandais. Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête en m'attendant. Je m'installais à côté de lui et embrassais ses lèvres. « Maintenant, ferme les yeux, » dis-je doucement. Je embrassais sa bouche et descendais vers son pénis, le prenant du mieux que je pouvais dans ma bouche. Puis je décidais de l'enjamber de l'autre sens pour être plus à l'aise.

Je vérifiai qu'Edward avait toujours les yeux fermés. Je repris son érection dans ma bouche tout en baissant doucement le bas de mon corps vers sa bouche à lui. Je sentis la respiration d'Edward sur ma peau nue et gémis quand ses mains vinrent agripper mes fesses pour me tenir en position et que sa langue s'infiltra dans mon entrée. _(T/N : C'est bizarrement expliqué, mais c'est un 69...)_

Je massais les _'garçons'_ _(T/N : désolée pour celles qui n'aiment pas cette expression lol) _avec une de mes mains tout en travaillant l'ambassadeur avec ma bouche, pendant qu'il me procurait du plaisir avec la sienne. Sa langue faisait de sensuels va-et-vient, tournant et suçant. Nous donnions des coups de reins au même rythme contre la bouche de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos corps se crispent d'anticipation avant nos orgasmes. Un frisson me parcourut alors que la talentueuse langue d'Edward m'amena au 7e ciel. Mon orgasme se calma juste avant qu'à son tour il jouisse dans ma bouche.

Je finis par me faire tomber sur le corps en sueur d'Edward et soupira de satisfaction. Edward avait fini de bouger lui aussi jusqu'à ce que je le sente souffler doucement entre mes jambes. Je frissonnai et gémis mais réussis à lui rendre la pareille en passant ma langue sur la tête de son ambassadeur avant de souffler moi aussi dessus. Edward gémit à son tour avant de dire, « Ok, j'abandonne. »

Je ris en changeant de position pour qu'on soit de nouveau face à face. Il me vola un baiser et sourit, « C'était différent. »

« Hmmmm, » dis-je. « C'est bien le différent non ? »

« Absolument. Tout ce que nous faisons semble en dehors de toutes normes. Tu n'as pas l'impression ? » _(T/N : Ouais, enfin bon je te rappelle que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience...)_

J'haussai les épaules. « Mais qui peut définir le normal. Je veux dire, ce qui est différent pour tous les autres est peut être normal pour nous. »

« Pas faux. Bella ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Pour terminer notre conversation sur les vaches, il faut que je fasse tout ça officiellement. » Je me relevais pour le regarder, mon cœur prêt à s'arrêter. Il se releva aussi, me regardant dans les yeux écarquillés par l'anticipation. « J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de temps déjà, et je ne veux plus en perdre une miette. Ça m'a pris toutes ces années pour finalement réaliser à quel point tu me complétais. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime avec toutes les fibres de, » il baissa les yeux pour se regarder avant de finir, « mon corps nu. Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule là, mais est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » Demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire ou de pleurer et je réussis à hocher la tête.

« Merci. » Soupira Edward capturant mes lèvres avec les siennes. Et nous voilà fiancés. Nus et fiancés.

* * *

**T/N**** : Alors ? Il vous a plu ce petit chapitre ? Et cette demande en mariage ?**

**On sait qu'on craint aussi un peu niveau reply en ce moment, vraiment désolées, mais sachez qu'on apprécie chacune d'elle, merci, merci, merci beaucoup !**

**B&B: Un nouveau chapitre devrait bientôt arriver aussi, surement d'ici le weekend prochain.**

**MBBF: Jennlynn n'a pas encore publié le prochain chapitre, il est toujours en cours d'écriture, donc il faut prendre un peu son mal en patience... ;)  
**

**Show your love and review...**


	17. Bien faire

**Traduction: Jenn et Juju / Relecture : Beth**

**T/N: Encore désolées pour l'annulation de la traduction de B&B. L'auteur, vjgm, s'excuse encore une fois auprès de vous. En attendant d'en trouver une autre, en avant pour la suite de CLG.**

**Voilà le lendemain des fiançailles... Enjoy !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

**Bien faire

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Je me réveillais le lendemain blottie contre Edward, mon endroit préféré. Il me tenait comme un enfant tenant sa peluche favorite, tout contre son torse. Je lui tournais le dos et je pouvais sentir sa respiration dans ma nuque. Je m'étirai. Edward devait être réveillé parce que je sentis sa prise se desserrer un peu, me permettant de me tourner vers lui.

« Bonjour, » murmurai-je à un Edward souriant.

« Bonjour, » me répondit-il en m'embrassant le front. « Je t'aime. »

« Hmm, » souris-je. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Nous restâmes allongés ainsi en silence, synchronisant nos respirations, profitant du confort de notre proximité. Je repensais aux montagnes russes d'émotions qu'avait été la nuit précédente. Je n'arrivais pas à croire la vitesse à laquelle j'étais passée d'heureuse, à excitée en passant par la tristesse et la honte. Et tout ça avait commencé avec un commentaire à propos d'une chanson. Notre chanson.

Je soupirai. Mes yeux étaient fermés ; je me délectais de la respiration d'Edward sur mon oreille alors que ma tête était confortablement installée dans le creux de son cou, mes lèvres effleuraient à peine la douce peau de sa gorge, son visage était tourné vers moi. Ses bras entouraient mon torse et nos jambes étaient mêlées.

« C'est ce que je préfère, » dis-je.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ça. Juste être près l'un de l'autre. C'est le meilleur, non ? » Je frottai mes pieds contre ses jambes. « En plus, mes pieds sont chauds. Merci. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon amour. Et tu sais ce que je préfère ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Être assez près de toi pour pouvoir t'embrasser mais être assez bien pour ne pas en avoir besoin. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » _(T/N : Hmm, moi non, je trouve ça bizarre...:/)_

Je souris. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Nous n'avions pas besoin des actes de l'amour pour le sentir. _(T/N : Hmm, ok...)_

« Et j'aime pouvoir sentir ton sourire, » ajouta Edward ce qui me fit sourire encore plus alors que je ne le regardais pas. « Comme maintenant. Ça c'est le mieux. » Edward soupira d'aise pour souligner ses paroles.

« Alors... » Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre pour éviter d'avoir l'air trop excitée. « On est fiancés. » Je chuchotais au cas où je n'aurais fait que rêver. _(T/N : Oui bah ça ne change rien que tu chuchotes, tu le dis quand même.)_

« Et nus, » remarqua Edward.

« Oui, mais surtout fiancés. »

« Meuuuuh... ! » _(T/N : Ok. Je crois que cette fois on l'a définitivement perdu !)_ Nous rîmes en repensant à la conversation de la veille sur les vaches.

« Hum, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? » demandai-je, hésitante.

« La vérité » répondit Edward sans hésiter de son côté.

Je levai les yeux pour le regarder. Il leva les sourcils et sourit alors que j'étudiais son visage.

« _Tout ?_ » demandai-je. On pouvait peut être passer sous silence les circonstances de la demande.

Edward, bien sûr, lu dans mes pensées. « Eh bien, on n'est pas obligé de divulguer _tous_ les détails les plus gores. »

« Donc, non pour la transparence totale ? »

Il hocha la tête. « C'est surement mieux. On va garder notre degré de folie pour nous je pense. » J'acquiesçai à mon tour. « Et quand on sera rentrés, tu pourras choisir ta bague. » Je grimaçai. Choisir une bague de fiançailles n'était pas vraiment mon truc, et rien que de penser au prix de ces dernières, je me sentais coupable. « Bella, tu _vas_ porter une bague, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward me regarda déconcerté. Il semblait inquiet et je me sentis coupable de lui infliger ça.

Je soupirai. « Je porterai n'importe quelle bague que tu me donneras, Edward. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu dépenses... »

« Shhh, » il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » J'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais je n'y arrivai pas. « Uh-uh. » Edward rit en pressant mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant de m'embrasser. Je laissai tomber le sujet pour l'instant.

Finalement, nous sortîmes du lit. Nous avions un avion à prendre. Très vite, nous avions fait nos bagages et nous étions en train de prendre le petit déjeuner avec tout le monde. Emmett et Coley étaient en plein débat 'gelée vs confiture', ce qui amusait beaucoup Eli _(T/N : Moi perso c'est confiture, et vous ? R/N : moi gelée ^^ mais tu sais juju, je crois que nos lectrices s'en foutent de nos gouts. Si tu leur disais ce que mange Eddy au petit déj, à la rigeur elles pourraient être intéressées. mdr). _Emmett était pro-gelée alors que Coley affirmait que la texture de la confiture était bien mieux quand elle s'alliait avec du pain grillé ou un muffin anglais, bien qu'elle préférait la gelée de raisin avec le beurre de cacahuète _(T/N : Ouais, c'est courant aux US et très bizarre. Brrrr R/N : ben avec les américains plus y a de calories, plus ils aiment alors forcément beurre de cacahouètes + gelée + pain… ils adorent… je me demande pourquoi ils ne rajoutent pas un peu de nutella dessus ! ^^)_. Point final.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à mettre de la gelée sur du pain grillé ? » demanda Emmett.

« Ça passe si tu n'as que ça, mais la gelée n'a pas assez de consistance pour rendre justice au pain grillé ; alors que la confiture, si. » Expliqua Coley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à mélanger le beurre de cacahuète avec de la confiture ? » demanda Emmett, ce à quoi Coley répondit par une grimace et un frisson. « Tu es une élitiste, Coca-Coley, » l'accusa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, « Nope, je suis une puriste. Ne nous lançons même pas dans le débat beurre contre margarine. »

Est-ce mauvais quand un petit de huit ans secoue la tête à votre bêtise ? Ouais, Eli était parfait. Emmett avait demandé à Eli d'être de son côté. On remarqua qu'il avait du beurre de cacahuète sur son toast, exactement comme je l'aimais. Je souris quand je me rendis compte qu'on avait déjà beaucoup en commun. _(T/N : Je pense que la plupart des américains aime ça Bella. Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien... R/N : ouais enfin c'est Bella, faut pas trop lui demander de dire des trucs intelligents mdr)_

« J'aime la gelée de raisin avec du beurre de cacahuète. J'aime n'importe quelle sorte de confiture sur mon pain grillé, mais ce que je préfère dessus, c'est le beurre de cacahuète, » affirma-t-il.

« Eh ben voilà, » s'exclama Emmett. « Et que pensez-vous d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour notre bonhomme, Eli, celui qui donne sa chance à tous les condiments ? »

Nous rîmes et applaudîmes Eli.

Coley et Chad promirent de faire en sorte d'être là en décembre pour le mariage d'Alice et Jasper. J'allais de nouveau être la dame d'honneur.

J'étais en train de rassembler mon courage pour annoncer la nouvelle mais ma mère régla le problème.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tous les deux vous passez le cap ? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment à Edward et moi. Tout d'un coup, tous les yeux étaient sur nous.

Je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues, Edward et moi nous échangeâmes un regard et haussâmes les épaules avant que je réponde comme si de rien n'était, « Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Edward ? Juste après Alice et Jasper ? »

Ce à quoi Edward répondit par, « Bien sûr. Ça a l'air pas mal. Est-ce que ça vous irait ? » On regarda autour de la table les différentes expressions de notre famille et de nos amis. Ils prirent tous un instant pour comprendre ce que nous venions de dire. Un grand sourire se dessina sur chacun de leur visage mais ils gardèrent leur calme. A l'exception bien sûr d'Hal, qui se mit à haleter plus fort que les autres alors qu'il n'était même pas directement relié à moi. _(T/N : J'imagine parfaitement la scène, mdr !)_

Ma mère et mes amies attendirent que je laisse transparaitre quelque chose et une fois que je ne pus combattre l'immense ridicule sourire de se former sur mon visage, elles se levèrent et se jetèrent sur moi. Je fus soudain tirée hors de ma chaise et assaillie par des étreintes et des baisers pendant qu'Edward recevait, lui, quelques tapes dans le dos et secouait des mains. Je pense même qu'Emmett lui ébouriffa la tête, mettant la pagaille dans les cheveux de mon Edward.

« Alors ? Vous vous y attendiez ? » Demandai-je.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit tout le monde en même temps.

« C'était juste une question de temps, et je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas trop traîné. » Dit Renée.

« Vous avez été pris dans le tourbillon et la romance du mariage, à ce que je vois, » commenta Alice en souriant. « Alors, ça n'allait pas si mal finalement ? »

« Ouais, » souris-je penaude. « Nous étions... à la même page au même moment mais trop embarrassés pour l'admettre. »

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est merveilleux, » ajouta Renée. « Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est tellement évident. » Elle passa ses bras autour de moi. « Félicitations, ma chérie. »

« Merci, maman. » Je souris. J'adorais le fait que tout le monde nous aime autant ensemble.

Et c'est sur cette note de bonheur que nous quittâmes les jeunes mariés ainsi que ma famille. Eli demanda s'il pouvait nous rendre visite à Seattle. Il voulait rencontrer Charlie, bien sûr, nous voir, Edward et moi, mais surtout sortir avec _cet énorme monsieur marrant_, Emmett. Emmett était plutôt fier de ça. Je pense qu'Eli était heureux d'avoir non seulement trouvé une grande sœur mais aussi quelques grands frères en Edward, Jasper, Chad et Emmett et quelques autres sœurs en Rosalie, Coley, Alice et Hal _(T/N : Hein ? J'ai loupé un épisode ? Il a été opéré ? R/N : je pense que l'auteur considère Hal plus comme une sœur que comme un frère ^^)_. Oh mon Dieu ! Mon mariage allait être énorme. J'allais devoir réfléchir à où je voulais mettre Hal, en garçon ou en demoiselle d'honneur. J'allais devoir demander conseil à Alice sur ce point là...

En rentrant à Seattle, je dus prendre un Tylenol. Le vol de retour s'était plutôt bien passé mais j'étais assise entre Hal et Edward. Edward fut adorable mais Hal n'arrêta pas de jacasser pendant tout le voyage. Parler avec Hal n'était pas si affreux. Je pouvais discuter avec lui pendant des heures. J'_avais l'habitude_ de parler avec lui pendant des heures, mais cette fois, c'était vraiment trop. Et Edward ne fit rien pour stopper la folie d'Hal. Oui, Hal était fou.

Donc, Hal nous parla d'abord de la fête d'Halloween que lui et Shane pensaient préparer chez eux. Seuls les costumes de couples étaient autorisés, comme Sonny _(T/N : Connais pas.. R/N : t'es trop jeune juju mdr.)_ et Cher ou Superman et Lois Lane _(T/N : Ah, ça je connais ! Clark Kent... *sigh* Des Nouvelles aventures de Superman, hein ? Pas de Smallville, beurk ! R/N : en rejettant Smallville je pense que tu vas te mettre des lectrices à dos lol)_. Pendant que j'étais en train de réfléchir à des options de costumes pour la soirée, Hal demanda dans quel appartement nous pensions rester. Je me tournai vers Edward pour lui demander s'il voulait bien emménager dans le mien. Il accepta et juste au moment où j'allais le dire à Hal, il commença à s'exciter de nouveau.

« Oh, Bella, Edward ! Et si on combinait vos deux appartements comme Shane et moi avons fait en haut. Ça ferait un énorme appartement sur tout le 5e étage. Ça serait marrant, non ? » S'écria-t-il.

Je secouai immédiatement ma tête. « Hal, pas question. On ne peut pas se permettre... » Et avant que je puisse poursuivre ma pensée il me lança le regard. Ce regard que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Ça avait été le même quand il avait voulu redécorer mon appartement ainsi que quand il m'avait annoncé qu'il avait déchirer mon chèque de loyer. C'était un mélange de _'je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles' _et d'un_ 'et alors ?'_.

Et c'est là que je _fis ma Bella_, comme Coley disait quand je m'énervais comme je le fis à ce moment là dans l'avion. Le fait que je devais garder ma voix basse pour ne gêner ou faire peur à personne n'aida pas. Peut être que c'était pour ça qu'Hal avait parlé de ça dans l'avion à la base. Je ne pouvais cacher son corps nulle part et il y avait bien trop de témoins.

« Hal, il n'en est pas question ! C'est complètement insensé ! Je te jure que tu ne feras pas ça... » Et je continuai ainsi pendant un moment. Lui et Edward me laissèrent évacuer tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Après une série de blasphèmes et de choix de phrases totalement incontrôlable de mon côté, Hal demanda finalement, « T'as fini ? » Pendant tout le temps de ma tirade, il était resté calme, presque l'air de s'ennuyer, ce qui m'énervait encore plus. Je fermai la bouche et serrai les dents, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et regardant droit devant moi, l'arrière du siège en face._ (T/N : Et, naaaah, maintenant je fais la tête. *tire la langue* R/N : c'est pas beau de tirer la langue… regarde nos photos de vacances mdr)_

« Wow, Bells ! Tu sais que tu as à peine bougé les lèvres pendant tout ton discours blasphématoire ? » Siffla-t-il. « T'es douée. Tu feras une mère extraordinaire un jour. Tu avais cet air de maman énervée et le ton sec qui va avec. Il manquait plus que tu m'appelles par mon nom complet. »

Je réduisis simplement mes yeux et me tournai pour jeter à Hal un regard noir avant de reprendre ma position initiale. Pendant ce temps, Edward était en train d'effectuer de léger cercle sur le dessus de ma jambe en la caressant de temps en temps, mais n'essaya pas de me calmer autrement. Je pensai que c'est parce qu'il tenait beaucoup trop à la vie.

Hal continua à parler comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Bébé, ça na aucun sens. Vous deux allez vous marier. Vous aimez déjà l'endroit. Vous avez besoin de plus d'espace pour des animaux et des enfants et autres machins et je suis trop égoïste pour vous laisser déménager. Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage. » Puis il m'a achevé en jouant la carte fraternelle. « Tu sais que je suis fils unique. Tu es comme ma sœur. J'aurais fait ça pour ma sœur si j'en avais eu une, et comme tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi, je veux dire mis à part Shane, je veux faire ça pour toi. Tu sais que l'argent n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Les parents d'Hal étaient morts dans le crash de leur jet privé alors qu'ils partaient en weekend au Bahamas. A l'époque, il était encore à l'université et avait presque fini ses études. Il avait hérité de la fortune et de la totalité des biens immobiliers de ses parents. Il avait toujours été ridiculement généreux avec moi, et ne m'avait jamais rien demandé en retour. Seulement mon amitié, qui était déjà inconditionnelle. Le fait qu'il soit assis avec moi en classe économique alors qu'il pourrait très bien se trouver en première ou même sur son propre avion en disait long.

« Aww, Hal, » gémis-je tandis que je me tournais vers lui et plaçais ma tête sur son épaule. « C'est tellement touchant. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi…mais la réponse est toujours non. » _(T/N : idiote !!)_ Et je me remis de nouveau à ma place, très fière de moi.

« Pffff, » grogna Hal. « Edward essaies de lui faire entendre raison s'il te plaît. »

Edward secoua la tête et agita ses mains devant lui, « je préfère rester en dehors de ça. Je vais m'en remettre à Bella sur ce coup là. Je vivrai là où elle voudra que je vive. » _(T/N : Awww !! C'est adorable.)_ Il se pencha ensuite pour me murmurer à l'oreille, « mais juste au cas où, mon amour, je pense que c'est une super idée et je suis sûr que nous avons les moyens de payer les travaux. » Je me tournai pour lui donner un regard sévère. Il haussa simplement les épaules et dit, « Je disais ça comme ça. »

Nous en restions là pour le moment, ce qui était aussi bien. J'avais bien assez de choses à penser rien qu'avec ce weekend.

C'était tellement agréable de rentrer à la maison. Ma mère, Phil et Eli allaient me manquer tout autant que Coley et Chad, mais le voyage m'avait épuisée. Edward avait un tas de choses à lire et de devoirs à faire, mais il m'accompagna à Forks pour rendre visite à Charlie afin que nous puissions lui annoncer, ainsi qu'à Esmé et Carlisle, nos récentes fiançailles.

Charlie prit très bien la nouvelle. Il pouvait voir à quel point Edward et moi étions proche et ne lui reprochait rien. Il était heureux tant que j'étais heureuse, il nous donna, bien évidemment, sa bénédiction. Charlie avait lui-même quelques nouvelles en réalité. Je lui présentai mes excuses pour avoir négligé de lui préparer ses repas et lui demandai comment il s'était débrouillé après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au congélateur et découvert que la plupart des plats que j'avais cuisinés se trouvaient toujours là.

Charlie rougit et eut l'air un peu honteux lorsqu'il avoua que Sue Clearwater était venue et lui avait apporté de la nourriture. Je ne voulais pas harceler et mettre mon père dans l'embarras plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais je ne pus cacher la joie dans ma voix quand je dis, « vraiment ? » Charlie haussa simplement les épaules et Edward eut un sourire en coin en entendant ma réaction.

Esmé et Carlisle furent très heureux. En fait, Carlisle était très heureux, tandis qu'Esmé est devenue très énervée mais dans le bon sens. Carlisle nous fit une accolade tout comme Esmé, mais cette dernière était folle d'excitation. Edward disparut à l'étage alors qu'Esmé m'emmena avec elle dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Ça avait toujours été mon endroit favori. Elle avait toujours un petit refuge fleurissant même à cette période de l'année.

« Oh, Bella, » dit-elle tandis que nous nous asseyons sur un petit banc en bois surplombant la rivière. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. Félicitations. J'ai toujours espéré que tu deviennes ma belle fille. » Je la regardai stupéfaite. Elle acquiesça, « C'est vrai. Tu as fait partie de cette famille au moment où toi, Alice et Edward êtes devenu amis. Et je savais que tu finirais par revenir parmi nous. Tu complètes Edward. Vous vous complétez. »

J'étais prête à pleurer quand elle a répété les mots qu'Edward m'avait dits en me faisant sa proposition à Phoenix. Je remerciai Esmé pour sa gentillesse tout en lui pressant la main. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que je n'avais pas encore de bague.

« Oh, ta bague, » commenta-t-elle.

Je blêmis. « Ouais, je suppose que je vais devoir en choisir une, » dis-je, incapable de cacher la culpabilité que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver au sujet de l'anneau.

Esmé rit et tapota ma main. « Il veut te gâter Bella. Laisse le faire. Et tu le mérites. »

Je la regardai et fus sur le point de lui demander comment elle savait que je le méritais, mais elle me coupa l'herbe sous le pied, « Nous le méritons _toute_, chérie. » _(T/N : YEAH !!)_ Nous nous esclaffâmes. Elle était bien la mère d'Alice. Je me demandai fugitivement si elle n'avait pas également adopté Coley et Hal en secret.

Edward se racla la gorge pour nous faire savoir que nous n'étions plus seules. Nous levâmes les yeux vers lui en souriant. Sourire qu'il nous rendit.

« Mes deux femmes préférées, » remarqua-t-il. Il donna une bise sur la joue d'Esmé avant d'ajouter, « Papa est sur le point de partir à l'hôpital. »

« Ah, oui. Je vous verrai plus tard les enfants alors. » Et sur ces mots, Esmé retourna à l'intérieur.

Edward me prit la main et le fit lever du banc. Nous débutâmes une petite balade le long de la rivière.

« J'ai toujours adoré venir ici, » lui dis-je.

« Oui, c'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? » Il se tourna vers moi, « hey, est ce que toi et le capitaine êtes prêt pour une petite randonnée ? »

Je souris. J'avais oublié de lui montrer. « Ouais, regarde ça Edward. » Je m'assis dans l'herbe et retirai ma chaussure droite. Je portais des chaussures qui étaient très légères pour la course (pas que je cours), spécialement conçu, apparemment, pour les Africains qui ont l'habitude de courir pieds nus. Nike a conçu une chaussure qui garde le capitaine séparé des autres doigts de pieds et qui s'attache avec du Velcro. (T/N : Ce sont les Nike Air Rift si vous voulez avoir une idée.) Elles sont extrêmement confortables. Je retirai ma chaussette pour montrer à Edward comment j'arrivais à fléchir et agiter le capitaine. Il ne bougeait pas encore comme je l'aurais voulu mais c'était beaucoup mieux.

« Le capitaine est de retour, baby ! » Souris-je.

« Joli. Félicitations. Et sois prudente. » Edward m'ébouriffa les cheveux pendant que je remettais ma chaussette et ma chaussure et nous marchâmes à travers la forêt, longeant la rivière et ensuite la traversant grâce à un petit pont. Nous parlâmes de Charlie et de son attirance pour Sue_. Attirance_ était le mot d'Edward, pas le mien. Je ne veux pas placer le prénom de Charlie à côté du mot attirance dans une phrase. Jamais. Nous discutâmes d'Eli et de combien ça sera sympa lorsqu'il viendra nous rendre visite. Nous cherchâmes des idées pour la fête d'Halloween. Je pensais à Anne et Gilbert Blyhthe de La Maison aux Pignons Verts alors qu'Edward avait un faible pour Han Solo et la Princesse Leia pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Nous verrons bien.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à une clairière, une prairie en quelque sorte. Elle était de forme circulaire, entourée d'arbres et toujours parsemée de fleurs sauvages comme l'automne avait été doux jusqu'à présent. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient parfaitement sur la flore colorée.

« Edward, c'est tellement beau. Où sommes-nous ? » demandai-je en admirant le paysage autour de moi.

« C'est ma clairière. Je suis venu m'y promener de nombreuses fois ses dernières années. Je ne l'ai découvert que lorsque je suis revenu chez moi après ma première année d'université. Nous sommes à environ 2,5 Kms de la maison. Ces terres appartenaient à ce vieux couple, mais quand ils sont morts, leurs enfants, qui vivaient hors de l'état, ont proposé de le vendre à Carlisle, du coup ça nous appartient désormais. » Edward alla s'asseoir au milieu de la clairière et je m'assis près de lui. « Je trouve que c'est très calme ici. »

Edward s'allongea ensuite face au soleil. Il paraissait si serein et relaxé avec ses yeux fermés que je l'imitai. Je me couchai près de lui, mettant ma tête dans le creux de son cou, tandis qu'Edward me rapprochait de lui.

« C'est parfait comme ça, » murmurai-je

« Bella ? » Demanda Edward après un moment.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien choisir ta bague maintenant ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. « De quoi est ce que tu parles, Edward ? »Demandai-je en me rasseyant.

Edward se redressa également. « Ta bague. Tu peux la choisir maintenant. » Je lui jetai un regard curieux. Edward rit et sortit quelque chose de la poche de son jean. « Tu es tellement préoccupée lorsque les gens dépense de l'argent pour toi, y compris moi et spécialement pour la bague. Eh bien, j'ai un compromis simple. » Je poussai un léger soupir lorsqu'il ouvrit sa main pour me montrer deux bagues. Elles étaient toutes les deux en or. La première était sertie d'un énorme diamant émeraude _(T/N : alors, après recherche, le diamant émeraude est une forme de diamant. La pierre n'est donc, à première vue, pas verte.)_ tandis que la deuxième était surmontée d'un diamant rond, pas aussi large que le premier mais entouré de plusieurs autres petits diamants.

« Elles appartenaient toutes les deux à mes grands-mères. Ce sont des objets de familles dont mes parents ont hérités. Carlisle et Esmé m'ont donné la permission de te les offrir. Alors maintenant le choix est le tien. Je suppose que ça revient à choisir celle que tu désires porter maintenant puisqu'elles t'appartiennent toutes les deux. Et ne t'inquiètes pas comme je l'ai dit. Je n'ai même pas eu à dépenser un sous. Ce qui devrait te faire plaisir. »

Mon regard ne cessa de faire la navette entres les deux objets dans sa paume et ses yeux pendant tout le temps de ses explications. « Alors laquelle, bella ? » Edward me sourit en me regardant avec impatience.

C'était une décision très difficile parce que les deux bagues étaient sublimes. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à moi. Je me sentais mal rien que de devoir choisir. J'aurais souhaité qu'Edward le fasse pour moi. Je ne voulais faire de peine à personne en ne choisissant l'une ou l'autre de leur mère, mais je savais que jamais Esmé ou Carlisle ne m'en voudraient.

Je décidai de choisir le solitaire parce que rien que l'idée de perdre un petit diamant de l'autre bague me rendait malade. De plus, le diamant émeraude que j'avais choisis me rappelait l'émeraude des yeux d'Edward. (T/N : Alors par rapport à la couleur ou simplement au nom ??? Mystère et boule de gomme. R/N : je pense que l'auteur a du penser que le diamant émeraude était un diamant vert, or il s'agit seulement d'un diamant rectangulaire…maintenant ce diamant rectangulaire peut peut-être être vert… qui sait ??? Ah oui, pardon, vous voulez la suite de l'histoire, ok, je me tais ^^) Drôle de rapport, je le sais, mais ça m'avait immédiatement frappé.

Edward remit l'autre bague dans sa poche et me fit lever tandis qu'il posait un genou à terre en me tenant toujours la main droite. Je ris de lui. Edward était attaché aux traditions je suppose. Il me regarda et me fit grâce d'un de ses sourires en coin, « Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime de toutes les fibres de mon, désormais complètement vêtu, corps. Veux-tu m'épouser ? » _(T/N : Awwwwww !!!! Je trouve ça tellement mignon. R/N : jenn, tu es trop romantique…mdr)_

Je tombai à genoux pour lui faire face. Je lui souris tout en lui répondant verbalement cette fois, « Oui, Edward. »

Edward sourit et acquiesça et me passa ensuite la bague à l'annulaire avant de l'embrasser une fois qu'elle fut en place. Il déposa ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches et je passai mes bras autour de son cou. « Merci, mon amour, » murmura Edward juste avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

**T/N : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Mignon, hein ? Ok, les perverses dans l'âme doivent être déçues… pas de lemon dans ce chapitre mais gardez espoir, qui sait de quoi sera fait le prochain chapitre !! **

**Alors l'événement de cette semaine a été le déplacement officiel de Nicolas S… oops non je m'égare… l'événement de cette semaine a bien sûr été la sortie tant attendue de New Moon (Twilight 2) !!!! Nous aimerions beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce deuxième volet !! Nous avons entendu des bonnes et des mauvaises critiques. Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ??? Est-il meilleur que le premier ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de nos acteurs préférés ? Des nouveaux ? Quelles scènes vous ont plu/déplu ? Ce volet est-il fidèle au livre ? Bref, nous sommes très curieuses !!! Faites nous partager vos sentiments en review. XD**


	18. Fantasme

**T/N**** : SO SORRY ! Entre le boulot des unes, les exams de la 3****e**** et les fêtes de fin d'année. Cette fin de 2009 a été très chargée. Vraiment désolées. En espérant que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop. Voilà le 18****e**** chap de CLG.**

**Image du chapitre : ****http://montaraventures(dot)com/pix/leia(dot)jpg**** (on remplace les (dot) par des points)**

**News de MBBF à la fin du chapitre.**

**Sur ce, ENJOY !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE DIX HUIT**

**FANTASME

* * *

**

**Epov**

J'étais dans l'appartement de Bella... Non. Oubliez ça. J'étais dans _notre_ appartement, étudiant pour mes exams, quand Bella entra avec Emmett. Je n'avais pas encore officiellement emménagé avec Bella. Mes meubles étaient toujours dans mon appartement mais la plupart de mes affaires était chez elle. Nous n'avions pas encore reparlé plus en détail de la rénovation, mais j'espérai que Bella déciderai de la faire.

Bella et Emmett revenaient du cinéma pour Mars et Vénus où ils avaient vu le dernier _Underworld_. J'avais un important examen qui arrivait et il se trouvait qu'Emmett avait vraiment envie de le voir. Il le qualifiait apparemment d'acceptable. Je serais allé avec Bella si je n'avais pas eu mon examen mais elle avait insisté pour que j'étudie pendant qu'elle y allait avec Emmett qui la tannait depuis un moment pour écrire une critique avec elle. Il allait être l'invité de Mars dans la rubrique.

« Pas question Emmett ! » Insista-Bella pour la seconde fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

« Allez Bella. Pourquoi pas ? » Plaida Emmett.

« Parce que c'est puérile. Je ne vais pas te laisser tourner ma rubrique en dérision. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être Mars comme Edward ? » Elle avait l'air exaspéré.

« Parce qu'il est déjà Mars. Je veux être quelqu'un de différent. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je alors que Bella s'asseyait à côté de moi à la table. Emmett prit la chaise directement en face d'elle. Ils avaient rapporté un peu d'houmous et des morceaux de pain pita, on commença à picorer dedans.

« Emmett refuse d'être appelé Mars pour la critique de cette semaine même s'il l'en est clairement un. » Expliqua-t-elle entre chaque bouchée.

« C'est parce que tu es Mars, petit frère. Je veux ma propre planète. »

Bella leva les yeux et secoua la tête. « Je t'ai proposé Jupiter et Saturne déjà Emmett. Tu dois choisir entre ces trois choix ou tu ne seras pas dans la rubrique du tout ! »

« Ouais, mais ces planètes ne sont pas assez drôle, » gémit Emmett.

J'avais une petite idée sur la planète qu'Emmett voulait être, mais j'espérai avoir tort.

« Bien Emmett. Tu peux avoir la planète que tu veux _sauf_ celle-ci. Alors choisis. Je peux même te proposer Pluton même si elle n'est plus considérée comme une planète. » Marchanda Bella.

Emmett grimaça. « Big Em' _est_ une planète, Bella. Allez. Réfléchis à l'effet de comédie que ça pourrait faire ! »

« Est-ce que c'est la peine que je demande quelle planète tu veux être Emmett ? » demandai-je.

« Ne l'encourage pas, Edward. » Me prévint Bella.

Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Emmett alors qu'il me répondait, « Uranus. » Evidemment. Il hochait la tête vers moi comme si c'était la meilleure idée du monde. Je secouai la tête. Il leva les yeux vers Bella qui s'était levée pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau. « Est-ce que je peux être Uranus, Bella ? » Implora-t-il. « Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as dit. »

Bella marmonnait et grommelait quelque chose, et je crois même l'avoir entendu dire qu'Emmett était déjà un anus. Je reniflai à ce commentaire.

« Comment était le film alors ? » demandai-je. « Est-ce que les lycans se soulèvent ? »

« C'était extraordinaire, » répondit Emmett. « Et oui, bien sûr qu'ils se soulèvent. » Je levai les yeux vers Bella alors qu'elle revenait avec une bouteille d'eau pour moi et Emmett. Nous la remerciâmes tous les deux.

Elle haussa les épaules. Je sais qu'elle n'était pas très enthousiaste de le voir. Ce n'était pas comme son film romantique sur les vampires. « C'était pas trop mal. Les lycans ont l'air de loups garous complètement dérangés et sadiques pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas en rencontrer un dans les bois. Je trouve que les effets spéciaux sont pas mal et Emmett va surement ajouter Rhona Mitra sur sa liste plastifiée. » (_T/N : La liste plastifiée est la liste des personnes célèbres qu'on trouve, en gros, les plus sexys et qu'on... enfin, vous voyez quoi, lol !)_ Au nom de l'actrice, Emmett siffla et hocha la tête pour insister sur le fait qu'elle était très sexy. Bella leva les yeux et continua. « C'était pas mal jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett commence à faire son anus. » Je souris. J'avais bien entendu.

« Ur-anus. » La corrigea Emmett.

« Laisse mon anus en dehors de ça, Emmett. » Rit Bella. _(T/N : 'Ur' en anglais = 'your' = ton en français)_

« Ha ! J'ai finalement réussi à te faire rire. Tu vois que c'est marrant Bella ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit Emmett, tu t'appelleras Saturne. »

« Quoi ? Non. Allez! Pourquoi ? » Emmett avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait de dire d'aller au lit plus tôt que prévu.

Bella répondit, « Parce que c'est ce que j'ai décidé, voilà pourquoi. C'est une décision de l'exécutif. Fais-toi à l'idée. » Elle hocha la tête en signe de 'fin de discussion' avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

Emmett grimaça. « Bien. Mais tu as encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir avant que ça parte à l'imprimerie. C'est drôle, Bella. Fais-le. » Il vérifia sa montre et remarqua l'heure tardive. « Je dois y aller, » dit-il en marchant vers la porte. « Bonne chance pour ton exam demain, frérot. Et Bella, réfléchis bien. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne solution. T'es une fille bien. » Et après ça, il sortit et ferma la porte.

Bella et moi nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire. Emmett était un sacré personnage. « J'espère que tu ne vas pas changer d'avis sur le fait d'entrer dans ma famille à cause d'Emmett, » plaisantai-je en la tirant sur mes genoux.

« Je crois que je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais quand j'ai dit oui, » répondit-elle. « Emmett a de la chance de faire des bons latte et qu'Eli l'aime bien. »

« Ouais, Emmett est utile de temps en temps, » remarquai-je.

« Alors, qui est sur ta liste plastifiée Bella ? » demandai-je réellement curieux mais déjà un peu jaloux alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore répondu. C'était probablement ce vampire. Ou le mannequin ultra sexy de D&G.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demanda-t-elle mystérieusement. Je fronçais les sourcils et elle rit. « Toi d'abord. Je révèle toujours les informations embarrassantes en première. A ton tour. »

Je soupirai. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchis à une liste plastifiée. J'étais totalement consumée par Bella depuis un mois. Ça avait été un mois extraordinaire et nous avions toute la vie devant nous. C'était un sentiment incroyable.

« Coucou ! Edward ! » Bella me regardait, attendant ma réponse. « Qui ? »

Je souris. « Toi. » Bella grogna et leva les yeux.

Elle essaya de me repousser pour descendre de mes genoux, « Ok, si tu ne joues pas le jeu alors oublis. »

Je ris et resserrai ma prise sur elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se lever. « Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Le but du jeu est de choisir quelqu'un d'intouchable, Edward. »

« Alors tu es en colère parce que je te mets à la tête de ma liste plastifiée ? »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis... agacée. Tu n'auras pas ma réponse avant que j'ai la tienne. »

J'étudiai son visage. Elle n'était pas en colère. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment entendre le nom d'une autre personne avec qui j'aimerais bien être ? Je me demandai si c'était une question piège. Est-ce que j'allais avoir des problèmes si je donnais un nom ? Bon, j'avais des problèmes parce que je n'avais pas dit de nom. Hmmm. Purée, les femmes sont si compliquées.

« Ok. Kristen Stewart, » dis-je au hasard.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème avec elle ? » Demandai-je.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Rien. Elle n'est pas aussi sexy que Rhona Mitra. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je mette Rhona Mitra sur ma liste ? »

« Si j'étais un mec, elle serait à la première place. Bon dieu, elle est tellement sexy que je vais peut être la mettre sur ma liste, » rit Bella. Awww, purée ! Est-ce que je suis le seul mec qui pense que c'est sexy que sa femme parle des autres filles comme ça ? _(T/N : Huuuum, je ne crois pas non...)_

« Il faut que t'arrêtes ça, Bella. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fait. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu es un vrai mec. »

J'acquiesçai. Pas besoin de discuter sur ce point. « Alors à ton tour, mon amour. Qui est au top ? Cédric Diggory ? » Elle rit son approbation et je levais les yeux. « Evidemment. »

Bella prit mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser doucement et j'oubliais à propos de quoi j'étais énervé. Cette femme était très douée. « Comment avancent les révisions ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant mes notes sur mon carnet.

« Bien. J'ai commencé que peu de temps avant que tu rentres. Je me suis dis que tu allais rester éveillée longtemps pour écrire alors je resterais pour étudier. Je... uh... suis sorti pour aller chercher nos costumes pour la soirée. » J'essayais de ne pas paraitre nerveux. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises, mais nous en avions parlé et avions eu quelques idées de déguisements potentiels. Mais j'avais très peu d'espoir sur le fait qu'elle porterait ce que j'avais choisis.

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Fais voir. »

Nous allâmes dans la chambre. Nos costumes étaient sur le lit. Bella regarda de plus près et leva les yeux vers moi. « Je _vois_ ton costume, Edward, mais où est le mien ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement.

J'avalais nerveusement ma salive, « Juste là, à côté de mon déguisement de Han Solo. »

Bella resta silencieuse pendant un moment. « Je vois, mais où est le reste ? »

« Hum, il n'y a rien d'autre. Tu te souviens de son bikini en métal non ? Quand elle est l'esclave de Jabba le Hutt ? »

Bella leva les sourcils et je me préparai à ce qu'elle s'énerve. Je suppose que si elle me frappait, je l'aurais mérité. C'était un ensemble très sexy, laissant peu à l'imagination tout en la stimulant. Et sérieusement, quel mec n'a jamais eu le fantasme de Princesse Leia du _Retour du Jedi_ ?

Bella se pointa puis le déguisement et demanda doucement et calmement, « Alors tu veux que _je_ porte _ça_ ? ». Un peu trop calmement d'ailleurs.

J'hochai la tête bêtement et grimaçai un peu, attendant la réprimande... qui n'arriva pas.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Ok. »

Je dus faire un retour arrière. « _Vraiment_ ? » J'étais tout à coup suspicieux mais ne voulus pas montrer mon scepticisme.

Bella acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Tu as eu du mal à choisir. La soirée est dans deux jours et puis ça m'évite de devoir aller faire les magasins, alors ouais. »

J'étais un homme chanceux de chez chanceux. Je ne pus cacher mon sourire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir bu un peu de Felix Felicis, je me sentais tellement chanceux ! Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que je cherchais à pousser ma chance un peu plus loin. « Est-ce que tu vas l'essayer ? »

Bella me regarda méfiante. Je lui offris mon sourire le plus éblouissant. Elle leva les yeux. Elle connaissait très bien mon jeu, je pense. Mais au lieu de refuser, elle attrapa le bikini et descendit le hall vers la salle de bain. J'aurais espéré qu'elle se déshabillerait devant moi, mais je me dis que ça pourrait être tout aussi bien de la voir revenir dans la chambre avec. Je m'allongeai sur le lit pour avoir une meilleure vue quand elle reviendrait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là à attendre. J'attendais pensant qu'il devait être un peu difficile de s'habituer au bikini. J'espérai que si elle avait des problèmes avec, elle m'appellerait pour l'aider. Ça ne me gênerait pas du tout. Après un moment, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. J'attendis. Elle n'arriva pas.

« Bella ? » Appelai-je vers le hall.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait l'air d'être dans le salon.

« Où est-ce que tu es ? » J'étais un peu perdu.

« Dans le salon, » répondit-elle. Je souris immédiatement, l'imaginant allongée sur le canapé. Tout d'un coup, j'avais l'impression que je n'allais pas être dans le salon assez vite. Mais quand j'arrivais, je trouvai Bella dans ses vêtements normaux, assise sur le sol en train de taper sur son ordinateur. _(T/N : Et paf !)_

J'étais vraiment perdu maintenant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle s'arrêta de taper le temps de lever les yeux vers moi, me regardant l'air de dire _'ce n'est pas évident ?'_ « Je travaille sur ma rubrique. »

J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle reprit son écriture. « Et le costume ? » demandai-je en essayant de ne pas faire la moue.

« C'est bon, il me va. » Répondit-elle nonchalamment, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran.

« C'est tout ? » demandai-je un peu déçu.

« Ah oui, » elle leva les yeux de l'ordinateur. « Bon travail pour le choix de la taille, Edward. Peu de garçons auraient choisis la bonne. Tu es impressionnant. » Elle sourit et m'embrassa rapidement. Elle retourna à son clavier de nouveau alors que mon expression restait béate et, je l'admets, probablement frustrée. « N'as-tu pas besoin d'étudier ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait très décontractée et enjouée. Je devins immédiatement parano. Elle préparait quelque chose pour se venger, j'en étais sûr.

J'acquiesçai. « Oui, c'est vrai. » Elle me sourit pour m'encourager alors que je rassemblais mes affaires sur la table pour la rejoindre par terre. J'allais devoir dormir que sur un œil.

Le reste de la soirée s'allongea jusqu'à deux heures et demi du matin quand nous eûmes tous deux finis nos tâches respectives. On alla se préparer pour aller au lit.

Nous étions tous les deux allongés silencieux dans le noir en train d'essayer de s'endormir. Bella était contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou et un de ses bras sur mon torse.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et essayai de revenir au sujet. « Alors le bikini te va, hein ? » Demandai-je l'air de rien. _(T/N : Je suis sûre qu'elle te voit venir avec tes gros sabots !)_

« Hein ? » Demanda Bella groggy. « Oh oui, il me va. » Elle bailla.

« J'avais espéré le voir sur toi, mon amour. » Admis-je.

Je la sentis sourire contre ma peau. « Je sais. »

Ah, alors tout ça _était_ prémédité. « Mais je suppose que je vais devoir attendre vendredi ? »

« Yep. » Je sentis sa chaude respiration sur mon cou quand elle insista sur le _p_ et elle sourit encore plus.

Je ris. « Ok. Comme tu veux. Je peux attendre. » Remarquai-je indifférent.

« Bien. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. » Répliqua-t-elle aussi indifférente, mais elle embrassa mon cou.

Je souris, « Bonne nuit, Bella. Je t'aime. » J'embrassai le haut de sa tête.

« Hmm. Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain, nous nous levâmes en même temps même si Bella aurait pu rester dormir si elle avait voulu. Nous étions restés éveillés plutôt tard, mais j'avais un examen. Pendant que je me douchais, Bella cuisina un gros petit déjeuner. C'était très gentil de sa part. Elle voulait s'assurer que je mange convenablement avec mon test.

J'avais mon exam puis une autre heure de cours pendant que Bella allait au Times et ensuite jusqu'à Forks pour tenir compagnie à Charlie pour sa séance de chimio en début d'après-midi. Nous ne nous retrouvâmes que pour passer une soirée tranquille. On cuisina des spaghettis et du pain à l'ail en parlant de nos journées respectives.

Je lui parlai de mon examen. J'avais un bon pressentiment.

Bella parla de Charlie. Il allait mieux. Sue aussi était venue à la séance. Bella n'avait même pas eu à cuisiner. Elles avaient discutaient. La fille de Sue, Leah, était mariée à Jacob, un ami d'enfance de Bella depuis un peu plus d'un an et elle attendait un enfant. Leah et Jacob avaient déménagés à Portland alors que Seth, le plus jeune fils de Sue, était à l'école à Olympia. Sue était veuve et maintenant souffrait du syndrome du nid vide _(T/N : Quand les enfants quittent la maison.)_ alors elle et Charlie _s'étaient liés_. Bella préférait utiliser ce terme plutôt que _fricotaient_ quand ça avait rapport à son père. Mais bon, appelons un chat un chat.

« Oh, hey, je sais que je vais le voir demain, mais comment tu as appelé Emmett finalement ? » demandai-je. « Quelle planète ? »

Bella sourit diaboliquement. « J'ai pris une autre direction à ce sujet. »

Je la regardais, curieux. « Comment ça ? »

Elle attrapa un post-it et écrivit _PITA Boy_ dessus. « Pita Boy ? A cause de l'houmous de l'autre soir ? » Emmett adorait l'houmous. Enfin, il aimait tout genre de nourriture donc...

Bella sourit. « C'est ce qu'Emmett va penser. Mais c'est un acronyme. J'adore les acronymes. »

J'aimais la direction que ça prenait. « Alors pour quoi PITA ? » Demandai-je incapable de cacher mon impatience.

« _Pain in the ass (T/N : littéralement douleur aux fesses, mais bon, vous voyez en gros ce que ça veut dire lol)_, ou _anus_ si tu préfères. »

Je ris et hochai la tête d'approbation. « Très fort, mon amour. Très fort ! »

Bella rit. « Je me doutais que ça allait te plaire. Et c'est assez subtil pour qu'Emmett n'ait aucun soupçon. »

« Isabella, tu es un petit démon, » remarquai-je. « J'adore ça. Je suis un peu effrayé, mais j'aime quand même ça. »

« Merci. » Répondit-elle en continuant de manger.

Je repensais immédiatement au déguisement. Je me demandais si elle préparait quelque chose. « Hum, tu portes toujours le costume ? »

Bella me regarda étrangement. « Bien sûr. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Oh... je voulais juste être sûr que tu étais... d'accord avec ça. Je sais que je t'ai un peu mise au pied du mur avec... » Dis-je prudemment.

« Ah, non ne t'inquiète pas. Ça me va parfaitement. Merci de t'inquiéter Edward. »

Le sujet du bikini fut oublié après ça. Je ne voulais pas insister, craignant qu'elle change d'avis. Encore une journée et j'allais voir mon amour dans un déguisement très sexy de Princesse Leia. Et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais assouvir un de mes fantasmes.

Vendredi, j'avais une autre autopsie puis un labo de plus dans l'après-midi. Nous avions, avec Bella, lu la rubrique de Mars, Vénus et PITA Boy dans la matinée et avions bien rit à l'acronyme. Emmett avait appelé quand j'étais encore à l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce PITA Boy, Bella ? Ce n'est pas une planète ! » Je levai les yeux. Faîtes confiance à Emmett pour faire remarquer les choses les plus logiques.

« Je sais Emmett, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais une toute nouvelle identité. En plus, tu aimes l'houmous. Houmous Boy ne sonnait pas aussi bien que PITA Boy. Ça te va vraiment bien, je trouve. » Bella avait gardé une voix naturelle alors qu'elle essayait de m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Bon... Je suppose que ça ira. Ce n'est pas si terrible et je sonne plutôt bien dans la rubrique tu ne trouves pas ? » On entendait son sourire dans sa voix.

« Ouais Emmett. Tu as été parfait. Bon travail. »

« Merci, Bell-Lalo. On se voit à la soirée ? Vous êtes déguisés en quoi ? »

Bella leva les yeux alors que je souris. « Han Solo et Princesse Leia. »

« Du _Retour du Jedi_ ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment mon petit frère a réussi à te persuader ? Rosalie ne voulait pas... » Emmett était aussi incrédule qu'impressionné. « Elle a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle... »

« On se voit ce soir Emmett, » le coupai-je et raccrochai le téléphone avant qu'il ne pousse Bella a changé d'avis sur le costume. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella pour voir comment elle réagissait à ce qu'Emmett venait de dire. Elle riait. Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était par rapport à Emmett ou à ma réaction.

Plus tard ce soir là, nous nous préparâmes séparément. Mon costume était plutôt facile à porter. Ça ressemblait à des vêtements normaux excepté pour la veste, la ceinture et l'étui de revolver. J'avais même essayé de me peigner les cheveux pour essayer de paraitre un peu plus Harrison Ford.

J'étais dans la chambre, attendant Bella. Elle se préparait dans la salle de bain. Elle prenait beaucoup de temps, je décidai donc d'aller frapper à la porte.

« Bella ? »

« Je ne porterais pas ça Edward ! » Cria-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte. Je grimaçai. Mince, elle était énervée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je innocemment. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas très juste que je sois totalement habillé et elle non.

« Je vais geler dans ce... cette... chose, » grommela-t-elle.

« Je te réchaufferai, Bella. »

« Peu importe, Edward. Vas-y sans moi. » Oh, maintenant je me sentais mal. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce costume. Elle n'avait rien dit avant pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

« Bella, je n'y vais pas sans toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait porter ce déguisement. J'ai été idiot et égoïste, » dis-je à la porte.

« Comment ça égoïste ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai, « Parce que j'ai toujours eu ce fantasme de... » Je fermai les yeux et secouai ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'allais dire tout haut. « De Princesse Leia dans ce bikini en métal. » Je me sentais tellement bête. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir forcée. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me rattraper. »

Il y eut une pause avant qu'elle ne dise, « N'importe quoi ? »

« Oui, » dis-je avant de penser aux éventuelles répercussions. C'était juste que je ne voulais pas que Bella soit en colère contre moi.

« Est-ce que je peux y aller en Han Solo et toi en Leia ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je grimaçai. Moi en bikini en métal ? Pas question. Mais je me déridai. Je ne pourrais jamais entrer dedans. « Bien sûr ! » Répondis-je.

« _Vraiment_ ? » Demanda-t-elle, clairement surprise par ma réponse.

« Absolument. N'importe quoi pour toi Bella. »

« Il ne t'ira probablement pas, » commenta-t-elle. Je souris derrière la porte.

« Oh oui. C'est trop bête hein ? _(T/N: Sois un peu plus convaincant Eddy voyons!)_ Tu veux qu'on reste à la maison ou qu'on y aille habiller normalement ? »

« Non, on doit y aller. Hal me tuerait. Tu sais quoi ? Je serais Leia. » Dit-elle.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre Bella ? »

« Oui, je suis sûre. »

« Je te promet que je me rachèterai. Je sais à quel point tu n'es pas à l'aise dans ce déguisement. »

« Ouais, tu m'en dois une belle, mister ! » Cria-t-elle à travers la porte. « Tu devras être _mon esclave_. »

« Oui, je serais ton esclave. Est-ce que tu vas sortir ? »

Je l'entendis soupirer. « Ok. Est-ce que tu es prêt à me voir en Leia. »

_Oh oui !_ « Quand tu seras prêtes, mon amour. » Répondis-je.

Je vis finalement la poignée tournée et soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Bella cria, « Je t'ai eu, imbécile ! » Elle riait et ébouriffait mes cheveux soigneusement peignés. Bella était habillée comme Leia à l'exception qu'elle ne portait pas le bikini mais sa grande robe blanche. C'était extraordinaire sur elle. Je ris à ma bêtise. Elle m'avait eu.

« Quand as-tu eu ça ? » demandai-je.

« Dès que j'ai pu après que tu m'ais montré le bikini. » Elle leva les yeux. « Comme si j'allais porter ça devant tout le monde, Edward. Est-ce que tu me connais un tant soit peu ? » Elle me frappa le bras mais elle n'était pas en colère, elle souriait toujours.

« Bah, j'avais juste un peu d'espoir auquel je m'accrochai. Et puis tu as dit que tu le porterais. J'étais surpris. Tu étais sur le point de réaliser un de mes fantasmes. Mais tu es super dans cette robe blanche, mon amour, » lui dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Merci, Edward. Je t'ai dit la vérité tu sais. Je vais porter le bikini, mais seulement pour toi. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« En fait, » continua-t-elle. « Je le porte en ce moment même. Tu veux le voir ? »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha et je déglutis. « Absolument, » réussis-je à marmonner.

« Eh bien, suis moi, Han, » dit-elle en souriant. Elle ne portait pas la chaine sur elle, elle la mit autour de mon cou et me tira avec elle alors qu'elle descendait le hall vers notre chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tira un peu plus fort pour que je me colle à elle. Mes mains atterrirent sur sa taille et ma bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne. Bella lâcha la chaine alors que notre baiser s'intensifiait. Ses doigts traçaient le contour de mon corps alors que mes mains trouvèrent rapidement ses fesses. Je les pressais puis me baissais pour attraper sa robe et commençais à la soulever. Bella comprit ce que je cherchais à faire. Elle retira sa ceinture et la laissa tomber au sol. Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus sur mon chemin, je pus facilement faire passer la robe au dessus de sa tête révélant le bikini métallique.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha de nouveau quand je pus mieux voir Bella dans son costume. Je ne pouvais même pas faire l'effort de lâcher sa robe une fois que je l'avais complètement retirée d'elle. Mon esprit se transforma en bouillie à la vue de Bella et la robe tomba à mes pieds alors que je matais ma fiancée. Mon pantalon, déjà étroit, se rétrécit encore plus. J'avais tant besoin d'elle. Je tendis ma main vers elle mais elle avait une autre idée en tête.

« Pas si vite, Han, » me réprimanda-t-elle en secouant son doigt vers moi. « Tu es mon esclave rappelle toi ? Tu ne peux pas me toucher sans ma permission. » Aww, elle voulait jouer à un jeu. Sexy. A n'importe quel moment je serais entré dedans (sans mauvais jeu de mot) mais j'avais vraiment envie de la ravir maintenant et ici.

« Qu'est-ce que va se passer si je n'attends pas la permission et que je te prends maintenant ? » Le petit halètement qu'elle laissa échapper me donna la réponse que j'attendais. Sa résolution de garder le pouvoir n'était pas très forte. Je savais que je pourrais probablement la faire jouir tout en continuant de parler comme ça. Mais j'avais prévu qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme de la bonne vieille façon. _(T/N : Romantique...)_

« Edward, je veux dire, Han, » dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait d'avertissement. Je levai un sourcil. Oui, je l'avais.

Je commençais à me déshabiller en continuant de parler. J'enlevais d'abord la veste. « Et si je ne suivais pas tes petites règles d'esclavage et que je t'enchainais ? _(T/N : Oulala...)_ » J'enlevais ensuite mes chaussures et marchai doucement vers elle. Je retirai ma chemise en la passant au dessus de ma tête et la jetai sur le côté alors que Bella reculait, un petit sourire sur ses parfaites lèvres généreuses.

« Et si je commençais à toucher ton petit corps sans que tu me donnes la permission ? » demandai-je en enlevant ma ceinture et mon étui de revolver.

Bella déglutit et mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. Purée, j'aimais quand elle faisait ça. Bella recula encore contre le lit et tomba dessus sur ses coudes. Ses seins s'offraient à moi et le tissu rouge qui tombait du bas de son bikini la cachait à moi. Mon pantalon n'était plus ainsi que mon boxer. Elle pouvait voir à quel point j'étais excitée. Je devenais encore plus dire dur en la voyant s'étalée sur le matelas dans son bikini.

Je pris une seconde pour profiter de la vue. Le haut était en tissu vert et le métal doré mettait parfaitement ses seins en valeur. Même si j'adorais voir Bella comme ça, je voulais qu'elle quitte ce costume. Je levais le jupon rouge d'entre ses jambes pour le mettre sur le côté. Mon dieu, elle était presque nue étant donné que le bas ne cachait vraiment pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait plus qu'un fin rideau de satin rouge qui nous séparait. _(T/N : Cf la photo du déguisement)_

« Et si j'emmerdais la règle de non contact et que je mettais ma main ici, » demandai-je en plaçant une main à son entrée, collectant un peu de son humidité sur le bout de mon doigt, avant de le porter à ma bouche pour la goûter. Je léchais mes lèvres. « Et là, » dis-je en plaçant mon autre main sur son sein gauche, caressant et pinçant son mamelon à travers le tissu, négociant entre le métal. Un de mes doigts de ma main droite se glissa lentement entre ses lèvres intimes.

Bella émettait mon gémissement préféré, son corps se courbant vers le mien. Ses sons me donnaient encore plus envie d'elle.

« Et si je décrétais que j'allais te toucher de toutes les manières que je veux et que je te ferais l'amour de n'importe quelle façon que je choisirais ? » dis-je dans son oreille.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward, » soupira-t-elle, son corps se déformant à mon touché. J'aimais pouvoir provoquer ses sons et ses mouvements en elle. J'aimais être le seul homme à l'avoir touché de cette façon. J'aimais qu'elle soit la seule femme avec laquelle je me sente assez à l'aise et si amoureux que je pouvais faire et dire ce genre de choses.

« Alors Bella ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi Edward. Prends-moi. S'il te plait ! » Gémit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Viens là, » dis-je en la tirant du lit. « Je veux voir à quel point tu es magnifique quand tu jouis pour moi. »

Je levais Bella face au miroir de sa coiffeuse et me plaçais derrière elle. Je retirais le tissu de satin rouge qui tombait sur ses jambes et j'entrais en elle par derrière. Nous gémîmes ensemble alors que je m'installais complètement en elle. Bella se pencha légèrement en avant pour m'accorder un meilleur accès et une meilleure liberté de mouvement. Je commençais mes allers-retours en elle. Ma bouche embrassait chaque parcelle de son cou et de ses épaules que je pouvais atteindre alors qu'elle enveloppait mon cou de ses bras. Sa tête était jetée en arrière sous l'extase, ses seins toujours recouverts du tissu attendaient mon contact. Une de mes mains vint les masser alors que la deuxième alla caresser son point le plus sensible.

Bella rencontra mes pénétrations et nous approchâmes tous les deux de nos orgasmes.

« Regarde-nous Bella, » lui commandai-je en déliant ses bras de mon cou pour les poser sur la coiffeuse, l'obligeant à nous regarder. Je regardais sa réaction. La vue de nos corps en pleine action avait du l'envoyer au septième ciel parce qu'une pénétration plus tard, le corps de Bella se raidit alors qu'elle se mit à crier mon nom. Sa bouche laissa échapper un gémissement des plus érotiques. Elle me regardait dans le miroir et moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. L'expression de son visage au moment de son orgasme était tellement sexy, je jouis juste après elle, invoquant Dieu et elle dans un même soupire.

Je laissais mon corps sur celui de Bella alors que nous reprenions nos souffles. Une fois nos respirations redevenues normales, je me retirais d'elle. Bella se tourna pour me faire face et s'assit sur sa coiffeuse. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage, reflétant le mien. Elle écarta les jambes, laissant le satin tombait entre ses cuisses. Je pris cela comme une invitation à m'approcher. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et se pencha pour un baiser.

« Est-ce que j'ai assouvis ton fantasme, Edward ? »

« Hmm. Et bien plus. Merci, Bella. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions eu une meilleure virée sur le Millenium Falcon. » Je souris.

* * *

**T/N**** : Et voilà ! Alors ce petit fantasme Star Wars ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Et le votre ? Si vous osez le révéler...  
**

**Pour ce qui est de MBBF, apparemment Jennlynn a finit le dernier épisode (qui est coupé en 2 parties finalement) et l'épilogue. Ils sont en ce moment en phase de relecture par ses batas. Ce qui signifie qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à les publier, elle va probablement commencer après les vacances. Ce qui signifie aussi qu'il y aura moins d'attente entre chaque. Juste le temps pour nous de traduire. ;)**

**Désolées aussi de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews :( Mais on peut vous assurer qu'elles nous font vraiment du bien. Alors merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui prennent le temps d'en laisser une. Ça fait vraiment très plaisir ;)**

**Et aussi, on espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux Noël et on vous souhaite une très bonne année !  
**


	19. Quelque chose comme

**Traduction : Juju**

**T/N : Entre deux publications de MBBF, un petit CLG :)**

**Instant publicité : si vous aimez CLG, **_**Miss Lunatik**_** a commencé la traduction d'une autre ff de MadeleineJade, **_**Against The Odds : When Lies Once Told Bite Back**_**. Elle est dans nos favorites !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF**

**QUELQUE CHOSE COMME UN PHENOMENE

* * *

**

**BPoV**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fière de moi après avoir remis Edward en place. J'avais été choquée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, quand j'avais vu le costume pour la première fois. Correction : le costume _allégé_. Il n'y avait quasiment rien. J'avais déjà vu des mouchoirs qui m'auraient mieux couverte. Et il s'attendait à ce que je porte ça à la soirée ? Ridicule.

Je devais bien avouer que le bikini avait engendré un résultat plutôt pas mal au niveau du _plus (T/N : C'est tout ? Plutôt pas mal ?!)_, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je me montre devant des inconnus et des moins inconnus avec autant de peau visible.

Edward et moi finîmes par arriver en retard à la soirée à cause de quelques... _distractions_. Quelles magnifiques distractions tout de même. Hal ne sembla pas remarquer que nous étions en retard. Lui et Shane étaient les belles du bal. Littéralement. Enfin, Hal l'était en tout cas. Il était déguisé en la Belle de _La Belle et la Bête_. Shane avait refusé de se déguiser en Bête, alors il était le beau prince en lequel la Bête s'était transformée. La robe d'Hal était très sophistiquée, et je j'aurais juré qu'il marchait mieux avec des talons que moi.

Diddy était déguisé en Elvis. Ils avaient dû en discuter avec Alice et Jasper parce que Mina était déguisée en Priscilla. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait que Mina était. Je ne sais pas si tu peux habiller un chien comme Priscilla Presley. Ils auraient aussi bien pu la déguiser en donuts. D'après ce que j'avais lu, même Elvis avait fait une pub ou je ne sais plus quoi pour des donuts.

Alice et Jasper étaient respectivement habillés en Scarlett O'Hara et Rhett Butler. Ça allait parfaitement à Jasper et Alice était bien sûr, époustouflante dans son corset. Comme si elle avait besoin d'un. Et Jasper portait son rôle à un tout nouveau niveau. A chaque fois qu'on lui proposait un verre, il répondait, « Franchement, mon cher, je m'en fiche éperdument. » Je devais admettre que c'était drôle, mais quand sa propre fiancée lui demanda s'il allait rentrer à la maison parce qu'il se faisait tard, il lui répondit de la même manière, ce qui lui valut de dormir sur le canapé cette nuit là.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient en Joey Buttafuoco et Amy Fisher _(T/N : Couple d'amants américain connus au US parce qu'Amy a tenté de tuer la femme de Joey)_. Pas que ce soit réellement drôle. Rosalie portait des bas-résille avec une minijupe en jean délavé ainsi que des ballerines jaunes. Elle semblait sortie tout droit des années 80 avec sa perruque de cheveux frisés bruns. Emmett avait de faux poils de torse frisés ainsi qu'une perruque de cheveux noirs et bouclés. Il était à la fois affreux et amusant.

Alice et Rosalie m'avaient toutes les deux demandé ce que voulait dire _PITA boy_ parce qu'Emmett était plutôt fier de cet étrange nom. Il leur avait même signé des autographes en utilisant son surnom ainsi qu'un pour Esme. Il était limite impudent, voir même énervant, et à deux doigts de finir lui aussi sur le canapé pour la nuit, d'après Rosalie.

Une fois qu'elles apprirent la signification de l'acronyme et d'où il venait, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper n'avaient plus aucun problème pour appeler Emmett par son surnom. Il sembla un peu confus quand ils l'appelèrent _PITA boy_ avant de rire, mais il oublia vite après un punch spécial d'Hal et Shane.

En parlant du punch spécial, Hal en avait pas mal abusé. C'était clair. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas à conduire et pouvait s'évanouir sur son propre canapé. Il allait faire la causette à tout le monde mais semblait beaucoup plus intéressé à parler (ou plutôt _bredouiller_) avec Edward et moi. Il essayait surtout de me convaincre de faire les travaux. En fait, il n'essayait pas de me convaincre. Il me disait qu'il avait bien l'intention de les faire. C'était _son_ immeuble après tout. Il m'informa également qu'il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis une fois qu'il avait pris une décision, alors vraiment, c'était inutile d'essayer.

« Baby girl, je suis en train de tout préparer. J'ai déjà les plans. Ça va être un peu comme ici. Toi et Mr. X allaient avoir un grand appart. » Hal passa un bras autour de moi et d'Edward. Il nous raconta trois fois la même chose. Je levai les yeux vers Edward et fit comme si j'écoutais Hal étant donné qu'il était ivre.

Je lui tapotais le bras et dit, « Ok, Hal. Si tu le dis, » pensant qu'il aurait tout oublié le lendemain. Bon. Je n'eu pas cette chance.

Cette nuit là, cependant, après la soirée, Edward me demanda ce que voulait dire _Mr. X_, étant donné que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait Hal parler de lui en ce terme. Je me souvins du sms où Hal comparait mon _Mr. X_ à Cédric Diggory, soit Robert Pattinson.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment aller dans cette direction, mais je racontais à Edward comment Hal et moi avions sympathisé grâce à nos problèmes sentimentaux quatre ans plus tôt. « Hal appelait son mec _Mr. Why_ pendant que je t'appelais _Mr. X_, » expliquai-je doucement. Nous étions déjà au lit, il faisait donc noir et il ne pouvait pas me voir rougir de honte, même si je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de mon visage. Je me demandais si Edward pouvait le sentir aussi. Même si maintenant nous étions ensemble, je ne voulais pas ressasser le passé et ma catastrophique année de terminale. J'espérai silencieusement qu'Edward ne pousserait pas le sujet plus loin. J'aurais pourtant du m'en douter.

Après un moment de silence, il répondit en s'excusant, ce que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il fasse. « Je suis désolé, Bella, » dit-il en embrassant le haut de ma tête.

J'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou et l'embrassa à mon tour. « Ne t'excuse pas, Edward, » murmurai-je.

« Mais, je... »

« Non, » l'interrompais-je. « Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? Si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Hal et aujourd'hui je n'aurais ni mon super ami, ni ce superbe appartement. » C'était vrai. Je suppose que nous ne devions pas être ensemble il y a 4 ans. Je me demandais, tout de même, si j'arriverais un jour à repenser à cette période sans avoir le cœur gros.

Edward m'agrippa un peu plus fort. « Je sens que tu n'as pas envie de parler de ça, mais est-ce que je peux te poser une seule question, et si tu y réponds, je n'en reparlerais plus, ok ? »

Je soupirai. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il allait demander, mais je savais que ça allait me rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. « Ok, » acquiesçai-je.

« Est-ce que tu faisais exprès de m'éviter à la fin de terminale ? »

Il allait droit au but en tout cas. Je mordis ma lèvre en sentant une pointe de tristesse et de regret me submerger. Après un moment, je répondis avec un simple, « Oui. »

Edward soupira acceptant ma réponse. Je le sentis hocher la tête comme pour confirmer quelque chose qu'il savait déjà. « Et tu es partie en Arizona pour... _me_ fuir ? »

Je fermais les yeux et pris une autre profonde inspiration. « Mmmhmm, » répondis-je morose. C'était étrange, une partie de moi voulait vraiment qu'Edward sache tout ça et se sente mal, mais en même temps, je me sentais coupable de vouloir ça. J'étais contente que les lumières soient éteintes. Le fait d'être dans le noir rendait les réponses plus faciles à fournir.

« Bella, je suis désolé que Charlie soit malade, mais je suis heureux que tu sois revenue. »

« Moi aussi, » répondis-je. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, peut-être le rappel de la condition de mon père, ou peut-être celui de tout ce qui s'était passé quatre ans plus tôt, une stupide petite larme s'échappa de mon œil. Pourquoi tout ça devait être si amer ?

Edward avait du sentir l'humidité quand elle roula sur ma joue et sur son cou. Il recula un peu pour me regarder de plus près.

« Je ne te referais plus jamais de mal, » me promit-il doucement.

« Je sais, » réussis-je à dire et je souris juste avant que sa bouche trouve la mienne. Nous nous dîmes bonne nuit après ce doux baiser et comme promis, Edward n'en reparla plus, même si quelque chose me disait qu'il repensait à cet épisode plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait bu la veille, Hal était bizarrement éveillé et de bonne humeur le lendemain. Il était vraiment un monstre de la nature.

Edward et moi mangions nos céréales et étions toujours en pyjama quand Hal descendit avec un énorme rouleau de papier. Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas seulement une visite de courtoisie.

« Bonjour mes locataires préférés, » chanta-t-il en entrant. Diddy entra derrière lui habillé d'un tee-shirt avec écrit _Puant_ dans le dos. Nous rîmes à la véracité de cette description. Je le prenais dans mes bras. Nous le caressâmes pendant qu'Hal parlait.

« Là, dans mes magnifiques mains sexy, nous avons les plans des travaux. » Il posa les papiers sur la table et les déroula.

Je grimaçai quand Hal prononça le mot '_plans'_. J'essayais de donner le chien à Edward mais il secoua la tête en riant. Je le posai alors à terre.

« Hal, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » mentis-je. Je gardais une expression sérieuse. Hal ne tomba dans le panneau.

« Non, non. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, bébé. Tu étais d'accord la nuit dernière. J'ai des témoins. »

Je grimaçai de nouveau. « Quels témoins ? Hal, tu étais saoul. »

Hal me tira la langue avant de répondre. « Edward et Diddy bien sûr. »

Je me tournais vers Edward. Il haussa les épaules mais sourit. Je serrai les dents. _Traitre !_

Hal continua comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu. « Le frère de Shane est entrepreneur. C'était Fred Astair hier soir, vous vous en souvenez ? »

Je me souvenais vaguement d'un homme accompagnée d'une belle femme habillée en Ginger Rogers. J'étais impressionnée qu'un entrepreneur se déguise en Fred Astair.

« Ses hommes seront là lundi matin. Ça devrait prendre moins d'un mois. Vous pourrez surement rester vivre ici pendant les travaux, mais bon, si j'étais vous j'essaierais de ne pas être là quand ils détruiront et remonteront des murs. Tout ça devrait être fini pour Thanksgiving. »

« Les travaux doivent-ils commencer si tôt, Hal ? » Gémis-je. Nous n'avions même pas encore abordé les détails du prix et du loyer.

« Bien sûr. Tu sais que je ne perds pas de temps une fois que j'ai... pardon, nous avons une idée en tête. Alors, des questions ? »

« Le prix ? » demandai-je.

Edward et moi flanchâmes quand Hal émit un cri strident imitant le buzzer d'une fausse réponse.

« Loyer ? » demanda Edward.

Hal leva les yeux, soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Suivante... »

Edward et moi nous regardâmes, tous deux clairement frustrés par Hal.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de s'en sortir ? » demandai-je à aucun des deux en particulier.

Je les regardais tous les deux, exaspérée. Edward passa son bras autour de moi pour me calmer. Même si Hal nous énervait tous les deux, Edward voulait que les travaux se passent. « Je pense vraiment que ce serait pour le mieux. La place qu'on gagnera sera parfaite pour quand on aura des visiteurs. » _Traitre !_

« Tu vois, Edward est ok. Allez Bella. Ça ne sert à rien de gémir ou de faire la tête, et je ne veux pas que tu recommences à t'exciter, mais tu pourrais te résigner au fait que tu vas doubler ton espace de vie et adorer ça, » Insista Hal.

Je fronçai les sourcils vers lui et grognai, « D'accord. » C'était clair que je ne pourrais jamais arrêter le train fou qu'était Hal. Soit je montais à bord soit je me faisais écraser. Il avait raison. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Je ne faisais que perdre mon temps.

Les semaines avant Thanksgiving furent en effet remplies de bruits de construction. Hal n'avait pas menti, et le frère de Shane ne faisait pas n'importe quoi, non plus. Bien sûr, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient avec les plans et le fait que ce soit la même conception que celle de l'appartement de Shane et Hal, mais Shawn et ses hommes étaient très efficaces. Tout ça ne prit que trois semaines. Edward et moi restèrent tout le temps dans l'appartement sauf lors des deux premiers jours quand ils démolirent deux murs. Alice et Jasper nous avaient accueillis chez eux.

Je ne l'avais jamais avoué à Hal, mais je m'étais très vite faite à l'idée de l'agrandissement. Je veux dire, j'allais avoir ma propre salle de bain, et quelle femme ne veut pas sa propre salle de bain ? Enfin, c'était la salle de bain maîtresse, mais j'avais décidé que c'était la mienne. J'autoriserais de temps en temps Edward à l'utiliser. _(T/N : C'est trop généreux, Bella !)_

Et cette agrandissement slash rénovation ne nous laissait pas seulement avec un plus grand appartement, mais avec un _géant_ appartement. Nous avions des chambres pour les invités ainsi qu'un bureau avec un bureau pour chacun et une très grande bibliothèque (mon fantasme secret) pour tous nos livres. Nous avions même un espace dans le salon pour le piano d'Edward. Il en avait un chez ses parents et en voulait un ici à Seattle, mais n'avait pas assez de place dans son ancien appartement. Ça me faisait un peu de mal de l'admettre, encore une fois, mais Hal était un génie.

Mais il exagérait quand même. Nous n'avions toujours pas parlé du loyer. A la fin des travaux, je lui demandai à combien il s'élèverait et il me regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. Même Edward avait essayé de le faire revenir à la raison. Il avait également essayé de payer les ouvriers, mais sans résultat.

« C'est mon immeuble, et je voulais rénover le cinquième étage. Je ne vois pas ce que vous essayez de faire, » nous dit-il.

« Il est fou, » remarqua un jour Edward après qu'Hal ait une nouvelle fois déjoué ses essais pour payer. Comme s'il avait deviné.

Je regardais Edward comme si _lui_ était fou. « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! »

« Comment ça se fait qu'il ne veuille rien en retour de tout ce qu'il a fait ? » Edward semblait vraiment inquiet.

Je reniflai. _Bienvenue dans mon monde_. « En fait, il n'a pas dit qu'il ne voulait rien du tout. C'est juste de l'argent qu'il ne veut pas. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il nous demande un rein ou un poumon un jour, » plaisantai-je. « J'espère que tu as le même groupe sanguin que lui. » _(T/N : Rassurant... *glurps*)_

Le mardi avant Thanksgiving, nous invitâmes les autres pour une soirée LaLo. Nous dûmes le faire tôt à cause des vacances. Nous partions pour Jacksonville le lendemain pour aller voir Renée et revenions le vendredi soir pour aller chez la famille d'Edward et Charlie. Nous voulions aussi montrer à tout le monde notre nouvel méga appartement.

Tout le monde fut très impressionné. Alice commenta en disant qu'ils pouvaient maintenant tous venir s'installer avec nous. C'était probablement vrai, même si je ne pense pas qu'il y ait assez de place pour toute sa garde robe ainsi que celle de Rosalie. Il n'y même surement pas assez de place rien que pour toutes leurs chaussures.

« Il ne manque plus que la table de billard et on pourra appeler cet endroit notre QG, » dit Emmett.

« QG, Emmett ? Notre quartier général pour quoi exactement ? » Demandai-je.

« Oh tu sais, pour les bons moments. »

Je grimaçai. « Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que mon appart soit notre GQ pour les bons moments. Ça sonne un peu scabreux. »

« Tu as des idées mal placées, Bell-LaLo. Je parle des moments marrants. Un genre d'endroit où on trainerait. J'aime bien quand on passe du temps ensemble. »

« Ohhh, » Rosalie, Alice et moi soupirâmes en même temps. C'était trop mignon. Qui aurait cru qu'Emmett était aussi sentimental ? _(T/N : Bah oui, on sait que c'est un gros nounours notre Emmy !)_

« En plus, tu as la machine à expresso ici, » ajouta Emmett. Edward et Jasper rirent.

« PITA boy fait sa mauvaise tête, » commenta Rosalie avec dédain. Tout le monde rit au surnom, excepté Emmett.

« Pourquoi vous rigolez tout le temps quand vous dîtes PITA boy ? » demanda-t-il suspicieux, avant de boire une gorgée de son mocha. « Parce que si je me méfiais, je pourrais croire qu'il y a une plaisanterie que je suis le seul à pas comprendre. » Il nous regarda tour à tour. Nous arborions tous une confusion feinte ou un air amusé.

« Je pense que tu es parano, Emmett, » dit Jasper. Il était le seul à encore se contenir.

« Oh, vraiment ? Non, je pense que vous me cachez quelque chose. » Il hocha la tête pour lui-même. On avait presque l'impression qu'il avait une conversation intérieure. « Ouais, je vais réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je vous le promets. » Il nous regardait tous les sourcils froncés.

« Bref, Bella, » dit Alice pour changer de sujet. « Qu'est-ce qu'a eu LaLo cette fois ? »

« Hey Bella, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur pour vérifier mes mails ? J'ai oublié. » Demanda Emmett. _(T/N : Oh oh... Mauvaise idée !)_

« Bien sûr, il est dans mon bureau. » _(T/N : Mouais, pas très fut-fut Bella ! Je suis la seule à me méfier là ?)_

« Alors, nous avons Steve, il nous écrit parce que sa femme et lui sont mariés depuis presque un an. Ils n'habitaient pas ensemble avant le mariage. Une fois qu'ils ont emménagé, il a découvert qu'elle était bordélique. Pas trop, mais assez pour le rendre fou, elle laisse par exemple la vaisselle et la lessive s'empiler. »

« Hmm, est-ce qu'il en a parlé avec elle ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Ouais. Ce n'est pas à un point où il pense au divorce ou autre non ? » Demanda Edward.

Nous nous regardâmes entre filles. On avait l'air sur la même longueur d'onde. Si Emmett avait été dans la pièce, je suis sûre qu'il aurait dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Aucun des garçons ne comprit l'expression dégoutée que nous leur jetions.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps, réellement perplexes.

« Hum, hello ? » répliqua Alice. « Pourquoi _Steve_, ne fait-il rien lui-même ? »

« Ouais, son petit cul de désolé est apparemment juste en train d'attendre que sa _femme_ fasse toutes les tâches ménagères. » Opina Rosalie. « Idiot. »

« Hey, attendez. Comment vous savez que Steve ne fait rien ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Parce que, » répondis-je. « Si Steve faisait quelque chose, il n'aurait pas le temps d'écrire une lettre à LaLo pour se plaindre de sa femme ou demander de l'aide. Il serait trop occupé. »

« Ouais ! » Acquiescèrent Rose et Alice. « Idiot, » ajoutèrent-elles.

« En plus, » continuai-je. « Nous avons tous des petites excentricités qui devraient être ignorées par ceux qui nous aiment non ? »

« Yep, » approuvèrent de nouveau les filles.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Edward.

« Eh bien, par exemple, nous savons tous que notre Alice est une acheteuse compulsive, » dis-je. « Mais on l'aime tous. Rose aussi d'ailleurs. »

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Elles avaient conscience de leur addiction et étaient parfaitement en paix avec.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Emmett. Il devait n'avoir entendu que la fin de la discussion.

« Alice et Rosalie vénèrent le shopping, » clarifiai-je.

« C'est bien vrai, Bell-LaLo, » acquiesça Emmett. Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas mon ordinateur. Il avait dû vérifier ses mails dans mon bureau.

« Et Jasper est calme et logique sur tout d'une façon agaçante, » dit Alice. Jasper lui lança un regard en coin. « Je t'aime Jazz, mais des fois quand j'ai besoin de parler, surtout à propos de mes fiancées complètement folle _(Rappel : Alice est wedding-planer)_, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes et pas que tu essayes de me dire pourquoi elles sont comme elles sont. Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir un problème sous-jacent ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-elles pas être juste des connes complètement tarées ? »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Alice, » acquiesça Jasper.

« Tu vois ? Juste là. Tu recommences, » répliqua-t-elle à son fiancé. Nous rîmes tous. C'était vrai. Tu pouvais toujours compter sur Jasper pour ne pas se mouiller.

« Bah, Emmett est un peu bêbête mais toujours adorable, » dit Rosalie. Elle sourit à Emmett. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, mais Emmett recula. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Oh, alors maintenant je suis adorable après avoir tous bien rit à mes dépends avec PITA. »

Uh-Oh. « Alors tu sais ce que veux dire PITA, Emmett ? » demandai-je pleine de remords.

« Ouais. Et je n'apprécie pas trop. C'est tellement vulgaire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part Bella. » Il avait l'air tellement déçu de moi. Je me sentis un peu mal, mais vraiment, je ne pensais pas que c'était si terrible.

« Je suis désolée Emmett, » m'excusai-je. « Je trouvais ça drôle... »

« Tu trouves drôle le fait de m'appeler _vagin_ ? » demanda-t-il méprisant. _(T/N : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez dans votre bureau B & E ?)_

« J'ai... Quoi ? » Je ne comprenais pas, les autres non plus.

« Ne joue pas l'idiote, Bella. J'ai cherché dans le dictionnaire urbain sur internet, quand j'étais dans le sanctuaire du geek qu'est ton bureau. C'est l'argot portugais pour _vagin_. » Emmett grimaça.

Je reniflai et ris avec tout le monde. Puis, j'essayais de redevenir sérieuse. « C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais. » Il nous regarda. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous rigoliez tous ? »

« Non, mais je préfère ça à _'pain in the ass'_, » rit Edward.

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de donner une tape amicale à son futur beau-frère. « Tu serais un énorme vagin. »

« Le plus gros vagin que le monde n'ait jamais vu, » dit Alice entre deux éclats de rire hystériques.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de les rejoindre. Je riais très fort mais réussis à dire, « Tu serais un phénomène... Emmett, tu serais un _vag-énomè_ne ! » Apparemment, j'avais assez articulé pour que tout le monde me comprenne. Rosalie était littéralement en train de se rouler par terre. Même Emmett sourit à mon nouveau mot. Et voilà, c'était le résultat de trop de caféine.

Nous arrivâmes tous à nous calmer après deux minutes jusqu'à ce que Rose avoue, « Je crois que je viens juste de me faire pipi dessus. Juste un tout petit peu. » Et nous nous remîmes tous à rire, cette fois à ses dépends.

« _Pain in the ass_, hein ? » Redemanda Emmett une fois calmé.

« Yep, » répondis-je. « C'était l'acronyme original pour PITA. »

« Oh, non, je préfère ça qu'être un _vag-énomène_. » Nous hochâmes tous la tête et nous retînmes de rire. « Mais est-ce qu'à partir de maintenant je peux juste être Saturne ? » demanda-t-il.

Je souris, « Bien sûr, Emmett. Bonne idée. Dorénavant, tu seras Saturne quand tu critiqueras pour Mars et Venus, » déclarai-je.

« Très gentil ! Alors, de quoi parliez-vous avant le vag-énomène ? » demanda Emmett.

« Bête noire et particularité, » répondis-je. « Nous avons trouvé quelque chose pour toi, mais je ne trouve rien pour Edward. » _(T/N : Style il est vraiment parfait ?! Pas juste !)_

« C'est facile de trouver un truc pour Edward, » rit Emmett. « Il est lent. » Je regardais Emmett incrédule, mais Edward hochai la tête, d'accord avec son frère.

« C'est vrai, » approuva également Alice.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward à côté de moi. Il me regarda en souriant penaud ce qui voulait dire qu'il était à la fois triste et désolée, et je compris tout de suite ce qu'ils voulaient dire. _(T/N : Bah elle aussi, elle est un peu lente...)_

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, » commentai-je et je l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Merci, » chuchota-t-il. Nos regards s'accrochèrent un moment pendant que nous partagions un moment tous les deux.

« Et toi Bella ? » demanda Emmett.

« Elle est parfaite, » rétorqua Edward.

« Psshh, » m'écriai-je, mais aussi Alice et Rosalie. Je suis sûre que si Coley avait été là, elle aurait fait de même. Mes amies connaissaient mes défauts.

« Quoi ? » demanda Edward confus. Je le regardais ainsi que les deux autres garçons qui gardaient judicieusement leur bouche fermée pour la première fois.

« J'ai de nombreux imperfections, » dis-je.

« Comme ? » insista Edward.

J'ouvris la bouche mais Alice me devança. « Comme son inhabilité à se voir clairement. » Je lui lançais un regard. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire ? » me demanda-t-elle. Je secouai la tête et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche.

« Et son absurde inhabilité à accepter les cadeaux sans devenir complètement _Bella_ ? » Proposa Rosalie. Je lui lançais le même regard. « Oh, pas ce que tu allais dire ? » Je secouai la tête.

« Tu as les pieds monstrueusement froid ? » demanda Edward vivement.

« Tu es maladroite ? » demanda Emmett juste après.

« Tu portes trop de bleu foncé, » commenta Jasper.

« Non. » Je fis la moue. Waouh, j'avais pas mal de problèmes non ? Je commençais à rire et à secouer la tête. « Je n'allais pas dire tout ça. » Ils me regardèrent tous comme pour m'encourager. Je levais les yeux et sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Oh, et tu rougis beaucoup aussi, » ajouta Emmett. _(T/N : Alors là, 100% d'accord !)_

« La ferme, Emmett. » Je ris. « J'allais dire que j'avais de sérieux désordres obsessionnel compulsif au niveau de la grammaire et de la linguistique. »

« Exemple, » demanda Alice.

« Eh bien, je vous demanderais bien de ne pas rire mais vous en êtes incapable. Bref, par exemple, ça m'énerve dans les grandes surfaces, quand je vois l'écriteau _10 articles et moins_ à la caisse. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Emmett confus.

« Parce que ça devrait être écrit _10 articles OU moins_. Tu ne peux pas avoir 10 articles ET moins de 10 articles. C'est soit l'un soit l'autre, » je frissonnais. « Ça me rend tellement dingue et je rêve de pouvoir changer ça avec un marqueur magique ou montrer ça au manager, » finis-je.

Je regardais autour de moi. Ils me regardaient tous incrédule. Je n'avais jamais dit ça à personne. Je savais que j'allais l'air d'une folle.

« Waouh, Bells. Tu es encore plus geek que mon frère. » Emmett était abasourdi.

« Je sais ! » Approuvai-je alors que tout le monde, y compris moi, éclata de rire. Pas la peine de le nier, j'étais une suprême geek.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour. Tu es en bonne compagnie, » M'assura Edward en me tirant vers lui et embrassa ma joue brulante. Il tremblait encore de rire.

* * *

**T/N : Petite précision. Dans l'original, l'histoire de l'écriteau à la caisse, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Mais en VO, c'est un problème de grammaire typiquement en anglais qui n'a pas d'équivalent en français (LESS ou FEWER), il fallait donc que je trouve un moyen de le transposer en français. Désolée, si ça sonne un peu bizarre, lol.**

**Et au cas où certaines ne liraient que CLG et pas MBBF, on voulait vous redire une dernière fois qu'on a fait une page sur facebook sur la team. Lien sur notre profil ;)**

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Vous aussi vous avez eu un surnom que vous n'aimiez pas ?**


End file.
